Drowning, not waving Traduction BowerOfBliss
by Missleez
Summary: Bella Swan, 30 ans, est la maître nageur qui s'occupe du cours des bébés nageurs avec leur papa le dimanche matin. Même s'il est le fruit défendu, son attirance pour Edward Cullen, le dernier papa à avoir rejoint le groupe, est instantanée.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Bower_Of_Bliss**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un immense merci à **Bower_Of_Bliss** de me confier la traduction de cette fabuleuse histoire !

Je termine des histoires et j'en commence d'autre :) Voici donc une nouvelle fiction qui oscille entre le drabble et la fiction normale. Sans surprise de ma part, c'est une Edward/Bella, rated M ^^ mais par contre, elle est beaucoup plus légère que les drabbles que j'ai pu faire jusque là et c'est sa fraîcheur qui m'a le plus plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ;)

Vous pouvez retrouver ma traduction de cette fiction sur AO3 _(adresse disponible sur mon profil)_ sous le titre "**Je ne faisais pas bonjour, je me noyais**".

Je pense poster tous les deux/trois jours à partir de la semaine prochaine, ici et sur AO3, néanmoins, vous trouverez sur AO3 des photos, bannières ou autres qui ne seront pas disponibles sur FF parce qu'il n'autorise pas les liens ou autres )

* * *

**~*~ Je ne faisais pas bonjour, je me noyais ~*~ Drowning, not waving~*~**

_**Dimanche matin – 27 Mai, 7h30**_

L'humidité et l'odeur familière de chlore me percutèrent en un instant alors que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Pour moi, ce centre aquatique était comme une deuxième maison.

Alors que je passais la porte, je sursautai lorsque la tête chauve de Joseph Brandon sortit de derrière le comptoir de la réception. Il était au téléphone et je lui fis un petit signe de la main pour le saluer.

« Salut Joe. » mimai-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en réponse. Il avait coincé le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule en penchant la tête. Il écoutait intensément son interlocuteur. Il fouilla ses poches d'un air absent et remua ensuite les affaires sur le bureau.

« T'as pas vu mes lunettes ? » mima-t-il à son tour.

Je tendis la main et fis descendre ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur le dessus de sa tête, sur son nez. Il me fit un sourire honteux et se mit à passer en revue les feuilles de réservation qui étaient accrochées au grand tableau fixé au dessus du bureau.

« Hum-hum, hum-hum. D'accord. » dit-il dans le téléphone. Il prit un crayon et une règle puis barra un nom. « Eh bien, merci de nous avoir prévenus Mme Cameron et j'espère que Jared reviendra parmi nous lorsqu'il se sentira mieux. Au revoir. » Il remit le combiné sur son socle et me fit un baiser paternel sur la joue. « Bonjour Bella. »

« Alors, un de mes élèves a annulé ? »

« Ouais, Jared du groupe de 9h a chopé un violent mal au ventre la nuit dernière. Il est à l'hôpital alors il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui. Il est possible qu'il loupe aussi le cours de dimanche prochain. Néanmoins, ce n'est plus un de tes élèves. Tu n'enseignes plus au groupe des Espadons. »

« Quoi ? Depuis quand ? » demandai-je d'un air irrité.

« Hum... J'ai fait quelque changement sur le tableau de service. »

* * *

Je sais que ça ne vous dit pas grand chose... mais j'aimerais quand même connaître votre avis ^^ C'est la première fois que je traduis une histoire où l'eau aura une place importante, néanmoins, les Daddyward, ça commence à me connaître XD

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé, comme je vous le disais, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se retrouve donc pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction :) Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! C'est toujours super de savoir que vous êtes là ;) Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alertes/favoris ou qui ont simplement pris le temps de la lire !

Il y a une note d'auteur très importante pour la compréhension de l'histoire, à la fin du chapitre alors n'oubliez pas de la lire ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

-oo00oo-

Je travaillais à mi-temps au Centre Aquatique Brandon depuis dix ans. J'avais commencé pour me faire de l'argent alors que je passais en même temps un diplôme et un master. Même si je travaillais maintenant à plein temps du lundi au vendredi entant qu'orthophoniste, je donnais toujours des cours de natation le dimanche matin parce que j'adorais ça.

Depuis huit mois, je m'occupais des Espadons. Je travaillais surtout avec les six/sept ans et j'adorais ça. En effet, lorsqu'ils atteignaient cet âge, je pouvais leur enseigner à respirer sur le côté, donner des petits coups de pieds et nager le crawl et la brasse coulée.

Un changement de planning me contrariait vraiment.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a changé de groupe ? »

« J'ai dû virer Jessica. Mike Newton du groupe des papas de 11h s'est encore plaint d'elle. Je lui ai demandée de ramasser ses affaires. »

Apparemment, Jessica avait mis la main aux fesse de Mike sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises pendant les cours de Bébés Nageurs du dimanche matin. Elle avait déjà reçu un avertissement mais visiblement cette conne avait beaucoup trop d'eau dans les oreilles pour comprendre qu'on pouvait être viré pour comportement abusif.

J'avais déjà croisé Mike et il semblait être un garçon vraiment gentil. Il était le jeune papa célibataire d'un adorable bébé de quatorze mois, Tyler. C'était aussi un pote à Alice. Ils avaient grandi dans la même rue.

Très franchement, je n'étais pas triste de voir Jessica partir. En plus d'être une salope, elle n'était pas fiable. À chaque fois qu'elle était malade (ou qu'elle avait surtout la gueule de bois), j'avais dû la remplacer.

« Alors j'enseigne dans quel groupe ? »

Je priais silencieusement pour récupérer les gamins plus âgés. J'aurais adoré travailler avec les Marlins mais j'étais aussi prête à prendre un groupe d'un niveau en dessous comme les Dauphins. Je ne prenais même pas la peine d'espérer reprendre les Requins. Alice n'aurait jamais laissé son père lui prendre le groupe des Requins.

« Les Bébés Nageurs. » avoua-t-il. « Hey ! Ne t'en prends pas à moi. C'était l'idée d'Alice. » dit-il en levant les mains alors que je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

Même si Alice Brandon avait cinq ans de moins que moi, c'était une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était aussi copropriétaire du centre aquatique avec son père, Joseph.

Je fixai le plafond puis fermai les yeux. Je tapai du pied, frustrée avant de laisser échapper un petit cri.

Joe se moquait de moi.

Connard.

« Allez Bella. Tu sais que tu vas adorer travailler avec les petits plongeurs. » roucoula-t-il.

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas enseigner aux Bébés Nageurs... c'était juste que passer du temps avec tous ces bébés faisait frémir mes ovaires trentenaires.

-oo00oo-

Je soupirai d'un air résigné en poussant la porte battante. Je contournai le bureau de la réception où se trouvait Joe. Il arborait un sourire... moqueur.

Je pris les feuilles de réservation et parcourus la liste de noms des personnes présentes au cours de huit heure. Ma première leçon était à 8h et la dernière se terminait à 12h. Mes deux dernières leçons de la matinée étaient les Bébés Nageurs et je remarquai que mon groupe de 11h était complet avec six bébés accompagnés de leur papa alors que mon groupe de 11h30 n'en comportait que deux.

Les cours de _bébé accompagné par papa_ était une idée d'Alice. Son ami, Mike, se plaignait souvent qu'être papa célibataire travaillant à la maison lui donnait le sentiment d'être isolé et il avait envie de pouvoir passer du temps avec d'autres papas au moins une fois par semaine.

Généralement ce genre de cours s'adressaient aux mères. Mike disait qu'il avait essayé de s'y rendre avec Tyler mais il avait eu l'impression soit de ne pas être à sa place parmi toutes ces femmes mariées, soit d'être une sorte de papa potentiel pour toutes ces mamans célibataires et désespérées.

Je traversai le bureau et rangeai mon sac dans mon casier. Je retirai mes tongs, mon pantalon de survêtement et mon pull à capuche, restant seulement dans mon maillot de bain une pièce bleu. J'enfilai ensuite un t-shirt bleu avec le logo du Centre Aquatique Brandon écrit en bleu clair dans le dos. Je fouillai dans mon sac et pris des élastiques pour m'attacher les cheveux, une bouteille d'eau et une serviette.

Je sortis du bureau et me rendis vers le vestiaire des femme. Avant d'aller à l'eau, je m'attachai les cheveux et passai aux toilettes. Je repérai Alice et Jake au niveau des piscines alors qu'ils déroulaient la corde multicolore. Alice était en train de délimiter l'espace réservé aux différents groupes, les Bébés Nageurs, les Bambins Nageurs et les Tétards dans les piscines principales.

« Il va falloir qu'on discute. » lançai-je en passant à côté d'elle. « Les Bébés Nageurs, t'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, je sais, Bella mais tu es la seule sur qui on peut compter pour gérer ce cours. Mon père te fait plus confiance à toi qu'aux autres maîtres nageurs moins expérimentés et je sais que si c'est toi qui t'occupe du groupe des papas, personne ne portera plainte contre le centre pour harcèlement sexuel. »

Je pouvais entendre Jake Black, dix huit ans, se moquer de moi depuis l'autre côté du grand bassin.

Petit enfoiré.

Je poussai un soupir et continuai en direction des vestiaires.

-oo00oo-

Je m'observais dans la glace tout en m'attachant les cheveux en un chignon défait. Ma moitié aigrie, Libby, fit alors soudainement son apparition sur mon épaule gauche. Elle était habillée comme une vieille femme et se trouvait dans un rocking chair. Elle était en train de faire une couverture patchwork au crochet tout en traduisant dans ma tête ce qu'Alice venait de me dire.

**({'}) **_Blablabla..., Bella, on te fait confiance pour travailler avec les papas parce que tu es vieille et loin d'être une menace sexuellement parlant malgré ton abstinence qui dure depuis presque deux ans_, dit Libby imitant Alice.

« Mon abstinence n'est pas volontaire. » la contrai-je.

**({'}) **___C'est ça, ma grande..._

J'aurais dû être inquiète que mon vagin ait sa propre conscience et qu'en plus, je lui répondais mais ça m'arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

**({'}) **___Tu réalises que se parler à soi-même est le premier symptôme de la folie._

« C'est quoi le deuxième alors ? »

**({'}) **___Avoir du poils aux mains... pas que ça doive t'inquiéter. Tu me négliges depuis tellement longtemps._

**({'}) **___Salope__._

« La ferme, Libby ! Retourne dans ton trou. »

_-oo00oo-_

**- Note de l'auteur -**

Les gens, voici Libby.

**({'}) **_Bonjour !__ *petit signe de la main*_

Libby est un vagin.

Si vous trouvez le fait qu'un vagin ait une conscience dérangeant, alors cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.

En fait, si ça vous dérange vraiment trop, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que Libby est une conscience sans limite, une sorte de petit diable/ange assis sur votre épaule qui essaye de refréner votre attitude.

**({'}) **___Si ça vous aide à dormir._

Irvine Welsh (dans son roman _''Une Ordure''_) a créé un personnage qui parle en permanence à un ver solitaire. Alors j'ai bien le droit d'écrire à propos d'un vagin qui parle.

C'est une fanfiction, pas _Guerre et Paix_.

Elle ne doit pas être prise au sérieux.

Tout le monde dit que les mecs pensent avec leur queue, alors moi je dis qu'une femme a le droit d'être guidée par le bas de son corps.

**({'}) **___Ne me jugez pas selon les apparences. Croyez moi, je suis bien plus jolie sur Microsoft Word que sur Fanfiction__._

Libby a l'air un peu large ici et je veux dire... tout le monde sait que le vagin de Bella est aussi serré que le bec d'un canard (c'est ce qu'on peut lire dans toutes les fanfictions) même après avoir donné naissance à des octuplés alors ça doit être vrai.

En ayant ça à l'esprit, j'ai envisagé de supprimer le clitoris de Libby pour qu'elle ait l'apparence suivant - **({}) **

Néanmoins, je suis contre les mutilations génitales faites aux femmes alors le clitoris reste.

**({'}) **___Ouf. Merci__. _

* * *

C'était donc Bella et Libby ^^ Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu fou comme ça, mais croyez moi, vous allez finir par adorer Libby ;) Elle est donc la conscience vaginale de Bella... En même temps, l'horloge interne ça travaille les femmes à partir d'un certain âge XD

Pour celles qui se posent la question, Edward fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre... Pas sûr que Libby en ressorte indemne ^^

_Si vous souhaitez voir les bannières de cette histoire, vous pouvez aller les voir sur AO3 - le lien est disponible sur mon profil et l'histoire s'appelle "**Je ne faisais pas bonjour, je me noyais**" ;)_

Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Que pensez vous de Libby ? Est-ce que ça vous dérange ou pas ? Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais sans vous raconter ma vie, j'ai été complètement bloquée pendant toute la semaine. Je pensais pouvoir tenir le rythme mais non... En tout cas, merci pour tous vos messages, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et encore désolée ;)

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent et il voit l'arriver d'un certain _personnage_ ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

-oo00oo-

Je fis plusieurs aller-retour jusqu'à la réserve pour récupérer l'équipement dont j'avais besoin pour le cours de Bébés Nageurs.

Il y avait un panier de jouets et de brassards, le toboggan en plastique jaune, des matelas gonflables bleus, les planches vertes et le tunnel flottant couleur arc-en-ciel qu'Alice avait fait avec des frites en mousse de piscine de toutes les couleurs.

Je rangeai les équipements le long de la piscine, près de l'unique échelle. Je jetai les jouets et les balles dans la partie condamnée du bassin et entrai dans l'eau.

Lorsque je me tenais droite, l'eau m'arrivait au dessus du nombril mais juste en dessous de mes seins. Heureusement, la température était agréable aujourd'hui et je me laissai aller en arrière pour me mouiller les cheveux.

Je soupirai.

J'adorais l'eau, surtout quand tout était calme comme ça.

J'adorais quand les bruits du monde étaient étouffés.

Tout ce que je pouvais entendre, c'était le bruit des bulles qui s'échappaient de mon t-shirt pour remonter à la surface et le son de mon corps qui se déplaçait dans l'eau, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine.

Je flottai les bras écartés et fermai les yeux, écoutant ma propre respiration.

_Inspirer._

_Expirer._

_Inspirer._

_Expirer._

J'avais appris à nager lorsque j'étais très jeune. C'était une nécessité vu que mon père, Charlie, était un pêcheur avide. Nous avions passé de nombreux week-ends et vacances au bord de la rivière et il m'était arrivée quelques fois de tomber du bateau ou dans la boue de l'eau turbulente.

Mon père avait pour habitude de m'appeler ''_Ouaouaron_'' parce j'aimais passer autant de temps dans l'eau que sur le bateau.

_Toute_ _légère_.

J'adorais me sentir toute légère.

-oo00oo-

Les portes du centre s'ouvraient au public à 7h50. Les familles passèrent devant le bureau avant de se diriger vers les piscines. Les parents criaient sur leurs gamins, ''Arrêtez de courir ou vous allez tomber'', alors que les enfants se précipitaient vers les bancs en fer pour prendre leur place préférée le long des murs. Ils retirèrent leur serviette et essuyèrent la condensation qui s'était formée sur les bancs la veille, avant de s'asseoir.

Les gamins étaient déshabillés et avaient enfilé leurs lunettes de protection ainsi que leur bonnet de bain, ce qui était le grand malheur de certains d'entre eux. Leur voix résonnait, faisant écho dans la salle au plafond bombé. C'était une vraie cacophonie.

Les autres maîtres nageurs arrivèrent et les enfants se mirent à faire la queue, attendant la permission d'entrer dans l'eau.

Je me plaçai à côté de l'échelle et tendis les bras pour que les parents me passent leur bébé. Je les prenais contre moi le temps que les adultes descendent dans l'eau.

Je me présentai à tous les parents et bébés que je ne connaissais pas puis je leur demandai leur nom et l'âge des bébés. Les cours de Bébés Nageurs étaient pour les bébés de six à seize mois.

Le premier cours était complet, avec six bébés et leurs parents dans la piscine. Comme les parents discutaient entre eux, je tapai dans mes mains pour attirer leur attention.

« Bon, écoutez moi tout le monde. Mettez vous en cercle, nous allons chanter deux fois ''la Petite Mandarine''. On va commencer en partant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis on fera le contraire. On est parti. »

Achevez moi.

Achevez moi maintenant...

-oo00oo-

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent**

Alors que je chantais tout en faisant les gestes (je me sentais complètement idiote), je lançai un regard en direction d'Alice qui se trouvait au bord de la piscine avec le groupe des Requins. Elle beuglait des instructions comme un Sergent Instructeur sur les préados qui faisaient la nage papillons pour avancer dans l'eau.

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau nagent aussi bien que les gros.**

Nos yeux se croisèrent et Alice me fit un sourire moqueur.

**Les petits, les gros nagent comme il faut**

Je fronçai les sourcils comme une garce et elle rigola doucement.

**Les gros, les petits nagent bien aussi.**

Je me mis à loucher comme une gamine et lui tirai la langue.

Elle me rendit la pareille.

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent**

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau nagent aussi bien que les gros.**

« Tu m'en dois une, Alice. » mimai-je rapidement.

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent, nagent...**

Alice réussit à me faire un doigt d'honneur devant quarante mineurs et leurs parents en faisant semblant de se gratter le nez.

-oo00oo-

Les six cours de Bébés Nageurs passèrent rapidement mais il était 11h et mon enthousiasme commençait à décliner. Normalement, j'aurais dû aller à la douche mais la séance avec les papas continuait pour encore une heure. L'atmosphère du centre aquatique s'était considérablement apaisé et il ne restait qu'une douzaine d'adultes et six bébés.

Un par un, les parents commencèrent à me passer leur petit trésor puis les papas descendirent dans l'eau pour nous rejoindre.

En premier, il y eut Démétri avec sa fille d'un an, Chelsea. C'était un petit bébé pour son âge et elle avait peu de cheveux. Elle me faisait penser à un poupon Kewpie. C'était leur premier cours de Bébés Nageurs et la femme de Démétri, Heidi avait sorti sa caméra pour filmer ces précieux instants entre père et fille.

Alors que Marcus se glissait dans la piscine, son conjoint, Félix, me passa leur fils de sept mois, Caius. Je me demandais quel genre de tortures ce pauvre gamin allait devoir endurer à l'école avec un nom aussi prétentieux en plus d'avoir des parents fabuleusement gays.

**({'}) **_Je prédis beaucoup de sous-vêtements tirés sous le pantalon dans le futur de Caius._

J'étais d'accord. Les gamins pouvaient être tellement cruels.

**({'}) **_En fait, je parlais des profs..._

-oo00oo-

Le suivant dans la piscine fut Ben.

Ben était un homme timide et rond. Il était petit en comparaison à sa femme, Angela, qui ressemblait à une amazone. Angela était très enceinte de leur deuxième enfant et elle marchait en se dandinant alors qu'elle rejoignait les bancs. Elle venait juste de me passer leur fille.

J'inspirai discrètement l'odeur de Katie tout en faisant semblant de manger sa petite main dodue parce qu'à chaque fois, ça la faisait rire. À quatorze mois, Katie était vraiment adorable et elle sentait toujours divinement bon.

Sérieusement, ils auraient dû en faire un parfum. Ils auraient fait fortune.

Ce fut ensuite Aro qui me passa sa fille, Jane. Aro était un père d'un certain âge et sans doute l'homme le plus poilu que j'avais jamais vu. Son torse, son dos et ses épaules étaient recouverts de poils gris épais et longs d'au moins trois centimètres. J'aimais le visualiser comme étant un gorille argenté et j'aurais voulu qu'il porte un t-shirt dans l'eau. Si j'étais obligée de porter ce stupide t-shirt, Aro aurait dû en porter un lui aussi.

**({'}) **_*frisson*_

Sa fille était un bébé désagréable. Elle faisait plus que ses douze mois. Si un regard pouvait tuer, j'aurais été morte sur le champ parce que Jane me fixait d'un air mauvais comme si c'était de ma faute qu'on avait arraché sa totote d'entre ses dents aiguisées. Ce fut à ce moment là que je me souvins que Jane aimait mordre alors je la passai rapidement à Aro dès qu'il eut les deux pieds dans la piscine.

Aro tint Jane contre son corps alors qu'il se dirigeait au centre de la piscine pour rejoindre Démétri, Ben et Marcus. Jane, le visage blottie contre le torse de son père, suçait la chaîne en or qui pendait au dessus de son téton. J'avais peur qu'un jour Jane finisse avec une boule de poils dans la gorge.

Tanya, la jeune femme potiche d'Aro était assise sur le banc en métal. Elle était obnubilée par quelque chose sur son iPhone. Lorsque Félix s'assit trop près d'Heidi, cette dernière se rapprocha de Tanya.

Comme son espace vitale était envahi, elle détourna son portable avant de se glisser plus loin sur le banc pour mettre de l'espace entres elles. Elle était toute rouge. Je me demandais silencieusement si c'était parce qu'elle aimait lire des histoires coquines sur son portable.

À moins qu'il n'y avait que moi qui faisait ça ?

-oo00oo-

Le suivant à nous rejoindre dans l'eau fut Royce King. Ce mec me filait des frissons. C'était un mec plutôt grossier qui insistait pour porter un moule-burne.

Soyons franc, si Royce avait eu moins de 35 ans et le corps de Ryan Reynolds (ou mieux encore, le corps et le visage de Taylor Kitsch) ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée qu'il mette des moule-burnes.

Pas du tout.

**({'})**_Putain ouais ! J'aurais rendu son port obligatoire !_

**({'}) **_Quelqu'un pour crier oh ouais ?_

**({'}) **_ Quelqu'un m'en tape cinq ?_

**({'}) **_Non ?_

**({'}) **_Hmm. Public difficile..._

Néanmoins...

Royce avait quarante ans et une coupe mulet. Il avait aussi le corps d'un dieu.

Et malheureusement, le dieu en question était Bouddha.

Les seules choses de bien chez Royce, c'était sa femme endurante, Véra qui ne parlait pas un mot de français et leur magnifique fils de quinze mois, Henry.

Heureusement, Henry avait pris du côté de sa mère. Il avait même hérité de sa peau couleur olive, c'était d'ailleurs un sacré contraste avec la peau blanche pâteuse de son père qui s'affichait un peu trop.

Royce me matait.

Heureusement, dans deux semaines, le petit Henry allait passer dans le groupe au dessus.

-oo00oo-

Le dernier à entrer dans l'eau fut Mike Newton.

Il avait l'air soulagé que ça soit moi au lieu de Jessica et il me fit un grand sourire tout en me passant Tyler.

Mike était un ancien ouvrier du bâtiment de 23 ans qui vivait maintenant avec sa mère, Karen. Peu de temps après la naissance de Tyler, la fiancée de Mike, Lauren, l'avait laissé tomber. Lauren était partie avec un autre homme, laissant à Mike le nouveau né.

Je pris le petit bras de Tyler et le fis bouger délicatement de manière à ce qu'il fasse signe à sa Grand-Mère, Karen. Karen lui rendit son petit geste et Tyler poussa un petit cri aiguë juste dans mon oreille. « Mama ! » Il se mit à bouger d'un air excité. C'était un gamin vraiment costaud et plutôt lourd à porter.

Mike entra dans l'eau et heureusement, il récupéra Tyler avant que je le fasse tomber dans la piscine par accident. Tyler criait toujours « Mama » lorsque Mike eut rejoint le reste du groupe.

Pendant un moment, Alice avait essayé de me caser avec Mike. C'était pour cette raison là que je la suspectais de m'avoir refilée les cours de Bébés Nageurs.

Mike était juste... agréable.

Un visage agréable.

Un corps plutôt agréable.

Une personnalité agréable.

Des yeux bleus.

Des cheveux blonds.

Mais à un aucun moment il ne me donnait envie de faire _wow_.

Il était banal.

Une vraie marque de magasin.

Il était ennuyeusement standard.

**({'}) **_Comme si tu pouvais te permettre de jouer les difficiles..._

Il était trop jeune pour moi.

**({'}) **_Allo ? Tu ne rajeunis pas et tu devrais être en pleine apogée sexuelle. Et bam ! Un mec plus jeune, ça veut dire moins de temps d'attente entre les rounds. _

Libby se mit à chantonner quelque chose et il me fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que c'était ''Shook Me All Night Long'' d'AC/DC.

-oo00oo-

En plein milieu du cours, Alice sortit du bureau et vint se placer au bord de la piscine.

J'étais en train de montrer à Démétri comment faire glisser les brassard blancs sur les adorables petits bras de Chelsea. Ils enveloppaient presque ces deux membres. Il ne lui en manquait plus qu'un autour de son corps et elle aurait ressemblé au Bonhomme Michelin.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda Alice.

Je posai le petit toboggan jaune sur le grand matelas flottant au milieu de la piscine. J'avais demandé aux papas de tourner en cercle autour du matelas tout en laissant nager les bébés. Une fois qu'ils avaient atteint le bout, ils pouvaient laisser glisser leur bébé, les plongeant dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y a eu un ajout au prochain cours mais ils seront en retard d'environ cinq minutes. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas de problème. »

Je me tournai et vis Jane. C'était le dernier bébé à descendre du toboggan. Elle était très peu enthousiaste parce qu'elle s'était mouillée le visage. Elle me regardait à nouveau d'un air mauvais et je sentis une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Bon tout le monde ! On va recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, on va le faire en chantant ''Les roues du bus tournent, roulent.'' »

-oo00oo-

À la fin du cours, les papas me passèrent leur bébé le temps qu'ils montent l'échelle pour sortir de la piscine. Je fis un câlin à tous les bébés en leur disant ''au revoir'' avant de les rendre à leur papa... à part avec ce petit démon de Jane, bien sûr.

Non seulement Jane aimait mordre mais elle était aussi très régulière. Elle arrivait systématiquement à salir sa couche de baignade avant la fin de la leçon.

J'arrivais à la sentir alors que je la tenais à bout de bras.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui semblait faire travailler les intestins de Jane et ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais aussi contente qu'il y ait autant de chlore dans l'eau de la piscine.

À chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, j'étais grandement tentée de présenter Mr Bouchon à son petit derrière.

Des papas passèrent leur bébé à leur femme, partenaire ou parent. Et ces derniers allèrent aux tables à langer qui se trouvaient contre le mur, pour sécher et habiller les bébés pendant que les papas allaient prendre une douche dans les vestiaires.

Certains d'entre eux (généralement ceux qui avaient des garçons) récupéraient leur sac à langer et amenaient leur bébé avec eux dans les vestiaires pour se doucher avec leur fils.

James et Laurent se trouvaient au bord de la piscine, attendant pour entrer à leur tour. Ils étaient tous deux grands et musclés et avaient cet air légèrement dangereux qui disait,_ ''J'ai-été-en-prison-mais-c'est-seulement-parce-que-j'étais-saoul-et-que-j'ai-pissé-sur-la-voiture-d'un-flic.''_

Si leur enfant respectif, Riley et Bree, n'avait pas été avec eux, j'aurais eu l'impression de nager avec des requins.

-oo00oo-

Nous étions dans la piscine depuis quatre minutes et avions déjà chanté la chanson ''Les Petits Poissons''.

Nous étions en train de chanter la chanson du ''Petit Ours'' et mes oreilles avaient envie de saigner.

James n'aurait pas pu chanter juste même si sa vie en dépendait mais son fils de dix mois, Riley, était soit sourd, soit il aimait son ''da-da'' de façon inconditionnelle. J'étais définitivement persuadée que c'était la deuxième solution parce qu'il regardait son père avec adoration.

C'était marrant comme le comportement de James passait de gros dur à nigaud à la seconde où Riley se mettait à sourire.

L'amour entre le père et le fils était palpable et la compagne de James, Vicky, les observait avec fierté tout en papotant avec la femme de Laurent, Irina.

Laurent chantait de façon banale. De temps en temps, il chantait faux, mais en gros, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de me fourrer du coton dans les oreilles.

Bree, sa fille de treize moi, n'était pas vraiment ravie d'aller dans l'eau au début mais la patience et le réconfort de son père l'avait aidée. Elle profitait maintenant avec joie de l'eau, et faisait confiance à son père pour ne pas la lâcher.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut jamais juger un livre par sa couverture.

De l'autre côté de la piscine, les portes en verre qui donnaient sur la réception s'ouvrir et les gens les plus beaux que j'avais jamais vu entrèrent derrière Alice.

-oo00oo-

Alors que le couple se dirigeait vers nous, la scène se joua comme dans un film. On aurait dit qu'ils marchaient au ralenti.

L'amazone glamour qui chercha momentanément quelque chose au fond de son gigantesque sac à langer, marchait avec l'assurance et la grâce d'un top model sur le podium.

Ses longs cheveux dorés bougeaient à chaque pas et lorsqu'elle passait devant les petites ouvertures sur le mur, ses cheveux brillaient au soleil.

Alors que j'observais la magnifique femme, j'avais l'impression de regarder une pub pour la marque Pantene pro-v.

La bombe blonde avait une silhouette à tomber. Ses jambes étaient sculpturales. Son port de tête était royal et ses seins, bien que plutôt gros, n'envahissait pas son corps.

**({'})**_Je pourrais carrément devenir bisexuelle pour elle._

Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir bisexuelle.

**({'}) **_Mais ça aurait augmenté tes chances de coucher avec quelqu'un de cinquante pour cent !_

J'étais allergique aux chattes de toute façon.

**({'}) **_Tu es allergique aux chats, ce n'est pas la même chose. _

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre lorsque mon esprit fut distrait par un homme magnifique qui poussait ce qui semblait être la poussette Orbit Baby dont toutes les célébrités étaient folles.

Il était...

D'une beauté ravageuse.

Si beau que les bouches en tombaient grande ouvertes.

Si sexy qu'il faisait fondre les petites culottes.

**({'}) **_Wow !_

Tu peux répéter ça.

**({'}) **_Wow !_

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant et l'homme sourit.

_*Boom*_

Hum... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

**({'}) **_Je déteste avoir à te dire ça Bella, mais je crois que ton ovaire gauche vient juste d'exploser. _

-oo00oo-

* * *

C'est donc officiel, les cours ont commencé ! Que pensez vous des papas et de leur progéniture ? J'ai un gros faible pour Royce et sa coupe mulet_ (sérieux devant et fun derrière XD)_ Lequel vous préférez ? Je pense que d'ici le prochain chapitre un _certain_ papa devrait attirer votre attention ^^

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

*_début d'annonce_* Mesdames, veuillez faire attention à vos ovaires, en effet, c'est dans ce chapitre qu'Edward Cullen va tomber la chemise pour rentrer dans le petit bassin *_fin d'annonce_* XD.

Quoi dire de plus... à part bien sûr, un immense merci pour tous vos messages privés et commentaires !

Profitez bien ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Alice interrompit mon état de stupeur en me présentant les nouveaux venus.

« Bella Swan, j'aimerais te présenter les Cullen. Voici Rosalie et Edward. » dit-elle en désignant le couple.

Ils me regardèrent et me dirent. « Bonjour. »

« Et ce petit trésor... c'est Emily. » continua Alice en s'accroupissant devant la poussette. Elle chatouilla Emily dans le cou et le bébé rigola d'une façon adorable. « Quel âge a-t-elle déjà ? » demanda Alice en regardant Edward.

« Huit mois cette semaine. » répondit-il avec un léger accent. Il sourit avec adoration au bébé.

**({'}) **_Il avait un visage qui aurait pu faire danser un millier de hanches_.

Edward se tourna et se dirigea vers le banc en métal. Il se déshabilla, en commençant par retirer rapidement ses tongs. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon de survêtement Adidas. Dessous, il portait un maillot de bain rouge et blanc qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

Il retira son t-shirt noir, révélant des d'abdos dont on aurait pu se servir pour râper du fromage. Son maillot de bain tombait suffisamment bas pour m'offrir une magnifique vue sur sa ceinture d'Adonis. Des poils marron-doré courraient au centre de son abdomen. Ils partaient juste en dessous de son nombril et disparaissaient sous son short de bain. De ce que je pouvais en voir, il était la perfection personnifiée.

Je crois que je viens de jouir.

**({'}) **_Crois moi... c'est pas le cas. Je le saurais sinon_.

-oo00oo-

Une fois qu'il eut enlevé son t-shirt, je pus voir qu'Edward avait des poils clairs sur ses incroyables pectoraux. Je remarquai qu'il avait un tatouage sur son biceps droit. Je ne réussis pas à voir ce que c'était mais ça ressemblait à des ails.

Rosalie Cullen interrompit ma séance de matage en me passant Emily. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait sortie de la poussette et l'avait déshabillée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que nous soyons en retard. » dit Rosalie en me tendant Emily. « À l'origine, nous devions commencer les cours de Milly dimanche prochain mais la réunion d'Edward a été déplacée. Comme nous avions la matinée de libre, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion, appelant pour voir si on pouvait assister à ce cours. On était à l'heure mais Milly a décidé qu'elle voulait manger avant de partir. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, je remarquai que l'accent de Rosalie était bien plus prononcé que celui d'Edward.

« C'est pas grave mais vous venez de l'appeler Milly ? Je pensais qu'Alice avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Emily. »

« Oh, en fait, c'est les deux. Edward l'a surnommée Milly à sa naissance et c'est resté depuis. »

Edward descendit l'échelle et me sourit tout en récupérant Milly. Il se dirigea vers James et Laurent, portant le bébé à bout de bras de manière à ce qu'elle soit au dessus de lui. Elle avait un grand sourire, révélant ses petits dents blanches qui ne devaient pas avoir fait surface depuis longtemps sur sa gencive du bas.

Il baissa les bras de manière à se retrouver face à face avec elle et les petites mains potelées du bébé se posèrent sur les joues d'Edward.

Milly rapprocha alors son visage en criant. « Pep-pep-pep-pep-pep. » avant de tapoter ses joues d'un air excité. Elle approcha ensuite sa bouche du nez d'Edward et ce dernier s'éloigna à la dernière seconde.

« Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai encore mal au nez, là où tu m'as mordu à la première heure ce matin. » dit-il, la grondant pour de faux.

Milly rigola doucement et se remit à taper les joues d'Edward. Il lui saisit délicatement les poignets et embrassa sa main.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Bella va t'apprendre à nager. »

Edward et Milly se tournèrent vers moi en souriant.

*_Boom_*

Laisse moi deviner... mon ovaire droit ?

**({'})** _Ouaip'_

« Bon, regardez juste ce que font James et Laurent et essayez de faire la même chose. Vous connaissez la chanson ''Les Petits Canards'' ? » demandai-je. Ma voix ressemblait presque à un couinement.

« Carrément. » répondit-il.

Nous nous mîmes à chanter tout en tournant en cercle.

**Regarde le joli caneton**

**Comme il tourne tourne tourne en rond...**

Edward ''_j'ai un sourire qui peut te faire spontanément ovuler_'' Cullen chantait incroyablement bien et ça faisait ressentir des choses étranges à mon corps. Je savais que j'étais plus mouillée que jamais parce que lorsque je me tenais dans une piscine avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, j'entendais la voix de Libby.

Néanmoins, à ce moment précis... tout ce que je pouvais entendre, c'était des gargarismes.

-oo00oo-

Nous continuâmes notre cours et les trois papas ainsi que leur bébé passaient un super moment.

La Petite Milly avait l'air de s'éclater et elle était tellement mignonne que j'avais envie de la croquer.

Pas que j'étais en faveur du cannibalisme sur les petits bébés, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Milly était vraiment à croquer et je profitais de toutes les occasions qui se présentaient pour faire ''chom-chom-chom'' sur son petit bras potelé. Elle criait et rigolait, faisant partir Edward d'un rire mélodieux.

Pendant ce temps là, Libby essayait de ranimer mes ovaires. Elle resta silencieuse, laissant tout de même échapper un petit gémissement de temps en temps.

Le cours se termina bien trop tôt.

Toujours en cercle, nous chantâmes la dernière chanson.

**Mon ami me délaisse**

**O gai, vive la rose**

**Mon ami me délaisse**

**O gai vive la rose**

Les pères firent rapidement mais délicatement passer les enfants sous la surface de l'eau. La pauvre petite Milly eut l'air paniqué lorsqu'elle refit surface. Elle se mit à pleurer. Observer sa lèvre trembler était un crève cœur et Edward quitta le cercle pour la consoler.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi**

**Vivent la rose et le lilas**

**Il va-t-en voir une autre**

**O gai, vive la rose **

James et Laurent portèrent leur bébé à bout de bras et poussèrent un cri de joie. Laurent jeta même un peu Bree dans l'air avant de la rattraper.

Une fois de plus, je pris tous les bébés dans mes bras et leur fit un câlin en disant ''Au revoir'' le temps que leur papa sorte de la piscine. Laurent fut le premier à partir, suivi ensuite par James. Ils passèrent Bree et Riley à leur mère respective et ramassèrent leur affaire avant d'aller aux vestiaires.

Edward fut le dernier à sortir et lorsqu'il me passa Milly, je pus voir son tatouage de plus près. Il avait la forme d'un bouclier noir. Au centre, se trouvait un poignard blanc qui pointait vers le bas. Un peu plus bas, ce que j'avais pris pour des ailes étaient en fait des flammes bleu-clair. En dessous des flammes, il était écrit une devise en noir sur un drap bleu ciel. C'était du latin.

_''Qui audet adipiscitur''_.

L'emblème était détaillé en noir avec une bordure rouge.

Je lui passai Milly. Il avait toujours l'air inquiet de la voir contrariée même si elle s'était considérablement calmée.

J'essayai de le rassurer rapidement, c'était normal pour la plupart des bébés d'être un peu contrarié pendant les premiers cours mais ils s'habituaient à avoir le visage mouillé.

Il hocha la tête avant de me répondre. « Merci Bella. » Il tourna ensuite les talons et passa Milly à Rosalie qui les attendaient avec une serviette. Elle enveloppa le bébé.

Alors que Rosalie s'arrangeait pour porter Milly plus facilement, sa bague se coinça. Elle essaya de se libérer mais elle ne réussit pas sans l'aide d'Edward.

Après avoir libéré Rosalie, il fouilla dans le sac à langer et en sortit une serviette et une trousse de toilette en cuir. Il prit ses vêtements et partit en direction des vestiaires.

Lorsque je regardai à nouveau Rosalie, je remarquai qu'elle observait sa main gauche d'un air inquiet, ou plus précisément, elle observait sa bague de fiançailles avec un diamant énorme à côté de laquelle se trouvait une alliance incrustée de diamants.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Outch... Je ne sais pas vous, mais la bague de fiançailles + l'alliance, ça fait un peu douche froide ^^

Si vous vous posez des questions à propos du tatouage d'Edward, voici une photo qui vous répondra peut-être un peu ;)

(http)(:/)(/bit.)(ly/tattootranslation)_ (attention aux parenthèses !)_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je me remets doucement dans le bain de la traduction rapide_ *jeu de mots avec cette fiction*_ XD alors je poste maintenant un nouveau chapitre par ici ! Je n'oublie certainement pas **The Biology Project** et je devrais reprendre la publication quotidienne d'ici quelques jours :)

Comme toujours, un immensissime merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font bien marrer :D mais malheureusement, mes lèvres sont scellées... je ne dirai rien sur la suite de l'histoire... attendez vous seulement à être surprise, on est très loin de ce que vous espérez... _*j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit *_ ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Je me tenais dans une des trois cabines de douche, attendant que l'eau chauffe. Je retirai mon t-shirt et allai pour enlever mon maillot de bain lorsque je réalisai que l'eau chaude n'arrivait pas.

Je vérifiai les autres douches ainsi que les lavabos et découvris qu'il n'y avait pas du tout d'eau chaude dans les vestiaires.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma poitrine, la coinçant sous mes bras et sortis de là comme une bombe pour crier sur Joe parce que l'eau chaude était en panne... une fois de plus.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas engager un vrai plombier pour réparer l'eau chaude ? Ton cousin serait incapable de réparer une paille, alors des putains de tuyaux ! » râlai-je.

De l'autre côté du bureau de réception, se trouvaient Edward et Rosalie Cullen. Cette dernière était en train de remplir la fiche client alors qu'Edward portait une Milly épuisée. Joe roula des yeux et passa derrière le bureau.

« Bella va s'occuper de vous. Il faut que j'aille régler ça ou j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. On se voit la semaine prochaine. »

J'arquai un sourcil dans un geste breveté garce et il partit en rigolant doucement.

Connard.

« Il y a plein d'eau chaude dans le vestiaire des hommes. » dit gentiment Edward. « Peut-être que vous pourriez vous doucher là bas. »

« Ouais, je crois pas. Il n'y a pas de porte aux cabines et n'importe qui pourrait rentrer et voir ce que j'ai à offrir. » plaisantai-je.

Si j'avais cligné des yeux, je serais passée à côté mais j'avais bien surpris pendant un instant, le regard d'Edward sur mon décolleté, mis en valeur par la serviette qui ramenait mes seins l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, il rougit comme un gamin et mes tétons et mon clitoris se mirent à me picoter.

**({'}) **_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... ?_

-oo00oo-

Je regardai Rosalie qui avait fini de remplir la fiche et qui me la passait sur le bureau.

Je vérifiai les détails.

_**Nom complet et âge de l'enfant** – Emily Rose Cullen – 8 mois_

_**Nom et âge du Parent/Tuteur #1 **– Rosalie Cullen – 29 ans_

_**Nom et âge du Parent/Tuteur #2** – Edward Cullen – 27 ans_

_**Veuillez préciser si l'enfant suit un traitement médicale – si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez écrire ''Non concerné''** – Non concerné_

_**Adresse du Parent/Tuteur #1** – 7241 Lighthouse Lane, Olympia, WA, 98506_

Je connaissais ce quartier.

J'étais sans doute déjà passé devant cette maison.

Lighthouse Lane se trouvait dans le Port de Boston, près de la marina. En été, Alice et moi louions souvent des kayaks pour descendre Puget Sound et nous bavions souvent devant ces maisons incroyables.

Le Port de Boston était un endroit très riche.

_**Adresse du Parent/Tuteur #2 – Si elle est identique à celle du Parent/Tuteur #1, veuillez écrire ''déjà spécifiée ci-dessus''.**_

_Déjà spécifiée ci-dessus_.

-oo00oo-

Je vérifiai le dos de la fiche et montrai à Rosalie qu'elle avait oublié d'inscrire un numéro de téléphone où les contacter, une adresse mail et d'indiquer si ils voulaient recevoir notre newsletter mensuelle. Rosalie compléta le reste.

Les Cullen étaient visiblement très riches. Si le gros caillou au doigt de Rosalie n'était pas une preuve suffisante, leur adresse l'était.

Malgré ça, je dus leur proposer la carte de nation car cela réduisait la quantité d'argent liquide que nous avions dans les locaux. L'année précédente, quelqu'un avait essayé de braquer le centre. Alice les avait chassés avec une batte de base-ball.

Je pris la carte de couleur bleu. « Si vous achetez une carte de dix leçons, vous gagnerez du temps et de l'argent. Vous aurez dix pour cent de réduction et quand vous viendrez ici, vous n'aurez qu'à présenter la carte pour accéder à la piscine. Cela vous permet aussi de participer aux activités ouvertes au public ou peut-être que Rosalie aimerait rejoindre un groupe d'aquagym. »

Edward rigola doucement. « Bonne chance avec ça. Ça serait un miracle si vous arrivez à faire rentrer Rosalie dans une piscine. Elle est terrifiée par tout ce qui est plus profond qu'une baignoire. Nous avons un jacuzzi et une piscine à la maison et elle refuse d'y rentrer. »

« La ferme Edward. Toi aussi tu aurais peur de l'eau si tu t'étais presque noyé enfant. »

-oo00oo-

« Tu n'auras pas peur de l'eau quand tu seras grande, pas vrai ? » dit Edward en embrassant Milly sur le front.

« Peu importe. » lança Rosalie. « On va prendre la carte. »

Edward prit la parole. « Tu peux prendre mon portefeuille dans ma poche ? J'ai les mains pleines. Ma mère a déposé de l'argent sur mon compte l'autre jour. Elle voulait acheter quelque chose à Milly alors j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux de payer les cours de nation au lieu de lui acheter encore plus de peluches ou de vêtements qu'elle ne portera jamais. »

« Esmée gâte beaucoup trop Milly. Elle me gâte moi aussi. » dit Rosalie en me tendant la carte de crédit d'Edward.

« Ma mère dit souvent que tu es la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu et le jour où Milly est née est l'un des plus beau de sa vie._ Le plus beau_ étant évidemment le jour de ma naissance. »

Rosalie roula des yeux. « Hey, c'est moi ou la pièce rétrécit ? Désolée, au temps pour moi... c'est juste ta grosse tête qui prend trop de place ! Bon sang... tu parles d'un ego ! » rigola-t-elle.

Il sourit. « La ferme, Harpie ! Ça suffit. Signe le reçu qu'on laisse enfin Bella tranquille. La pauvre a l'air sur le point de tomber en hypothermie. »

Ma peau était en effet couverte par la chair de poule, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le froid.

Une fois de plus, le regard d'Edward se posa au sud de mon visage. Néanmoins, cette fois ci, je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué.

Un côté de moi était heureux qu'il me regarde.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû mais c'était le cas.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Les indices arrivent au compte-goutte et ça se présente mal pour notre Bella... Résister à la tentation risque d'être bien difficile, non ? ^^

Comme toujours, votre avis m'intéresse, alors si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

C'est reparti pour les montagnes russes de l'amour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Espérons pour notre pauvre Bella qu'elle va tenir le coup ^^

Un très grand merci pour vos supers messages ! Vos idées me font vraiment tripées mais je ne peux malheureusement rien dire... ça serait pas drôle sinon ^^ Alors, simplement merci !

Pour les liens, ça marche. Peut-être que vous avez oublié d'enlever les parenthèses ou des espaces ? Je ne sais pas trop... désolée :p

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Le dimanche suivant... 3 juin, 9h15**_

Il devait y avoir une sorte de virus qui traînait parce qu'il n'y avait personne au centre aujourd'hui. Joe avait reçu de nombreuses annulations ce matin et pour mon cours de 9h, les trois parents avaient annulé, disant que les bébés ou les parents étaient trop malades pour nager. J'étais donc en train de boire un café près du bassin du cours des Requins.

Alice se tenait sur le bord de la piscine, beuglant des instructions aux gamins qui faisaient un relais de quatre nages.

_Dos crawlé._

_Brasse coulée. _

_Brasse papillons._

Nage libre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Cullen ? » demandai-je.

« Pas grand chose, juste quelques trucs. »

« Tu savais qu'ils vivaient dans le Port de Boston ? »

« Ouais, Rosalie l'a mentionné. Tu sais, c'est la maison avec le toit en tuile et les fenêtres du deuxième étage sont rondes. Celle qui se trouve au bout de Budd Inlet ? »

« Tu veux dire près du phare de Dofflemyer Point. »

« Ouais. Eh bien, c'est la maison de la mère d'Edward. Ils ont vécu une sorte de tragédie familiale il y a environ quatre ou cinq mois et ils sont revenus du Royaume-Unis pour vivre avec la mère d'Edward. »

« Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pas vraiment, je sais juste que quelqu'un a été tué dans un accident. »

-oo00oo-

**Mon ami me délaisse**

**O gai, vive la rose.**

Dieu merci. Fin du cours.

Je tenais Jane à bout de bras, attendant que son père sorte de la piscine. J'observais le dos poilu d'Aro et une fois de plus, je remerciai les dieux de la piscine aussi connus sous les noms de ''Jandy'' et ''Versa Plumb'' qui filtraient le bassin en continu pour nous.

Exceptionnellement, elle n'avait pas réussi à remplir sa couche de natation aujourd'hui. Elle devait être capable de lire dans les esprits, parce que j'étais très sérieuse à propos du bouchon.

Néanmoins, elle réussit à planter ses petits crocs dans mon cou pendant un moment d'inattention de ma part. Il me sembla même qu'elle avait réussi à drainer du sang à la surface.

J'avais tendance à marquer facilement. J'aurais sans doute dû prendre des vitamines ou un truc dans le genre.

James et Riley n'étaient pas là pour le cours suivant alors je me retrouvai seule avec Laurent, Edward, Bree et Milly.

Rosalie était absolument fabuleuse aujourd'hui. Elle portait une robe d'été jaune pâle. Son bronzage et ses longs cheveux couleur or donnaient l'impression qu'elle rayonnait. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me passant Milly.

Edward portait un short bleu et lorsqu'il le retira, je dus regarder à deux fois.

Au début, j'avais cru qu'il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer mais il se tourna en retirant son t-shirt et je reconnus le logo Adidas sur sa cuisse gauche.

C'était en fait un maillot de bain boxer moulant et noir.

Moulant.

Et noir.

Est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'il était moulant ?

Et ouais...

**({'}) **_Un, deux, trois... quatre_

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**({'}) **_Je suis en train de m'assurer que les bébés ont tous leurs bras parce que nom de..._

Merde !

**({'}) **_Grillée._

Edward arqua un sourcil en me regardant.

Parce que ouais... Il m'avait carrément surprise en train de fixer son entrejambe.

-oo00oo-

Edward approcha de moi, les bras tendus.

Dans mes fantasmes, c'était parce qu'il s'apprêtait à me prendre dans ses bras mais en réalité, c'était Milly qu'il voulait.

Alors qu'il avançait, je le vis baisser les yeux sur le haut de mon corps. Sa mâchoire se crispa et un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Cela disparut rapidement alors qu'il récupérait Milly.

Bizarre.

**({'}) **_Regarde sa main gauche._

Pourquoi ?

**({'})**_Fais le._

Wow ! T'as vu un peu ses doigts, ils sont super longs. Je parie que...

**({'}) **_Tu veux bien te concentrer oui ?_

Je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire.

**({'}) **_Qu'est-ce que tu ne vois pas d'autre ?_

**({'}) **_… Réfléchis bien._

**({'}) **_… Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Ça rime avec ''avance''._

Oh ! Eh bien tous les hommes mariés ne portent pas d'alliance...

**({'}) **_Si ton mari était aussi torride qu'Edward, tu le laisserais sortir de la maison sans alliance ?_

Si c'était mon _mari_, je ferais tatouer ''_propriété de Bella_'' sur son annulaire. Et il aurait un tatouage assorti juste au dessus de son...

**({'}) **_Exactement. Je veux dire, tu as vu comment il te regarde. Alors il reste peut-être un espoir que Rosalie ne soit que sa belle sœur. _

Ouais. Peut-être...

Alors qu'Edward s'éloignait, je fixai ses fesses parce que... putain. Moulant.

Merde !

**({'}) **_Encore grillée_.

Edward sourit. C'était un sourire à faire fondre les petites culottes.

Et puis... il me fit un putain de clin d'œil.

*boom*

*boom*

**({'})** _*gloups*_

-oo00oo-

* * *

Badaboom ! Un autre cataclysme dans la vie de Bella ^^ Mais ne nous emballons pas trop, vous risqueriez d'être déçues par la suite ;)

Comme toujours, euh, si vous voulez, laissez un commentaire :) ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Désolée pour mon retard de *postage* _(euh... t'es sûre que ça se dit ? Non... pas vraiment ^^)_ mais j'ai passé mon week-end à fêter ma licence et je dois avouer que je suis encore un peu sur mon nuage... Maintenant, c'est parti pour le Master... mais avant ça, c'est les vacances et plein de traductions ^^ !

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Petit ours est bien malade**

**il est couché dans son lit**

**il a mangé dix salades**

**six bananes et cent radis.**

Un cri retentit du vestiaires des femmes.

« EDWARD ! »

C'était Rosalie. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir vu quitter le banc. Pendant la plus grande partie du cours, elle avait discuté avec Irina.

Edward tourna brusquement la tête, essayant de déterminer quel était le problème.

Tout se passa si vite.

Il me passa brusquement Milly et sortit à toute vitesse de la piscine.

Malgré les panneaux ''Ne pas courir'' accrochés aux murs, il se précipita jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Je regardai Irina qui avait l'air aussi perdue que moi.

-oo00oo-

Je rejoignis le bord du bassin avec Milly.

Edward sortit des vestiaires en courant.

Il prit l'immense sac à langer sur le banc et se mit à le fouiller frénétiquement.

Il ouvrit son porte feuille.

Il en sortit deux cents dollars et les passa à Irina. « S'il n'y a pas assez, je paierai le reste à la prochaine leçon. » arracha le sweat noir des mains d'Irina.

Il se tourna vers moi. « Bella, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez une immense faveur. Est-ce que vous pourriez sécher et changer Milly pour moi ? Rosie a besoin de moi. »

Il revint vers le banc et prit son short, ses chaussures et son t-shirt.

Perdue, je hochai la tête en réponse mais Edward était déjà parti, roulant en boule les vêtements, y compris le pull d'Irina.

-oo00oo-

Je passai Milly à Irina le temps de sortir de la piscine.

Je me saisis du sac et Irina amena Milly jusqu'à une table à langer.

Nous fouillâmes le sac et trouvâmes tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour changer Milly. Je passai une serviette et une couche à Irina et elle s'occupa d'elle. Elle avait bien plus d'expérience que moi avec les bébés.

Milly nous souriait, ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait.

« Je crois que Rosalie fait une fausse couche. » dit tristement Irina.

« Elle est enceinte ? Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? » répondis-je en lui passant le short à poids roses et blancs de Milly.

« La semaine dernière, Rosalie nous a dit à Vicki et moi qu'elle est enceinte de dix semaines. »

Alors que je passai les bras de Milly par les manches de son t-shirt blanc, je commençais à me sentir mal.

Edward sortit des vestiaires.

Rosalie était blottie dans ses bras. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et cachait son visage contre son torse.

J'étais triste et perdue.

Rosalie sanglotait.

Malgré le pull enroulé autour de sa taille, je remarquai le sang qui tachait sa robe jaune pâle.

-oo00oo-

Je pris Milly et l'attachai rapidement dans son landau. Irina fourra tout dans le sac, y compris les deux cents dollars d'Edward avant de me le passer sur l'épaule. Je me précipitai jusqu'à l'entrée avec le landau, rattrapant Edward alors qu'il sortait.

Alors que j'approchais de leur voiture, j'entendis des bribes de conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Esmée est à Londres alors qui va s'occuper de Milly ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe tout l'après midi aux Urgences. Elle a besoin de faire une sieste. Tu sais qu'elle ne dormira pas si elle n'est pas dans son berceau. »

« Je vais téléphoner à notre voisine, Mme Cope. Je vais lui demander de nous rejoindre à l'hôpital. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de garder Milly. Tout va bien se passer. »

« J'ai peur. »

« Je serai avec toi. Je ne te quitterai pas. »

« Et si je perds encore le bébé ? »

« Alors on réessayera. »

« Mais tu as dit que... »

« Je sais. J'ai dit ça sur le moment mais je ne le pensais pas. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Je le sais. Je serais perdue sans toi. Je t'aime, Ed. »

« Je t'aime aussi Rosie. »

Edward embrassa Rosalie sur la tempe et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Il était évident qu'il essayait d'être fort pour elle mais qu'il avait mal au cœur.

Nous arrivâmes à leur voiture, une Volvo Crossover noire à sept places. Évidemment, il s'agissait du dernier modèle.

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te lever ? »

Rosalie hocha la tête et il la déposa délicatement par terre. Il fouilla dans une des poches du sac à langer qui était toujours sur mon épaule et trouva les clefs. Il ouvrit les portières et installa Rosalie à l'avant.

Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et il ferma la porte.

Avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui avait fait ça un nombre de fois incalculable, il défit les attaches du landau et déposa la capsule sur le siège de la banquette arrière.

Il partit ensuite avec le reste à l'arrière et je le suivis.

Le landau fut plier en un clic et il le rangea dans le coffre. Il récupéra le sac à langer de mon épaule et le mit à côté du landau.

« Merci de votre aide, Bella. J'apprécie vraiment. On vous préviendra pour vous dire si on viendra dimanche prochain. »

« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. J'espère vraiment que Rosalie et le bébé iront bien. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit-il tristement.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, c'est un chapitre plutôt dur et triste... parce que malgré tout, on l'apprécie Rosalie... même si on est de tout coeur avec Bella... D'ailleurs, la pauvre ne sait plus trop quoi penser... croisons les doigts pour que ça s'arrange !

Si ça vous dit, laissez une trace de votre passage ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Le chapitre précédent a choqué pas mal de monde_ *je m'y attendais un peu ^^*_ mais j'aimerais préciser que c'est une fanfiction et en plus une fanfiction drôle et légère. Il ne faut pas s'emballer comme ça les amies. En plus, vous ne connaissez pas encore toute l'histoire alors un peu de patience ;)

On n'avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais même si cette histoire est bien une FF Edward/Bella, ils ne vont certainement pas se sauter dessus dès le chapitre huit quand même ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Les pneus de la Volvo crissèrent et je me retrouvai seule.

J'avais mal au cœur pour Rosalie et le reste de mon corps était comme engourdi.

Alors que je retournais au centre, je croisai Laurent, Irina et Bree. Laurent et Bree avaient déjà remis leurs vêtements.

_Combien de temps étais-je restée sur le parking ?_

« Désolée pour le leçon écourtée. Je vais le noter et la prochaine leçon sera gratuite. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Bella. On pouvait pas prévoir. J'espère simplement que Rosalie ira bien. Malheureusement, je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'elle traverse. »

Irina échangea un regard triste avec Laurent.

« Alors d'accord. On se voit la semaine prochaine. Au revoir Bree. » Je pris sa petite main et la pressai délicatement.

-oo00oo-

Heureusement, il y avait plein d'eau chaude dans les douches aujourd'hui. Je me tenais devant une des glaces du vestiaires, essayant de démêler mes cheveux.

Libby apparut sur mon épaule. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire victorienne de deuil et un voile recouvrait son visage.

« T'en fais pas un peu trop ? C'est pas comme si Edward était libre de toute façon. »

**({'})**

« Alors quoi... tu ne me parles plus maintenant. C'est tout ? »

**({'})**

Je m'approchai de la glace. « Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Est-ce que c'est... est-ce que c'est une broche de deuil ? »

**({'})**

« S'il te plaît, dis moi que ce n'est pas une mèche de cheveux d'Edward. Je ne veux même pas savoir d'où ça vient. »

**({'})**

« Tu es ridicule. Edward et Rosalie traversent quelque chose d'horrible et tu ne fais que penser à toi. Il n'a jamais été à toi... et ne le sera jamais. Fin de la discussion. »

**({'})**

« En plus... il y a plein d'autres poissons dans la mer. »

Libby repoussa brusquement son voile et se mit à pleurnicher.

**({'}) **_Mais je ne veux pas d'un poisson. Je veux un homme ! Je voulais __**cet**__ homme !_

**({'}) **_Et en plus... tu ne sais même pas pêcher !_

-oo00oo-

**Dimanche 13h**

C'était dans des moments comme ça que j'avais pour habitude de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie – la cigarette.

Néanmoins, vu que je travaillais avec des gens qui souffraient de crises cardiaques et de tumeurs au cerveau et à la gorge (en grande partie grâce aux sucettes cancérigènes), j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'être une grosse hypocrite. J'avais arrêté de fumer.

Alice m'avait presque reniée.

En fait, elle l'avait plus ou moins fait.

Nous vivions ensemble.

À un moment donné, elle était même allée m'acheter un paquet parce que j'étais ''une garce hargneuse.''

Alice disait que j'agissais comme quelqu'un qui avait ses règles 24h/24, 7j/7.

Je l'avais traitée de naine avec un complexe à la Napoléon.

Ne me jugez pas.

Mon cerveau était en manque de nicotine et je n'avais pas trouvé une répartie plus intelligente à l'époque.

Alice avait déménagé.

Je pense que nous étions toutes deux d'accord pour dire que c'était la meilleure solution et nous étions restée amies.

Heureusement, j'avais trouvé un moyen de remplacer mon addiction.

Des esquimaux double chocolat noir avec une pointe d'alcool et une sauce aux trois chocolats.

Je les faisais moi même.

Ils étaient fourrés avec une crème irlandaise qui m'attendait dans mon congélateur.

Mes fesses et mes cuisses allaient sans doute en pâtir. J'avais déjà deux/trois vergetures.

J'avais toujours très peur de serrer les fesses au cas où les vergetures arriveraient à dessiner des satellites et des petites planètes sortit de leur orbite comme dans un trou noir.

Oui, je matais mes fesses dans la glace. Mais quelle femme ne le faisait pas ?

Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais grosse que j'avais de la cellulite. J'étais simplement trop occupée pour avoir le temps de faire des exercices tonifiants. Du moins, c'était l'excuse que je donnais.

En réalité, j'étais feignante et je manquais de motivation. J'étais mince/grosse. Pas musclée et douce.

Il me semble que les Destiny's Child appelaient ça gélatineux et ouais... j'étais molle à certains endroits.

J'ouvris le congélateur et cette fois ci, je fus vraiment heureuse de devoir porter un t-shirt qui descendait jusqu'au bas des fesses pendant les cours de natation.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Libby pleure son Edward perdu ^^ D'ailleurs, il va revenir dans le prochain chapitre... D'après vous, comment va l'accueillir Bella ? Pas forcément bien.. hmm...

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, votre avis m'intéresse plus que jamais ;) Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre... Pas grand chose à déclarer, à part que vous serez sans doute fières de Bella ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Mercredi matin – 6 juin, 10h**_

C'était une journée difficile.

À cause d'une coupure de courant ce matin là, j'étais non seulement en retard pour le travail mais je n'avais pas non plus pu me faire un café.

J'essayai de faire partir mon manque de caféine en buvant beaucoup d'eau mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est aller plus souvent aux toilettes. Les nouveaux internes que je gérais allaient penser que j'avais un problème de vessie.

En fait, je n'avais aucun problème de ce côté là.

Même si je refusais toutes sortes d'exercices, je faisais mes exercices Kegel religieusement.

C'était ce que je devais supporter en ayant un vagin comme Libby. C'était une vraie donneuse d'ordre.

**({'}) **_… et un et deux et trois et quatre et cinq et on détend et deux et trois et quatre et cinq et on contracte et deux et trois et quatre et cinq... n'oublie pas de respirer... et on détend et deux et trois..._

Et j'en étais là...

J'étais en train de faire la queue pour commander un grand quadruple expresso macchiato tout en faisant mes exercices Kegel.

La vieille dame devant moi voulait payer son achat de 10 dollars en centimes. Lorsqu'elle allait aoir fini de compter ses pièces, Libby serait capable de soulever une haltère vaginale d'un kilo ou du moins, de casser des noix.

Les autres employés qui faisaient la queue derrière moi étaient à deux doigts de devenir fous. Ils étaient en manque de caféine.

J'aurais sans doute dû commencer à prendre soin de mon corps et me débarrasser de mes divers addictions. J'avais trente ans et mon corps commençait à me haïr.

Le coma diabétique alcoolisé de dimanche dernier en était l'exemple parfait.

J'avais déjà réussi à arrêter la cigarette et en toute logique, j'aurais dû me rabattre sur autre chose que des esquimaux double chocolat noir avec une pointe d'alcool et une sauce aux trois chocolats et un café noir.

Néanmoins, j'étais faible.

Au lieu de ça, je décidai d'arrêter de regarder du porno. J'avais pour habitude de regarder ce genre de films le son coupé parce que très franchement, les bruits que faisaient les actrices m'ennuyaient et me faisaient mourir de rire.

Je veux dire honnêtement... qui faisait ce genre de bruits dans la vraie vie ?

**({'})**_C'est parce que personne ne t'a jamais vraiment sauté dans la vraie vie..._

Vrai... triste, mais vrai.

Je n'arrivais plus non plus à regarder les matchs de tennis féminin avec le son.

Un jour, j'étais rentrée à la maison et j'avais cru que mon connard d'ex petit-ami matait un porno. Il s'était finalement avéré qu'il regardait un match de tennis entre Maria Sharapova et Michelle Larcher de Brito.

Deux ans auparavant, Éric et moi avions ''rompu'' de façon amicale.

Et par façon amicale, je voulais dire que j'étais rentrée plus tôt à la maison et que je l'avais trouvé la queue enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le cul d'un autre mec.

Bien qu'un porno entre deux mecs soit plutôt distrayant, un porno dans la vraie vie...

Ouais... pas vraiment.

-oo00oo-

Je peux vous dire que ça fait mal à l'amour propre d'apprendre que votre fiancé préfère les queues... et que vous n'avez pas l'équipement adéquat.

Et du coup ce n'était plus une surprise qu'il ait refusé de me faire un cunis... genre jamais... peu importe à quel point je le suppliais et insistais.

Éric et moi avions décidé qu'il valait sans doute mieux que nous nous séparions.

Et quand je dis ''nous avions décidé'', ça voulait en fait dire que j'avais fait un tas de ses précieux costumes de luxe dans le jardin avant d'y mettre le feu.

Éric m'avait traitée de ''_pétasse cinglée_'' avant d'emménager avec son pote de baise, Alistair.

La vieille dame en était à environ 5 dollars.

Si j'avais eu plus d'argent, j'aurais été tentée de lui payer son achat moi même juste pour enfin pouvoir passer commande.

J'allais peut-être devoir prendre des mesures drastiques comme tacler la vieille dame et la jeter sur mon épaule... ou pire encore – prendre un café à la machine à café.

**({'})** _Wow ! En parlant de trucs qui détonent... _

Et soudainement, les mondes entrèrent en collision.

Parce qu'Edward _''tu-fais-durcir-mes-tétons'' _Cullen se trouvait juste derrière moi.

Edward.

Edward dans un costume.

Edward dans un costume noir très bien taillé.

Un costume... putain.

Ma Kryptonite personnelle.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

**({'}) **_N'oublie pas de respirer..._

« Hum... Salut, Edward. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Vous savez, je ne vous avais presque pas reconnue. Vous avez l'air très différente les cheveux lâchés et avec des vêtements. » lança joyeusement Edward.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent dans la cafétéria.

Quelqu'un lâcha des criquets.

_*chirp chirp chirp chirp*_

Dix regards accusateurs se posèrent sur moi, y compris ''la dame aux pièces'', me regardant de haut en bas avec dédain.

Ils pensaient certainement tous que j'étais une sorte de call-girl professionnelle.

« Hum... c'était bizarre comme phrase, non ? Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne vous avais jamais vu autrement que dans votre tenue de maître nageur. Vous avez l'air différente. C'est sympa. » dit-il en exagérant bien pour les membres du jury.

Je portais un chemisier blanc élégant avec une jupe crayon gris anthracite et des talons noirs. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et j'avais mis une barrette sur laquelle il y avait des pâquerettes rouges pour tenir mes mèches de devant.

Mon badge de l'hôpital pendait autour de mon cou. Ça aurait dû être évident que je n'étais pas une prostituée.

Quelques passants furent rassurés par la déclaration d'Edward et ils reprirent le cour de leur vie. Néanmoins, certains comme la vieille dame et le casier ne furent pas facilement convaincu.

J'étais prête à pariée qu'ils avaient perdu le compte maintenant.

Putain.

Je n'allais jamais avoir de café à cette vitesse là.

Malheureusement, j'allais peut-être devoir tuer Edward Cullen.

Mes doigts me picotaient.

Je suis désolée Edward mais ça te fera plus mal qu'à moi parce que le manque de caféine est une excuse très plausible pour un homicide.

Il fallait juste que je trouve un endroit où cacher son corps.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et remarquer alors qu'il avait Milly dans les bras.

C'était clairement un brillant tacticien.

Il se servait d'un bouclier humain.

Putain...

Apparemment, je venais d'être touchée par une arme de séduction massive.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Edward. »

« Oh... On vient juste de rendre visite à Maman, pas vrai ma chérie. » dit-il à Milly. « Tu fais coucou et tu dis bonjour à Bella ? »

Milly lança un regard dubitatif à Edward, comme si elle pensait,_ ''Pour qui tu me prends ? Une attraction de second ordre ? Une marionnette ? T'es tout seul sur ce coup là, mon pote''_.

« Non ? Oh très bien... » Il l'embrassa sur le front et ramena son attention sur moi. « Rosie est toujours en obstétrique mais avec un peu de chance, elle pourra sortir aujourd'hui. On attend juste qu'elle passe un autre examen pour voir si le caillot de sang qui se trouvait entre le placenta et l'utérus s'est complètement résorbé. »

« Alors, le bébé va bien ? »

« Ouais. Il s'accroche, dieu merci. Ils ont dit que Rosie devrait y aller doucement pendant quelques semaines et ils lui feront des examens réguliers pour s'assurer que tout va bien. »

Milly tendit brusquement les bras et projeta l'avant de son corps dans ma direction.

Je fis deux pas en avant par réflexe, juste au cas où elle tomberait des bras d'Edward.

Pas que je pensais une seule seconde qu'il allait la laisser tomber.

Milly choisit ce moment pour laisser entendre sa voix. « Bewba. » babilla-t-elle avant de poser son front sur le haut de mes seins et de s'y blottir.

Edward et moi tenions tous deux Milly, séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que je sentis son parfum.

**({'}) **_Oh bon sang, cet homme est déloyale. _

-oo00oo-

Cette odeur.

Je connaissais cette odeur.

Bergamote, basilic, pamplemousse, gingembre, cardamome, ambre gris et tabac.

Oriental et boisé.

Masculin.

C'était comme s'ils avaient réussi à enfermer des phéromones masculins dans un flacon.

J'avais envie d'en imbiber mes draps, de me déshabiller puis de me rouler dedans, comme un chat dans une boîte à chaussures pleine d'herbe à chat.

C'était mon parfum préféré.

Dolce And Gabbana – ''The One''.

C'était le genre d'odeur qui poussait une femme à coincer un homme dans un coin pour lui arracher ses vêtements.

Et si ce fameux coin se trouvait dans un ascenseur vide ou une cage d'escalier, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi parce qu'il était impossible de se retenir suffisamment longtemps pour retourner chez soi ou chez lui ou pour aller dans un hôtel.

Edward inspira et murmura un ''ravisant'' à peine audible avant de secouer la tête comme s'il essayait de sortir d'une transe. C'était clairement un connaisseur en parfum de femmes et je me demandai comment il avait acquis un tel savoir.

**({'})**_Sa femme porte sans doute aussi son odeur._

Je me sentis virer au rouge et je sus que mon cou et mon décolleté devaient offrir un sacré contraste avec le blanc de mon chemisier.

Il se souvint alors que sa fille était à deux de ''_nom nom_'' mon téton et il s'excusa. « Euh... désolé... apparemment, quelqu'un a faim. » dit-il en fixant ma poitrine alors qu'il arrangeait Milly sur sa hanche.

Ouais... quelque chose me disait qu'Edward_ ''je-sens-le-sexe''_ Cullen était définitivement un ''mec à nichons''.

Et même s'il y avait autrefois le minuscule espoir que Rosalie soit seulement sa sœur ou sa belle sœur, je me souvins de la conversation que j'avais surprise et mes espoirs partirent en fumée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez que je ramène Milly à Rosie et qu'ensuite, on aille prendre un café. C'est moi qui offre. »

Et il me fit alors son sourire à faire fondre les petites culottes.

Non.

Juste... Non.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je n'aimais pas les hommes infidèles. Je n'allais pas me lancer dans une histoire avec un homme marié.

Il était hors de question que je fasse vivre à Rosalie ce que j'avais vécu avec Éric, peu importe à quel point j'étais attirée par Edward.

Je n'allais pas briser une famille.

J'avais le sentiment qu'Edward savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en souriant comme ça et il fallait que je fuis, et rapidement.

Quel connard mielleux.

Ce mec n'était qu'un fils de pute arrogant qui pensait pouvoir avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait.

C'était un fumier, un goujat, une canaille, un voyou, une fripouille et un nul.

Je sortis mon bipeur et le fixai comme s'il détenait la réponse à la question universelle sur la vie et tout le reste.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. On vient de me biper. »

Il eut l'air perdu. « Je n'ai pas entendu de bipeur. »

« Oh... Il est en silencieux, il vibre. »

« Je vois. »

_Bip-bip-bip… bip-bip-bip… bip-bip-bip._

Évidemment, mon idiot de bipeur choisit ce moment précis pour se mettre à sonner aussi fort qu'un putain de klaxon, me faisant passer pour la menteuse que j'étais.

_Gênant_.

« Très bien, je suppose qu'on se verra dimanche alors. » dit-il résigné.

Il avait l'air un peu blessé.

Je suppose que peu de femmes disaient non à Edward Cullen.

Je m'éloignai en regardant mon bipeur.

C'était l'Hôpital de Jour qui se demandait où j'étais passée et grâce à la ''Dame aux Pièces'' et à Edward, je n'avais pas réussis à avoir mon putain de café.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Alors ? Elle a bien agi ou pas ? Je sais qu'on a envie de dire oui, mais en même temps... Je sais, je sais, pas bien ^^ mais c'est d'Edward Cullen qu'on parle XD

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous êtes perdues ? Confuses ? Vous ne savez plus trop quoi penser ? Eh bien ce chapitre ne va pas arranger les choses ^^ Néanmoins, je sais que l'arrivée d'un nouveau beau gosse devrait faire plaisir à certaines ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Dimanche... encore – 10 Juin, 11h30**_

**Le bébé du bus dit,**

**Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.  
Le papa du bus dit, je t'aime aussi.  
À travers toute la ville.**

Pour le cours de natation entre Papas et bébés, j'avais décidé de changer un peu les paroles du derniers couplets de la chanson ''Les Roues du Bus''. J'avais transformé le ''maman'' en ''bébé''.

Même si Mike n'avait jamais rien dit, je savais secrètement qu'il appréciait le geste. Il souffrait encore que Lauren l'ait quitté deux ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un bon cours. Même Jane ''Hannibal Lecter'' Volturi se tenait bien. Néanmoins, il me semblait qu'elle complotait quelque chose maintenant que j'étais rentrée dans le jeu.

La revanche était un plat qui se mange froid après tout...

Le cours se termina et les papas du groupe quittèrent la piscine. Malgré ça, aucun des participants du cours suivant ne fit son apparition.

Laurent et Edward auraient déjà dû être là. Ils auraient déjà dû s'être changés et être prêts à entrer dans la piscine.

Je savais depuis le début de la journée que James et Riley avaient annulé. Vicky nous avait appris que James avait chopé un rhume.

Apparemment, l'un des mauvais côtés d'avoir des enfants, c'était qu'ils adoraient partager leurs microbes avec le reste de la famille. En conséquence, James était ''Sur son lit de mort'' avec un sérieux cas de ''Rhume au Masculin''.

J'étais sur le point de partir lorsqu'une femme inconnue entra avec une poussette familière. Elle portait le sac à langer en cuir de grand couturier de Rosalie sur son épaule.

Elle approcha et je vis Milly qui remuait les bras pour attraper un jouet accroché sur le dessus de la poussette.

Elle sourit et se présenta.

« Bonjour, je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Vous êtes Bella ? »

Je hochai la tête.

Contrairement à Edward et Rosalie, je remarquai qu'Esmée n'avait pas l'accent anglais. C'était une Américaine.

« Désolée d'être en retard. J'attendais les garçons dehors et au final, j'ai dû les appeler. Edward et Jasper, mon neveu, devraient bientôt être là. Ils vous présentent leurs excuses. Ils ont perdu la notion du temps. »

Esmée se dirigea vers les tables à langer et elle déshabilla Milly.

« Au revoir, Bella. » me dit Karen Newton alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec Tyler.

« Au revoir Karen. À la semaine prochaine. » répondis-je joyeusement.

Au lieu de suivre sa mère, Mike s'arrêta au bord de la piscine.

« Hum... Bella ? »

Et je savais ce qui allait tomber.

-oo00oo-

Ce matin, Alice m'avait suppliée de sortir avec Mike et j'avais accepté à contre cœur. Mais ce n'était que parce que je me sentais désolée pour lui et en plus... c'était lui qui invitait.

« Je ne sais pas si Alice t'en a parlé mais on avait prévu de sortir dîner samedi soir pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ensuite, on devait aller voir un film. »

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle a dû annuler. »

J'avais senti le coup fourré dès qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait réservé au Xinh's.

Le Xinh's Clam and Oyster House était l'un de mes restaurant préféré. C'était la carotte parfaite pour me faire avancer.

Alice m'avait dit que Mike se sentait très seul et que le samedi qui arrivait était le seul moment pour lui de sortir le week-end.

En temps normal, sa mère, Karen, travaillait les samedis et les dimanches mais elle avait le week-end de libre alors elle allait pouvoir garder Tyler. Apparemment, ça faisait plus de quatre mois que Mike n'était pas sorti en soirée.

Après avoir entendu cette histoire larmoyante, j'avais promis à Alice que si Mike trouvait le courage de m'inviter à sortir, je répondrais oui.

Elle allait me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute si je sortais avec Mike.

« Ouais... eh bien, je me demandais... ça te dirait de venir dîner... avec... moi ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas annulé la réservation et pour être honnête... » Il se pencha vers moi et parla tout bas. « …J'ai vraiment besoin de quitter cette maison et de passer une soirée avec une adulte qui ne soit pas ma mère. »

Et voilà les yeux de chiens battus.

Ouais, Alice m'avait prévenue.

Esmée s'agenouilla à côté de Mike pour me passer Milly. « Bewba ! Bewba ! » cria Milly, toute excitée.

« Hum... d'accord, Mike. Samedi ça sera très bien. Ça me plairait d'aller au Xinh's et je ne suis pas allée au cinéma depuis une éternité. »

Le visage de Mike fut illuminer par son sourire. Il eut l'air soulagé. « Génial ! Alors je passerai te prendre chez toi à sept heures ? »

Juste à ce moment là, je vis un homme que je supposais être Jasper. Il se trouvait au niveau de la réception.

Il était grand avec des épaules larges et des cheveux blonds en bataille. Il portait un jean noir, des bottes de moto et une veste noire Heuer Le Mans. Il tenait un casque noir et blanc et des gants sous son bras.

Il parcourut la salle du regard et sourit lorsqu'il repéra Esmée.

Lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire se fit plus grand.

Et son regard se posa sur Alice qui se trouvait au bord de la piscine. Elle était en train de rembobiner la corde. Il lui fit un sourire lent et sexy.

Doux. Jésus.

Alice, momentanément distraite par Jasper, faillit basculer dans la piscine.

**({'}) **_Oh ça va être marrant !_

Hmm. Intéressant.

**({'}) **_Hum... t'as vu ça ? Ce mec vient carrément de faire un sourire à faire fondre les petites culottes à Alice ! C'est le même qu'Edward !_

Ouaip'.

**({'}) **_Je crois que ça doit être un don secret des hommes de cette famille._

Ça m'avait tout l'air d'être le cas.

Esmée retourna à son sac à langer et en sortit ce qui semblait être un short et un t-shirt. Elle se dirigea vers Jasper et lui lança un regard mauvais en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut l'air honteux et l'embrassa sur la joue. « C'est la faute de ton fils. » Esmée se pencha pour regarder Edward.

Jasper alla aux vestiaires en tenant ses vêtements.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Edward ''_le torpilleur de petites culottes_'' Cullen apparut.

Les nuages s'écartèrent et un rayon de soleil tomba sur lui alors qu'un chœur d'anges se mettait à chanter ''Hallelujah'', tiré du ''Messiah'' de Haendel.

Bon d'accord, pas vraiment...

En réalité, ce fut seulement Libby qui se mit à fredonner ''Personal Jesus'' par Depeche Mode.

Il portait un jean bleu foncé avec des bottes de moto noires et une veste Lotus en cuir marron noisette.

**({'})** _*Glug*_

Il tenait un casque noir dans la main gauche et un bouquet de fleurs enveloppé dans du papier argenté dans la main droite.

Il enlaça sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient et discutaient doucement, Edward lança un regard dans ma direction. Il ne m'offrit qu'un petit sourire crispé.

Il tendit ensuite les fleurs à Esmée.

« Euh... Bella ? » Une main traversa mon champ de vision. Je réalisai alors que Mike essayait de communiquer avec moi. « Est-ce que c'est bon si je passe te chercher à sept heures ? Ça nous laisseras le temps au cas où il y a des embouteillages. En plus, il faudra qu'on trouve une place de parking. »

Réalisant mon impolitesse, je me tournai pour regarder Mike. « Ça m'a l'air très bien. Je serai prête. »

Son visage s'illumina à nouveau. « Génial. Alors on se verra samedi. » Il se leva et recula.

Lorsque je regardai à nouveau vers Edward et Esmée, je découvris qu'il n'était plus là.

Esmée se dirigea vers le banc le plus près de l'échelle avec le bouquet de fleurs à la main.

**({'}) **_Il est passé où ?_

Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi il ne vient pas dans la piscine aujourd'hui ?

Lorsqu'Esmée s'assit, je pus mieux voir le bouquet.

« Mon fils est toujours si attentionné. » sourit Esmée. « Il sait que le rouge me remonte toujours le moral. Ne sont-elles pas ravissantes ? »

Des marguerites gerbera rouges.

Mes préférées.

**({'})** _Quelque chose me dit que ces fleurs étaient en fait pour nous._

Et j'eus soudainement comme un coup au ventre.

Ouais...

J'ai l'étrange sensation que tu as peut-être raison.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Alors...rêve ou réalité ? Edward Cullen est vraiment difficile à décrypter, vous ne trouvez pas ? Jasper n'a fait qu'une apparition furtive, mais je sais déjà qu'il va vous conquérir dès le prochain chapitre ^^

Un rendez-vous a été pris avec Mike... On verra bien où ça va la mener :)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Le chapitre est bien plus long que d'habitude, mais c'est pour la bonne cause - Jasper ! _*évidemment que c'est une bonne cause*_ ^^ Vous n'avez pas trop aimé l'intervention d'Alice dans la vie sentimentale de Bella alors je pense que la vengeance de cette dernière devrait vous plaire ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Jasper sortit des vestiaires des hommes et j'éclatai de rire.

Il portait un maillot de bain short qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Il avait aussi enfilé un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc avec des manches longues.

Le contraste extrême en ce que portait Jasper à ce moment là et ce qu'Edward portait la semaine précédente était presque comique.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'échelle, il regarda Esmée. Il s'y reprit à deux fois puis secoua la tête. Il me fixa d'un air hésitant. Je ne compris pas bien.

Jasper entra dans l'eau et récupéra Milly. Pendant qu'il se changeait, j'avais enfilé des bouées au bébé. Je la faisais flotter sur le dos dans la piscine.

Alors que j'observais son petit visage, j'avais remarqué qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie mais que la forme de ses yeux était similaire à celle d'Edward.

Je regardai Esmée et constatai qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux. Néanmoins, le regard d'Esmée était d'un vert bleuté intense, identique à celui d'Edward.

Les yeux de Milly était bleu foncé.

« Tu es donc la Bella, celle dont j'ai tant entendu parler. » lança Jasper comme si j'étais le dernier sujet de conversation à la mode.

« Et tu dois être le fameux Jasper. Celui dont... hum... désolée... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler. »

Jasper rigola doucement.

« Eh bien, pour commencer tu peux déjà arrêter de m'appeler Jasper. Appelle moi Jazz, tous mes amis m'appellent comme ça. Il n'y a que ma mère et ma Tante Esmée ici présente qui m'appellent Jasper. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elles font ça parce qu'elles savent que ça me met les boules. »

« Doux jésus, Jasper Lee Whitlock Hale ! Surveille ton langage devant le bébé ! » le gronda Esmée. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle plaisantait ou si elle était très sérieuse.

« Bon sang, elle s'est carrément servie de ton deuxième prénom... et sérieux... tu t'appelles Whitlock ? » me moquai-je.

« Ouais, ça suffit, arrête un peu, vieille femme. » fit-il semblant de râler contre Esmée.

« Ne pense pas que tu es trop âgé pour que je te donne la fessée jeune homme ! » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle arqua un sourcil de défi.

Il y eut un silence de cinq secondes puis Jazz et Esmée éclatèrent de rire, laissant leur conflit derrière eux.

Je passai Milly à Jazz et l'encourageai à la faire nager sur le dos. Je pris les jambes du bébé et les fis bouger dans l'eau. Milly se mit à rire délicieusement jusqu'à ce que des gouttes d'eau lui tombent sur le front, la faisant sursauter. Elle essaya de se tourner sur le côté. Jazz contrôla son mouvement et essuya l'eau du visage de Milly.

Nous continuâmes à faire faire des mouvements en silence à Milly, utilisant différents jouets. Comme il n'y avait que Jazz et moi dans la piscine, je décidai de ne pas chanter mes chansons habituelles. Au lieu de ça, nous discutâmes.

Alice traînait au bord de la piscine d'une façon bien plus insistante que d'habitude.

Même si Alice s'occupait de l'équipement en temps normal avant que le centre n'ouvre au public l'après-midi, elle ne mettait jamais autant de temps à organiser les frites selon leur couleur et leur position dans le spectre de l'arc-en-ciel.

_Rouge._

Orange.

Jaune.

Vert.

_Bleu._

_Violet._

Alice me regarda et je lui fis un sourire moqueur.

« Salope chanceuse. » mima-t-elle.

Je lui fis un doigt avant de mimer à mon tour. « Ça craint d'être toi. »

Nous nous tirâmes la langue et Jazz le remarqua. C'était plutôt évident que nous avions une conversation silencieuse que seules les meilleures amies peuvent avoir... et que nous parlions de lui.

C'était aussi plutôt évident qu'Alice était à fond sur ce mec.

C'était juste dommage qu'il soit entièrement habillé parce que j'arrivais à distinguer à travers son t-shirt mouillé quelque chose qui aurait fait exploser Alice.

**({'}) **_Alors, Bella ? Tu veux jouer avec Alice ? Il me semble qu'il est temps de se venger._

Ouais... c'était le moment !

-oo00oo-

« Alors, Jazz... c'est ta tante qui te force à porter tous ces vêtements dans la piscine ? » dis-je en pointant sa tenue. « Parce que l'époque Victorienne vient d'appeler... elle veut... »

« Ha-ha. Très marrant. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu sais quoi. Johnny Depp avait la classe avec ce look dans ''Sweeny Todd'' mais toi... pas vraiment... » me moquai-je.

« Pour ton information, c'est Edward qui m'a dit que je ferais mieux de mettre un t-shirt à manches longues. » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit que c'est pour mon bien vu que cette jeune fille a tendance à choper les trucs qui brillent. En plus, il a dit que mes tatouages n'étaient pas bon pour les petits enfants. »

**({'}) **_Oh ça doit être bon !_

Jake Black était agenouillé au bord de la piscine. Il prélevait des échantillons d'eau pour faire des tests. Alice et Joe l'avaient formé pour qu'il devienne manager à mi-temps. Malheureusement, il avait tendance à être un peu trop emballé par le chlore alors je savais qu'Alice allait se diriger vers lui pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

Les planètes s'étaient alignées. Il fallait juste que je trouve le moment précis.

Les images défilaient dans ma tête comme dans un film.

Ça allait être génial.

Le truc chez Alice Brandon, c'était que même si elle était copropriétaire d'un centre aquatique et qu'elle donnait des cours, elle n'aimait pas entrer dans la piscine. _Jamais_.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de l'eau. Elle détestait juste ce que le chlore faisait à ses maillots et sa peau. De plus, Alice était le genre de personnes qui avaient besoin d'être irréprochable tout le temps juste au cas où ''monsieur parfait'' arriverait. Ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient _toujours_ impeccables.

La vengeance était mienne.

Parce que la première règle du Centre Aquatique Brandon était...

Ne jamais mouiller Alice.

-oo00oo-

Alice marchait sur le bord de la piscine, se dirigeant vers Jake et je savais qu'elle nous observait.

Je me penchai vers Jazz et lui pris Milly des bras.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demandai-je doucement.

Il me regarda curieusement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Réponds à la foutue question. »

« Je suppose. »

« Est-ce que tu as une copine, une femme ou un compagnon ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu souffres d'une maladie mentale ou sexuellement transmissible... cela inclut les enfants ? »

« Non ! » rigola-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été arrêté ? »

« Pas que je m'en souvienne. Mais j'étais peut-être trop saoul pour ça. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« Je plaisante. Je plaisante. Je te le promets. » dit-il en riant.

« Est-ce que tu travailles de façon rémunérée ? »

« Je suis musicien. »

Eh bien, musicien faisait définitivement parti du top 3 des professions que devrait avoir le mec qu'elle voudrait épouser.

« Est-ce que tu prends des substances illicites ou participe à leur distribution ou leur fabrication ? »

« T'es quoi ? Flic ? »

« Si je te promets un rencard avec la femme la plus cool que t'as jamais vu, tu veux bien enlever ton t-shirt ? »

J'arquai un sourcil, le défiant.

« Est-ce que cette femme est dans cette pièce et marche actuellement derrière moi ? »

« Oui. »

Jazz me fit un sourire diabolique.

« D'accord. Quand je te le dirai, soulève ton t-shirt et quand je te ferai un clin d'œil, retire le. » lui expliquai-je.

Alice marchait toujours le long du bord de la piscine mais je savais que sa curiosité aurait raison d'elle. Il fallait juste qu'elle jette un regard et... voilà...

« Maintenant ! » murmurai-je. Jazz souleva un côté de son haut, révélant un piercing en forme d'anneau sur son téton. Au bout du piercing, il y avait un petit cône pointu.

Il fit ensuite passer sa main sur son abdomen, remontant sur son torse. Il révéla alors un deuxième téton percé de la même façon.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que nous avions attiré l'attention d'Alice. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer en collision avec Jake.

Je posai mon doigt sur son torse, faisant semblant de tracer les contours du dragon coloré qui partait de ses muscles pectoraux, juste au dessus de son téton, avant de remonter sur son épaule. Il descendait ensuite sur son bras comme une manche.

Je lui fis alors un clin d'œil.

Il commença alors à retirer complètement son t-shirt, dénudant le reste de ses tatouages.

Il fit un mini strip-tease sexy, enlevant d'abord une manche puis passant ensuite la tête par le col. Il fit glisser son vêtement le long de son deuxième bras puis il le prit dans une main.

« Tourne toi de manière à me montrer ton dos et lorsque tu verras Alice, fais lui le même sourire que lorsque tu la vus la première fois. »

Et ce fut... alors épique.

-oo00oo-

Avec la grâce d'un girafon nouveau-né qui tombe dans un trou d'eau, Alice Brandon trébucha sur Jake Black avant de basculer vers l'eau.

Et ce ne fut pas joli à voir.

Elle bougea les bras dans tous les sens, les jambes écartées.

« MERRRRRRRRR- » cria-t-elle. Elle ne put pas terminer son juron, tombant dans l'eau avant.

**({'}) **_Bella tire et marque ! La foule est en délire !_

J'étais absolument géniale.

**({'}) **_Le score est très serré, les amis. Alice et Bella sont maintenant au coude à coude !_

Si Libby n'avait pas été aussi obsédée par les exercices Kegels, j'aurais carrément été en train de me faire pipi dessus. En fait, je rigolai vraiment fort.

Milly riait aussi mais je pense que c'était parce qu'elle aimait participer aux réjouissances.

Jazz rigolait doucement tout en observant Alice revenir à la surface.

Et elle se leva.

Son t-shirt de couturier ainsi que son pantalon blanc assorti étaient complètement trempés. Ils retombaient lourdement sur sa silhouette.

Ses cheveux mi-longs lui collaient au front et aux joues, formant une sorte de rideau noir autour de ses traits. Son mascara coulait sur son visage.

Alice leva la tête et nous lança un regard mauvais à travers sa frange. Elle me faisait un peu penser à cette petite fille flippante, Samara Morgan, du film ''Le Cercle''.

Si un regard pouvait tuer.

Jazz, ce gros soumis, s'arrêta de rire et se dirigea vers elle.

Plus vite que la lumière, je lui donnai un coup sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Tu t'es moqué d'Alice. Si tu veux garder tes testicules intactes, je te conseille de la laisser se calmer d'abord. » le prévins-je.

« Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? » Il déglutit bruyamment.

« Peut-être une semaine ou deux... trois... maxi. »

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Marrant. Bella Marie Swan ! » fulmina Alice.

« Ça dépend du point de vue de qui. » lui rappelai-je en lui lançant un sourire arrogant.

« Ha ! Elle a utilisé ton deuxième prénom... Marie ! » me taquina-t-il triomphalement.

« Eh bien, au moins, moi, mon deuxième prénom c'est pas Whitlock. Mes parents m'aimaient moi. »

Alice se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine et Jake lui tendit la main pour l'aider gentiment à sortir de l'eau.

Jazz rigola et me regarda. « Tu es démoniaque Bella _Marie_ Swan. Démoniaque... mais marrante. On te l'a déjà dit avant ? »

« Eh bien, tu es la première personne qui me dit que je suis marrante... » répondis-je en battant innocemment des cils.

Jake riait toujours.

Quel idiot naïf.

Parce que dès qu'Alice fut à ses côtés, elle réussit à le pousser dans la piscine.

J'étais assez impressionnée parce que Jake était foutrement grand face à Alice.

Le splash qu'il fit fut énorme et Alice eut l'air détaché.

Mais Jake savait plaisanté. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il riait joyeusement en secouant la tête comme un chien qui vient de se mouiller.

Mais alors que je pensais avoir enfin gagné cette surenchère qu'il y avait entre Alice et moi...

Alice sortit un putain de joker de son cul.

-oo00oo-

Jake, Esmée et moi étions stupéfaits mais aussi amusés.

Jazz semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

Lorsque je disais qu'elle avait un joker, je voulais en fait dire qu'elle commença à faire un mini strip-tease, là au bord de la piscine. Elle retira son haut et son pantalon.

Alice nous tournait le dos et elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge couleur pêche en dentelles avec un string assorti.

Et c'était tous les amis...

L'as de cœur.

Et le valet de pique.

Blackjack.

Vingt-et-un.

Sur sa fesse droite.

**({'}) **_Je dois bien l'avouer. Elle a des couilles, au sens figuré bien sûr parce que tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'est qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de place pour des testicules poilues... dans ce tout petit string. En fait, il n'y avait même pas de place pour des poils._

Il y avait une histoire derrière ce tatouage.

Lors du 21ème anniversaire d'Alice, je l'avais trouvée assise sur mon lit, mes valises faites. Elle m'avait informée qu'à cause d'un rêve, nous allions toutes les deux à Atlantic City. Elle avait déjà réservé nos vols et l'hôtel pour le week-end alors je ne pouvais rien dire.

Avant ce week-end là, Alice n'avait jamais joué au Blackjack et de ce que j'en savais, elle n'avait pas participé à toutes autres sortes de paris d'argent depuis. Néanmoins, pendant notre séjour, elle avait réussi à passer de 100$ à 50 000$, ce qui était le gain maximum autorisé dans le Casino Tropicana.

Alice avait fini avec près de deux millions de dollars.

Pour fêter ça, nous avions décidé de nous faire faire des tatouages assortis, des dessins de Blackjack.

Elle était passée la première.

Et je m'étais dégonflée parce que j'étais allergique à la douleur.

L'argent lui avait permis de payer l'emprunt de son père pour le centre ainsi que des rénovations. Elle avait investi le reste de façon intelligente.

Alice se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements mouillés puis elle se rendit au bureau sans même nous jeter un dernier regard. Elle réapparut un instant plus tard avec son sac de sport. Elle alla aux vestiaires.

« Jazz ? »

Il nous tournait le dos à Milly et moi, et ne disait rien.

« Jazz ? » répétai-je.

« Euh... Bella ? Tu pourrais juste... me donner une minute ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas me tourner pour l'instant, d'accord ? » siffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? Oh ! » Je me mis à rire bêtement. « Oh mon dieu. Tu as une... »

« La ferme ! » cracha-t-il. « Ma tante est juste là et j'appréciais beaucoup que tu me distraits. » me supplia-t-il.

« Oh très bien. » fis-je résignée. Comme il me tournait toujours le dos, je me mis à observer le reste de ses tatouages sur ses bras.

Je tenais toujours Milly. Elle leva le bras et désigna le biceps de Jazz.

« Bewba ! »

Je regardai ce qu'elle désignait.

« Hum... Jazz ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est quoi ce tatouage bleu ? »

-oo00oo-

« Bewba. » répéta Milly en pointant du doigt avec insistance le tatouage.

C'était un tatouage érotique d'un homme et d'une femme.

Le haut de leur corps était hors de l'eau et ils étaient dessinés en train de faire l'amour; néanmoins, le bas du corps de l'homme était celui d'un dauphin rose.

Bizarre.

La femme avait fermement enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle avait arqué son corps de plaisir tout en perdant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. L'homme avait posé sa bouche sur le téton de la femme et il la fixait dans l'extase. Il tenait son sein en coupe et son autre main reposait sur ses fesses.

« Euh, Jazz ? S'il te plaît, dit moi que tu n'es pas branché par des trucs bizarres comme les ''Furry Conventions''. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice retourner au bureau. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et j'entendais le bruit d'une moto.

Il rigola doucement. « Le tatouage représente la légende folklorique de ''l'Encantado''. Ça vient du portugais brésilien et on peut le traduire par ''celui qui est envoûté''. Les Encantados sont des dauphins qui viennent du royaume des océans. Ils peuvent se transformer à leur bon vouloir en humains très attirants. Le truc, c'est que les Encantados sont très doués en musique, séduction, activités sexuelles et ils aiment faire la fête. »

Apparemment, Jazz s'était calmé parce qu'il se tourna pour me faire face. Il lança son t-shirt vers Esmée. Il atterrit près d'elle dans un bruit mouillé et elle sursauta. Il rigola doucement en voyant sa contrariété.

Je lui rendis Milly et il la tint contre lui. Je lui tapotai le bras, encourageant le bébé à continuer toute seule.

Jasper reprit la parole. « Lorsque les gens parlent de fêtes animales, ils parlent des Encnatados. Ils ont tendance à se rendre à toutes les fêtes pour attirer toute l'attention sur eux. Mais la fête ne peut pas durer toute la vie et l'Encantado est normalement surpris en train de faire l'amour avec une femme interdite. Ils leur arrivent d'être possessifs et lorsqu'un Encantado est amoureux, il kidnappe l'humaine pour l'emmener chez lui, dans leur ville qui s'appelle Encante. La plupart des femmes ne reviennent jamais et si elles reviennent, elles sont soient enceintes, soit folles. »

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Edward passer les portes en verre de la piscine. Il se dirigea vers là où Esmée était assise.

Il s'installa et croisa les bras.

Il lança des éclairs du regard à Jazz.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Je sais... Je sais... Pas beaucoup d'Edward dans ce chapitre mais Jasper est sympa, non ? Tatoué, musicien... il a des piercings à des endroits que vous n'envisagez même pas... Et en plus, on passe du temps avec bébé Milly tout en se vengeant d'Alice ^^

Bon d'accord, rassurez vous, Edward revient dans le prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je savais bien qu'Edward allait vous manquer alors je suis heureuse de vous apprendres son grand retour dans ce chapitre ^^ Jasper est là lui aussi, pour vous servir ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward regarda impatiemment sa montre tout en faisant rebondir nerveusement sa jambe.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge au mur. Il nous restait encore quelques minutes.

« Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un tatouage pareil ? » demandai-je en essayant de ne pas regarder Edward.

Je me demandais quel était son problème.

« Je jouais dans un concert de rock à Rio lorsque j'ai rencontré une tatoueuse, Maria. Elle disait que j'étais un Encantado et après avoir discuté la moitié de la nuit avec elle, elle en était presque convaincue. Enfin bref, on est devenu très proche et on a même vécu ensemble un certain temps. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me tatouer. En fait, c'est elle qui a fait la plupart de mes tatouages et piercings. »

« Y'en a plus ? » lançai-je en fixant son short de bain incroyablement long.

« Ouais, j'en ai d'autres. » répondit-il d'un air énigmatique avec un sourire entendu.

Edward se leva brusquement et approcha du bord de la piscine.

« Jazz. On doit y aller ou on va rater ton vol. On a un planning à respecter. » annonça-t-il.

Jazz roula des yeux.

Je regardai Jazz. « Tu t'en vas ? »

« J'étais là juste pour le week-end. Je suis en pleine séance d'enregistrement à L.A. avec mon groupe. Il faudra qu'Edward et moi, on ramène les motos chez ma Tante Esmée et on ira ensuite à l'héliport. Edward va m'emmener jusqu'à Boeing Kent et je prendrai l'avion à Sea Tac. Mais je reviendrai dans quelques semaines pour profiter de ce rencard que tu m'as promis. » Il me fit un clin d'œil conspirateur.

Edward.

Héliport.

Héliport égale hélicoptère.

Edward allait emmener Jazz à un héliport.

Je regardai ce dernier d'un air incrédule. « Tu veux dire que... Edward conduit des hélicoptères ? »

« Ouais. Il vient de lancer sa propre société mais ça fait plusieurs années qu'il vole, grâce à Oncle Carlisle. »

Soudainement, je me mis à imaginer Edward en costume de commandant et je le savais à cause de Libby.

Trop.

Sexy.

**({'}) **_Pourquoi est-ce que les pilotes d'hélicoptères font de super amants ?_

Éclaire moi.

**({'})**_Parce qu'il arrive à la lever plus vite. __*petits rires*_

Je roulai intérieurement des yeux parce que cette blague était nulle.

Jazz et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le bord de la piscine.

Et Edward regardait toujours Jazz d'un air mauvais.

-oo00oo-

Je tins Milly contre moi et fis semblant de manger sa main alors que Jazz sortait de la piscine. Milly cria et se mit à rire alors que je m'attaquais à son bras.

L'expression d'Edward s'adoucit. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux.

Une fois que Jazz fut hors de la piscine, je lui passai Milly et attrapai le panier en plastique pour ranger les jouets et les balles.

Soudainement, une fille cria bruyamment.

« Lâche, lâche, lâche, lâche ! Nyaaaaaaaaarrgh. »

Je me tournai et vis que Jazz était tout pâle.

« Je t'avais dit de garder ton t-shirt. » lança Edward d'un air impassible alors qu'il détachait les petits doigts de Milly du piercing au téton de Jazz.

Esmée se tenait sur le bord avec une serviette. Elle attendait pour récupérer Milly et se marrait bien.

Ils étaient tous les trois si déroutants, si beaux. Si Rosalie avait été aussi présente, je me serais sérieusement demandée s'ils étaient humains.

**({'}) **_Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient humains. Je veux dire, regarde un peu Esmée !_

Elle avait raison. Esmée devait avoir environ quarante cinq ans au bas mot mais on aurait pu facilement croire qu'elle n'en avait que trente cinq.

**({'})** _Ça doit être des vampires. Je parie qu'ils boivent du sang de vierges de vingt ans_.

T'as déjà entendu parler d'un truc qui s'appelle la ''Chirurgie Esthétique'', Libby ? C'était sans doute plus probable que ce que tu imaginais...

Je secouai la tête à la bêtise de Libby et repensai à ce que j'avais prévu de faire en rentrant chez moi, un marathon Buffy/Spike.

**({'})** _Oooooooooooh. James Marsters. Cette mâchoire... ces joues... son faux accent anglais. J'aimerais que James Marsters me dise de vilaines choses avec cette accent... ou on pourrait avoir __le vrai. Imagine un peu Edward en train de nous dire des cochonneries. *glug glug glug*_

Seigneur tout puissant, donnez moi la force.

Une fois que j'eus ramassé tous les jouets, je me rendis au bord de la piscine. Je posai le panier sur le côté et grimpai à l'échelle.

Je remarquai qu'Edward m'observait.

C'était déconcertant.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que j'aurais voulu avoir l'assurance d'Alice mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je pris rapidement une serviette et l'enroulai autour de moi.

Je ne le regardai pas et fis comme si de rien n'était.

Je me rendis rapidement au bureau pour prendre mon sac puis j'allai aux vestiaires.

Et tout ce temps là, je sentis son regard sur moi.

-oo00oo-

Je savais qu'ils étaient là.

Ils étaient forcément là.

Je me souvenais très bien de les avoir pris.

C'était difficile de les louper vu qu'ils étaient en satin rouge avec de la dentelle noire et un nœud noir.

Ce n'était pas le genre de sous-vêtements que je portais la journée en temps normal mais je commençais à en manquer. C'était soit mes sous-vêtements coquins inspirés par la mode burlesque ou mon soutien-gorge de sport avec un boxer que je ne mettais que lorsque les Anglais débarquaient.

Ne me jugez pas.

J'avais prévu de faire la lessive cet après-midi là tout en regardant la télé.

Je continuai à fouiller mon sac avec un peu d'espoir mais ce que je ressentais au fond de mon ventre me disait que ce n'était pas la peine.

Disparus.

Mes sous-vêtements avaient disparu.

Il était du moins évident qu'ils avaient été volés.

Et je savais qui avait fait ça.

« ALICE ! » hurlai-je.

J'enfilai mon t-shirt noir et mon pantalon de jogging avant de me précipiter à la réception où je savais qu'elle serait.

« Rends les moi... TOUT DE SUITE ! » exigeai-je en tendant la main.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle continua à fixer quelque chose dehors, par la fenêtre.

Je suivis son regard et ma bouche tomba grande ouverte.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et sentis mon corps tout entier virer au rouge d'humiliation.

-oo00oo-

Edward courait après Jazz sur le parking.

Il lui criait des obscénités et le menaçait de le tuer.

Jazz courait, feintait et se penchait comme un pro du basket, évitant de justesse son cousin.

« Doux Jésus ! » cria Esmée qui se trouvait près de la Volvo. Elle les menaça de les déshériter tous les deux.

Edward finit enfin par attraper mon soutien-gorge que Jazz portait autour du coup comme une cravate.

Comme un taureau lors d'un rodéo, Jazz se cabra et Edward se jeta sur lui. Il cala son genou sur la colonne vertébrale de Jazz et tira son bras derrière son dos. C'était la main qui tenait ma culotte.

Jazz se servit de sa main libre pour admettre sa défaite.

Jazz me remarqua enfin et sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Bella Marie ! » m'appela-t-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait aujourd'hui. « Quelqu'un nous a laissé un vilain cadeau ! »

Edward réussit à récupérer mon soutien-gorge puis ma culotte que Jazz tenait dans son poing.

Il se redressa et je le vis donner un coup de genou dans les côtes de Jazz dès que sa mère fut montée dans la voiture.

« Ooofff. » grogna Jazz avant de se rouler en boule.

« Je te jure Jazz, t'es qu'un putain de gamin. » dit-il à la forme immobile toujours allongée par terre.

Edward se leva et je remarquai qu'il avait des traces de saletés et d'huile sur son jean à cause de sa bagarre sur le parking.

Edward _''Je suis un vilain garçon'' _Cullen se tourna vers moi.

Jean bleu moulant.

Cheveux en bataille.

On aurait presque dit qu'il venait de faire l'amour.

Et il transpirait aussi un peu.

Un autre scénario en rapport avec des cheveux en bataille et de la sueur me vint à l'esprit et je sentis mes tétons nus pointer à travers mon t-shirt.

Ma respiration se fit haletante.

Libby, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Tu te souviens que tu es en pantalon de survêt' sans culotte !

**({'})** _Un océan bleu et calme... un océan bleu et calme... un océan bleu et calme._

Edward vint vers moi. Il était un peu gêné.

« Bizarrement, j'ai le sentiment que ça vous appartient. » dit-il. Son regard se posa une seconde sur ma poitrine puis il fixa mon visage.

Mes seins rayonnaient comme des ampoules. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir que j'étais nue sous mon haut.

Il prit une de mes mains qui pendaient mollement à mes côtés et y déposa mes sous-vêtements.

« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop abîmés. Ils étaient... vraiment sympas. » Il rougit et regarda deux motos sur le côté.

Elles étaient en chrome avec des finitions rouges et noirs. Il y avait un logo en forme d'étoile sur le pot d'échappement dans lequel était écrit ''BSA''. Les motos semblaient être des classiques qui avaient été restaurées au vu de leur condition.

Il continua à parler. « Mais Jazz a raison. On les a trouvés sur les motos. Malheureusement, mon cousin a la maturité d'un près-adolescent de douze ans lorsqu'il s'agit de sous-vêtements féminins. Au moins j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de mettre votre culotte sur sa grosse tête dégoûtante. S'ils sont abîmés, dites le moi et on les remplacera. » dit-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Jazz.

« C'est la marque Playboy, pas vrai ? Sympa ! » lança Jazz en jouant des sourcils.

Je hochai la tête, gênée. L'ensemble Playboy ''Valkyrie'' n'était pas le genre de chose que je m'achetais. Ma mère, Renée, me les avait envoyés d'Australie. Elle y avait emménagé avec un mec qui s'appelait Phil Dwyer, aussi connu sous le nom de ''mari potentiel numéro quatre''.

La dernière fois que j'avais eu de ses nouvelles, elle vivait à Sydney et travaillait dans une grande chaîne de magasins de lingerie. Je suppose qu'elle s'était dit que vu qu'à trente ans, j'étais toujours sans copain et sans mari, je devais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour attirer les hommes.

« Alors... tenez moi au courant... vous savez... s'il faut les remplacer... dites le moi... la semaine prochaine. » bégaya-t-il.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore si le centre ouvrira la semaine prochaine. Il est possible qu'un des propriétaire meurt entre temps et il faudra que j'organise son enterrement. » dis-je suffisamment fort pour qu'Alice m'entende.

Elle éclata de rire.

Salope.

« Au revoir Bella. » dit Edward. « À la semaine prochaine... j'espère. »

« Bye bye, Bella Marie. » chantonna Jazz.

Je l'ignorai et ne regardai qu'Edward.

« Ouais, à plus. » Je tournai les talons pour retourner au bureau.

J'entendis un halètement puis un gémissement profond.

Lorsque je regardai par dessus mon épaule, je vis qu'Edward_ ''je-n'arrive-pas-à-te-quitter-des-yeux'' _Cullen matait mes fesses.

Mes fesses nues dans mon pantalon de survêt.

« Grillé. » lança Jazz à Edward.

Il poussa violemment Jazz. « Monte sur la putain de moto. T'as intérêt à ce qu'on arrive à temps ou tu passeras l'après-midi tout seul à attendre à Sea Tac qu'il y ait un autre vol. »

Je ne restai pas pour les regarder partir.

Au lieu de ça, je retournai à l'intérieur pour faire face à mon ennemie jurée.

Je la regardai de haut.

« C'est une déclaration de guerre, Alice. Tu ne sauras pas quand... et tu ne sauras pas comment mais si j'étais toi, je dormirais les yeux ouverts. » lui conseillai-je avant d'aller aux vestiaires pour ramasser mes affaires.

La vengeance était mienne.

Oh oui... la vengeance était mienne.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Il était évident qu'Alice n'allait pas rester sans réagir... mais c'était plutôt violent et puéril, non ? On a appris plein de choses sur Edward grâce à Jasper mais malheureusement, le mystère reste entier...

J'espère que vous avez bien profité d'Edward et Jasper parce qu'ils ne seront pas là pendant un petit moment ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, pas d'Edward dans ce chapitre mais un grand moment de solitude pour Bella... ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Vendredi après-midi... 15 juin, 15h**_

_Tortille._

_Tortille... tortille._

_Décroiser les jambes._

_Recroiser les jambes._

_Bouge... bouge._

_Tortille._

_Frotte... frotte... frotte... frotte._

**({'})**_Oh ouais. C'est parfait. Juste là... non ! Sur la gauche... sur la gauche. C'est ça. Ahhhhh..._

_Frotte... frotte... frotte... tortille_.

J'avais l'impression que cette réunion multidisciplinaire ne prendrait jamais fin.

Je sais que ça avait l'air tordu, mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne l'était pas.

Tous les vendredis, l'équipe multidisciplinaire de l'unité Neuro-Vasculaire se retrouvait dans la salle de réunion pour discuter des patients que nous soignions. L'équipe incluait les médecins, les infirmières, les kinésithérapeutes, les pharmacologues, les orthophonistes, les diététiciens, les psychologues de groupe et l'équipe de liaisons.

En temps normal, je trouvais que ces réunions étaient un excellent moyen de savoir comment allaient les patients mais aujourd'hui, j'étais en train de crever.

Ça me grattait troooooooooop !

Mes poils qui repoussaient me grattait atrocement.

Ça faisait parti des problèmes qui arrivaient lorsqu'on se rasait le maillot.

J'aurais dû simplement m'acheter un short de bain long et comme ça, je n'aurais plus jamais eu à me raser les jambes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour regarder Libby de toutes façons.

**({'}) **_Mais... je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air ! Et on a rendez-vous demain soir, tu te souviens ? Je veux dire... si je veux vendre la maison, il faut bien que je tonde la pelouse, non ?_

Je n'allais pas coucher avec Mike Newton.

Fin de l'histoire.

_Frotte... frotte... frotte... tortille._

Ça me grattait putain.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise tout en me frottant les cuisses l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu mes brûlures et de faire disparaître mon envie de relever ma jupe pour enfoncer mes ongles dans mon entrejambe.

Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'abandonner ainsi. Ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir.

Et grâce à Edward ''_cheveux sexy_'' Cullen et l'épisode de la cafétéria, j'essayais encore de me débarrasser de la rumeur qui disait que j'étais une escorte girl de luxe pendant mon temps libre.

**({'}) **_Au moins ils pensent que tu es une escorte de luxe et pas une prostituée qui prend 10$ pour tailler une pipe derrière les poubelles de la cafétéria. _

Ça n'était _pas_ une bonne chose !

Le docteur ''Randy'' Gerandy n'arrêtait pas de me fixer de son regard atroce depuis le début de la réunion. Vu que je n'arrêtais pas de me tortiller, il devait penser que j'avais chopé des morpions avec un de mes ''_clients_''.

**({'}) **_Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de t'épiler pour une fois. Comme ça, on aura plus de temps avant que ça repousse._

T'es folle ? Tu sais que j'ai zéro tolérance à la douleur.

**({'}) **_T'es vraiment une chochotte._

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

**({'}) **_Alice fait la moitié de ta taille et elle se fait __**complètement**__ épiler_.

C'est parce qu'Alice prend du Valium comme si c'était des bonbons. Je ne vais pas me faire prescrire des sédatifs pour qu'une inconnue fixe mon intimité avant de retirer tous les poils à la racine.

**({'}) **_Tu n'es pas obligée de tout enlever. Un petit aller-retour devrait suffire. J'ai trente ans pour l'amour du ciel. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'avoir onze ans ! Tu pourrais même d'acheter un kit pour le faire à la maison._

**({'}) **_Je veux dire... à quel point ça peut être difficile ?_

**({'}) **_Il faut juste que tu te souviennes des paroles sages de Monsieur Miyagi._

Qui ?

**({'}) **_Tu sais... le vieux dans ''Karaté Kid'' ?_

Et quelles étaient donc les sages paroles qu'il avait dire sur les problèmes liés à l'épilation féminine ?

**({'}) **_Épile... arrache._

-oo00oo-

_**Vendredi, début de soirée...**_

D'accord... épile, arrache.

Inspire par le nez puis expire par la bouche... et tire.

Ça avait l'air plutôt facile.

J'avais appliqué plein de cire et avais ensuite posé une bandelette qui allait du haut au bas de mon intimité. Ça descendait jusqu'à mes fesses. Je me trouvais dans la salle de bain, la jambe posée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je saisis un bout de la bandelette.

Il fallait juste que je tire.

_Inspire... expire_.

Nous y voilà.

_Inspire... expire_.

Et nous y voilà.

_Inspire... expire_.

**({'}) **_Vas-y maintenant_.

_Inspire... expire._

**({'}) **_Maintenant..._

Inspire... expire.

**({'}) **_Maintenant, Bella !_

Je ne peux pas.

**({'}) **_Un... deux, trois, vas-y !_

_Inspire... expire._

Euh...

Qui a éteint la lumière ?

-oo00oo-

Une heure plus tard...

Je transpirais à grosses gouttes et je venais juste de retrouver la vue.

Je n'avais réussi qu'à arriver à la moitié du chemin sur le côté gauche de mon intimité.

Il restait encore des poils là où je voulais qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Et j'étais chauve là où je voulais des poils.

Putain.

-oo00oo-

_**Encore trente minutes plus tard...**_

Dieu me détestait.

Je pensais bêtement que je pouvais faire partir la cire avec de l'eau.

Et maintenant, j'avais réussi à coller un gant à mon entrejambe.

Non seulement, j'avais une bandelette qui remontait jusqu'à mes fesses, mais j'avais aussi un gant collé par de la cire sur le sexe.

C'était difficile à croire que j'avais un Master quand on voyait à quel point j'étais foutrement conne.

Je me dandinai comme un pingouin jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre mon portable puis je retournai à la salle de bain.

Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire, tenant mon iPhone d'une main tremblante alors que je composais le numéro.

Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Bella ? »

« Alice. » pleurai-je. « J'ai une urgence ''code rose''. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi. »

« De quoi tu as besoin ma puce ? Des serviettes hygiéniques ? Des tampons ? La pilule du lendemain ? Un test de grossesse ? Une pince coupante ? »

« Une pince coupante ? »

« Je me suis dit que vu que Charlie est le Chef de la Police, tu aurais peut-être chez toi une paire de menotte pour un moment sexy. »

Je roulai des yeux même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer au téléphone. Ramène tes fesses tout de suite. »

« Très bien. Je serai là dans dix minutes. »

-oo00oo-

« Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ce genre de choses arrivent, Bella. » lança Alice en essayant de dissimuler son sourire moqueur.

Elle n'était pas très douée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » pleurai-je. « Je ne peux pas vivre avec un gant collé à mon vagin. »

« Si j'accepte de t'aider, tu mettras fin à ta vendetta ? J'aimerais pouvoir dormir sans avoir peur de me réveiller avec des têtes de chevaux de course au pied de mon lit. »

« Très bien ! » soufflai-je. « Je ferais n'importe quoi. Considère nous quitte. »

« On va avoir besoin de l'aide d'une professionnelle. »

« Alice, il est plus de huit heures. Qui va ouvrir un salon de beauté à cette heure ci ? »

« Fais moi confiance. J'ai une amie. »

Alice sortit son portable et fit défiler les numéros de ses contacts. Elle appuya sur l'écran.

« Hey Leah ? »

-oo00oo-

Leah était en fait, Leah Clearwater. C'était une esthéticienne, amie avec Alice qui avait un béguin monstre pour Jake Black. Après avoir obtenu la promesse d'un rendez-vous avec Jake, Leah nous invita à venir chez elle.

« Très bien, faites moi voir ce qu'on a là. » dit Leah. Je soulevai ma mini-jupe en jean usé. C'était ce que je mettais lorsque je nettoyais ma salle de bain en général. Je m'étais dit que si elle restait collée pendant le trajet, ça ne m'aurait pas brisée le cœur de la découper.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu sais que ce genre de choses doivent être faites par des professionnelles. »

« Je n'essayais pas de te piquer ton travail ! Je voulais juste économiser du temps et peut-être préserver ma dignité en restant chez moi. »

« Eh bien, tu peux dire au revoir à ta dignité ma grande. » lança Leah en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. « T'as vraiment tout foiré. Apparemment, on va devoir faire un petit tour au Brésil. »

« On ne pourrait pas aller moins loin, quelque chose plus petit... genre les Atolls du Bikini ? »

Après avoir découpé le gant et ce qui restait de la bandelette, Leah appliqua de la cire aussi chaude que de la lave en fusion sur ma chatte.

Arraaaaaaache !

J'avais les jambes écartées comme chez le gynéco et le dos arqué comme une gymnase qui faisait le pont.

Je criai si fort qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Au loin, des chiens se mirent à aboyer et une fenêtre se brisa.

-oo00oo-

« Bella ? » C'était la voix d'Alice.

La première chose que je fis en ouvrant les yeux, fut de regarder Libby.

À travers ma vision embuée, je remarquai des traces de sang sous la surface de ma peau.

Je regardai Leah et constatai qu'elle tenait une bandelette qui contenait tous mes poils pubiens. On aurait dit un animal pelé.

Oh mon dieu. On m'avait scalpée !

Libby ? Parle moi !

Je ne l'entendais pas.

Elle devait être sous le choc.

« Je crois que Bella revient enfin à elle. » annonça Alice.

« Bien. Maintenant mets la sur le ventre et écarte lui les fesses. »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Voilà donc un chapitre haut en couleur ^^ C'est vrai, pas d'Edward mais Alice et Bella ont fait la paix :) malheureusement pour Bella , ses ennuis épilatoires ne font que commencer ;) !

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous trouvez que l'humiliation de Bella au chapitre précédent était totale ? Alors il faut absolument que vous lisiez ce chapitre ! Il devrait vous faire changer d'avis ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

J'étais assise dans une baignoire d'eau froide depuis trente minutes. C'était la seule chose qui calmait mon horrible douleur mais je me gelais les miches.

J'avais aussi pris deux Motrin mais ça n'avait pas fait grand chose.

J'étais fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement parlant mais je savais que la brûlure que je ressentais dans mon vagin m'empêcherait de dormir.

Ça donnait un tout autre sens à l'expression ''avoir le feu aux fesses''.

Libby était toujours silencieuse et j'étais un peu inquiète.

Je pris mon iPhone et demandai conseils à Google.

Il me fallait de la_ No Scream Cream_.

Si seulement j'avais su ça avant de décider de m'occuper de la marchandise. Et par m'occuper de la marchandise, je ne parlais pas de masturbation parce que rien ne pouvait toucher ma partie ''précieuse''. Même une légère brise me faisait grimacer.

Je fis tomber mon portable dans l'eau mais avant ça, Google maps réussit à m'informer qu'il y avait une pharmacie ouverte 24h/24 à seulement vingt minutes de chez moi.

Après avoir demandé à Google depuis mon ordinateur qu'est-ce que je devais faire si je ''faisais tomber mon iPhone dans l'eau'', je le mis dans un récipient hermétique avec du riz cru pour trois jours. Je priais pour que ça s'arrange.

-oo00oo-

Il y avait pas mal de courants d'air au sous-sol.

Je me trouvais au beau milieu de Walgreens, vêtue d'une jupe style bohémienne qui m'arrivait au niveau des genoux. Je n'avais pas mis de culotte parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter le moindre contact.

À minuit, je remontais l'allée à la recherche du Saint Graal – la _No Scream Cream_.

Parce que nous étions déjà d'accord sur le fait que dieu me détestait, c'était alors que je me trouvais sans culotte au milieu de l'allée ''Soins Intimes'', entourée par les crèmes hémorroïdes, les serviettes hygiéniques, les tampons, les lubrifiants, les poires à lavement, les tests d'ovulation et de grossesse, les couches pour adultes, que j'entendis _sa_ voix.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ? »

Putain de merde.

Sérieusement.

Putain de merde.

C'était pas possible.

De toutes les pharmacies, de toutes les villes du monde entier, il se trouvait dans celle ci.

Edward ''_mon fantasme vivant_'' Cullen.

Il se trouvait là, l'air épuisé alors qu'il tenait différentes marques de lait pour bébé dans les mains.

Comment répondre à sa question ?

Qu'est-ce que je _faisais_ là ?

Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ?

La vérité ?

_Oh, salut Edward ! Je viens de me faire faire une épilation brésilienne. Même si c'est le plus d'activité qu'à eu mon vagin depuis deux ans, il ressemble maintenant à un dindon en colère. Je suis là pour acheter une crème anesthésiante parce que j'ai mal. Tu veux me faire un bisous magique ?_

Non.

Juste non.

Alors qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Je tendis la main pour choper un paquet de tampons.

Ça aurait dû être évident pour lui pour quelle raison je me trouvais dans _cette_ allée à cette heure de _la_ nuit.

Les hommes savaient que les femmes avaient leurs règles, pas vrai ?

Bon sang, Alice Cooper avait même écrit une chanson qui s'appelait ''Only Women Bleed'', néanmoins, je ne pensais pas qu'il parlait de menstruation.

« Oh salut, Edward. J'étais dans le voisinage alors j'ai décidé de... vous savez... faire le plein. » dis-je d'un air nonchalant en faisant passer la boîte d'une main à l'autre.

Je regardai la boîte que je tenais et constatai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tampons.

Choquée, je la laissai tomber et elle atterrit aux pieds d'Edward. Évidemment.

Et parce qu'Edward était un gentleman, il soutint le lait différemment et se pencha pour ramasser mon ''achat''.

Il se redressa complètement et lut l'étiquette avec attention avant de me la rendre.

Il leva les sourcils, c'était peut-être de choc ou de surprise.

Et puis, il vira au rouge.

« Tenez... vous euh... vous avez fait tomber vos préservatifs. » dit-il en me les tendant.

Je récupérai à contre cœur la boîte de 24 préservatifs XL taille Trojan Magnum.

« C'est hum... ça fait beaucoup de préservatifs. » sourit-il timidement.

« Je suis miss protection. » lâchai-je brusquement avant de réaliser que je parlais comme Vivian – la prostituée de ''Pretty Woman'' qui, ironiquement, parlait elle aussi de préservatifs avec un autre Edward.

Alors que je priais pour que la terre s'ouvre et m'engloutisse, j'entendis une chanson des White Stripes.

« Vous pouvez me tenir ça ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant une des boîtes.

Il sortit son portable et décrocha.

« Rosie ?...

Ouais, ouais, j'y suis...

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel tu veux...

Eh bien, en fait, j'étais sur le point de demander conseil à Bella...

Ouais, elle est juste devant moi.

Quoi ?

Hum...

J'en sais rien... J'ai pas demandé...

Comment tu sais ça ?

C'est Maman qui te l'a dit ?

Oh... »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil aux préservatifs que je tenais. « D'accord... d'accord... ça marche... laisse moi juste y aller et je rentrerai aussi vite que possible, promis. Bye. »

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et je lui rendis la boîte de lait en poudre.

« C'était Rosie. »

« J'avais cru le comprendre. »

« Elle vous passe le bonjour et vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre rendez-vous avec Mike demain soir. »

« Comment elle est au courant ? » le questionnai-je perdue.

« Il me semble que ma mère vous a entendue parler avec l'un des mecs du cours des Bébés Nageurs dimanche matin. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors... Bella. Je me demandais... est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en lait en poudre ? »

-oo00oo-

Après lui avoir posé quelques questions et utilisé ce que j'avais appris pendant mes études en pédiatrie, je réussis à aider Edward à choisir une boîte de lait pour bébé.

Selon Edward, Rosalie l'avait envoyé acheté du lait parce que Milly avait soudainement commencé à se sevrer toute seule. Milly ne pouvait pas dormir sans avoir bien mangé. Au début, ils avaient cru qu'elle était malade mais après que Rosalie ait contacté le centre La Leche League, ils avaient appris que Milly refusait peut-être le sein à cause de la grossesse de Rosalie.

Nous discutions tout en attendant que le casier scanne nos articles.

« Alors, est-ce que Jazz a réussi à avoir son vol ? »

« Ouais. Il a de la chance que j'avais déjà tout en enregistré. »

« C'est ce que vous faisiez pendant le cours des Bébés Nageurs ? C'est pour ça que Jazz a accompagné Milly ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Le truc, c'est que Jazz est _toujours_ en retard. Au moment venu, je suis même prêt à parier qu'il sera en retard à ses propre funérailles. »

Edward paya son lait. Néanmoins, il semblait bien déterminé à attendre que j'ai moi aussi payé ma boîte de préservatifs extra-larges dont je n'avais aucune utilité.

Il insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture même si le parking était bien éclairé et que nous étions les seuls clients.

Alors que je me trouvais là, je ressentais le besoin de rentrer rapidement chez moi pour me replonger dans mon bain d'eau glacée.

Je n'avais pas réussi à acheter une crème anesthésiante pour soulager l'horrible douleur. Mes mains tremblaient et je me battis avec mes clefs tout en essayant d'ouvrir la portière.

« Alors... je suppose qu'on se verra dimanche matin. » dit-il en ouvrant la vitre de la Volvo qui était garé sur la même rangée que ma voiture, à cinq places d'écart.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Je réussis enfin à ouvrir ma porte mais fis accidentellement tomber mes clefs.

Je me penchai pour les ramasser et soudainement, le vent souleva ma jupe.

Mon cul pâle et surtout nu... se retrouva dans la nuit fraîche.

Je paniquai et repoussai ma jupe tout en montant dans ma voiture.

Je claquai la portière tout en priant qu'Edward n'ait pas eu le temps de remarquer qu'une fois de plus, je n'avais pas de culotte.

Je me tournai vers la Volvo.

Edward me fixait.

Il tenait fermement le volant.

Il avait posé la tête sur ses mains.

Et il me semblait qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Il secouait aussi la tête.

Ouaip'.

Il avait tout vu.

Et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était ''Pourquoi moi... et pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui ? »

Je démarrai et quittai le parking.

Dieu tout puissant dans le ciel...

Je vous déteste à cet instant précis.

Je vous déteste vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ^^ Humiliation Totale ! Entre Edward, les préservatifs, Mike et les fesses à l'air, ça n'a pas été un chapitre facile pour Bella XD

Libby vous a manquées presque autant qu'Edward ? Alors soyez contentes parce qu'elle revient au prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Suite et fin des aventures de Bella et de son épilation plus que râtée _(à ce niveau là, c'est limite un carnage ^^)_... Après on passe au rendez-vous avec Mikey Mike ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Samedi 16 juin 1h30 du matin**_

Après être restée assise une heure de plus dans la baignoire, l'hypothermie et le manque de sommeil finirent par avoir raison de moi.

Je me trouvais maintenant devant mon congélateur dans le vain espoir de trouver un bac ou une poche de glaçons qui auraient apparu comme par magie.

Je n'eus pas cette chance.

Il me restait donc deux options.

Options A – utiliser une poche d'oignons prédécoupés et congelés dont la date limite était largement dépassée.

Ou...

Options B – prendre ce qui me restait de mes esquimaux double chocolat noir avec une pointe de liqueur Frangelico et une sauce aux trois chocolats et un café noir.

Ne me jugez pas.

Il fallait que j'aille faire les courses demain... ou aujourd'hui je suppose.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je décidai que je ne voulais pas sentir les oignons à cet endroits alors je partis à la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose pour transformer mes esquimaux en poches de glaçons.

Après avoir fouillé les placards et les tiroirs, je découvris qu'il fallait que j'ajoute des poches de congélation, du film étirable et du papier d'alu à ma liste de course parce que je n'en avais plus du tout.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de baisser les bras et de prendre un oreiller gonflable dans la baignoire, je vis la boîte de préservatifs sur la table de la salle à manger. Je l'avais laissée là avec mes clefs et mon sac lorsque j'étais revenue de la pharmacie.

Je levai la tête vers le plafond.

« Dieu tout puissant dans le ciel... si ça marche, je vous pardonne tout, d'accord ? »

Je pouvais maintenant ajouter ''remplir un préservatif de glace'' à ma liste de ''Choses-que-je-n'imaginais-pas-faire-même-en-un-million-d'années-et-que-j'aurais-nié-avoir-fait-si-on-me-l'avait-demandé.''

C'est incroyable, mais ce fut parfait et il me restait à peine la place pour refermer le préservatif au bout.

Je posai enfin ma poche de glace pas conventionnelle entre mes jambes (à l'extérieur de mes jambes... pervers !) et je m'endormis vers 2h.

Dieu merci, je pouvais faire la grasse matinée.

-oo00oo-

_**Samedi matin 11h15...**_

**({'}) **_Bella !_

**({'}) **_Bella ! Réveille-toi !_

« Hum ? Oh Libby... dieu merci, tu es vivante. »

**({'}) **_Hum... pourquoi est-ce que je suis couverte de chocolat ?_

-oo00oo-

Après m'être nettoyée et avoir changé les draps de mon lit, je jetai le reste des préservatifs.

Visiblement Walgreens ne vendaient pas suffisamment de préservatifs taille XL pour renouveler leur stock parce que ceux-là étaient expirés depuis cinq ans, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le latex avait péri dans la nuit.

J'étais juste heureuse de ne pas pouvoir tomber enceinte au contact d'un mélange de glace et de chocolat.

-oo00oo-

J'étais sur le point de partir pour aller faire quelques courses lorsque je trouvai une mystérieuse boîte sur le pas de la porte.

Je reconnus l'écriture sur le dessus et sus que c'était de la part d'Alice. « Pourquoi tu ne réponds ni à la porte ni au téléphone ? »

J'ouvris la boîte qui était enveloppée dans du papier marron.

La première chose que je vis fut une carte.

Sur le dessus de la carte, il y avait la photo d'un de ces chats sphinx bizarre qui n'avaient pas de poils

En fait, c'était une photo du chat du Dr Denfer, Mr Bigglesworth, dans les films Austin Powers.

« J'ai entendu dire que tes cheveux se rebellent aujourd'hui. » était écrit.

J'ouvris la carte et lus le reste. « Mais au moins les tiens vont repousser ! »

_**Chère Bella,**_

_**Je t'ai préparée un colis. **_

_**Tu y trouvas quelques trucs dont je pensais que tu aurais besoin.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Alice  
**_

_**P.S. Amuse toi bien à ton rendez-vous ce soir et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.**_

Je suppose que ça voulait dire que je pouvais sans problème rayer l'option ''coucher avec Mike Newton.''

**({'})**_Pas que je pourrais envisager de coucher avec quelqu'un pour l'instant, même si je le voulais !_

À l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvaient plusieurs petits objets enveloppés.

J'ouvris le premier. Une petite piscine gonflable pour les gosses.

_''Pour t'asseoir'' _était écrit sur le post-it collé.

Très drôle.

Le paquet suivant était fin et plat.

C'était un kit de bijoux pour vagin de toutes les couleurs à coller sois même. Il y avait un dauphin bleu, des lèvres rouges et le mot ''ENTRÉE'' avec une flèche qui pointait vers le bas en cristaux blancs.

Hilarant.

Je décidai qu'un jour, j'allais faire boire Alice jusqu'au coma et ensuite, j'allais coller ces bijoux à vagin sur son front avec la super glue la plus forte du monde.

Néanmoins, j'allais modifier les cristaux de manière à ce qu'il soit écrit ''FOLLE'' ou que ça fasse le dessin d'un pénis.

Je me mis presque à pleurer en ouvrant le troisième paquet.

C'était une crème anesthésiante. Je l'appliquai immédiatement et Libby soupira presque de soulagement.

Au moins j'allais pouvoir faire mes courses sans avoir l'air d'un cowboy qui avait passé la journée à cheval.

J'ouvris le dernier paquet et ce que je vis n'avait aucun sens.

C'était un bout de tissu triangulaire avec une sorte de fourrure rouge.

**({'}) **_Ça ressemble à un morceau de marionnette. Est-ce qu'Alice a kidnappé Elmo et demande maintenant une rançon ? Est-ce qu'Elmo a une queue ?_

Je le retournai.

De l'autre côté, il y avait un adhésif.

Sur le papier de protection, Alice avait écrit un message...

« Merkin. Tu peux chercher sur Google. »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Oui, n'hésitez pas à chercher "Merkin" sur Google, ça devrait vous plaire ^^

Alice est plutôt une bonne amie finalement... pénible mais gentille quand elle veut :) Comme je vous le disais, prochain chapitre ? Rendez-vous !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Une petite sortie avec Mike ça vous dit ? Comment ça non ? Pas le choix ^^ C'est par là ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Samedi soir...**

Dire que j'étais agréablement surprise par mon rendez-vous avec Mike était un euphémisme.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune attirance physique entre nous, c'était plutôt sympa de passer du temps avec lui. J'avais été stupéfaite de découvrir que nous avions les mêmes goûts en musique, nourriture, films et livres.

Notre dîner au Xinh's était divin.

Nous avions adoré les huîtres sautées que nous avions eu en hors-d'œuvre et comme nous n'avions pas réussi à nous décider, nous avions commandé différentes entrées pour se les partager. J'avais choisi le saumon saisi avec des légumes sautés et du riz au jasmin. Mike avait commandé les crevettes tigrés avec une salade aux légumes, riz et pâtes.

Pendant le dîner, il me révéla que Lauren l'avait contacté plus tôt dans la semaine. Il avait été sur la réserve au début parce qu'il était inquiet à l'idée que Lauren veuille lui prendre Tyler pour vivre avec _l'autre_ homme.

Néanmoins, il s'était avéré que Lauren n'avait pas fuit avec un autre homme.

Après la naissance de Tyler, Lauren avait développé une dépression post-partum. Elle avait grandi dans un foyer parce que sa mère était malade mentale et qu'elle abusait physiquement d'elle lorsqu'elle ne prenait pas ses médicaments. Lauren avait fuit Mike et Tyler. Elle avait honte et avait peur de blesser le bébé si elle était restée.

Lauren avait fini par demander de l'aide. Elle se faisait suivre et prenait des médicaments ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre la comptabilité et du coup, le travail. Maintenant que Lauren ne prenait plus de médicaments, elle avait contacté Mike pour savoir s'il avait ouvert un compte pour Tyler. Elle voulait y déposer l'argent qu'elle avait économisé pour lui. Elle voulait aussi donner de l'argent à Mike pour le dédommager de cette année où il s'était occupé seul du bébé.

Mike précisa qu'il allait la retrouver demain après-midi après le cours de Bébés Nageurs.

Je voyais bien qu'il aimait toujours énormément Lauren. Malgré leurs problèmes, j'espérais que Lauren, Tyler et lui pourraient à nouveau être ensemble... former une famille.

Et nous nous trouvions maintenant devant le cinéma, observant les affiches des films qui passaient en salle.

« Est-ce qu'un de ces films t'intéresse ? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Pour être honnête, ça ne me dit trop rien de fixer un grand écran pendant deux heures. Je m'amuse bien avec toi. Et si on allait boire un verre à la place ? »

« Dans ce cas là, si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on retourne en ville, il y a un bar où Lauren et moi nous amusions beaucoup. Ça s'appelle le Brotherhood Lounge. Tu y es déjà allée ? »

« Ouais, je connais. Éric et moi y allions après être allés voir un film le dimanche soir. »

« Super. Allons à la voiture. »

-oo00oo-

Dès que nous fûmes d ans le _''Broho'' _Lounge, Mike et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le bar. L'endroit était déjà bondé.

On nous avait prévenu à la porte que ce soir, ils récoltaient des fonds pour la fondation de l'hôpital Good Samaritan. C'était pour les aider à acheter des équipements pour le centre de rééducation. Le Brotherhood Lounge allait donner tout leurs profits.

Après avoir commandé nos verres, nous nous trouvâmes une alcôve où nous asseoir. L'endroit était plutôt sombre, le plafond était noir et les murs et les rideaux étaient rouge bordeaux. La musique était bruyante et les lumières flashy. La foule transpirait, dansant sur des tubes des années 80. Il y avait deux écrans de chaque côté du dj sur lesquels passaient de vieux clips.

Après avoir bu deux verres de vin, je commençais à me sentir tranquille et détendue. La chanson ''Atomic'' fut lancée et j'entraînai Mike sur la piste de danse.

_**Oh, uh-huh make it magnificent  
Tonight  
Right  
Ah, oh your hair is beautiful  
Ah, tonight  
Atomic… **_

« Cette chanson me fait penser à moi quand j'étais petite. » criai-je à l'oreille de Mike pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et des gens qui chantaient.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère a quitté mon père en 1986, je n'avais que cinq ans. Charlotte, la fille de notre voisin avait seize ans et c'était elle qui me gardait. On avait pour habitude d'écouter ses cassettes et elle me laissait sauter sur son lit pendant qu'elle lisait des magasines et s'extasiait sur les mecs de Duran Duran. »

Il éclata de rire. « Eh bien, au moins, la musique était meilleure à l'époque. Tout a été gâché par auto-tune. Tout sonne faux. »

« Absolument ! Tout est merdique maintenant. C'est la faute de Cher. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est Cher qui a popularisé auto-tune. ''Believe'' a été la première chanson avec cet effet. C'est de sa faute si Kesha existe. Je déteste ''Tik Tok''. »

« Ugh... je suis d'accord. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps, alors je pourrais dire à Cher de se caler son auto-tune dans l'endroit où le soleil ne brille jamais. »

Je hochai la tête et ris alors que nous continuions à danser.

_**We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down  
On the ground **_

« Je vais aux toilettes et ensuite je vais me chercher un verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? » demandai-je à l'oreille de Mike. Il hocha la tête. « On se retrouve à la table ? » Il hocha à nouveau la tête et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes des dames.

Alors que j'étais dans les toilettes, j'entendis quelqu'un parler bruyamment au téléphone. Sa voix aurait donné l'impression que la voix de Janice Litman-Garelnick de Friends était douce.

« Devine avec qui je suis. » chantonna-t-elle de sa voix nasale. Il y eut une pause puis elle continua. « Ouais... et c'est notre troisième rencard, alors tu _sais_ ce que ça veut dire... je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a emmenée ici ce soir mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui dire que je veux partir tôt. J'ai une surprise pour lui à la maison. » Elle éclata alors de rire. Ça ressemblait au braillement d'un âne.

**({'}) **_Peu importe qui est son rencard, j'espère pour lui qu'il est sourd ou qu'il utilise des boules quies !_

Elle tira la chasse d'eau et quitta sa cabine une minute avant moi. La bimbo blonde aux gros seins faux parlait toujours au téléphone tout en se fixant dans la glace lorsque je me lavai les main. Peu importe de qui elle parlait, c'était sans doute un idiot qui avait fait un pacte avec le diable.

Je me saisis d'une serviette pour m'essuyer et elle raccrocha, quittant les toilettes.

**({'})**_ Beuuuurk. Cette garce ne s'est même pas lavée les mains. C'est vraiment dégoûtant. _

J'étais en train de traverser la salle lorsqu'une grande main me saisit par le bras et me fit me retourner.

Je reconnus son odeur avant même de voir son visage.

Pomme verte, raisin, basilic, sauge, jasmin et patchouli.

Il avait ruiné le parfum ''Man'' d'Hugo Boss pour moi pour toujours.

_**Oh, you've got green eyes  
Oh, you've got blue eyes  
Oh, you've got grey eyes  
And I've never seen anyone quite like you before  
No, I've never met anyone quite like you before **_

« Ça fait longtemps, Bella. » sourit-il comme si nous étions deux vieux amis.

« E- »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Tiens donc ! Une rencontre !

Mike n'est pas si horrible que ça après tout, non ? Il est même plutôt cool... bon pas autant qu'Edward ^^

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

On s'était quitté sur un cliffy insoutenable _*au moins*_ ^^ alors je me dépêche de poster la suite :) Je pense que vous allez être surprise_ (dans tous les sens du terme)_ par ce chapitre ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**({'}) **_Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici putain ?_

C'était mon salopard d'ex-fiancé.

« Éric. » dis-je de mon ton je-ne-suis-pas-très-contente-de-te-voir.

« Belly ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le sentiment n'était pas mutuel.

« Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça, alors arrête un peu les conneries. »

« Aww. Ne joue les pas les garces hargneuses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas laisser le passé derrière nous, Bella ? »

**({'}) **_Il est foutrement taré ou quoi ?_

« T'es malade ou quoi, putain ? »

« _Quoi ? _» répondit-il comme si je faisais une montagne de pas grand chose.

« T'as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tu _m_'as trompée... alors qu'_on_ était fiancé... et avec un homme, rien que ça ! Non seulement ça, mais _tu_ couchais aussi sans te protéger ! Tu aurais pu mettre ma vie en danger espèce d'enfoiré égoïste. Est-ce que tu imagines un _peu_ à quel point c'était gênant et effrayant pour moi ? Pendant six mois, j'ai dû passer toute une batterie de tests, je ne dormais plus la nuit, me demandant si tu m'avais filée quelque chose. Et ensuite, je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te pousser dans les bras, ou devrais-je dire dans le _cul_ d'un homme. »

Les gens commençaient à nous fixer alors que nous nous disputions au milieu de la piste de danse. Éric tenait toujours fermement mon bras. J'essayai de me libérer mais il résista.

« Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ? »

Foutrement incroyable. Alors il ne s'agissait que de lui. Tout était toujours à propos de _lui_.

Certaines personnes ne changeaient jamais.

« Depuis quand mon opinion compte dans ton petit monde qui ne tourne qu'autour de toi ? Tu t'intéressais à peine à ce que je pensais... ou ce dont j'avais besoin quand on était ensemble alors mon opinion ne devrait pas avoir d'importance maintenant. Si c'est le pardon que tu cherches, alors va voir un prêtre et passe à autre chose. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Oh allez. » Éric roula des yeux, se moquant de moi. « On a eu de bons moments. T'avais l'air plutôt heureuse. »

« Je pensais que j'étais heureuse avec toi mais quand je t'ai enfin foutu à la porte, j'ai vite réalisé que j'avais juste peur de me retrouver toute seule. J'avais oublié qui j'étais. Je t'ai tout donné mais tu ne faisais que prendre... émotionnellement _et_ physiquement. »

Il eut l'air perdu. Éric était vraiment con. J'essayai à nouveau de lui échapper mais il me tenait trop fermement. Ça commençait à me faire mal.

« Physiquement ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te l'épelle ? Très bien ! Tu étais bruyant au lit. Tu voulais le savoir. T'es content maintenant ? En trois ans ensemble, j'ai joui aussi souvent qu'on reçoit un catalogue IKEA. À l'époque, je me disais que le sexe ne fait pas tout mais j'étais juste trop opprimée pour demander ce que je voulais. Tu m'avais déjà dit, ce que tu voulais ou ne voulais pas faire. Maintenant laisse-moi partir espèce de suceur de bite. »

Une expression sinistre traversa son visage, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de me crier dessus, mais rapidement, son expression se transforma. Il me relâcha soudainement et je trébuchai en arrière.

Deux bras forts et masculins s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre un corps chaud et dur.

Des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, embrassant et mordillant ma peau juste en dessous de mon oreille.

Une barbe de quelques jours effleura ma joue.

Des cheveux doux comme la soie chatouillèrent ma tempe.

Une douce odeur de menthe me parvint ainsi que mon parfum préféré.

« Te voilà ma Bella. Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdue alors je suis venu te chercher. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps pour venir me retrouver ? »

**({'}) **_…_

-oo00oo-

« Edward ? » couinai-je de surprise alors qu'il raffermissait un peu plus sa prise sur moi.

Il blottit son nez contre mon cou comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Il se mit à fredonner avec la musique, ignorant complètement Éric qui nous fixaient, ébahi.

« Bella ? » demanda Éric. « Tu ne vas pas nous présenter ? »

J'enregistrai à peine la présence d'Éric.

_**She floats like a swan**_

_**grace on the water**_

_**Lips like sugar**_

_**Lips like sugar.**_

C'était plutôt difficile de me concentrer, plaquée contre Edward alors qu'il se balançait au rythme de la musique. Ses hanches effleuraient de temps en temps le bas de mon dos... et mes fesses.

_**You'll flow down her river**_

_**She'll ask you and you'll give her**_

_**Lips like sugar,**_

_**Sugar kisses.**_

Il me fallut rassembler tout ma force pour ne pas me frotter contre lui.

J'avais désespérément besoin de friction.

« Bella ? » souffla Éric, agacé parce que je l'ignorais. Il avait toujours détesté être ignoré.

Edward et moi ne le remarquions pas. Nous étions dans notre petite bulle.

J'avais l'impression d'être en apesanteur.

Je flottais.

Et je volais.

Edward poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque et de la chaleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps.

Il déposa un baiser langoureux sur ma clavicule qui était exposée à ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue grâce au chemisier en col en V que je portais.

Son baiser alluma un feu dans ma poitrine, me faisant tortiller les orteils. Le feu descendit ensuite dans mon ventre avant de finalement s'installer sur mon clitoris.

Je fermai les yeux.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit.

Mon sang pulsait dans mon corps et mes tétons durs poussaient contre la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge.

La chair de poule fit relever tout mes poils et je frémis de désir.

Il défit sa prise sur moi et releva la tête, jetant un regard par dessus mon épaule. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur de manière à pouvoir fixer Éric... mon connard d'ex.

Edward laissa ses mains sur ma taille. Son corps était toujours plaqué contre mon dos.

J'essayais de garder le contrôle, régulant ma respiration.

Tout l'air quitta mes poumons alors que j'expirais d'une façon tremblante.

Lorsque ses longs doigts se mirent à dessiner des cercles sur mes hanches, mes genoux lâchèrent presque sous mon poids.

Tout dans mon corps l'appelait. Néanmoins, il y avait une partie de mon corps qui désirait plus que tout, ses doigts.

Éric décida alors de se présenter. Il lui tendit la main. « Salut, je suis Éric, une ancienne flamme de Belly. Et tu es ? »

« Foutrement pas intéressé. » rétorqua Edward d'un ton ennuyé. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe puis se tourna pour faire face à Éric. Il avait l'air légèrement menaçant. « Mais si je te vois à nouveau toucher Bella, je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois plus capable de toucher qui que ce soit, même pas toi-même. »

Éric eut le souffle coupé et son expression humiliée donnait l'impression qu'il avait été giflé.

_**Lips like sugar,**_

_**Sugar kisses.**_

_**Lips like sugar,**_

_**Sugar kisses.**_

Des frissons remontèrent ma colonne vertébrale.

Libby était complètement incohérente.

Et j'étais absolument et positivement trempée.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Eh oui ! C'était donc Éric et pas Edward... quoi que notre ami a fait une apparition plutôt remarquée, non ? Alors fan ou pas de notre si _beau_ papa ? ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Suite de la soirée... Euh... Vous avez des glaçons, un ventilo ou un truc dans le genre à portée de main ? Parce que vous pourriez en avoir besoin ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward ignora Éric et me fit me tourner pour que je lui fasse face.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je pus voir comment il était habillé.

Tout en noir.

Putain. De. Merde.

C'était le Diable en personne.

Je fixai ses pieds et remarquai qu'il portait des Dr Martens avec un jean 511 Levi's noir.

Ensuite, il avait un t-shirt Henley à manches longues avec un col en V. Il l'avait remonté sur ses coudes.

Les boutons étaient défaits, exposant sa clavicule à mon regard.

En voyant ça, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres.

Juste au sud de son col en V, ses pectoraux apparaissaient bien définis sous le fin tissu noir.

Mes doigts me picotaient d'envie de les toucher.

Puis il y avait sa barbe de deux jours et ses merveilleux cheveux sexy. Même si ça ne faisait qu'une seconde que je lui faisais face, je regrettais déjà de ne plus sentir sa peau contre ma joue, ma nuque et ma tempe.

La chanson changea et il prit les commandes sans un mot.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et nous oscillâmes sur la musique.

Trop effrayée pour le toucher, je me tins au tissu doux de son haut, juste au dessus de ses coudes.

_**Show me  
Show me  
Show me  
How you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream  
She said  
The one that makes me laugh  
She said  
And threw her arms around my neck. **_

Les doigts d'Edward lâchèrent ma taille et remontèrent sur mes avant-bras jusqu'à tenir mes mains.

Ses pouces caressèrent mes paumes alors qu'il amenait mes mains autour de son cou.

Je sentis la douceur de sa peau sous le col de son t-shirt. Ses muscles trapèzes se détendirent alors qu'il reposait à nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches.

J'allais me tourner pour voir si Éric était toujours derrière moi mais Edward secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti pour l'instant. Mais peut-être que tu devrais rester avec moi un moment... juste pour être sûr. » précisa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête sans lutter avant de couiner un petit ''D'accord.''

Ses pouces magiques caressèrent ma taille nue. Ça me rendait folle.

Son majeur et son index allaient et venaient dans le bas de mon dos, juste au dessus de la ceinture de mon jean.

_**Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow. **_

De temps en temps, ses doigts allaient un peu plus bas.

Ils effleuraient mon jean au niveau de mes fesses avant de revenir dans un endroit un peu plus respectable.

**({'}) **_Bella... est-ce qu'Edward essaye de vérifier si on a une culotte ?_

Il se croyait discret mais je voyais clair dans son jeu.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, Edward Cullen. » dis-je en plissant les yeux.

« Vraiment ? » répondit-il en me faisant un petit sourire moqueur. Il arqua un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que je fais exactement, Bella ? »

Je roulai des yeux.

Je n'allais pas dire ça à haute voix.

« Disons juste que je suis couverte et que je n'ai pas prévu de réitérer la pleine lune de la dernière fois, d'accord ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire profond.

« Alors ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de montrer tes fesses aux gens sur les parkings ? »

« Absolument pas ! Hier était une journée... euh... compliquée. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies vu ça. »

Il rigola à nouveau et amena ses lèvres à mon oreille. Il parla doucement. « Je ne suis pas du tout désolé, même si à cause de toi, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

Je le regardai d'un air perdu. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que penser à ce que j'ai vu sur le parking de Walgreen's m'a tenu éveillé... _toute la nuit_. »

Il recula pour me regarder et me fit un putain de clin d'œil.

**({'}) **_Euh..._

_*serre* *spams* * tortille* *rougis*_

_*boum*_

_*boum*_

_*gémis*_

**({'}) **_À l'aide... *gloups* _

Soudainement, le comportement joueur d'Edward changea et il retira ses mains de mes hanches.

Je le regardai, perdue mais le vis passer sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir son portable.

Il l'amena à son oreille droite et se boucha l'oreille gauche avec sa main. Il dut crier dans le téléphone pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

« Maman ?...

Ouais, bien sûr que je suis toujours là. Je danse avec Bella.

Quoi ?

Hum...

J'en sais rien... en fait, je m'en fous.

Peu importe...

Ouais, ouais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

Très bien, je te rejoins à l'arrière dans une minute. »

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche.

« Je suis désolé mais je suis censé faire un truc après la prochaine chanson. Je dois faire un discours avec ma mère pour remercier les gens qui ont contribué aux dons. »

« Oh d'accord. Eh bien, merci d'être venue me sauver. Je devrais aller retrouver Mike. Il se demande sans doute où je suis passée. »

« Ah oui, Mike. Je vois... »

Je parcourus la salle du regard à la recherche de Mike.

La musique changea.

_**I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular. **_

Edward m'attrapa par le poignet puis tint ma main entre les siennes. Sa chaleur était très distrayante.

« Hum... écoute... est-ce que je peux te parler plus tard ? Je ne devrais pas prendre trop de temps. »

Le bon sens me disait de répondre_ ''Non''_, néanmoins, j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par lui, comme un papillon par une flamme.

Je me demandais pourquoi il voulait me parler.

Même si Edward était apparu comme l'ange vengeur qui m'avait sauvée de mon démon d'ex-fiancé, il y avait quelque chose de ne pas si innocent dans son comportement avec moi.

Mon imagination partait dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas juste une façon de me débarrasser d'Éric et de ses avances indésirables.

C'était dans sa façon de me parler.

C'était aussi dans les choses qu'il disait – ses sous-entendus.

Et puis il y avait eu le baiser sur ma clavicule.

Ça allait au delà du devoir.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

J'étais en plein conflit.

Edward _''il est marié-il est marié-il est marié'' _Cullen n'était pas bon pour moi.

C'était mauvais. Très, _très_ mauvais.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais toujours accro aux mauvaises choses ?

Peut-être que c'était juste parce que je voulais savoir à quel point le mauvais pouvait être bon... surtout avec le vilain Edward qui m'avait fait mouillée en menaçant mon ex.

Ça... ce truc entre nous – cette attirance magnétique qui me poussait vers lui – c'était si puissant.

Mais...

**({'}) **_Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Eeeeeettt on est reparti..._

Edward _était_ marié.

C'était un obstacle que je ne pouvais pas dépasser.

**({'}) **_Il a seulement dit qu'il voudrait te parler... pas t'amener à l'arrière du bâtiment pour te baiser contre le mur_.

J'avais l'impression de perdre tout contrôle de mes sens lorsque j'étais près de lui. J'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui.

**({'}) **_Je jure devant dieu que lorsque tu vas t'en dormir ce soir, je vais choper ta conscience et je vais la poignarder avec une aiguille à tricoter. _

Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû.

Mais il était tentant.

Edward me regardait, attendant. Je mettais trop de temps à répondre.

**({'}) **_Bon sang, Bella. Réponds lui. Vas-y à fond ou rentre chez toi._

« D'accord. »

« D'accord ? » demanda-t-il. J'eus un doute sur ce dont il parlait.

**({'}) **_Euh... Bella ? Tu réalises que tu viens de parler à voix haute , pas vrai ? Tu viens d'accepter de le retrouver. _

Vraiment ?

Oups. Merde !

« C'est d'accord ? » Il sourit doucement et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Je me surpris à hocher la tête en réponse.

« Super. C'est... super. Où est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver ? » me demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour me souvenir que je n'étais pas venue seule ici. Je désignai nos sièges mais ne vis pas Mike.

« Mike et moi avons une table. C'est celle qui se trouve sous la photo de JFK. »

« D'accord. Je t'y retrouve dans quinze minutes. »

Il amena ma main à sa joue droite et déposa un baiser sur ma paume... puis un autre baiser... et un autre.

Ses dents effleurèrent la base de mon pouce et j'eus du mal à respirer alors que du désir réveillait ma peau et la douleur entre mes jambes.

Ses yeux mi-clos me brûlaient de leur intensité.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir nostalgique. Il plaça ensuite ma main sur sa mâchoire définie et douce.

Les bruits du monde extérieur s'estompèrent comme lorsque je flottais dans l'eau. Je n'arrivais à entendre que les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

_**You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human, and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does. **_

Ma main droite trouva involontairement sa place sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur.

Est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien ?

Je traçai sa mâchoire de ma main gauche. Je me mis soudainement à imaginer sa barbe effleurant la peau de mes cuisses.

Ma culotte était complètement foutue.

Comme il avait toujours les yeux fermés, je remarquai qu'il avait des cils incroyablement longs.

Et j'étais prête à parier que ça aurait génial de les sentir contre ma peau.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit, il ouvrit les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent.

Je ne pouvais que le fixer sans réagir.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... trop gênée par les sons que je retenais.

**({'})** _Whoa... bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il est possible qu'Edward ait envie de te baiser contre un mur._

Putain. De. Merde.

Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de tout ça.

J'étais vraiment foutue.

_**There's a club, if you'd like to go  
You could meet someone who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home  
And you cry  
And you want to die. **_

-oo0oo-

Le portable d'Edward sonna à nouveau et il roula des yeux, exaspéré. Il me lança un regard désolé et amena son téléphone à son oreille.

« Plus tard ? » mima-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Il embrassa le dos de ma main et glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il plongea ensuite dans la foule de corps qui dansaient, tout en criant dans son portable.

La musique fut un peu plus rythmée.

_**Moving forward using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best  
I saw the world thrashing all around your face  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace.  
I'll stop the world and melt with you… **_

Je tournai les talons et revins à notre table. Mike n'était pas là. Je scannai la salle du regard et tombai sur Jake Black et Leah Clearwater qui dansaient.

Jake et moi nous vîmes en même temps et je me dirigeai vers lui. Jake et Leah étaient littéralement plaqués l'un contre l'autre. La tête de Leah reposait sur le large torse de Jake. Elle semblait plus qu'heureuse. Je décidai de demander à Jake s'il avait vu Mike.

« Hey, Jake... Leah, on dirait que vous vous amusez bien. »

« Ouais. J'ai entendu dire que c'est toi que je dois remercier pour mon rendez-vous avec Leah... pas que je m'en plaigne. » Jake fit un grand sourire à Leah et ils rirent doucement.

« Leah, s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu n'as pas craché le morceau... à propos de notre rencontre la nuit dernière. » gémis-je.

Rien qu'en les regardant, je sus que Leah avait tout dit.

« Aww, allez, Bells. Ne sois pas gênée. » se moqua Jake.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, Grand Chef _Danse-Avec-Les-Loups-Déguisés-En-Mouton_. Tu n'as pas la Prince_ Grande-Bouche _qui parle de ta vie privée à tout le monde. »

Jake et Leah éclatèrent de rire comme des hystériques.

Traîtres.

« Enfin bref... je me demandais si vous aviez vu Mike... il faut que je le trouve. »

Jake se redressa, surplombant la foule.

« Il porte une chemise bleu foncé ? » demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers là où il regardait.

Environ cinq mètres plus loin, je repérai Mike. Il était fermement collé au corps d'une grande blonde avec des seins énormes.

Elle faisait facilement six centimètres de plus que lui.

Je reconnus le tissu brillant de la robe bien trop courte et réalisai qu'il dansait avec la connasse que j'avais croisé aux toilettes.

**({'})**_ J'espère pour le bien de Mike qu'il n'est pas branché par les mains comme Edward._

Je sentis une vague de désir me parcourir en repensant à ce qu'Edward avait fait à ma main.

Je traversai la salle jusqu'à me trouver à environ deux mètres du couple. Je vis l'expression horrifiée de Mike.

« _Aide moi ! _» mima-t-il.

La blonde avait fermement plaquer la joue de Mike contre sa poitrine et ses doigts tenaient ses cheveux à la base de son crâne alors que son autre main était posée sur ses fesses.

_**I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(Let's stop the world)  
I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time  
(Let's stop the world)  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
(Let's stop the world)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you. **_

Mike dut remarquer mon air perdu parce qu'il pointa du doigt sa pomme d'Adam... avant de désigner la blonde.

**({'})**_ Oh bon sang..._

-oo00oo-

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je le trouve chaud bouillant Edward... _*pfiou*_ Malheureusement, son comportement est légèrement suspect... Il n'est pas facile à cerner le bougre ^^

Bon... Dans quelle galère s'est encore fourré Mike... Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

La soirée est loin d'être terminée et croyez-moi, elle ne sera pas de tout repos... Alors accrochez-vous bien ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Et Blondie avait... une pomme d'Adam proéminente.

Maintenant, je comprenais à quoi faisait référence Mike vu que son long foulard doux avait glissé.

Je n'avais pas remarqué sa pomme d'Adam lorsque j'étais dans les toilettes parce qu'elle portait... ou devrais-je dire... il portait une perruque à longs cheveux noirs qui s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

J'entendais Libby qui chantait ''Melt With You'' en cœur avec la stéréo.

C'était la chanson ''Dude (Looks Like A Lady)'' _(NdT: Un mec qui ressemble à une dame)_ d'Aerosmith.

Si je m'étais écoutée, je serais restée là à observer la scène et me moquer de Mike et son petit problème. Néanmoins, il avait l'air absolument terrifié.

Comme Mike avait été plus que gentil avec moi, je pris la décision de mettre Edward de côté et d'aller sauver mon pauvre gars en détresse.

Je m'approchai de Mike et Blondie et tapotai l'épaule de la fille... du mec.

« Excuse moi, je peux vous interrompre ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais danser avec mon rendez-vous. » dis-je aussi poliment que possible.

Blondie se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard mauvais. « Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place, chérie. J'ai vu que ce pauvre chéri était tout seul pendant que tu faisais les yeux doux à Mr Sexe-Sur-Pattes. Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Il est _à moi_ maintenant. »

**({'})** _Excousiez moi ? Elle s'en prend à mon crémier ? Pour qui est-ce que cette garce... ce salop... ou peu importe, se prend. Moi, je dis qu'il est temps de libérer la garce en toi, Bella. Mets fin à ça. Maintenant !_

J'inspirai profondément et m'armai de courage.

« Je pense que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, _chéri_. Mon rencard n'aime pas sucer les queues, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'éviterais pas une humiliation et que tu ne dégagerais pas avec tes Louboutins de contrefaçon. »

« C'est pas des contrefaçons, salope. Elles sont vraies. »

J'éclatai d'un rire profond. Cette personne se mentait à elle même.

« À d'autre, _mec_. De ce que j'en sais, Louboutin ne fabrique pas des chaussures taille 48. Tes chaussures sont aussi fausses que tes nichons sont ridicules. Je te l'ai demandé gentiment mais tu as préféré m'ignorer, alors je te le demande une fois de plus, vire tes pattes de mon rencard. »

Tout en gardant une poigne de fer sur les cheveux de Mike, la blonde se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air menaçant.

Elle eut un petit rire mauvais. « Force moi. »

Je remarquai que Mike commençait à avoir mal alors je décidai de lui rendre la pareille.

Je saisis Blondie par les cheveux... et ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans ma main.

Effrayée, je jetai la perruque blonde loin de moi et l'observai avec fascination alors qu'elle atterrissait sur Jake Black. Je n'avais pas vu que Jake et Leah se trouvaient là, nous observant depuis le début.

Blondie... ou devrais-je plutôt dire le travesti brun qui avait un collant couleur chair sur la tête réalisa que c'était maintenant Jake qui avait sa perruque. Il lâcha les cheveux de Mike et se précipita sur Jake.

Avant que le travesti puisse récupérer ses cheveux, Leah se saisit de la perruque et la tint comme une sorte de trophée.

C'était quand même surréaliste qu'en moins de 24h, j'avais vu Leah tenir deux scalpes de poils.

**({'}) **_Au moins, ils ne sont pas à moi cette fois-ci_.

Leah poussa un cri de guerre avant de partir en courant, Jake sur ses pas. On aurait dit qu'il faisait une sorte de danse tribale.

**({'})** _Wow ! C'est tellement... politiquement incorrecte. _

Je sais, non ?

Avant même que je puisse profiter de ma victoire, je me retrouvai sur le dos, grimaçant.

Le travesti que j'avais surnommé Blondie, s'assit à califourchon pour moi.

Et il posa ses mains sur ma gorge.

-oo00oo-

Mike qui venait de retrouver ses couilles, saisit le travesti en cravate pour essayer de l'éloigner de moi.

Dans un dernier effort, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses poignets mais ses mains étaient trop fortes.

Je commençais à être dans les vapes et la douleurs que je ressentais à l'arrière de la tête était terrible.

Soudainement, je pus à nouveau respirer. J'inspirai difficilement et fus relevée par un homme massif.

Le videur qui avait la taille et la corpulence d'un catcheur de la WWE, me jeta sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortir.

Je quittai ses fesses des yeux.

Mike nous suivait de près. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

Et pour empirer les choses, je vis qu'Éric marchait derrière Mike. Il semblait se diriger vers la sortie lui aussi.

Une fois que nous fûmes sur le trottoir, le videur me jeta sans cérémonie dans les bras de Mike. Ce dernier me releva et se mit à observer l'arrière de ma tête d'un drôle d'air.

Je vis Éric aller vers le travelo. Il ouvrit les bras et le serra contre lui.

« Tu vas bien Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? »

« Ricky, ne me touche pas. J'aurais dû l'écouter. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Alistair avait raison depuis le début. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite tapette qui ne s'assume pas. »

**({'})** _Ricky ?_

Le travesti, connu maintenant sous le nom de Sam, me désigna.

« Je t'ai vu avec elle. Tu as soudainement oublié que tu avais rencard avec moi ? Tu flirtais avec une femme pour l'amour du ciel. Tu es incroyable – foutrement incroyable ! On m'avait prévenu que tu allais me briser le cœur mais je pensais que les choses pourraient être différentes entre toi et moi. Quel idiot je fais. »

Sam tourna les talons et partit en soupirant. Cela aurait pu avoir un effet dramatique si le talon de sa chaussure gauche n'avait pas brusquement décidé de révéler sa nature de faux Louboutin en se cassant.

Sam s'arrêta, enleva le talon et le jeta en direction de la tête d'Éric avant de reprendre son parcours de la honte, se dirigeant vers le Broho Lounge.

Éric le suivit mais à distance.

Quel idiot, putain.

**({'}) **_Apparemment, Éric utilisait toujours les mêmes techniques. J'espérais qu'il allait finir par se choper un truc horrible... comme la syphilis et que son zizi allait peler avant de tomber par accident dans les toilettes. _

Une fois que tous ces drames furent terminés, je me tournai vers Mike qui était en train d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais il ne faisait tout de même pas suffisamment chaud pour se balader torse nu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bella, tu as une vilaine coupure à l'arrière de la tête. Je vais appliquer ça contre pour arrêter le saignement. »

« Quoi ? »

Je passai la main derrière ma tête pour toucher l'endroit où j'avais mal. Sans surprise, mes cheveux étaient humides et lorsque je regardai ma main, elle était couverte de sang.

« Tiens, applique ça contre la plaie. » me dit-il en me tendant sa chemise. « Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la voiture ou tu veux que je te portes ? »

**({'}) **_Quoi ? On ne peut pas partir ! Et Edward ?_

Merde !

Edward allait se demander où j'étais passée. Il allait croire que je le rejetais une fois de plus.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du Broho mais le videur me bloqua l'accès.

« Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur. » expliquai-je aux videurs résistants qui avaient réussi à faire le double de leur taille.

« Rentrez chez vous, _Mlle_. Cet établissement n'accepte pas les perturbateurs comme vous. » me dit l'un des videurs.

J'insistai. « Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Il y a un homme à l'intérieur, à qui il faut que je parle de toute urgence. Si vous pouviez simplement dire à Edward Cullen que Bella est dehors, je suis sûre qu'il viendrait me parler. Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un énorme malentendu. »

« Bella, je crois qu'on devrait t'emmener à l'hôpital. La plaie à l'air assez profonde, il te faudra sans doute des points. » dit Mike avec inquiétude.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas partir. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas pu parler avec Edward ! »

« Écoutez moi bien, _madame_, voilà un bon conseil. On peut faire ça tranquillement ou pas. Soit vous faites comme dit votre _petit-ami_, soit on appelle la police et vous vous retrouverez menottée à l'arrière d'une voiture. C'est à vous de voir. »

« Bella, il faut qu'on y aille. » me supplia Mike. « Il y a beaucoup de sang. Ça m'inquiète sérieusement. »

J'avais envie de pleurer.

Si seulement Alice avait été là. Elle aurait compris ma situation. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen de me faire re-rentrer à l'intérieur ou au moins, elle aurait convaincu le gérant de faire passer mon message à Edward.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir mon portable pour pouvoir appeler Alice. Elle aurait pu avoir accès aux donnés des clients du centre et elle aurait pu me donner son numéro de portable.

« Allons y. » insista Mike. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la voiture.

J'enroulai mon bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

J'acceptai le fait que je n'allais pas pouvoir parler à Edward ce soir. Je n'allais pas avoir l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Je supposais qu'il allait falloir que j'attende le cours de natation du lendemain.

J'espérais qu'il allait comprendre.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Hmm... Fin de soirée difficile pour notre petite Bella... Je dois avouer que je suis un peu triste vis-à-vis d'Edward mais toute la scène avec le travesti, Jake, Leah et Mike m'a fait marrer alors ça compense ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Attention ce chapitre est légèrement _plannant_... ^^ N'essayez pas de trouver la logique, cherchez plutôt ce que tout ça peut signifier ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Dimanche... 17 juin, 3h du matin.**_

Alors qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit, bizarrement, je me réveillai.

En temps normal, je dormais comme une souche dès que je posais la tête sur l'oreiller et ce jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne.

En plus des picotements que je ressentais à l'arrière de mon crâne et de mes quatre points de suture résorbables, je me sentais vraiment bizarre.

Ça picotait.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'étais haletante et excitée.

La douleur exquise entre mes jambes était presque insupportables.

J'avais l'impression d'être au bord de l'orgasme.

**({'}) **_Oh merde ! La garce vient de se réveiller. _

**({'}) **_Que tout le monde se cache ! La fête est finie. Abandonnez le navire ! *Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Ah-woo-gah... ah-woo-gah*_

J'entendis des grognements de déception.

Perdue, je me tournai vers la lumière et m'assis. Je fixai le miroir ridiculement grand de ma coiffeuse.

Je vis Libby sur mon épaule gauche et pour une raison inconnue, elle portait une petite robe noire sexy. Je regardai dans le miroir pour essayer de voir à qui Libby pouvait bien parler mais je ne vis rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« À qui tu parles, Libby ? »

**({'}) **_Hum... personne ? _

« Ne me mens pas, j'ai entendu des voix. Tu préparais quelques choses et ça m'a réveillée. »

**({'}) **_Je ne faisais que discuter avec quelques copines de ton Système Limbique. _

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire... dans mon cerveau. C'était qui et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles discutaient avec toi ? »

**({'}) **_On est grillé, les filles ! Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. _

Quatre paires de pieds avancèrent à contre cœur jusqu'à se trouver en ligne sur mon épaule droite.

« Salut. » dirent-elles l'une après l'autre. Elles avaient l'air penaud.

Elles étaient quatre et portaient des tenus très différentes.

L'une était tout en noir, un peu comme une gothique; l'autre ressemblait à une hippie.

Il y en avait une grande de style dominatrice qui portait une tenue intégrale en latex. La dernière était habillée comme une cow-girl; elle avait la totale: un chapeau, des bottes, des éperons, une corde et un fouet. Elle fumait aussi une cigarette.

« S'il vous plaît, expliquez vous. » exigeai-je.

Elles se mirent à fixer leurs pieds.

Soudainement, trois d'entre elles reculèrent et celle qui portait une tenue rouge et noire de dominatrice se retrouva devant et au centre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu et réalisa qu'elles s'étaient jouées d'elle.

« Très bien ! J'y vais la première alors ! Salut... Je suis ton Amygdale mais tu peux m'appeler Amy. » dit-elle brusquement.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« Je suis le centre du plaisir de ton cerveau. En gros, je fais le lien avec le reste du Système Limbique. » continua-t-elle en désignant les autres par dessus son épaule. « Je suppose que c'est moi qui supervise le tout. »

Amy retourna parmi les autres et poussa une autre fille à prendre la parole.

C'était celle qui était habillée comme une gothique.

Elle parla à voix basse. « Je suis Noyau Accumbens mais on m'appelle aussi Cléo. C'est moi qui m'occupe de ta capacité à ressentir des émotions. » m'expliqua-t-elle alors qu'une larme parfaite coulait sur sa joue.

Cléo essuya la larme avant de se précipiter dans les bras d'Amy qui l'attendait.

« Suivante. » lançai-je.

« Salut. Je suis ton Cortex Insulaire mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tex. Ravie de faire t'connaissance. » Elle parlait comme une péquenaud du fin fond du Texas. Elle tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser avec le talon de sa botte.

Euh ?

« Oh, j'suppose que je devrais expliquer. Je suis la partie de ton cerveau qui est lié avec le plaisir associé à la nourriture, la drogue et le sexe. En gros, c'est de m'faute si t'es accro au chocolat et au café. Oh... et c'est aussi de ma faute si tu as eu du mal à arrêter la clope. Désolée. » Néanmoins, elle n'avait absolument pas l'air d'avoir des remords.

La dernière à s'avancer fut celle qui était habillée comme une hippie des années 60.

« Heh-Heeeeyyyyy, Bell-lahhh. » commença-t-elle en trébuchant.

Oh, mon dieu.

C'était une droguée.

« Je m'appelle... m'appelle... je m'appelle... hum ? » Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant la réponse chez les autres.

« Hippocampe. » souffla Amy. « C'est Hippocampe, espèce d'idiote ! »

« Bon, pourquoi j'ai pas de surnom ? » se plaignit-elle. « Hippocampe, on dirait que j'ai la bouche pleine. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! » Libby et le reste du groupe se mirent à glousser comme une horde d'ados à un concert de Bieber. Seule Hippocampe ne réagit pas.

« Je ne comprends pas... » se plaignit-elle en les fixant d'un air perdu alors que les autres se roulaient par terre.

Libby fut la première à se reprendre et elle parla à la pauvre Hippocampe comme si c'était une énorme idiote.

**({'}) **_C'est toi qui nous a dit d'arrêter de t'appeler ''Hippy'', tu te souviens ? Tu disais que ça te donnait l'air grosse. _

« Oooooooooh, c'est vraiiiiiiiii, je m'en souviens maintenant. » Hippocampe sortit un énorme joint de derrière son oreille et l'alluma. Elle se promena ensuite sans but.

Amy secoua la tête, incrédule, tout en fixant Hippocampe qui s'éloignait.

« Au cas où tu te posais la question, c'est la partie de ton cerveau qui mémorise les sensations. Elle plane un peu pour l'instant. »

« _Elle_ fait partie de ma mémoire ? » demandai-je, doutant.

« Absolument ! Envisage de manger des fraises ou alors souviens toi du goût salé de la peau de ton amant que tu as embrassé et léché. Tu te souviens des choses que tu goûtes ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du désir que tu as ressenti ou de ce qui se passe lorsque quelqu'un t'excite et que tu fantasmes sur lui plus tard quand tu es toute seule ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« L'odeur de ton parfum pour homme préféré, quand tu y penses, est-ce que ça te fait aussi penser à la personne à laquelle tu associes cette odeur ? Et est-ce que ça te donne l'eau à la bouche, même s'il n'est pas là ? »

J'eus alors une vision d'Edward dans un costume noir bien ajusté alors que je me rappelais de notre rencontre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. J'avais détecté sur sa peau le parfum _''The One''_ de Dolce et Gabbana.

Je regardai Amy et hochai à nouveau la tête.

« Tu te souviens de la texture de sa chemise sous tes mains alors que tu dansais avec lui, la douceur de sa peau au niveau de sa nuque ? Tu te souviens de ses pouces qui caressaient tes hanches, de sa voix alors qu'il te murmurait des mots cochons, qu'il te disait qu'il avait _été éveillé toute la nuit_ parce qu'il pensait à toi ? »

« Oui. » gémis-je.

« Eh bien, tous ces souvenirs sensuels vont directe dans l'hippocampe... et c'est elle qui gère aussi tes rêves cochons. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Est-ce que j'étais en plein rêve ? »

« Ouaip'. Tex t'en as fait ressentir le besoin. Cléo t'en as donné l'envie. L'autre hippie a amené le porno et je me suis occupée du lieu. » expliqua Amy.

**({'}) **_Et je supervise les opérations, bébé._

**({'}) **_C'est la fê-te !_

« C'est pour ça que tu es si mouillée, Libby ? »

**({'}) **_Tu te souviens du rêve que tu faisais avant que tu sois si brutalement réveillée par nous ?_

-oo00oo-

Dès que Libby et le reste de mon équipe eurent réussi à attraper Hippocampe, mon rêve me revint comme dans un film.

_J'étais assise dans une barque au milieu d'une piscine. J'attendais patiemment, laissant ma ligne de pêche flotter dans l'eau._

_J'étais seule, entourée par le silence._

À moins que...

Peut-être pas.

_L'eau se mit à frémir et je tournai la tête vers le côté de la barque. Je me demandais ce qui se passait._

_Je vis alors ce qui troublait la surface de l'eau, c'était une sorte d'aileron._

Trop tard pour reculer, il percuta l'eau, m'éclaboussant.

_Je tendis ma main libre pour me saisir de la pagaie et découvris qu'elle flottait à quelques mètres du bateau._

_Un visage émergea et je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. _

_Je ne l'avais pas reconnu au début parce que ses cheveux bronze normalement en bataille, étaient ramenés en arrière. Ils avaient l'air presque noirs._

_Il saisit la pagaie et nagea vers moi._

_« C'est ça que tu cherches, ma Bella ? » demanda-t-il._

_Alors qu'il me rendait la pagaie, ses yeux brillaient de malice et un petit sourire effleurait ses lèvres. _

_« Je devrais te frapper avec ça. Tu me fais tellement mouillée. » me plaignis-je._

_Il laissa échapper un rire profond et mélancolique. « J'aime savoir que je te fais mouiller, Bella. Et je parie que je peux te faire encore plus mouiller. »_

_Il saisit ma ligne de pêche et tira durement dessus, faisant chavirer le bateau. Je tombai à l'eau._

_Mes vêtements formèrent un poids et je coulai au fond de la piscine._

_Je me débattis pendant plusieurs minutes avec mon manteau. Il était aussi lourd que du plomb._

_Edward apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il me déshabilla rapidement de manière à ce que je me retrouve seulement vêtue de mon maillot de bain bleu foncé, une pièce._

_Je commençais à manquer d'air et mon cerveau me disait qu'il fallait que je respire pour survivre._

_Sentant ce dont j'avais besoin, il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Il souffla, remplissant mes poumons d'air. _

_Il nous ramena ensuite à la surface et pendant le voyage, mes jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille. _

_Même si j'avais la tête hors de l'eau, je refusais de m'éloigner de sa bouche. Au lieu de ça, j'inspirai par le nez. _

_Ce fut Edward qui mit fini à notre baiser.  
_

_« Je suis désolé. » dit-il, haletant._

_« Pas moi. » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je reculai pour le regarder. « Est-ce que tu es une sirène, Edward ? »_

_« Non, Bella. » sourit-il. _

_« Est-ce que tu es un Encantado alors ? Tu es là pour m'emmener pour toujours ? »_

_« Petite idiote. » me gronda-t-il d'un air joueur._

_Il passa la main sous l'eau et ramena des palmes grises à la surface. Il les jeta ensuite dans le bateau._

_« Merci de m'avoir sauvée. »_

_Il sourit et se mit à déposer des baisers langoureux le long de mon cou. _

_J'en eus la chair de poule et sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit trembler. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille. _

_« Tu as froid. » dit-il. « Il faut te réchauffer. Viens avec moi. »_

_Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la piscine et je le suivis. Néanmoins, Edward disparut dès que je fus hors de l'eau._

-oo00oo-

_Je regardai mes pieds tout en montant à l'échelle. _

_Posé à côté de l'échelle se trouvait mon vieux manteau si lourd. Je le pris et l'examinai. _

_Il était tout abîmé et sentait vraiment mauvais. Je décidai que je ne l'avais jamais aimé et réalisai que je n'aurais même pas dû le toucher. _

_Je me dirigeai vers la poubelle la plus proche et jetai le manteau._

Je me sentis plus légère.

_Une fois que je fus débarrassée du vieux manteau, je me promenai dans le centre aquatique vide jusqu'à tomber sur une porte fermée qui donnait sur une pièce interdit au public. _

_Le sauna qui était autrefois une pièce de rangement se trouvait juste à côté du gymnase. Lorsqu'il avait fermé le gymnase, Joe avait aussi décidé de fermer cette partie du centre. Ça ne valait pas la peine de l'entretenir._

_Seuls les employés y avaient accès maintenant. Le sauna était notre petit paradis privé et nous avions le droit d'y aller après le travail._

_Une ou deux fois par mois, Alice et moi avions pour habitude de nous y rendre pour discuter. Parfois, je venais tard le soir après une longue journée de travail pour me détendre._

_J'appuyai sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. La buée s'échappa. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. _

_Alors que j'avançais, je découvris rapidement que je n'étais pas seule._

_À mes pieds se trouvait un short de bain noir Adidas qui m'était familier. Il reposait sur le sol carrelé de petits carreaux noirs, gris et blancs. J'étais en train d'envisager de le ramasser lorsque j'entendis un petit rire._

_Je cherchai d'où ça venait et vis une forme au coin de la pièce. _

_Alors que l'air humide tourbillonnait autour de moi, j'inspirai brusquement. _

_Je sentis alors son parfum._

_Edward était là. _

_Il prit la parole avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Viens t'asseoir avec moi, Bella ? »_

_Je m'avançai lentement pour le rejoindre sur le banc en mosaïque qui faisait tout le tour du sauna._

_Il était installé dans un coin, une serviette sur les genoux. Il reposait ses bras sur les bords de chaque côté de son corps. _

_Des lumières incrustées illuminaient les murs._

_Seulement trois marchaient et la pièce baignait dans une lueur douce._

_Il se trouvait à environ un mètre d'une des lumières et on aurait dit que sa peau brillait à cause des gouttes d'eau qui couraient sur son corps._

_J'en observai une tomber de son menton, juste au dessus de son nombril. Je ressentis le besoin de le lécher, de boire toute l'eau qui se trouvait à la surface de sa peau._

Je me demandais s'il avait aussi bon goût qu'il en avait l'air ?

_J'allais pour m'asseoir à côté de lui mais il m'arrêta en me saisissant par le poignet._

_Il m'attira délicatement à lui et me fit signe de m'asseoir entre ses jambes. _

-oo00oo-

* * *

Et un cliffy pour la table 20 ! Un ! ^^ Je sais, je sais, on s'arrête au meilleur moment mais au moins, ça vous laisse le temps pour analyser ce début de rêve et peut-être même y trouver des indices pour la suite de l'histoire ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Deuxième partie et fin de ce moment de folie que Bella est en train de vivre... Comme précédemment, ne cherchez pas la logique, essayez plutôt de voir les indices à propos du futur ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_Je m'installai entre les jambes d'Edward et sentis les poils de son torse effleurer mon dos. Il était tout près de moi alors même que j'étais assise sur le bord du banc._

_« Tu n'es pas censé être ici; personne n'a le droit d'être ici. » lui dis-je nerveusement._

_« Et pourtant je suis là. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille._

_Un sentiment familier remonta jusqu'à mon esprit._

_Mon cœur battait à un rythme saccadé._

_Je me sentais à la fois mal à l'aise et vraiment nerveuse._

_C'était parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de mes dix doigts._

_J'avais trente ans et je n'avais été qu'avec deux hommes auparavant. Mon manque d'expérience dans le domaine intime me rendait hésitante à provoquer un contact._

_Cela faisait deux longues années._

_Est-ce que j'étais au moins douée pour ça ?_

_Edward sentit mon appréhension. « Laisse le passé derrière toi, Bella. Il est temps que tu fasses ce que tu as envie de faire. Arrête de tout contrôler et fais ce qui t'est agréable. Fais ce qui te semble naturel. »_

_Ses mots me poussèrent à prendre une décision sur ce que je devais faire par la suite._

_Je posai mes mains sur ses genoux._

_Ça semblait être un endroit sûr pour commencer._

_Je m'appuyai sur l'assurance que je ne ressentais pas vraiment et remontai lentement mes mains sur ses jambes jusqu'à arriver tout en haut._

_Je caressai instinctivement du bout des doigts les poils de ses cuisses comme si j'essayais de mémoriser leur texture. _

_Maintenant que je me sentais un peu plus courageuse, je laissai mes mains masser ses muscles tendus._

_Il gémit d'approbation et je me mis à trembler en sentant son souffle sur mon épaule. _

_Il se servit d'une de ses mains pour enrouler mes longs cheveux mouillés autour de son poing. Il embrassa ma nuque nouvellement dénudée avant de relâcher mes cheveux, les laissant tomber sur mon épaule droite._

_Il posa ensuite les paumes de ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, juste au dessus de mes genoux. Il se mit alors à imiter le mouvement de mes doigts qui le caressaient._

_Sans prévenir, il déposa une série de baisers dans mon dos en partant de mon épaule gauche. Il rejoignit ainsi mon épaule droite._

_Un halètement m'échappa._

_Mon maillot de bain une pièce était coupé bas, ce qui signifiait qu'une grande partie de mon dos lui était dévoilé._

_Sa bouche et ses mains voyageaient langoureusement sur ma peau et je sentis mes tétons durcir._

_J'en voulais plus._

_Il ne semblait pas pressé de passer à l'étape supérieure._

_C'était comme s'il savourait l'instant présent._

_Ou alors il savourait le goût et le contact de ma peau._

_Peu importe, c'était à la fois paradisiaque et énervant._

_À chaque fois que ses dents effleuraient ou mordillaient ma peau, le désir picotait mes seins. Cela descendit ensuite dans mon ventre avant de se nicher sur mon clitoris. Une réelle sensation de plaisir m'envahit._

_Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses. Ma respiration se coupa et je dus m'empêcher d'enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau._

_Il faisait aussi chaud qu'en Enfer dans le sauna. J'avais chaud, j'étais mouillée et ma tête tournait légèrement. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il devait arriver à l'entendre._

_Pendant qu'Edward suçait mon oreille, il décida que j'étais trop loin de lui._

_Ses mains quittèrent mes cuisses pour se poser sur mes hanches et il me ramena durement contre lui._

_Soudainement, je sentis son érection couverte par une serviette contre mes reins._

_Une sorte de fierté féminine m'envahit._

_C'était moi qui faisait ça !_

_Il était dur... pour moi._

_Edward était extrêmement dur._

_Pour moi._

_Cette révélation me fit me sentir désirée et sexy._

_Avant que je puisse réfléchir au pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, ma respiration se coupa une fois de plus._

_Une de ses mains s'était posée sur mon sein._

_« Edward. » soufflai-je d'une façon provocante._

_J'essayai de dire autre chose mais mes mots se perdirent alors que son pouce caressait mon téton à travers le tissu de mon maillot de bain._

_Il ne me fallut pas plus que ça pour me transformer en gelée entre ses mains._

_Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon oreille. « Est-ce que c'est agréable, Bella ? »_

_« Oui. » soupirai-je._

_Sa deuxième main se mit alors à imiter la première et ses doigts passèrent sur mes tétons, tirant doucement dessus. Je gémis et ma tête retomba contre sa clavicule._

_« Dis-moi que tu en as envie autant que moi, Bella. »_

_Je hochai la tête._

_« Dis le. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je veux te toucher partout. Je veux te sentir jouir sur mes doigts et ma langue. Je veux plonger ma queue en toi et je veux voir ton visage être transformé par ton orgasme. Je veux te voir lâcher prise. » Puis d'une voix à peine audible, il ajouta autre chose. « Est-ce que tu es prête pour moi, Bella ? »_

_« S'il te plaît... j'ai besoin que tu... me fasses jouir. » le suppliai-je. « Ça fait... si longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'a pas touché. »_

_J'arquai le dos, amenant ma poitrine à la rencontre de ses paumes. _

_S'il avait arrêté de me toucher, j'en serais sans doute morte. _

_Je me glissai un peu plus entre ses jambes et me tortillai contre lui. Il grogna contre mon cou._

_C'était un son puissant et sourd et les vibrations de son torse résonnèrent en moi. Ses mains quittèrent mes seins et ses longs doigts descendirent langoureusement._

_Je pleurai la perte de ses doigts sur mes tétons tout en haletant d'anticipation sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite._

_Ses doigts caressèrent la peau sensible de mes clavicules et je frissonnai._

_Ils remontèrent sur mon épaule nue jusqu'à rencontrer la bretelle de mon maillot._

_Il laissa alors échapper un unique mot._

_« Enlève... »_

_Ça aurait pu être une question ou un ordre. Ma réponse fut haletante. « Oui. » _

_Ses longs doigts froids passèrent sous le tissu et il libéra mes épaule, faisant tomber les bretelles sur mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent au niveau de mes coudes._

_Je n'eus pas besoin d'encouragement pour l'enlever complètement._

_Je me levai et sentis ses grandes mains puissantes faire glisser le reste de mon vêtement._

_Il se pencha et déposa un baiser à la base de ma colonne vertébrale, juste au dessus de mes fesses. Mes jambes lâchèrent alors il me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux._

_Oh._

_Oh !_

_Oh, mon dieu !_

_Ce fut à ce moment là que je réalisai qu'il n'y avait plus de serviette entre nous._

_Je sentais le sexe d'Edward contre mes fesses._

_Il était si dur. _

_Chaud._

_Épais._

_Et... long._

_Je bougeai légèrement pour m'installer confortablement et je sentis sa respiration se faire haletante contre ma nuque et mon épaule. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche pour me ramener un peu plus contre lui. Je me balançai contre lui avec hésitation et il inspira à nouveau difficilement._

_Je bougeai un peu plus et il ronronna tout en raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille._

_Il frotta alors sa queue contre mes fesses._

_Une fois._

_Deux fois._

_Trois fois._

_Ma respiration s'accéléra._

_Les gémissements sexy qui lui échappaient firent augmenter mon désir et je tortillai les orteils. _

_Il reprit le contrôle et son index se posa sur mon menton. Il me fit tourner la tête de manière à ce que je le regarde par dessus mon épaule. _

_Son regard plongea dans le mien avec une telle intensité que j'eus l'impression qu'ils me brûlaient jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. _

_Et ce fut à ce moment que je sus que j'étais à lui._

_J'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il voulait._

_Et j'avais tellement envie de lui._

_Pour être avec lui, j'étais prête à marcher sur des charbons ardents._

_« J'adore ta bouche, Bella. J'ai besoin de tes lèvres. » murmura-t-il alors que son autre main dansait de ma hanche à mon abdomen avant de remonter sur ma poitrine nue. _

_Je tirai un peu plus le cou pour lui offrir ma bouche et il l'accepta. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes, délicatement au début puis avec de plus en plus de passion._

_Je gémis et accentuai la pression entre nos lèvres. Ma bouche s'ouvrit bien volontiers lorsque je sentis sa langue effleurer ma lèvre inférieure, me suppliant silencieusement de le laisser entrer._

_Sa langue rencontra la mienne sans aucune hésitation. Je pouvais le goûter maintenant et ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais jamais goûté auparavant. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à présent._

_Il était doux._

_Comme du sucre._

_Alors que nos langues dansaient, un gémissement lui échappa une fois de plus. Il était identique à celui qui quitta ma gorge lorsque je sentis sa main glisser sur mon abdomen pour rejoindre mon sexe humide._

_J'avais désespérément besoin d'augmenter la pression mais ses doigts ne faisaient que taquiner mon clitoris. Je roulai impatiemment des hanches comme si je faisais une lap-dance._

_Plus._

_Plus._

_J'avais besoin de plus de contact._

_« J'ai besoin de plus. S'il te plaît. » le suppliai-je._

_Son pouce appuya sur mon clitoris et il se mit à le caresser rapidement. Cela créa des étincelles de désir en moi._

_Je passai ma main derrière moi et plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux tout en me tenant à sa tête. J'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose alors que je bougeais contre sa main et sa queue._

_Que dieu bénisse les frictions._

_C'était fantastique._

_Si bon._

_Si foutrement bon._

_Je raffermis ma prise sur ses cheveux et il gémit contre ma bouche tout en frottant sa queue en rythme contre moi._

_Dur._

_Il captura délicatement ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et se mit à la sucer. Je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler._

_Lorsqu'il mordilla ma lèvre avant de la relâcher pour m'embrasser, mes yeux partirent en arrière de leur propre volonté et se fermèrent._

_La friction que me faisait ressentir son pouce et sa queue était incroyable mais..._

_J'avais envie de plus._

_J'avais besoin de plus._

_J'écartai les jambes en grand et posai ma main sur la sienne. Je le suppliai silencieusement de me pénétrer de ses doigts frais ou de sa queue dure._

_Il retira sa main et cessa tout mouvement, m'embrassant passionnément._

_J'étais excitée et j'avais désespérément besoin de jouir._

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il arrêtait maintenant._

_Je me mis à paniquer._

_« Non... je te promets, Bella, que ce n'est que le début et je ne veux pas que tu jouisses maintenant, pas comme ça. » haleta-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de me soulever pour m'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui._

_Il s'agenouilla par terre dans une position de soumission. Ses paumes caressèrent mes jambes en partant de mes chevilles pour venir se poser sur mes genoux. « Maintenant écarte tes jolies jambes pour moi. Je veux goûter ta délicieuse... »_

-oo00oo-

J'ouvris les yeux en grand de surprise. J'avais quitté ce rêve vraiment étrange mais tout de même très excitant.

« N-n-nooooooon ! » pleurnichai-je en frappant mon oreiller de frustration.

Je voulais retourner dans mon rêve. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à ce moment là ! Ugh ! J'arrivais à la meilleure partie !

**({'})** _Wow ! Tu t'es bizutée toute seule en te réveillant !_

Je le savais et j'avais vraiment les boules.

Putain de vie...

Je veux dire sérieusement, ma vie était merdique.

Parce que même en rêve, je passais toujours à côté de me faire lécher.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Question : _Qui est aussi frustrée que Bella ?_ Parce que j'avoue que cette fin de chapitre est cruelle XD Malheureusement, notre chère amie retrouve terre et comme on dit, _plus dure sera la chute_ ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Si pour vous le rêve de Bella a été un mystère, alors ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Toutes les explications, significations et autres trucs freudiens ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Dimanche... 5 heures du matin**_

« Arrrrgh ! » criai-je dans mon oreiller.

**({'}) **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maintenant ?_

« Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je dois me lever pour aller travailler dans une heure et c'est de ta faute. Foutue rêve érotique. C'était quoi le but de tout ça ? Maintenant, je suis excitée... et je ne peux rien y faire. »

**({'}) **_Excuse moi, mais ce n'était pas juste un rêve érotique. Je crois que tu passes à côté d'un truc là._

« Ah vraiment ? »

**({'}) **_Oui, vraiment. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes bien la signification de ce qui vient de se passer; de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

**({'}) **_Pendant très longtemps, tu as cru à tort que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi, que c'était à cause de toi qu'Éric a fini au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et parce que cette personne était un homme, tu pensais que tu étais nulle au pieu, que tu étais inapte et que tu l'as ainsi dégoûté des femmes._

Je hochai la tête et sentis ma gorge se serrer alors que des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Des choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser me revinrent à l'esprit.

**({'}) **_Après le fiasco Éric, tu as revêtu ton habit de courage et tu as fait comme si cette rupture ne t'avait pas déchiré le cœur. Mais tu avais si honte. Même encore aujourd'hui, à part Éric et toi, la seule personne à connaître la vérité, c'est ta meilleure amie, Alice, et encore, tu ne lui aurais sans doute pas tout dit si elle ne t'avait pas forcée la main. Tu étais si humiliée que tu n'as même pas pu le dire à ton propre père. Pauvre Charlie qui pense toujours qu'Éric voulait que tu restes à la maison, enceinte, à cuisiner 24h/24 7j/7, et que tu as rompu avec lui avec lui parce que tu veux une carrière et pas d'enfants tout de suite..._

« Ouais, je sais... »

**({'}) **_Alors pour te protéger, tu as barricadé ton cœur et tu n'as laissé personne l'approcher. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es jetée à corps perdu dans le boulot que ce soit à l'hôpital ou au centre aquatique. Ça t'a servie d'excuse pour ne jamais rencontré qui que ce soit._

**({'}) **_''Oh désolée, ce soir, je ne peux pas... Je dois me lever tôt pour aller travailler demain matin parce que j'ai réunion'' ou ''Je donne un cours de nation dimanche matin... Il faut que je sois au lit à 21h.''_

**({'}) **_Et oui, même si tu ne mentais pas sur le fait que tu étais vraiment au lit à 21h, le travail n'était pas la vraie raison. Soit tu t'en dormais devant la télé ou alors après avoir pleuré de tout ton soûl. Tu te sentais seule mais tu avais aussi peur de passer à autre chose, trop peur qu'une autre personne ait autant de pouvoir sur ton cœur. _

Je me sentais frustrée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon passé me hantait comme ça et surtout que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec mon rêve.

« Libby, je ne vois pas le rapport avec le rêve érotique que j'ai fait à propos d'un homme marié... ou potentiellement marié... ou peu importe. »

**({'}) **_Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Hier soir, lorsque tu as affronté Éric, c'était comme si un poids avait quitté tes épaules. Après avoir entendu ce que Sam a dit à propos d'Éric, tu as enfin réalisé que ce n'était pas de ta faute si Éric t'a trompée. C'était entièrement de sa faute à lui. Tu peux le voir maintenant, pas vrai ?_

Oui, je le pouvais.

**({'}) **_Pour la première fois en deux ans, tu as enfin fait disparaître la honte, la culpabilité, l'insécurité et le deuil qui te retenaient et te poussaient à fermer ton cœur aux autres. Le manteau dans ton rêve symbolisait ta relation avec Éric. Ton subconscient est en train de te dire que tu dois le laisser derrière toi parce qu'il n'a jamais été fait pour toi. Ce n'était pas sain. Il était bâti sur des mensonges depuis le début puis qu'Éric cachait sa vraie nature. Il a abusé de toi... il s'est servi de toi._

« Tu as raison. »

**({'}) **_Évidemment que j'ai raison ! Alors, récemment quelqu'un est entré dans ta vie. Et même si en surface il semble inaccessible et trop beau pour être vrai, ton cœur lui répond ou du moins répond à l'idée d'être avec lui._

« Alors, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Edward s'il était une sirène ou un Encantado ? »

**({'}) **_Exactement ! À part que la personne que tu cherches n'est pas forcément Edward. C'est plutôt ce que tu vois en lui qui compte. Il est beau et semble merveilleux avec les bébés. Il est très proche de la mère de son enfant et semble du genre protecteur avec les femmes. Mais plus que tout, il a l'air de t'apprécier, même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi au delà du fait que c'est un mec qui pense sans doute avec son pénis._

« Ce qui est plutôt ironique... vu que mon vagin est en train de me coacher. »

**({'}) **_Enfin bref... peu importe la raison, cet homme a réussi à faire tomber tes murs de défense. Il a réussi à ouvrir ton cœur pour que tu envisages de laisser entrer quelqu'un. Il a insufflé un souffle de vie en toi et t'a dévoilée certaines choses que tu désirais, certaines choses que tu avais trop peur de demander, mais maintenant, tu es déterminée à les obtenir._

« Je vois. »

**({'}) **_Alors tu as compris la métaphore du sauna dans ton rêve ?_

« C'était mon cœur pas vrai. »

**({'}) **_Correct. Maintenant que je t'ai tout expliquée, tu vas pouvoir te rendormir._

« Ouais, à part qu'on a toujours un petit problème. »

**({'}) **_Ouais... je sais. On est toujours excitées_.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Les choses sont plus claires maintenant ? Je l'espère en tout cas :)

Faute de bonbons, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;) ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

On arrête un peu avec les chapitres bizarres pour retrouver le fil de l'histoire...

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Dimanche matin – 7:35**

« À plus tard, espèce de connard diabolique. » plaisantai-je en lui tirant la langue.

Mike me fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de me faire signe par la vitre de sa voiture. Il quitta le parking du centre aquatique.

Il rentrait chez lui pour dormir quelques heures avant de revenir à 11h avec Tyler.

Dire que j'avais été surprise de trouver Mike sur mon canapé à cinq heures et quart du matin aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas perdre un œil.

Comme j'étais excitée, j'avais décidé de sortir BOB de mon tiroir, mon ''Battery Operated Boyfriend''_ (NdT: Mon Petit Ami à Piles)_. Visiblement, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'en étais pas servi, parce que les piles étaient complètement mortes.

Vêtue seulement de ma culotte blanche ''Hello Kitty'' assortie à un petit top, je m'étais aventurée dans le salon pour récupérer les piles d'une des milliers de télécommandes que j'avais accumulé au fil des ans.

J'étais penchée en avant et je farfouillais dans le tiroir de la table du salon pour trouver la télécommande de la Wii (Je n'y jouais pas parce que j'étais nulle) lorsque j'avais entendu la voix rauque d'un homme.

« Eh bien... Hello Kitty ! »

Par réflexe, je m'étais retournée et avais lancé à l'intrus ce que je tenais dans ma main droite... heureusement pour Mike, il s'était avéré que c'était la télécommande et pas mon vibromasseur. Je réussis à l'atteindre à la tête.

En reconnaissant le cri familier, j'avais aussitôt enfoui BOB dans le tiroir de la table et m'étais précipitée pour allumer la lumière.

Il était assis là, se frottant l'arête du nez.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » avait-il pleurniché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » avais-je crié.

« Je garde un œil sur toi. Par ordre du médecin. » avait-il grimacé.

Il s'était alors mis à m'expliquer que la veille à l'hôpital, on m'avait donnée du _Midazolam_ de manière intranasale pour que le médecin puisse me recoudre la tête.

Et depuis, j'étais complètement déchirée. Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien.

Selon Mike, j'avais été extrêmement distrayante.

Apparemment, il existait sur son portable une vidéo de moi qui aurait pu être intitulée_ ''Mon Monde Planant''_.

Dans cette fameuse vidéo, je donnais un nom au pénis de Mike et jouais au jeu tue/baise/épouse. Je savais qui j'avais envie de tuer mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'avais pu mettre dans les deux autres catégories.

Et pour pouvoir avoir accès à cette vidéo et l'empêcher de tomber dans les griffes d'Alice, j'avais dû accepter de garder Tyler un samedi soir pour que Mike puisse sortir avec Lauren. Il espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger entre eux après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé. Il avait besoin d'une opportunité pour relancer leur relation. Pas que j'aurais refusé de garder Tyler de toutes façons mais je dus au moins faire semblant d'être énervée.

Je tournai les talons et fus saluée par l'air surpris d'Alice qui se trouvait au bureau d'accueil.

« Je sais ce que tu penses mais ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain là. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » dis-je.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre rencard ? »

« Ça a été brutal. » dis-je en poussant la porte battante pour passer de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Alors, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi Mike t'a déposée au boulot à 7h30 ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Je suis sûre que je peux arriver à suivre. »

« Plus tard, d'accord ? Il faut que j'aille me changer. » Je quittai la pièce.

Alice me suivit.

« Oh, allez Bella ! Il faut que tu me donnes quelques choses. »

J'ouvris mon casier, espérant y trouver ce que je cherchais.

Alice me suppliait toujours de lui donner des détails.

« S'il te plaaaaaaît. »

Pour toute réponse, j'enlevai mon pull col roulé noir et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée putain ? » cria-t-elle dès qu'elle vit les bleus sur mon cou. « C'est Mike qui t'a fait ça ? Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer putain ! »

Je poussai un profond soupir et lui racontai ma rencontre avec Éric et son ami transsexuel, Sam. Je poursuivis en lui expliquant que Mike m'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital pour que je puisse me faire recoudre la tête et qu'ensuite, il était resté pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Néanmoins, je laissai de côté la partie sur Edward_ ''aux doigts magiques'' _Cullen.

« Et le sort a voulu qu'au moment où on partait, mon pick-up a décidé de mourir. Mike a jeté un coup d'œil sous le capot et d'après lui, le delco et le cylindre sont foutus. Il faut que je l'emmène au garage pour le faire réparer. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que Mike t'a déposée ce matin. »

« Ouaip'... alors, tu peux annuler le mariage, d'accord. On est juste amis. Mike est en contact avec Lauren et je crois qu'il essaye de faire repartir leur relation, si c'est ce qu'elle veut elle aussi. »

Alice avait l'air suspicieuse alors que je fouillais mon casier. Je continuai mes explications à propos de ce que Mike m'avait dit des raisons du départ de Lauren.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce matin quand j'ai voulu mettre mon maillot et que je me suis tournée devant la glace, j'ai réalisé qu'il est complètement rongé par le chlore au niveau des fesses. On arrive à voir à travers. Ah-ha ! » lançai-je d'un air triomphant en sortant mon autre maillot. Il était une pièce et je l'avais abandonné à la faveur du bleu qui reposait maintenant dans le panier à linges sales de ma chambre.

« Ce maillot de bain a l'air un peu vieux et fragile. » dit-elle en me le prenant des mains. Elle le saisit par les trous des jambes et il se déchira, tombant en pièces par terre. Je me retrouvais à nouveau sans maillot de bain. « Je suppose que tu n'en as pas d'autre là dedans ? »

« Non. Je n'en ai pas. Je priais pour que celui-ci aille. » dit-je en le récupérant pour le jeter dans la poubelle.

« Oh ! Je sais ! J'ai quelque chose qui t'irait peut-être. »

Je plissai le nez.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bella Swan ! Il est tout neuf, jamais porté. Il est trop grand pour moi mais il devrait t'aller parfaitement. »

Je la regardai d'un air dubitatif. À plus d'une occasion, je l'avais accusée de souffrir de dysmorphophobie inversée – en gros, elle avait tendance à penser que j'avais toujours l'air splendide dans n'importe quel vêtement qu'elle m'encourageait à acheter.

Elle ouvrit son casier et en sortit un sac en plastique bleu qui contenait un maillot de bain. Elle me le tendit. Je lus ce qui était écrit dessus et clignai les yeux, incrédule.

« Hors de questions. »

« Tu n'as pas trop le choix... c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Un bikini ? Tu penses sérieusement que _je_ vais porter un bikini – un tout petit bikini qui vante les mérites de la bière Corona ! »

« Tu peux mettre ton t-shirt par dessus. » proposa-t-elle.

« Je suppose que oui. » soupirai-je.

Je lui pris la poche des mains et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires.

-oo00oo-

J'étais en train de fixer mon reflet dans le miroir des vestiaires. Je grimaçai.

Si le bas du maillot m'allait comme un gant, ma poitrine débordait presque du haut. C'était marqué taille medium sur l'étiquette mais mon bonnet D était à peine maintenu.

Personnellement, je crois que j'aurais été plus à l'aise en portant des pansements.

Je me mis à bouger les bras dans tous les sens.

Je fis le test de la danse Y.M.C.A. pour voir si les filles allaient tomber. De façon surprenante, elles furent bien retenues par les tous petits triangles.

J'entendis sa voix avant même de la voir.

**({'}) **_Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... Je ne pensais pas voir arriver le jour où tu porterais un bikini. J'ai encore super chaud alors je suppose qu'il ne gèle toujours pas en Enfer. _

Libby apparut sur mon épaule. Elle portait un manteau noir en fourrure. Visiblement, elle avait toujours du mal à faire le deuil de sa transformation brésilienne.

Je continuai à m'arranger dans la glace, regrettant que le tissu ne s'étire pas comme par magie pour me couvrir un peu plus. Si seulement le sort _Engorgio_ d'Harry Potter existait dans la réalité.

**({'}) **_Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi des gens ont appelé une bière comme la base du gland d'un pénis. _

« Quoi ? »

**({'}) **_Tu sais... la Corona (NdT: couronne en français)... c'est ce qui entoure le gland chez l'homme_.

« Elle ne s'appelle pas comme _ça_ à cause du pénis, espèce d'obsédée du sexe. La Corona est une bière mexicaine. En espagnol, le mot couronne se dit Corona ou Coronita. C'est une bière couronnée, c'est pour ça qu'il y a une couronne sur le logo. » dis-je en pointant du doigt le dessin sur mon téton. « Enfin, bref... comment je suis ? »

**({'}) **_On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à poser pour le magazine porno ''Girls Gone Wild''. _

Libby se mit à fredonner un air et il s'avéra que c'était la chanson ''Girls on Film'' des Duran Duran.

Je secouai la tête et quittai les vestiaires.

Lorsque je passai devant la piscine, je vis Jake et Alice qui installaient les couloirs.

« Bonjour Jake. » lançai-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Hey Bel- »

Je tournai la tête vers Jake pour savoir pourquoi il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Quoi ? »

« Hum... euh... hum. Wow ! C'est un super bikini Bells. »

Il fixait ma poitrine.

Idiot de puceau.

Je me mis à rougir alors je me dépêchais de rejoindre le bureau du fond.

« Bon sang, tu te comportes comme si tu n'en avais jamais vu avant. On appelle ça des seins, Black. Ferme la bouche avant d'avaler un insecte. » le taquina Alice.

Je retournai à mon casier, pris mon t-shirt et l'enfilai. Heureusement, il cachait mes fesses et ma poitrine.

Malheureusement, il ne dissimulait pas les bleus sur mon cou, en fait, ils devaient même être évidents parce que Joe Brandon les vit dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi. Avant de pouvoir vérifier le cahier des réservation, je dus lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il menaçait de frapper Mike avec la batte de base-ball qui se trouvait sous le bureau.

« Je crois que tu devrais mettre un haut de combinaison à la place. Ça cachera les bleus. » Joe me passa un haut col roulé qui était la version imperméable des t-shirts du centre.

Je le ramenai contre moi et remarquai qu'il m'arrivait au niveau du nombril, dévoilant sans doute une partie de mon ventre.

« Mais, il ne couvre pas mes fesses. » pleurnichai-je en lui tendant.

« Sois tu mets ça, soit tu rentres chez toi, Bella. Je ne peux pas te laisser traîner au milieu des gamins et de leurs parents alors que tu ressembles à une victime de violences domestiques ou à un de ces malades qui s'étranglent pour le plaisir. »

Joe ne souriait pas alors je savais qu'il était sérieux. Après la débâcle Jessica, il voulait que les maîtres nageurs maintiennent une certaine image, ce qui incluait le comportement et les apparences physiques. Alice m'avait fait jurer sur ma propre vie de ne pas dire qu'elle s'était mise en culotte devant Jazz et Esmée après être tombée dans la piscine à cause de Jake et moi.

Je récurai le haut et me dirigeai vers mon casier.

Joe m'arrêta en posant son bras sur mes épaules dans un geste paternel.

« Avant que tu files en râlant, Bella, je voulais aussi te prévenir que j'ai fait quelques changements sur le tableau de service. »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Hmm... Bizarrement, ce genre de phrases n'annoncent jamais rien de bon dans cette histoire ^^

La soirée de Mike et Bella a été franchement... phénoménale, non ?_ Pas sûre que j'aimerais vivre la même..._ :p

Pour voir le maillot de bain Corona de Bella, c'est à cette adresse - _smg . beta . photobucket user / wendy1970 / media / 32b32eeb . pbw . html (sans les espaces)_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Attention mesdames et mesdemoiselles ! On se rapproche enfin de la grande révélation... ou du moins, Bella va avoir le droit à quelques explications par un personnage inattendu ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

J'observais la feuille des réservations avec appréhension alors que Joe m'expliquait la situation.

« J'ai décidé d'annuler le cours des bébés nageurs de 11h30 parce qu'Irina et Laurent ont annulé l'inscription de Bree. Ils ont dû soudainement déménager parce que la mère d'Irina est tombée malade. Alors, ça fait qu'il ne reste qu'Emily et Riley dans le dernier cours. Dans le cours de 11h, le petit Henry King est passé dans le groupe des bambins nageurs et la petite fille des Cheney Katie, sera absente pendant quelques semaines. Angela a accouché d'un garçon vendredi matin. Néanmoins, il y a eu quelques complications. »

« Est-ce qu'Angela et le bébé vont bien ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Le bébé est en bonne santé mais apparemment, ça a été délicat pour Angela. Il me semble que Ben a parlé d'éclampsie ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin bref... pour le vendredi après-midi, j'ai décidé de contacter les Hunter et les Cullen pour voir si ça ne les dérangerait pas de rejoindre le groupe de 11h. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de nouvelles inscriptions, tu ne feras cours que jusqu'à 11h30. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » J'étais soulagée de quand même pouvoir voir Edward aujourd'hui.

Je tournai les talons et me rendis vers la piscine.

Je vis que Jake avait été suffisamment gentil pour sortir tout l'équipement dont j'avais besoin. Il l'avait installé exactement comme j'aimais, sur le bord de la piscine.

C'était la première chose qu'il avait jamais faite pour moi.

**({'})** _Awww. Je crois que quelqu'un a le béguin pour toi_, se moqua Libby.

La ferme, Libby ! C'est faux.

Je descendis l'échelle et sifflai en entrant dans l'eau froide.

« Jake ! » criai-je. Ma voix résonna dans tout l'espace.

Je l'entendis depuis les vestiaires des hommes. « Ouais, Bells ? »

« La température est trop basse. Tu peux vérifier le thermostat s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il. « J'arrive dans une seconde. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jake se dirigea vers la buvette, marchant le long de la piscine. Il me regarda et eut l'air presque déçu.

Néanmoins, il fixait ma poitrine.

**({'})** _Je te l'avais bien dit... _

J'ai dit... La. Ferme. Libby.

Jake revint et m'informa que le thermostat avait été arrangé mais on n'allait sans doute pas avoir d'eau plus chaude pour les cours du matin.

À 7h50, les portes du centre s'ouvrirent au public et le rituel du dimanche commença.

Les gens se plaignirent de l'eau fraîche en entrant dans la piscine, mais tout le monde se réchauffa au fur et à mesure de la leçon, bougeant, chantant et nageant avec les bébés.

Entre 10h30 et 11h, les participants du cours des papas arrivèrent.

Les premiers furent Démétri et Heidi avec bébé Chelsea. Pauvre gamine... elle avait toujours peu de cheveux.

Aro et Tanya arrivèrent par la suite avec la Démoniaque Mademoiselle Jane. Il y eut ensuite Marcus et Félix avec Caius.

James et Victoria firent leur apparition à 10h50. Ils se présentèrent aux autres tout en changeant Riley.

Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux à l'heure alors que nous chantions la dernière chanson.

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau**

**nagent nagent nagent nagent nagent**

**Les petits poissons dans l'eau**

**nagent aussi bien que les gros**

**Les petits les gros**

**nagent comme il faut**

**Les gros les petits**

**nagent bien aussi...**

Nous étions en train de bouger les hanches en cercle lorsque je vis Esmée entrer avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait de son époux. Il poussait Milly qui se trouvait dans sa poussette.

Je me demandai si c'était l'homme que Jazz avait appelé ''Oncle Carlisle''.

Non loin derrière eux, je vis Mike et Tyler, accompagnés de la mère de Mike, Karen. Il avait meilleure mine après quelques heures de sommeil.

Quel connard chanceux.

J'avais retenu des bâillements toute la matinée.

Je regardai à nouveau Esmée, troublée de voir l'homme à ses côtés enlever sa chemine. Pas que j'allais m'en plaindre parce que pour un mec plus âgé, il était plutôt canon et il n'avait pas un dos de gorille argenté comme Aro.

Néanmoins, il avait exactement le même tatouage qu'Edward sur son biceps. Je remarquai aussi qu'il avait des cicatrices sur le torse, y compris une plus longue d'environ 12cm qui descendait sur son abdomen. Elles ne semblaient pas être très vieilles et je me souvins qu'Alice avait parlé d'un accident quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Alors, qui est mort ? _me demandai-je.

Je me retrouvai aussi à me poser la fameuse question... _où est Edward ?_

Comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit, Esmée s'adressa à moi. « Ils seront bientôt là. Ils ont une petite _conversation_ sur le parking. »

L'homme blond roula des yeux. « C'est une très jolie façon de présenter les choses, ma chérie. » dit-il avec un fort accent britannique. « Je parie qu'il aurait préféré rester au lit ce matin. Il a une sacrée migraine à cause de sa cuite d'hier soir. Il n'est pas rentré avant quatre heures du matin et Rosie l'a réveillé en hurlant pour qu'il se lève à huit heures. »

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis Edward et Rosalie passer les portes en verre.

**({'}) **_Oh-oh... ça sent pas bon._

Oh merde...

-oo00oo-

Edward n'avait pas bonne mine.

En fait, il faisait une tête atroce.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

La peau sous ses yeux étaient sombres et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Néanmoins, ça ne ressemblait pas à une coupe digne d'une nuit torride. On aurait plus dit qu'il avait traîné dans des buissons.

Rosalie le regardait d'un air mauvais mais son expression se transforma rapidement lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes. Elle afficha un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers le groupe des bébés nageurs.

Elle était superbe. Sans doute encore plus belle que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu au centre aquatique. On aurait dit que sa peau brillait. J'aperçus son petit ventre sous le tissu de son t-shirt bleu pale. Je suppose qu'elle devait en être à environ treize semaines, c'est à dire dans son deuxième trimestre.

Elle laissa Edward derrière elle et vint vers Esmée qui était assise, la poussette à ses côtés. Elle prit aussitôt Milly dans ses bras et la câlina tout en se dirigeant vers les tables à langer.

Edward suivit le mouvement. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le banc à côté d'Esmée. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire la sieste.

Il n'y eut pas de sourires sexy.

Pas de regards insistants.

Pas de clins d'œil joueurs.

Il fit même comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu.

J'eus soudainement l'impression que je n'existais pas dans son monde.

**({'}) **_Aie..._

Alors que j'essayais de chanter ''Petit Ours '' en cœur avec les autres, ma gorge se serra et devint douloureuse. J'avais mal au sternum.

Je connaissais ce sentiment.

C'était mon cœur.

Mon cœur se brisait une fois de plus.

Peut-être que j'avais imaginé toute cette connexion entre nous. C'était quelque chose que j'avais inventé depuis le début.

Mais ses mots et ses actions de la veille m'avait indiquée qu'il y avait un truc... un truc réel.

Peut-être qu'il agissait ainsi parce que Rosalie était là ?

S'ils étaient mariés, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas flirter ouvertement avec moi.

Mais ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté auparavant.

Alors, j'en arrivai à la chose qui m'effrayait le plus.

Je suppose qu'il _était_ en colère contre moi.

Il devait sans doute croire que je l'avais leurré. Que j'avais menti lorsque je lui avais dit que j'allais venir le retrouver et que j'avais filé dans son dos.

Apparemment, j'avais vraiment tout foiré cette fois-ci.

Je déglutis difficilement et ramenai mon attention sur le groupe qui se trouvait dans la piscine.

Je décidai qu'Edward ou pas, j'avais un travail à accomplir.

J'installai les frites colorées en arc-en-ciel.

Nous nous mîmes à chanter ''La Douche du Soleil''. C'était une chanson qu'Alice et moi avions inventée des années auparavant. Nous la chantions sur l'air de ''Je suis une petite théière''.

**Il y a une jolie arc-en-ciel**

**Haut dans le ciel**

**De belles couleurs**

**Dans le ciel**

**Voilà la douche du soleil**

**Mais on ne fera pas la grimace**

**Parce que l'arc-en-ciel est un sourire**

**À l'envers. **

Alors que les bébés et leurs parents passaient sous l'arc-en-ciel, je les douchais avec le petit arrosoir en plastique que je tenais au dessus de l'arche.

Mon regard se posa un instant sur les Cullen.

Rosalie avait pris place sur le banc avec le reste de sa famille. Elle était assise entre l'homme blond et Esmée.

En les voyant tous les quatre assis côte à côté, je remarquai qu'Edward ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à l'homme blond.

Esmée parlait à l'oreille de Rosalie.

Rosalie me fixait mais son expression était indéchiffrable.

Edward m'ignorait toujours.

Et je me remis mentalement à rebâtir les murs autour de mon cœur qui le protégeaient.

-oo00oo-

Après avoir dit au revoir aux participants du cours de 10h30, les hommes et les bébés du groupe Bébé et Papa de 11h entrèrent dans la piscine.

Le centre aquatique était plein d'activités car les autres cours étaient terminés pour la journée. C'était si bruyant que je m'entendais à peine penser.

Rosalie me passa Milly alors que l'homme blond descendait l'échelle de la piscine. Elle me fit un petit sourire mais il était gêné. Je lui rendis un sourire du même genre.

L'homme blond vint vers moi. « Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le papi de Milly. Je vais remplacer Edward aujourd'hui. » me dit-il alors que je lui rendais le bébé.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella. Bienvenue dans le groupe. » Je baissai la voix. « Hum... est-ce qu'Edward va bien ? »

« Ouais... il survivra. Ne soyez pas désolée pour lui. Je peux vous assurer qu'il se l'ait infligé à lui même. » Il parla plus fort pour que j'arrive à l'entendre par dessus le bruit.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Edward qui observait notre conversation. Néanmoins, dès que nos regards se croisèrent, il roula des yeux et ferma à nouveau les paupières.

Je décidai de commencer la leçon et demandai à tout le monde de former un cercle. Nous nous mîmes à chanter

''Les Petits Poissons''.

-oo00oo-

Nous étions en plein milieu du cours. À plusieurs occasions, j'avais réussi à surprendre Edward qui nous observait. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il me fixait moi en particulier parce qu'évidemment, son père et sa fille se trouvaient aussi dans la piscine.

Mike me taquina pendant mon interaction seul à seul avec Tyler.

Heureusement, il avait agis en parfait gentleman la veille et n'avait pas profité de la situation. Néanmoins, ce matin là, il avait décidé de s'amuser à mes dépens.

Il me faisait rougir, rire et grimacer en m'expliquant ce que j'avais fait la veille.

Sous l'influence du Midazolam, j'avais apparemment demandé à un des médecins dont le nom de famille se trouvait être ''Cooper'', si lui aussi avait le syndrome Gilles de la Tourette comme dans ''Nurse Jackie'' et j'avais posé sa main sur mes seins.

Plus tard, lorsque Mike m'avait portée dans ma chambre, je lui avais demandé de venir au lit avec moi mais seulement s'il portait sa ceinture porte-outils et son casque de sécurité.

Néanmoins, il refusait toujours de me dire le nom que j'avais donné à son pénis.

C'était facile de voir pourquoi Mike et Alice étaient amis depuis si longtemps. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Démoniaques.

-oo00oo-

J'aidai Carlisle à passer les brassards à Milly pour qu'on puisse nager un peu. Vu ma taille, mes yeux étaient juste au niveau de sa clavicule. Je remarquai une petite cicatrice rose au milieu.

« Je vois que vous avez subi une trachéotomie. Dis-je. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Accident de voiture il y a environ cinq mois. Ça a été un foutu accident. Il pleuvait et on conduisait de nuit à travers le Parc National Olympique sur la 101. On venait de tourner lorsqu'on a percuté un ours noir de 180kg. Ou pour être plus précis, c'est lui qui nous a percutés. La Pontiac qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route l'a touché en premier et la pauvre bête a été projeté dans l'air. Il s'est écrasé sur notre pare-brise et est ressorti par la lunette arrière. J'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule et on a percuté un arbre sur le bord de la route. »

« Oh mon dieu. C'est affreux. » J'avais besoin de plus d'informations. « Vous êtes resté longtemps à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ? »

« J'ai eu de la chance, je ne suis resté à l'hôpital qu'un mois. Malheureusement, Em n'a pas été aussi chanceux. Il... »

« Excusez moi, Bella ? » nous interrompit Aro. « Est-ce que vous vous voudriez bien tenir Jane ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » Il parla tout bas. « Ma vieille prostate me cause des ennuis. »

******({'}) **_Beurk. Bien trop d'informations ! On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ne pas avoir de prostate. _

« Euh... bien sûr, Aro. » dis-je en prenant le petit démon.

Dès qu'Aro fut hors de la piscine, Jane explosa.

Un peu comme dans la scène de ''l'Exorciste'', un torrent de vomi vert s'échappa de la bouche du petit démon.

**({'})** _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donné à cette enfant, putain ? Oh, c'est vraiment dégoûtant. *haut le cœur*_

Ça semblait impossible qu'autant de vomi puisse sortir d'un être aussi petit.

Je sentis la bile monter dans ma bouche et je dus me retenir pour ne pas vomir à mon tour.

J'étais couverte du cou au nombril et l'odeur atroce semblait être un mélange de lait rance et de brocoli. Ça coulait de mon t-shirt dans la piscine.

Jane me fit un sourire innocent.

Je poussai un soupir.

Maintenant, il allait falloir évacuer la piscine.

_Merde_.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Décidément, peu importe les histoires, Jane est un vrai diable ^^ Bella joue de malchance quand même... entre la soirée de la veille et la matinée, c'est du lourd...

D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de Carlisle ? Dommage qu'il ait été interrompu par Aro qui voulait nous parler de sa prostate, hum ? XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Il est maintenant temps que la vérité se dévoile... et ça commence maintenant !

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

« S'il vous plaît, votre attention tout le monde ! À cause d'un problème sanitaire, l'eau est maintenant considérée comme étant contaminée. Tout le monde doit sortir de la piscine sur le champ. S'ils vous plaît, rendez vous directement aux vestiaires, vous y trouverez du savon désinfectant. La piscine sera fermée pour le reste de la journée, le temps qu'on termine la procédure de décontamination. »

« Oh Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça. » s'excusa Aro en récurant son bébé qui dégoulinait de vomi.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce genre de choses arrive de temps en temps. » répondis-je d'un air résigné. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était de la faute de personne – pas même celle de Jane.

C'était juste une enfant.

Les hommes passèrent les bébés aux membres de leur famille qui se trouvaient au bord de la piscine pour aider à l'évacuation. Marcus et James emmenèrent leur garçon dans les vestiaires pour hommes pendant que la mère de Mike, Karen, Heidi, Rosalie et Tanya se rendaient dans les vestiaires pour femmes.

Il y avait du savon désinfectant ainsi que des cuvettes là-bas. Ils pourraient ainsi laver leur bébé sans les emmener dans les douches.

Seuls Vicky, Félix, Esmée et Edward restèrent assis sur le banc en métal.

« Jake ! » criai-je tout en sortant les jouets et les équipements de l'eau. Je plaçai les éléments contaminés dans un panier à part. Ils allaient devoir être lavés au savon désinfectant eux aussi.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Jake en sortit.

« Est-ce que tu peux sortir le kit de contamination fécale/vomi ? On a eu un petit accident. »

Jake disparut avant de réapparaître trente secondes plus tard avec un filet et un test de contamination.

Une fois que tout serait sortit de l'eau, le chlore et la température de la piscine allaient monter jusqu'à ce que toutes les bactéries soient éliminées. Il allait ensuite falloir désinfecter la piscine et les filtres allaient tourner pendant plusieurs heures pour refaire tomber le niveau de chlore.

Une fois que tout fut ramassé, je grimpai à l'échelle.

L'odeur de vomi qui imbibait mon haut était vraiment nauséabonde. Je passai mes mains dans mon dos pour essayer de faire glisser la fermeture éclaire, mais elle était coincée.

« Tu pourrais m'aider, Jake ? » demandai-je. « Je ne veux pas mettre du vomi partout en marchant mais je ne veux pas non plus m'en mettre dans les cheveux en enlevant mon t-shirt. »

Jake posa le filet au bord de la piscine et je lui tournai le dos. Edward était en train de parler avec sa mère mais je remarquai qu'il me regardait de temps en temps alors que Jake luttait avec la fermeture éclaire.

« Bells... J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Elle est bien coincée. Laisse moi t'aider à le faire passer par ta tête. Je vais tirer sur le col pendant que tu l'enlèves. »

Jake sortit une paire de gants du kit de contamination. Il se tint devant moi alors que je faisais passer mes bras par les manches. Il tira ensuite sur le col, le rendant plus large pour que je puisse passer ma tête. Je l'enlevai de manière à ce qu'il ne touche ni mes cheveux, ni mon visage.

« Merci Ja... » commençai-je à dire mais je me tus soudainement lorsque je vis Edward se lever. Son expression était celle de la fureur. Il se dirigea en de grandes enjambées vers le vestiaire des hommes.

Je regardai sa mère qui m'observait bizarrement.

Soudainement, il y eut des cris dans le fond.

Jake partit en courant vers les vestiaires.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » C'était la voix d'Edward.

Je suivis Jake mais m'arrêtai juste devant la porte pour écouter. Esmée se joignit à moi.

Il y eut d'autres cris. On aurait dit que plusieurs hommes essayaient d'interrompre une bagarre.

« De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien fait. Je ne sais même pas qui t'es, connard. » C'était la voix de Mike.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? » demanda Carlisle d'une voix crispée.

« Edward ? Alors, c'est toi Edward ? » lança Mike d'un ton incrédule.

« Dis moi... ça te branche de frapper les femmes, hum ? Ça te donne l'impression d'être un vrai mec ? Putain de lâche. » continua Edward d'un air menaçant.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal espèce d'enfoiré. » rétorqua Mike.

Il y eut d'autres bruits puis Jake cria à pleins poumons. « Vous... ramassez vos affaires et dégagez d'ici. »

« Quoi ? » Edward ne semblait pas y croire.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous avez trente secondes pour partir ou j'appelle les flics. »

« Hey... je me souviens de toi. T'es le gamin que j'ai viré du bar hier soir. C'est une sorte de revanche que tu prends parce que je t'ai demandé de quitter le Broho ? Vous n'étiez pas majeurs. Si les autorités l'avaient découvert, ma mère aurait pu perdre sa licence. »

« Eh bien, comme vous me l'avez dit hier soir, les règles sont les règles. On a des règles ici aussi. Tout comportement qui créerait le désordre dans l'enceinte de la piscine ou tout comportement qui pourrait être dangereux est interdit. » récita Jake. « Alors partez d'ici et ne revenez plus. Vous êtes banni de ce centre aquatique. »

« Vous savez quoi... très bien... peu importe. » répondit Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas arranger les choses ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Edward ? » Carlisle continua à l'appeler alors qu'Edward sortait des vestiaires.

Il nous jeta un regard à Esmée et moi avant de passer les portes en verre.

« Mike n'a rien fait de mal. » criai-je. Mais il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

Carlisle alla pour le suivre mais s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il ne portait qu'une serviette.

Il repassa les portes et vint vers nous.

Il s'y prit à deux fois pour me regarder.

« Esmée, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui lui a pris ? Il s'est énervé sans raison. »

Mike sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea directement vers moi.

« Alors, Bella, c'était lui Edward... le mec que tu m'as dit vouloir baiser et épouser. »

Esmée et Carlisle se mirent à me fixer.

Et je me mis à prier en silence pour que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse.

-oo00oo-

Pour une raison inexplicable, Esmée et Carlisle ignorèrent complètement la diarrhée verbale de Mike.

Au lieu de ça, Esmée vint vers moi et me prit par le coude, m'entraînant loin de Mike.

Une fois que nous fûmes à quelques mètres, elle parla doucement. « Est-ce que vous êtes en danger physique avec cet homme ? Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous avez juste à le dire. »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire avec Mike ? » ris-je nerveusement. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à dénoncer des abus. Je suis sûre que c'est un jeune homme charmant la plupart du temps mais certains hommes changent parfois brusquement d'humeur. Pendant une minute, ils sont prêts à vous décrocher la lune et celle d'après, ils se transforment en méchants pitbulls s'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Fais moi confiance, ma chérie. J'ai vécue ça et je m'en suis à peine sortie vivante. »

Elle remonta sa franche, dévoilant une longue cicatrice fine qui devait faire environ sept centimètres. Elle laissa retomber sa main et ses mèches cachèrent à nouveau la cicatrice.

Elle regardait mon cou d'un air à la fois compréhensif et inquiet.

Je réalisai alors ce qui se passait.

Les bleus.

Merde.

Soudainement, tout prit sens.

« Esmée, je crois qu'il y a un énorme malentendu. Mike ne m'a jamais fait de mal. À part quelques petites taquineries amicales et un sérieux besoin de tenir sa langue, c'est un ami sincère. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Absolument. En fait, c'est arrivé hier soir, quand j'étais au Broho. »

Je racontai brièvement à Esmée ma confrontation avec Éric et Sam sur la piste de danse et notre expulsion du bar. Je mentionnai ensuite que j'avais dû me rendre à l'hôpital parce que je saignais de la tête.

Esmée était anormalement pâle.

« Carlisle ! »

Je me tournai vers ce dernier qui était en pleine conversation avec Mike. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qu'Esmée voulait.

« Carlisle, viens par ici s'il te plaît. »

Il vint vers nous et dès qu'il fut à nos côtés, elle lui raconta notre conversation.

Heureusement, Mike lui avait dit la même chose.

« Tu veux dire que... Bella est en fait le travesti que nous cherchions ? » demanda Carlisle d'un air incrédule.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Comment vous venez de m'appeler ? »

« Bella, je tiens à te présenter toutes nos excuses au nom de toute l'équipe du Brotherhood Lounge pour la façon dont ils t'ont traitée hier soir. » dit Esmée. « Après votre départ, une des serveuses est venue me voir. Elle était inquiète parce quelqu'un de blessé à la tête avait été jeté à la porte par un des hommes de la sécurité. Nous avons engagé du personnel en plus pour la soirée d'hier. Après l'avoir réprimandé parce qu'il avait laissé partir quelqu'un de blessé, j'ai passé ma nuit à téléphoner à tous les hôpitaux pour trouver un travesti du nom de Billy qui aurait été emmené aux Urgences. Évidemment, ça n'a rien donné. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir insultée ou amusée. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu me prendre pour un travesti ?

« Et Mike, je suis désolée que nous ayons sauté aux conclusions en voyant les bleus sur le cou de Bella. Je vais bien évidemment raconter la vérité à mon fils, Edward. Vous recevrez ses excuses lorsqu'il sera au courant de la situation. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais lorsqu'il était petit, Edward a été témoin des abus que son père me faisait subir. Cela l'a profondément affecté et je m'en veux d'être restée aussi longtemps avec Edward Senior. »

Esmée se mit à pleurer et Carlisle la prit dans ses bras.

« Hey, pas de problèmes. J'aurais simplement préféré qu'il pose la question avant de tout de suite me frapper. » Mike se frotta la mâchoire.

Soudainement, les paroles d'Esmée percutèrent mon esprit.

Edward Senior ?

« Alors, Carlisle n'est pas le père d'Edward ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne suis pas son père biologique mais je l'ai élevé comme s'il était le mien depuis qu'il a onze ans, quasiment depuis que Rosie et lui se sont rencontrés. Néanmoins, il n'est devenu mon beau fils qu'il y a sept mois. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Voyons voir si j'ai bien tout compris... vous êtes en train de me dire que Rosalie est _votre_ fille... et Edward et Rosalie sont en fait, demi-frère et demi-sœur ? » J'espérais avoir bien saisi la situation.

« C'est exact. » répondit Esmée.

« Et ils sont mariés... »

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent Esmée et Carlisle à l'unisson. Ils avaient l'air choqué que je puisse suggérer une telle chose.

« Bon... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte le nom de Carlisle ? »

« Edward a toujours détesté porter le nom de son père. Son nom de naissance, c'est Edward Masen deuxième du nom mais Carlisle l'a connu toute sa vie et il a plus agi en père pour lui que son père biologique. Lorsque Carlisle et moi nous sommes mariés, Edward a décidé de prendre le nom de Carlisle lui aussi. »

« Alors Rosalie et Edward ne sont pas mariés. » demandai-je à nouveau pour en être bien sûre.

« Non. » répondirent Carlisle et Esmée en même temps. Ils avaient l'air surpris que je repose la question.

« Alors, qui est le père de Milly ? »

Rosalie arriva à ce moment là, Milly dans les bras.

« Edward. » déclara-t-elle comme si c'était logique. « Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais aux vestiaires avec Milly ? »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Vous n'avez pas tout compris ? C'est normal ^^ La situation est un peu difficile à résumer mais promis, les prochains chapitres devraient vous éclairer !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'ai bien vu que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas beaucoup aidées mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va finir par s'éclaircir un peu... dès maintenant ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête.

Les deux Motrin que j'avais pris avant de partir de chez moi ne faisaient plus trop effet.

Esmée et Carlisle se tournèrent pour parler à Rosalie et ils lui racontèrent tous les événements de la veille.

Comme je ne voulais pas entendre une fois de plus le résumé de ma soirée foirée, je décidai d'aller aux vestiaires pour faire partir l'odeur du vomi de bébé. Je rattrapai Mike avant qu'il n'entre dans les vestiaires des hommes.

« Mike, je voulais juste te remercier de t'être occupé de moi hier soir. J'espère que ton rendez-vous avec Lauren va bien se passer et que vous pourrez vous remettre ensemble. Je te ferais bien un câlin d'encouragement mais je ne sens pas très bon pour l'instant. »

« Merci, Bella. J'ai un bon pressentiment. Je vais bientôt avoir besoin de tes services de babysitting. »

Mike pressa ma main et je m'éloignai pour prendre une serviette, le t-shirt sale et ma bouteille d'eau avant de passer par le bureau.

Je pris mon sac de sport dans mon casier et croisai Tanya et Heidi qui quittaient les vestiaires avec leur bébé.

Elles eurent l'air surpris de me voir avec autant de bleus mais je les ignorai.

J'allumai l'eau chaude et me tins sous le jet avant de me frotter avec le savon médical.

J'en profitai pour laver mon t-shirt de natation parce que je ne voulais pas mettre un truc qui pue dans mon sac.

**({'}) **_Bella..._

« Pas maintenant, Libby. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. »

**({'}) **_Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire._

« Je m'en fiche. »

**({'}) **_Mais..._

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fiche. »

**({'}) **_Très bien ! Vas-y, fais des suppositions. C'est pas comme si on s'y attendait depuis le début_.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant qu'Edward et Rosalie sont ensemble. Ils ne sont peut-être pas mariés mais ils vivent ensemble et ils ont un bébé pour l'amour du ciel. En plus de ça, leurs parents respectifs sont mariés ensemble. Bande de malades. »

**({'}) **_Quel âge a Milly ?_

J'essayai de me souvenir de la première fois où j'avais vu les Cullen.

« Edward m'a dit il y a trois semaines que Milly avait huit mois. Alors elle devrait avoir neuf fois la semaine prochaine. »

**({'}) **_Et combien de temps dure une grossesse ?_

« Environ neuf mois. »

**({'}) **_Alors ça veut dire que Milly a été conçue il y a environ dix-huit mois... correcte ?_

« Je suppose que oui. »

**({'}) **_Et depuis combien de temps sont mariés Carlisle et Esmée ?_

« Il m'a dit qu'Edward est officiellement devenu son beau-fils il y a sept mois. »

**({'}) **_Fais le calcul, idiote._

« D'accord, alors ils n'étaient pas de la même famille quand ils ont conçu Milly. Mais ils sont toujours ensemble. »

**({'}) **_Tu es absolument sûre de ça ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est pas évident ? Ils vont même bientôt avoir un autre bébé... »

**({'}) **_Elle va avoir un bébé avec quelqu'un. C'est peut-être pas celui d'Edward_.

« Et pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

**({'}) **_Parce qu'Edward n'est pas marié avec Rosalie, visiblement, elle est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre.  
_  
Et soudainement je réalisai. Rosalie portait une alliance.

_Oh !_

-oo00oo-

Après m'être habillée, je passai mon sac de sport sur mon épaule et quittai les vestiaires.

Jake se trouvait près de l'échelle de la piscine dans la section des Bébés Nageurs. Il récupérait les éléments non-contaminés pour les ranger dans la pièce de stockage.

J'allai lui parler.

« Jake ?»

« Bells. »

« J'aimerais que tu annules le bannissement d'Edward Cullen. Il me semble qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes quant à son comportement et je pense qu'il mérite une seconde chance... Pour le bien de Milly. » précisai-je.

« Écoute, t'en fait pas pour ça. C'est déjà arrangé. Mike, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle sont venus me voir pendant que tu étais aux vestiaires. Ils m'ont expliqué la situation. Si Edward veut revenir au centre, il est le bienvenue mais d'après Rosalie, il lui arrive d'être têtu. Il ne voudra peut-être pas revenir. »

Mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

« D'accord... merci. Je suppose qu'on se verra la semaine prochaine alors. » Je tournai les talons pour quitter le centre.

« Bells ? »

Je m'arrêtai et regardai Jake par dessus mon épaule. « Ouais ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dehors. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

Je passai les portes en verre et croisai Alice. Elle était assise à la réception, remplissant des dossiers.

« Rosalie Cullen t'attend dehors. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Absolument pas. » répondis-je à moitié sincère. Je continuai vers l'entrée.

Je passai la tête dans le couloir avec hésitation. Si elle voulait m'attaquer, il fallait que je sois prête.

Sur le côté du parking presque vide, je repérai Rosalie Cullen.

Elle portait une veste en cuir noir par dessus son t-shirt bleu pale. Elle était assise les deux jambes d'un même côté sur une moto qui ressemblait à celle qu'Edward et Jazz avaient utilisé la semaine dernière.

Néanmoins, celle des garçons étaient rouge et noire alors que celle de Rosalie était bleu métallique et crème avec des pneus blancs. À l'arrière se trouvait un casque assorti, Rosalie reposait son avant-bras dessus.

J'envisageai de passer par derrière pour l'éviter. Je me disais que ma dernière confrontation avec une grande blonde ne s'était pas très bien passée et celle-ci pouvait se terminer de la même façon.

« Bella ? »

_Putain ! Elle m'avait vue_.

Malheureusement, j'avais mis trop de temps à prendre ma décision.

Je me dirigeai vers Rosalie d'un pas hésitant. Elle se redressa et me rejoignit à mi-chemin.

Une fois que nous fûmes face à face (enfin, que je fus face à son épaule) Rosalie prit la parole. « Il me semble que je vous dois des excuses. »

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendue.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de lui répondre. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ? »

« Il est possible que je vous ai insultée et dit des choses dures à propos de vous. »

« Oh... eh bien, de quoi vous m'avez traitée ? »

« J'ai dit à Edward que vous n'étiez qu'une folle. J'ai aussi dit de vous que vous êtes frivole. »

**({'}) **_Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que t'a ma grande ? _

« Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai déjà connu pire. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. Ma phrase exacte a été, ''Edward, quelle salope cette Bella, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une folle et si elle est trop volage pour voir à quel point tu es super, alors elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu perdes ton putain de temps.'' »

« Je voix. Eh bien, merci pour vos excuses... plus ou moins. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant et je vais manger et boire jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. Avec un peu de chance, je vais peut-être finir par oublier ces trois derniers jours. Bye. »

J'essayai de filer.

« Écoutez... je pensais que vous essayiez de lui faire du mal. Je suis très protectrice avec Edward, autant qu'il l'est avec Milly et moi. Vous l'avez repoussé à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois, il s'est senti encore plus perdu et blessé. Pendant un moment, vous avez l'air intéressée par lui et vous n'arrivez pas à le quitter des yeux mais dès qu'il essaye d'aller plus loin, vous fuyez. En plus, i peine vingt minutes, je pensais encore que vous sortiez avec Mike et que vous vous moquiez d'Edward. »

« Me moquer d'Edward ? » Je grognai presque en entendant ces bêtises. « Je lutte contre mes sentiments pour rester loin de lui. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'oublier. Il y a encore vingt minutes, je pensais qu'Edward était marié. Je pensais qu'il était marié avec _vous_ ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez cru ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » Je me lançai dans la liste des choses qui m'avaient fait supposer qu'ils étaient mariés. « Eh bien, il y a le fait que vous portez le même nom de famille. Vous avez la même adresse. Vous avez une alliance et une enfant qui est le parfait mélange de vous deux. Vous m'avez aussi confirmée que Milly _est_ bien votre fille et celle d'Edward, alors il y a forcément un passé romantique entre vous. Oh... et il y a aussi le fait que vous êtes enceinte. »

Rosalie rigola doucement.

Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'elle trouvait drôle.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si drôle ? » Je commençais à être frustrée.

« Vous pensez qu'Edward et moi avons été ensemble... _romantiquement_ parlant ? » sourit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

« Eh bien ouais ! Vous avez un bébé ensemble. En général, ça nécessite une intimité physique, vous croyez pas ? »

« Si bien sûr que si. » répondit Rosalie. Elle se reprit. « En temps normal... à part avec une insémination artificielle. »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Alors ? C'est toujours bon ? :) Comme je vous le disais, on arrive enfin à y voir plus clair... Rosalie est la fille de Carlisle, Edward le fils d'Esmée... Milly est la fille de Rosalie et Edward mais pas de relation physique pour la concevoir ? Euh... la suite au prochain chapitre ^^

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

C'est le grand retour de Daddy Cullen :) Ne vous attendez pas à trop de révélations... profitez juste d'un moment en compagnie du beau gosse ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

J'avais vraiment mal à la tête maintenant et je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir encore supporter ces conneries.

Mon esprit n'avait pas l'air d'enregistrer ce que Rosalie me disait.

J'étais sûre qu'il y avait une raison logique au fait qu'Edward avait donné ses petits nageurs à sa demi-sœur mais toute cette situation était trop bizarre.

Je veux dire... même si Edward et Rosalie n'avaient pas eu de relation amoureuse et qu'ils n'avaient pas conçu de bébé à l'ancienne, je me demandais combien de gamins ils avaient prévu de faire ensemble ?

Juste à ce moment là, je vis la Volvo noire familiale se garer sur le parking.

**({'}) **_Quand on parle du loup... on en voit la queue_.

Edward se trouvait derrière le volant.

« Excusez moi. » dit Rosalie avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

Dès qu'il fut garer, Edward sortit du véhicule. Rosalie lui tendit la main, paume vers le haut.

« Rends moi mes clefs. » exigea-t-elle.

« Hors de question. Je t'ai déjà dit ce matin que tu ne devrais pas faire de moto. Tu viens à peine de quitter le lit. Arrête d'être si têtue, putain et pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce qu'on te dit. Maintenant monte dans cette foutue voiture. Tu es censée retrouver Maman, Carlisle et Milly et tu es déjà en retard. »

« Eh bien, si une certaine personne n'était pas partie avec mes clefs, je serais déjà partie. »

« Il faut que j'aille chercher la voiture au Broho. »

« Je vois ça. Les clefs, s'il te plaît. »

Il lui tendit un trousseau mais visiblement, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais après avoir regardé sa montre, finit par lâcher prise et monta dans la Volvo.

« Tu casses ma moto et je te casserai la gueule. » le prévint Rosalie avant de mettre le contact.

Ils parlèrent un peu mais je ne pus pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient à cause du bruit du moteur. Néanmoins, je réussis à lire sur les lèvres de Rosalie au moment où elle partit.

_Bonne chance_.

Rosalie me regarda et me fit un petit signe de la main en souriant. Elle fit demi-tour pour quitter le parking.

Edward joua nerveusement avec ses clefs tout en se dirigeant vers la moto. Il enclencha le contact et s'arrêta.

À ce moment précis, je regrettai de ne pas avoir ma voiture. Si je l'avais eu, j'aurais pu fuir et être chez moi en moins de cinq minutes. Néanmoins, j'avais bien quarante minutes de marche. Et même si c'était une journée splendide et que le soleil brillait, j'avais l'impression que de gros nuages noirs se dirigeaient vers moi.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

« D'accord, je t'écoute. »

Il leva la tête et scanna le parking du regard.

« Où est ta voiture ? »

« Elle a rendu l'âme dans mon allée. Mike m'a conduite ici et j'avais prévu de rentrer à pieds. »

« Je suppose que Mike n'est plus dans le coin. À ce qu'il paraît, il faudrait que je lui présente mes excuses. »

« Non, il est parti. Il a rendez-vous à déjeuner avec son ex-fiancée, Lauren. Ils ont besoin de parler eux aussi. »

Edward poussa un soupir.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation en plein milieu d'un parking. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi, Bella ? »

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Je me disais qu'on pourrais aller à la marina. Être près de l'eau me calme toujours. »

J'observai la moto d'un air nerveux.

« Tu veux que je monte sur cette moto avec toi ? »

« T'as un truc contre les motos... ou c'est juste moi que tu ne veux pas voir ? »

« J'ai bien vu que tu n'as qu'un seul casque. » Mon père était flic alors je connaissais par cœur le code de la route en vigueur dans l'état de Washington depuis la première fois où je m'étais retrouvée derrière un volant. « On ne peut pas monter à deux si on n'a pas chacun un casque. »

Il eut l'air d'abord déçu puis sa colère prit le dessus.

« Écoute... si tu ne veux pas me parler, très bien. Mais ne me mens pas ou n'invente pas une excuse débile pour filer. Si tu ne veux pas apprendre à me connaître, dis le simplement. Demande le moi et je te laisserai tranquille. »

Edward se tourna et monta sur la moto. Il prit son casque et l'enfila avant de l'attacher.

« Attends ! »

Il leva la tête et son regard croisa le mien. J'y vis de la tristesse et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

« Je crois que Jake a un casque à l'intérieur. Tu peux m'attendre une seconde ? »

Il hocha une fois la tête et je me précipitai vers le centre, priant pour que Jake ait toujours ce fameux casque en plus dans son casier.

Dès que je fus au niveau de la réception, je vis Jake approcher avec un casque noir à la main.

« Tiens. Prends le. Tu pourras toujours me le rendre dimanche prochain. » dit-il en me le tendant.

« Alors vous nous écoutiez depuis le début ? » leur demandai-je à Alice et lui.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux mais je meurs d'envie de le savoir. Va écouter ce garçon et appelle moi plus tard. Et... je veux le numéro de son cousin. » ajouta Alice. Je veux savoir quand est-ce qu'il va revenir en ville. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bien sûr Alice. » souris-je en les imaginant ensemble. « Et merci pour le casque, Jake. »

« Bye Bells. »

« Bye. »

Je sortis du centre, casque à la main et vis le regard d'Edward s'illuminer. Il me fit un sourire doux.

Avec un peu d'aide, je réussis à mettre le casque avant de l'attacher. J'arrangeai mon sac de manière à le tenir à deux bras dans mon dos puis je montai derrière Edward. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches au niveau de la ceinture de son jean.

Il démarra la moto et me regarda par dessus son épaule pour me parler.

« Il va falloir que tu approches, Bella ou tu vas tomber. »

Je me tortillai sur le siège jusqu'à ce que mon pelvis soit plaqué contre ses fesses.

« Allez, approche. » insista-t-il. Il prit mes mains et les enroula fermement autour de sa taille.

Je sentis la chaleur de son dos contre mon ventre et ma poitrine. Je posai ma joue sur ses omoplates et inspirai son odeur. Même s'il portait ses vêtements de la veille, je distinguai son parfum. Cela me donna presque envie de soulever son t-shirt pour plonger ma tête dessous.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça. » sourit-il. « Accroche toi bien. »

Edward redressa la moto et enleva la béquille avec son talon.

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille.

Et nous partîmes.

-oo00oo-

Malheureusement, mon moment accrochée à Edward à l'arrière de la moto fut bien trop bref.

Pour une raison inconnue, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il se dirige vers la Marina de Boston Harbor qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Je pensais qu'il parlait de la marina près de chez lui, là où Alice et moi faisions régulièrement du canoë kayak le long de Budd Inlet.

Au lieu de ça, nous fîmes un trajet d'environ quatre minutes le long de l'océan et nous arrivâmes à la Marina Swantown qui était bien plus grande, à East Bay.

Edward m'aida à enlever mon casque puis nous laissâmes la moto sur le parking. Je remarquai que nous nous étions arrêtés juste à côté de la moto qu'il conduisait la dernière fois.

**({'}) **_Bella... si tout cette histoire avec Edward ne marche pas, j'ai décidé qu'on n'as pas vraiment besoin d'un homme après tout__. __Au lieu de ça, il faut que tu apprennes à conduire une moto... et pronto ! Cet engin est presque aussi incroyable que BOB._

J'enlevai mon sac de mon dos et le passai sur mon épaule droite.

Edward qui se tenait sur ma gauche, m'indiqua par où il fallait aller.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte et bizarrement, c'était gênant. Nos mains qui se balançaient le long de nos corps, s'effleuraient presque. Un côté de moi avait envie de saisir la sienne mais j'avais encore des réserves.

Je décidai de garder mes distances physiquement parlant tant que je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce qui se passait entre Rosalie et lui.

Nous arrivâmes au Dock A qui était le dock le plus près du brise-lames et il pointa du doigt une rangée de cinq cales. Il y avait deux multicoques mais nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magnifique trimaran blanc qui s'appelait ''Ma Solitude''.

« C'est ton bateau ? » demandai-je.

« Ouaip'. c'est un trimaran course croisière 37CR. C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de m'échapper. C'est ma maison loin de mon autre maison. C'est une honte que je ne peux pas vivre plus de trois nuits d'affilée ici ou plus de quinze jours par moi, c'est la règle de la marina, malheureusement. »

« Alors, tu ne vis pas tout le temps chez ta mère avec Rosalie. »

« Bon sang non ! » Il me regardait comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussée. « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas rester tout le temps ici alors il faut que je reste chez Carlisle et ma mère de temps en temps. C'est pas si mal, je suppose. Je veux dire, au moins je peux faire un peu de lessive, récupérer mon courrier et prendre un vrai repas chaud avec ma famille plusieurs fois par semaine. Rosie appelle mon bateau, ''la garçonnière''. Bon... attends juste une seconde. Il faut que j'attache le nœud et on pourra s'allonger sur le trampoline. »

Il monta sur le bateau et je l'observai monter des manettes et faire descendre le bateau dans l'eau.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, il monta sur le trampoline et se tint sur la coque, aussi connue sous le nom de poutre. Il me tendit la main et je m'y tins jusqu'à ce que je sois en sûreté sur le trampoline. Je me retrouvai sur la partie principale et Edward m'informa que ça s'appelait le waka.

« Assis toi. » me dit-il en enlevant mon sac de mon épaule. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

Je m'assis sur le tapis noir et observai l'eau en dessous de moi, la surface brillait au soleil. Juste en dessous, je remarquai de tous petits poissons qui formaient des dessins.

Bizarrement, je me sentais parfaitement calme. Edward avait raison à propos de cet endroit.

Être assise ici au soleil me donnait envie de dormir. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire la sieste, ici tel un chat au bord d'une fenêtre.

J'inspirai profondément et savourai l'air salé. Mon mal de crâne avait miraculeusement disparu.

Edward réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était changé et avait enfilé un t-shirt blanc col en v, un short noir et une casquette noir. Il était pieds nus et tenait un oreiller, un coussin et deux bouteilles d'eau d'un bras. Dans son autre main, il tenait une casquette et une autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

Il vint sur le trampoline.

Il garda le coussin pour lui et me tendit l'oreiller, une bouteille d'eau, une casquette et un tube de crème solaire.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu mettes ça ou tu vas vite brûler ici. Le soleil se reflète sur l'eau. » m'expliqua-t-il.

Il s'assit à quelques mètres de moi et but un peu d'eau. Il arrangea sa casquette et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur le coussin.

J'ignorai l'oreiller et restai assise les jambes croisées. Néanmoins, je suivis à son conseil et mis de la crème sur mes bras, mon visage et mon cou.

« Alors... » commença-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir, Cendribella ? Je t'ai cherchée partout mais tu avais disparu. » Il passa la main dans sa poche et me lança ma barrette. C'était ma préférée, celle qui avait trois pâquerettes rouges dessinées dessus. Je croyais l'avoir perdue à l'hôpital. « Je commençais à croire que j'avais imaginé ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais en faisant le ménage, ma mère a trouvé ça près de l'entrée. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fuit ? »

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, je racontai ma foutue soirée de la veille.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Prems' pour faire un tour en moto avec Edward !_ *lève la main bien haut*_ ^^

Pauvre Bella _*secoue la tête*_ Heureusement tout s'arrange enfin pour elle :) D'ailleurs, promis, le prochain chapitre sera le bon ! Plein de révélations et de vérités dévoilées ;)

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et profitez bien de Noël !

XOXO

Eresy


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bonne année à toutes :) Puisse cette année 2013 être synonyme de bonheur et de joie pour vous toutes !

On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de l'année et quel chapitre mes amies ! Le grand moment des révélations est arrivé alors installez vous confortablement ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Après que j'eus expliqué le reste des événements de la soirée à Edward, il se redressa et demanda à à voir mes points de suture à l'arrière de mon crâne.

J'enlevai ma casquette sans discuter et penchai la tête en avant.

Il passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux et dégagea les mèches avec douceur pour mieux voir la plaie.

La sensation de ses doigts qui me caressaient envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je commençais à faiblir et à ne plus avoir le courage de rester loin de lui alors je remis la casquette.

Il se frotta le visage et soupira.

« Bon sang. Apparemment, il faut vraiment que je présente des excuses à Mike. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi ce matin. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui était blessée. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir accusée de m'avoir planté mais les incompétents qu'elle avait engagé ont parlé d'une altercation entre deux travesties. »

« Ouais, ta mère m'en a parlée ce matin, ils se sont mélangés les pinceaux. Mais je suis plutôt vexée d'avoir été prise pour un travelo. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Oui, c'est une honte. Ils devaient être aussi aveugles qu'idiots. Tu es tellement belle. »

Son compliment me fit rougir comme une écolière qui a le béguin. Je détestais réagir ainsi. Il fallait d'abord que je découvre la vérité.

« Alors... ta mère m'a dit ce matin que Carlisle n'est pas ton père biologique et apparemment, Rosalie est ta demi-sœur... pas ta femme comme je le pensais. »

Edward grimaça comme s'il était dégoûté à l'idée d'être marié à Rosalie. « Rosie et moi ensemble ? Jamais de la vie. Pas même si on me donnait de l'argent. J'adore Rosie, mais ouais... pas de _cette_ façon. »

« Mais Rosalie m'a dit que Milly est ta fille. »

« Techniquement parlant. Est-ce que Rosie t'a racontée comment on en est arrivé là ? »

« Elle a parlé d'insémination. »

« Et est-ce qu'elle a dit autre chose ? »

« Eh bien, elle n'a pas eu le temps. Tu es arrivé sur le parking et elle est partie. »

Il se frotta le visage d'un air frustré.

« Bon sang... les choses que tu dois imaginer. » Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. « Tu dois penser qu'on est complètement taré. »

Il rigola d'une voix amère. « Jazz m'avait prévu au mariage de ma mère et Carlisle qu'on passerait pour une version tordue de Brady Bunch _(NdT : Série américaine qui raconte le vie d'une famille recomposée)_. »

J'eus un petit sourire lorsqu'il dit ça. « Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ce que je pensais. »

Je voulais en savoir plus mais les vagues qui tapotaient le bateau titillaient ma vessie.

« Hum... est-ce qu'il y a des toilettes sur ce bateau ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, entre dans la cabine et passe devant la table. Tu trouveras une porte sur la gauche. C'est les latrines. »

« Les latrines ? »

« Les toilettes. » précisa-t-il.

Je me levai et montai sur le pont. Je dus baisser la tête pour entrer dans la cabine.

À part une ou deux assiettes dans le petit évier en métal, l'intérieur du bateau était immaculé. La couleur dominante était le blanc qui était coupé par le sol, les meubles et la table en bois. Le tissu d'ameublement rouge recouvrait la banquette.

Je trouvai la porte_ ''des latrines'' _et entrai. Je fus soulagée de voir que c'était des toilettes normales avec un petit lavabo et une douche. Je m'assis pour faire mes petites affaires et regardai le décor autour de moi.

**({'}) **_Il n'y a définitivement pas la place pour faire l'amour dans la douche. C'est trop petit. D'ailleurs, comment Edward fait pour se laver ici ?_

Et soudainement, je me mis à l'imaginer ici nu... et mouillé.

« Tu ne m'aides pas Libby. »

À la sortie des toilettes, je décidai de faire ma curieuse. Sur la gauche, il y avait un couloir qui menait à la partie en V du bateau. Même s'il y avait un grand matelas d'un rouge profond parfait pour deux adultes, je remarquai qu'Edward se servait de la pièce pour stocker ses vêtements. Ils étaient très bien rangés et organisés dans des caisses rectangulaires en plastique.

**({'}) **_Oh Bella ! Regarde ! Il y a une caisse remplie de sous-vêtements d'Edward !_

Je mis repris à deux fois mais finis par rouler des yeux parce que j'avais regardé à cause d'elle.

Maintenant, grâce à Libby, j'avais l'impression d'être louche.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je remarquai qu'il y avait une autre pièce dans le fond du bateau. On la voyait à travers les escaliers. Je réalisai alors qu'on pouvait les enlever. Je me penchai pour mieux voir et constatai que c'était une autre couchette. Celle-ci était plus large que l'autre et les draps étaient aussi d'un rouge profond, comme le reste de la déco. Je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreillers et je compris alors qu'Edward avait dû me passer le sien pour que je m'allonge sur le trampoline.

Dès que je fus hors de la cabine, je cherchai Edward. Il était étendu sur le dos, un bras posé sur ses yeux. Il avait croisé ses pieds nus au niveau de ses chevilles. Il avait l'air détendu.

Il enleva son bras de son visage lorsque je montai sur le trampoline et me fit un beau sourire.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord alors... installe-toi confortablement, Bella. Il va peut-être me falloir un moment pour tout t'expliquer. » me prévint-il. Il roula sur le dos et posa sa tête sur le coussin.

Je décidai d'enlever mes chaussures et me couchai sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il y avait environ un mètre entre nous.

J'ajustai l'oreiller sous ma tête et réalisai rapidement qu'il était imprégné de son odeur. Je dus me retenir de me rouler le visage dessus pour sniffer son odeur comme une droguée.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait si bon ?_

« Tu es prête ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Je l'étais ?

-oo00oo-

« Je pense que pour que tu comprennes bien, il va falloir que je commence par le tout début. Mon nom de naissance est Edward Anthony Masen deuxième du nom. Je portais le nom de mon père. C'était un avocat connu et_ ''respecté''_ au Royaume-Uni. C'est un homme que j'ai appris à haïr. Tous les jours, je remercie dieu qu'il soit mort et hors de nos vies. » dit-il du venin dans la voix.

J'arquai les sourcils, choquée par le sujet de conversation.

« Il a fait une attaque il y a deux ans. Enfin bref, quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai presque perdu ma mère. Mon père était saoul et a frappé ma mère si fort qu'elle est tombée par terre. Tout ça parce que son dîner était froid quand il est rentré d'une soirée avec ses potes avocats. J'ai tout vu et je suis allé chercher de l'aide chez les voisins. Ma mère est restée dans le coma pendant presque une semaine parce qu'il y avait du sang entre son cerveau et son crâne. Elle avait aussi plusieurs fractures au visage.

Pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, je suis resté chez une de ses amies. Elle s'appelait Lucianna, mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Lucy. Elle connaissait ma mère depuis le collège. Pendant mon séjour chez elle, je suis devenu ami avec son plus jeune fils, Paul. Il avait mon âge.

Paul et moi faisions tout ensemble parce qu'on aimait les mêmes choses. Même physiquement on se ressemblait et les gens nous prenaient souvent pour des frères. Paul ne l'a jamais su mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai tenu bon pendant l'année où ma mère a quitté mon père.

Paul était ce qu'on pourrait appeler ''une vieille âme''. Il était toujours sérieux mais aussi très intelligent pour son âge. Il semblait toujours savoir quoi dire ou non. Quand on avait douze ans, on a rencontré Rosie. Les Cullen venaient d'emménager à Andover. Il y avait Carlisle, Rosie et bien sûr, Lily, la mère de Rosie.

Ma mère et Lucy ont pris Lily sous leurs ailes et elles sont devenues de grandes amies. Carlisle était dans l'armée et il venait d'emménager dans le quartier avec sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était plus sur le terrain, il travaillait à la Base de l'Armée de l'Air qui se trouvait non loin. Paul et moi trouvions que Carlisle était le mec le plus cool du monde. Il nous emmenait régulièrement voir des matchs de foot ou nous faisait personnellement visiter le Musée de l'Armée de l'Air. Quand on a eu douze ans, il nous a encouragés à rejoindre l'Army Cadet Force. En grandissant, Carlisle est devenu comme un père pour moi. Il était toujours là pour me donner des conseils quand j'avais besoin de l'avis d'un homme.

Rosie avait presque deux ans de plus que Paul et moi. C'était la gamine de militaire typique. Elle était intelligente et si à l'aise qu'elle en était presque précoce. Son comportement lui causait des ennuis avec les gamins de l'école. Rosie avait voyagé partout dans le monde et avait vu des choses dont les enfants du coin n'avaient même pas conscience. Quand elle parlait de son expérience, ils trouvaient qu'elle se la racontait. Mais pour Paul, ça a été le coup de foudre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Pour Rosie, Paul et moi n'étions que des gamins qu'elle gardait de temps en temps pour se faire de l'argent de poche quand nos mères sortaient ensemble.

Environ un an après notre rencontre avec les Cullen, Lucy, la mère de Paul nous a emmenés à la piscine. Une des filles du coin en avait après Rosie. Apparemment, le gars qui lui plaisait craquait pour elle. Alors à un moment donné quand Rosie marchait le long du bassin, la fille jalouse l'a poussée par derrière. En tombant, elle s'est cognée la tête et s'est retrouvée inconsciente. Le maître nageur était trop occupé à draguer pour le voir. Rosie flottait, tête dans l'eau.

C'est Paul qui l'a trouvée. Quand il l'a sorti de là, elle était bleue et ne respirait plus. Je suis allé cherché de l'aide et Paul a commencé à la réanimer. Il lui a sauvée la vie ce jour là. »

« C'est donc à partir de ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à avoir peur des piscines. » conclus-je.

« Ouaip'. Elle a essayé l'hypnose et les thérapies. Elle les a toutes faites. Mais elle n'arrive pas à dépasser sa peur de la noyade... ce qui est, je suppose, compréhensible. Enfin bref... comme je le disais, Paul était du genre vielle âme et penseur. Après avoir sauvé la vie de Rosie, il s'est mis dans la tête de la protéger, de faire en sorte qu'elle grandisse sans que personne ne l'embête jamais. Il voulait qu'elle est une belle vie. Si tu veux mon avis, je suppose qu'il avait regardé un peu trop de ''Kung Fu'' à la télé. Il disait que Rosie était _censée_ mourir ce jour là et c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle parce que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était vivante. Comme si ça aurait pu être de sa faute, si Rosie avait eu une mauvaise vie. En gros, si elle devenait une tueuse en série, il aurait eu du sang sur les mains lui aussi.

Paul avait pour mission de la conquérir. Et à quinze ans, il a réussi. Je crois que ça l'a aidé d'être chez les Army Cadets. Il a pris du muscles, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rosie. Quand la mère de Rosie est morte d'un cancer, il a été très présent pour elle.

Quelques années plus tard, Paul a finalement trouvé le courage de lui demander de l'épouser et elle a répondu ''oui'' immédiatement. Néanmoins, ils savaient qu'ils auraient dû mal à concevoir un enfant.

Quand on avait dix-sept ans, des gars du campement ont chopé les oreillons. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand il y a des complications pour un mec... »

« Je suppose que Paul a eu une orchite et qu'il s'est retrouvé stérile. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ils disaient que ça reviendrait peut-être mais à 23 ans, quand il a fait le test, juste avant son mariage, il a appris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être père. »

« Alors, comment Rosalie a pris la nouvelle ? »

« Elle était déçue mais elle aimait Paul et elle voulait l'épouser. C'est Paul qui a été le plus détruit. Il avait grandi dans une grande famille et avait toujours voulu des enfants. Juste à ce moment là, les amies de Rosie ont commencé à avoir des bébés. Il se sont renseignés pour l'adoption mais comme Paul était dans l'Armée, on leur a refusé parce que ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait passer de longues périodes loin de la maison. En plus, son boulot était considéré comme ''très risqué''. »

« C'est si triste. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que l'idée de l'insémination est arrivée ? »

« Ouais, ils se sont renseignés mais l'anonymat les embêtait. Ils ont décidé de laisser tomber et de se donner à fond dans leur travail. Néanmoins, Paul ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si Rosie ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Il a commencé à déprimer. Il s'est effondré devant moi un jour et m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à un de ses frères de leur faire un don mais sa belle-sœur a dit non. Il a ensuite proposé le divorce à Rosie. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Et au final, ce que je voulais, c'était que mes deux meilleurs amis soient heureux alors je me suis porté volontaire. Ça semblait si facile de faire ça pour deux personnes que j'aimais. Je n'avais aucune intention de devenir père. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais marié à l'Armée. Comme Paul, je faisais parti des SAS mais ma vraie passion, c'était les hélicoptères alors après un moment, je me suis fait transférer dans l'Armée de l'Air. Je m'éclatais à faire ce que j'aimais le plus. Je n'étais pas en couple et je n'avais pas d'enfants. Je ne prévoyais pas d'en avoir... du tout. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai pris un jour de congé et je suis allé à la clinique de la fertilité. J'ai fait des tests et j'ai donné un échantillon. Je suis rentré et je n'y ai plus repensé. Ils ont dû le congeler ou un truc dans le genre parce que quelques temps plus tard, Rosie a pris rendez-vous. Deux semaines plus tard, elle était enceinte. Bon sang, tu aurais dû les voir. Ils étaient aux anges et j'étais heureux pour eux. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire des parents géniaux. Paul aurait été un père brillant. »

« Aurait été ? Tu parles au passé. »

Une expression de tristesse extrême passa sur ses traits et il déglutit difficilement. Je vis qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

« Hum... Quand Rosie était enceinte de quatre mois, Paul a été tué pendant un entraînement. »

« Oh... je suis désolée. Je suppose que tu as décidé de rester auprès d'elle pour aider avec le bébé. »

« Nop'. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide et pour être honnête, ça m'allait très bien. J'étais trop heureux de n'être qu'Oncle Edward, si Rosie le voulait bien. Après la naissance de Milly, les choses se sont un peu compliquées parce que quand elle a eu huit semaines, ma mère a épousé Carlisle ce qui a fait de Rosie ma demi-sœur. »

« Esmée m'a dit que tu as changé de nom de famille. »

« Ouaip'. C'était une bonne excuse pour me débarrasser du nom Masen. »

**({'}) **_Attends une seconde... quelque chose ne va pas. _

« Bon, je suppose que je peux comprendre que tu aides ton meilleur ami mais pourquoi Rosalie est encore enceinte si Paul est décédé ? »

« Elle ne porte pas mon bébé ! » s'exclama-t-il alarmé. « Rosie s'est remariée il y a trois mois. Elle porte le bébé de son nouveau mari. »

« Alors pourquoi tu lui as dit que vous alliez ressayer. Tu sais... quand elle saignait et que tu la portais à la voiture. »

Edward se tapa le front avant de se frotter le visage.

« Si je te le dis, tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire. C'est vraiment idiot. »

« Essaye un peu ! »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Voilà donc une partie du mystère qui se révèle... surprises ? Pas surprises ? Je dois avouer que moi je l'ai été un peu ^^ Je sais qu'il y a encore des zones d'ombre mais promis, le prochain chapitre apportera lui aussi son lot de révélations ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je vous propose de continuer avec un chapitre qui va vous permettre, une fois de plus, de mieux saisir la situation ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward se leva et prit sa bouteille d'eau et le coussin. Il me fit ensuite signe de me lever et de prendre l'oreiller, la crème solaire et ma bouteille d'eau.

Il saisit ensuite ma casquette et me l'enleva.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je.

« Mets tes chaussures et prépare toi à y aller. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te montre. »

Perdue, je remis mes chaussures et l'observai remonter sur le pont avant de disparaître dans la cabine.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » criai-je.

« Tu verras. » répondit-il d'un air énigmatique. Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard. Il portait toujours un t-shirt blanc mais au lieu d'un short de surf, il avait maintenant mis un jean bleu pâle et ses bottes de moto.

Il ferma la cabine, prit mon sac et m'aida ensuite à revenir sur la terre ferme.

Sur le parking, il m'aida à remettre le casque de Jake puis cala mon sac à dos sur mes épaules. Je grimpai à l'arrière de la moto et nous quittâmes la marina.

Après trente minute de trajet sur la I-5, nous prîmes la sortie juste après Joint Base Lewis-McChord. Nous roulâmes pendant dix minutes de plus dans Puyallup jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvâmes devant un grand immeuble qui m'était étrangement familier.

Ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue à cet endroit.

Quatre ans pour être plus précise.

Je regardai autour de moi tout en descendant de la moto. Je remarquai que quelques trucs avaient changé mais dans l'ensemble tout ressemblait à mes souvenirs.

C'était le Centre de Réadaptation Régional Bon Samaritain.

Je travaillais là auparavant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Comment est-ce que tu as su que je travaillais ici avant ? »

« Non, je l'ignorais. » répondit-il alors que nous marchions en direction de l'entrée. « Mais si tu travaillais ici, alors tu sais que cet endroit est le meilleur centre de rééducation de l'état. »

« Alors, qui est ici ? »

« Emmett. C'est le troisième propriétaire de la société d'hélicoptère Cullen-McCarty, avec Carlisle et moi. C'est aussi le nouveau mari de Rosie. Il a été coincé à l'hôpital pendant longtemps et maintenant il est ici à cause de son accident, il y a cinq mois. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est _lui_ qui était dans l'accident avec Carlisle, celui où il a percuté un ours. »

« Ouais, celui là. En comparaison à Emmett, Carlisle s'en est bien sorti au niveau blessures. »

Nous remontâmes le couloir et passâmes devant le comptoir des infirmières.

Une des infirmières en question contourna le bureau et appela Edward d'une voix séduisante. « Hey, soldat. Ça fait quelques semaines que je ne t'aie pas vu. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? L'autre infirmière m'a dit que tu es venu mais on dirait bien qu'on se loupe à chaque fois. »

Edward enroula rapidement son bras autour de ma taille. Il me plaqua contre lui avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

L'infirmière battit des cils d'une façon ridicule.

« Euh... Gianna... Salut. J'ai été _extrêmement_ occupé. Tu sais, mais... ouais... désolé, on ne peut pas rester. Il faut qu'on aille voir Emmett. Salut. »

Sans me lâcher, il nous retourna et m'entraîna dans le couloir. Une fois que nous eûmes tourné, il me relâcha.

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai, arquant un sourcil. « Hey, soldat ? Alors, je suppose qu'on est quitte maintenant. C'est une ex-copine à toi ? »

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de serrer les poings. Il ferma les yeux et tira sur ses mèches. Il avait l'air purement frustré.

« Non. C'était juste un rendez-vous et je te jure que c'était forcé. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Alors, comment un homme se retrouve _forcé_ de sortir avec une jolie infirmière ? »

« Quand l'homme en question n'est pas du tout intéressé par l'infirmière... mais que cette dernière le fait chanter. Tout ça parce que l'homme a rendu un service idiot à sa demi-sœur et son nouveau meilleur ami/partenaire en affaire. »

La porte s'ouvrit de façon abrupte. Rosalie était là.

« Oh, Eddie, tu es encore en train de pleurnicher parce que tu as été obligé de sortir avec l'infirmière Gianna. C'était il y a onze semaines – passe à autre chose. » Rosalie roula des yeux. « Oh hey Bella, c'est sympa de te revoir. Je suppose que tu n'es pas encore partie en courant. Alors soit il ne t'a pas racontée toute l'histoire, soit tu es une meilleure personne que les deux dernière femmes avec qui il a essayé de sortir. Viens rencontrer mon mari. »

Edward grogna contre Rosalie.

Et de façon non surprenante, ma migraine était de retour.

-oo00oo-

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis un homme qui devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans. Il était redressé contre la tête de lit. Il avait des cheveux sombres coupés courts et des fossettes si larges qu'on aurait pu y passer la main. Il y avait une grande cicatrice sur le côté du crâne. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un pantalon de survêt bleu et des pantoufles noires.

« Hey, Capitaine ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. » dit-il d'une voix exubérante. « Tu étais déjà là hier après midi. Je t'avais prévenu que_ tu-sais-qui_ travaille aujourd'hui ? » Il tendit les bras et Edward le serra dans une étreinte virile.

Au vu de son accent, l'homme que je supposais être Emmett était sans doute né dans le sud du pays, au Texas peut-être ou alors dans le Tennessee.

Je me tournai pour m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit qu'Edward m'avait indiquée tout en discutant avec Emmett.

« Ouais, Sergent, je n'avais pas prévu de venir aujourd'hui mais je voulais que Bella te rencontre. On vient juste de tomber sur _celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_, malheureusement. »

Rosalie fit signe à Emmett de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Emmett posa son bras sur ses épaules, la ramenant contre lui.

« L'infirmière Zafrina est sournoise. Elle m'a filé une copie des gardes pour le mois prochain alors si tu veux savoir à l'avance quand l'éviter, c'est dans le tiroir du haut. »

Edward éclata de rire. « Merci mais avec un peu de chance, tu ne resteras pas ici aussi longtemps. »

Emmett ramena son attention sur moi. « Alors... voici donc la magnifique Bella qui a attiré l'attention d'Eddie. Il m'a pas mal parlé de toi. » Emmett me fit un sourire malicieux puis il joua des sourcils.

« Em... » grogna Edward d'un ton d'avertissement.

Emmett ignora Edward et me tendit la main pour me saluer. Je la serrai. « Je plaisante. Salut, je suis Emmett McCarty et je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Je peux enfin associer un visage au nom. »

J'essayai de retenir le rougissement qui menaçait de me transformer en tomate. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward avait pu dire à cet homme. « Salut, je suis Bella Swan... mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu as parlé de Milly et Paul à Bella ? » demanda Rosalie.

Edward soupira. « Oui. Je l'ai fait mais pas grâce à toi, et je lui ai aussi parlée de nos parents – passé et présent. »

« Et elle est toujours là. » Rosalie posa son regard sur moi. « C'est bon à savoir. Je t'aime bien, Bella. Enfin, je t'apprécie mieux maintenant que je sais que tu ne sors avec personne. » précisa-t-elle. « Et j'apprécie que tu m'aies tenu tête sans pleurer même après que je t'ai insultée. »

**({'})** _Ugh. Cette salope me donne la migraine._

« Rosie, chérie, je t'aime, mais sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de te mêler des affaires de cœur d'Edward. Je sais qu'il est plus jeune que toi mais c'est un grand garçon et il peut prendre soin de lui tout seul. » lui dit gentiment Emmett.

**({'}) **_Allez, Team Emmett !_

Rosalie souffla. « Si je n'étais pas intervenue dans sa vie amoureuse, cette croqueuse de diamant de Katrina l'aurait coincé et il serait obligé de payer la pension alimentaire d'un gamin qu'il n'aurait même pas voulu. Tu n'étais pas là Emmett. J'ai compris son plan abominable. Et en ce qui concerne l'autre femme, Carmen, elle a dit plein de méchanceté dans le dos d'Esmée. Je refus qu'on dise du mal d'elle. Esmée était là pour ma mère pendant ses dernières jours et elle était aussi là quand j'ai accouché. Cette femme est une foutue sainte à mes yeux. »

« Calme toi ma puce. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il aurait fini par voir clair dans le jeu de ces femmes. Il n'est pas aveugle. » l'apaisa Emmett.

« Merci, Em. » dit Edward. « C'est sympa de voir que quelqu'un pense clairement. Sans vouloir t'offenser mais je te jure que ta femme est une vraie idiote quand elle est enceinte. C'est dur à croire qu'elle a été avocate. »

« Hey ! C'est scientifiquement prouvé qu'on a des problèmes de mémoire quand on est enceinte. J'ai lu ça dans un livre australien y'a une éternité. »

« Tu te souviens de ça et tu n'arrives même pas à me dire ce que tu as fait des doubles des clefs des motos. »

Les entendre parler de la grossesse de Rosalie me rappela pourquoi j'étais là en premier lieu.

« Alors, Edward m'a dit qu'Emmett et toi vous êtes récemment marié et que vous allez avoir un bébé ensemble... même si Emmett est à l'hôpital depuis cinq mois. Comment c'est possible ? »

**({'}) **_Tu es aussi subtile qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, Swan_.

* * *

Ahh ! Emmett ! Vous étiez plusieurs à le réclamer... eh bien, il est là ! ^^ Et croyez moi, c'est un sacré numéro...

Des théories sur le service qu'a rendu Edward à Rosalie et Emmett ? Non ? Alors réponse au prochain chapitre XD

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

En ce matin dominical, je vous propose la fin des révélations sur la famille Cullen... certaines s'interrogent encore sur Emmett et son histoire avec Rosalie, eh bien, les réponses arrivent maintenant ! :)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Rosalie prit la parole.

« En fait, je connais Emmett depuis plusieurs années. Emmett était ami avec mon père quand il travaillait à Middle Wallop, entant qu'instructeur de vol pour l'Armée. Pendant deux ans, Emmett a travaillé dans la Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers. Il était technicien aéronautique. Il avait prévu de rester au Royaume Uni pendant quelques années et il avait besoin de louer une chambre en dehors de la base. Comme j'étais mariée et que j'avais déjà quitté la maison, Emmett et de temps en temps, sa fille d'un premier mariage, Sarah, louaient ma chambre chez mon père. Emmett vivait toujours chez mon père quand Paul a été tué. Je suis revenue à la maison parce que je ne voulais pas vivre ma grossesse seule. Esmée et mon père venaient de se fiancer mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de rester comme ça longtemps. Mon père allait quitter l'Armée avant d'épouser Esmée. Comme le contrat d'Emmett arrivait à sa fin, il est revenu aux États-Unis. »

« J'ai saisi l'occasion pour prendre la suite d'une entreprise de location hélicoptères qui se trouvait à l'Aéroport Olympia Regional. Ces derniers années, c'est le fils de l'ancien propriétaire qui gérait la compagnie au sol. Je savais qu'Esmée était originaire de Washington et qu'elle avait une maison ici alors j'ai parlé de mes projets d'affaires à Carlisle et je lui ai demandé si ça lui dirait de s'associer à moi. Avec lui, j'avais non seulement un instructeur, mais aussi un pilote. » expliqua Emmett.

Rosalie continua. « Mon père a sauté sur l'occasion et Esmée était ravie de pouvoir revivre à Washington. Esmée disait qu'elle pouvait vendre ses parts de sa brocante à son associée. Alors, on a décidé tous les trois de déménager à Washington après le mariage, une fois que tout serait réglé. J'ai continué à vivre chez mon père avec une aide à domicile. Je gérais mon travail depuis la maison. Comme ça, je pouvais bosser tout en étant avec Milly. Elle n'avait que quelques mois. »

Edward prit ensuite la parole. « Un mois avant le mariage de ma mère et Carlisle, je suis rentré à la maison pour m'acheter un costume parce que c'était moi qui remontait l'allée avec elle. À l'époque, je vivais sur la base SAS à Credenhill, à environ deux heures et demi d'Andover. Mon contrat avec l'Armée devait être renouvelé mais après le décès de Paul, j'avais perdu ma concentration. J'hésitais à accepter. Quand Emmett a parlé à Carlisle de sa société, il a précisé qu'il avait aussi besoin d'un autre pilote. Carlisle m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait et c'était le cas. Comme ma mère, j'avais la double nationalité alors ça n'a pas été un problème pour m'installer ici. Il fallait juste que je termine mon contrat. »

« Alors, Esmée, mon père et Emmett ont emménagé à Washington. Esmée a cherché une nouvelle affaire à gérer et elle a trouvé le Brotherhood Lounge. Emmett et mon père ont négocié l'achat de la société d'hélicoptères et ils se sont renseignés auprès de différents groupes pour trouver des contrats. » expliqua Rosalie.

« Quand on a quitté Forks, il faisait noir et il pleuvait. » dit Emmett. « On conduisait à travers l'Olympic National Park quand un putain de gros ours est sorti de nulle part, direct sur notre capot. Carlisle a perdu le contrôle de la voiture et une semaine plus tard, je me suis réveillé avec des tubes dans tous les trous. La première chose que j'ai vu, c'est cet ange à mes côtés. Elle me tenait la main. »

Emmett tourna la tête pour embrasser Rosalie sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit de plaisir.

Edward continua. « Quand ma mère m'a prévenu de ce qui s'était passé, j'ai immédiatement contacté mes supérieurs. Ils m'ont alors fait cadeau de ma dernière semaine de service. J'ai appelé Rosie et elle a réservé nos vols en ligne. Je les ai rejointes Milly et elle avant qu'on se mette en route pour Heathrow. Après neuf heures de vol avec un bébé qui pleure, on est arrivé à SeaTac. On est allé directement au Centre Médical d'Harborview. »

« Milly était enrhumée, Edward. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait sans doute mal aux oreilles à cause de la pression. Enfin bref, après deux semaines, Carlisle a quitté les soins intensifs. Il avait de multiples fractures faciales, la rate endommagée, des côtes cassées et un poumon perforé. Emmett s'est retrouvé avec plusieurs blessures à la tête et de multiples fractures sur une jambe. Montre ta jambe à Bella, mon chéri. »

Emmett remonta le bas de pantalon de sa jambe droite pour que je puisse voir l'étendue de sa blessure. Il y avait tout un patchwork de cicatrices qui révélaient qu'il avait dû avoir au moins deux greffes de muscles, et plusieurs de peau.

Il remonta ensuite le bas de pantalon de son autre jambe.

Je le vis alors et ne pus retenir un halètement. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-oo00oo-

C'était une fausse jambe.

Emmett m'expliqua la situation.

« Cette jambe était la pire des deux mais les médecins avaient bonne espoir de la sauver. J'ai subi tellement d'interventions. Des greffes de muscles, de nerfs, de peau, d'os. Il avait suffisamment de métal dans mon ancienne jambe pour faire sonner les détecteurs de métaux des aéroports. Malheureusement, ça s'est infecté. Ostéomyélite. Ça m'a coincé pendant deux mois alors je suis resté longtemps à l'hôpital sous antibiotiques par intraveineuse. Pour empirer les choses, je me suis retrouvé avec un caillot de sang dans le poumon. À ce moment là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Rosie était là quand c'est arrivé. Elle venait me voir tous les jours pour me tenir compagnie. En fait, on se tenait compagnie l'un l'autre. Grâce à elle, l'hôpital était plus supportable. »

« Je jure que j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ce jour là. Lorsque j'ai vu ta tête, j'ai su que tu avais peur. » dit tristement Rosalie en regardant Emmett. Elle se tourna vers moi. « Les médecins et les infirmières se dépêchaient de le ramener aux soins intensifs alors je lui ai dit qu'il devait vivre parce que je voulais l'épouser. Tu vois, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. On peut trouver ça bizarre de se remarier tout de suite mais comme je te l'ai dit, je connaissais Emmett depuis un grand moment. J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui pendant mon huitième de grossesse, quand on vivait chez mon père. J'étais perdue et je savais que j'aurais dû pleurer la mort de Paul... et c'était le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça. J'en ai parlé à la conseillère de l'Association des Veuves de l'Armée et elle m'a dit que c'était normal de m'éloigner de Paul... quand je serais prête. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il n'y a pas de période définie pour le deuil, c'est différent pour tout le monde. Elle m'a aussi rappelée que Paul n'aurait pas voulu que je sois triste pour toujours. Paul m'avait répétée à plusieurs reprises quand il était vivant qu'il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse.

Malgré tout ça, je n'ai rien fait et quand Emmett a déménagé aux États-Unis, j'ai caché mes sentiments en moi. Mais quand je suis venue à Washington pour être avec mon père et que j'ai rendu visite à Emmett, mes sentiments ont refait surface. Je n'avais pas prévue d'agir même quand j'ai réalisé qu'Emmett ressentait la même chose. Néanmoins, quand j'ai cru que je le perdais, j'ai décidé que la vie était trop courte pour se soucier de l'avis des gens. Alors dès qu'Emmett a été stabilisé, il m'a demandé si j'étais sérieuse parce qu'il avait une grande décision à prendre. »

Emmett l'interrompit. « On avait une grande décision à prendre. Pendant un moment, les médecins ont continué à essayer de sauver ma jambe. Mais après mon embolie pulmonaire, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez, enfin, seulement si Rosie était d'accord. Si elle avait préféré un mari avec deux jambes, alors j'aurais continué... juste pour elle. »

« Je voulais juste qu'il soit vivant et le plus rapidement possible à la maison avec moi alors je lui ai dit que ça m'était égal qu'il ait deux jambes ou pas, du moment qu'on pouvait être ensemble. Alors quelques jours après son amputation, on a demandé à un pasteur de venir à l'hôpital pour nous marier. Grâce à Edward ici présent, on a pu avoir notre nuit de noce. Et une autre nuit... puis une autre... et encore deux autres nuits. » gloussa Rosalie.

J'arquai un sourcil à l'attention d'Edward et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois... je t'avais dit que c'était idiot. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Aww. Tu es juste en colère parce qu'on s'est fait surprendre par _celle-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom _et qu'elle t'a forcé à sortir avec elle en échange de son silence. » lança Emmett.

« Foutus jeunes mariés en chaleur. Si j'avais su qu'ils voulaient faire un bébé pendant leur lune de miel, je serais intervenu plutôt. »

« On essayait pas, mais on espérait. » le contra Rosalie. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux à Emmett. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la vie est trop courte et je voulais l'aider à supporter la chirurgie. »

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé obligé de sortir avec Gianna ? » demandai-je. « Elle t'a menacé ? »

« J'ai piqué les clefs de la salle de physiothérapie sur le bureau des infirmières. J'aurais pu être arrêté pour vol, entré sur propriété privée et tout un tas d'autres trucs, j'en suis sûr. Et pour info, le rendez-vous a été horrible. Non seulement elle ne m'intéressait pas mais elle n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de toucher mon paquet avec son pied. Elle portait des stilettos ridiculement pointus. Elle m'a presque castré une ou de fois lorsque j'ai essayé de repousser son pied. » Il grimaça au souvenir.

Emmett éclata de rire. « Pauvre petit Eddie. Maintenant, à chaque fois que je vais en physiothérapie, j'ai un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils ne savent absolument pas pourquoi je souris. » lança Emmett avec un air idiot.

« Ah oui. La Salle sur Demande. Un bon moment... bon moment. » dit Rosalie avec la même expression ridicule. Elle embrassa ensuite Emmett et il posa sa main sur son petit ventre de femme enceinte.

« Dès que je sortirai d'ici, on aura un vrai mariage et je danserai avec ma magnifique mariée et mes deux filles dans les bras. » déclara fièrement Emmett.

Edward se tourna pour me regarder. « Maintenant tu sais comment Rosalie est tombée enceinte. Comme je te l'ai dit sur le bateau, c'était ridicule. Tu connais tous les squelettes dans les placards de ma famille de fou. Alors à moins que tu préfères partir en courant, j'aimerais t'inviter à déjeuner pour apprendre à mieux te connaître. Et peut-être qu'on pourra aussi boire un café parce que je commence à manquer de caféine. » Il me suppliait presque.

**({'})** _Wow ! Dire que je pensais que ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas t'arriver à toi, Bella. Je crois que tu viens de rencontrer ton âme sœur. _

Et soudainement, j'éclatai de rire.

* * *

Pauvre Bella... je crois que c'est les nerfs qui lâchent ^^ ça commence à faire beaucoup pour elle XD

Certaines d'entre vous étaient surprises qu'Emmett ne soit pas plus gravement blessé, eh bien maintenant, vous savez que l'accident a vraiment été très dur pour lui... mais ça n'entache pas sa bonne humeur ^^ En plus, il vit une jolie histoire avec Rosalie :)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

On arrive aux chapitres bien longs qu'avant... celui ci fait à peu près le triple du premier ^^

Bella va décider maintenant si elle veut continuer avec Edward... ou pas... C'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un seul coup XD

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire.

Edward me regardait avec inquiétude.

Emmett avait l'air amusé.

« On dirait qu'elle va exploser. » lâcha nonchalamment Rosalie alors que j'essuyais mes larmes.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Edward avec sincérité.

Je le regardai et laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Ouais, je vais bien. C'est juste que c'est trois derniers jours ont été de la folie. C'était stressant. Après avoir entendu votre histoire bizarre, j'ai réalisé que ce genre de trucs étranges ne m'arrivent pas qu'à moi régulièrement. J'avais besoin de rire. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. »

Je souris.

Edward me rendit mon sourire avant de se lever. Il prit mon sac et me tendit la main. Je la pris. Il m'aida à me lever.

« On peut aller déjeuner maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il.

« À quoi tu pensais ? »

« Il y a un Starbucks dans l'entrée. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est moi qui paye. Ça t'irait ? »

Comme s'il avait compris les intentions d'Edward, mon ventre se mit à gronder.

« Parfait. »

Edward sera la main à Emmett pour lui dire au revoir. « Dépêche toi de sortir d'ici, Sergent. Rosie et ses hormones nous rendent tous fous. »

« Je te promets que j'y travaille. Maintenant que ma prothèse me va bien, je vais mieux. J'espère sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. »

« Hey, arrêtez tous les deux ! » s'énerva Rosalie. « Vous serez débarrassés de moi suffisamment vite. Il faut juste je fasse arranger la maison d'Emmett. Pour l'instant, j'ai des ouvriers partout, ils installent le nouveau sol, les rampes, la douche équipée et les rampes de sécurité. Une fois qu'ils auront tout fini, Milly et moi pourrons emménager. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon bébé se promener dans une zone de démolition. Et tu as beau jeu de parler, Eddie. Tu me rends folle, Capitaine_ Je-broie-du-noir_. Dépêche toi de t'envoyer en l'air. »

Emmett soupira et me tendit la main. Je la pris pour lui dire au revoir.

« Bella, j'étais ravi de te rencontrer. J'espère qu'on se reverra. S'il te plaît, ne te méprends pas à propos de Rosie. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, seulement pendant les premiers mois de sa grossesse, elle n'a aucun filtre. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense sans se censurer. En temps normal, c'est une des personnes les plus circonspecte que je connais. Si Rosie n'avait pas été discrète, elle n'aurait pas la clientèle qu'elle a sur Andover. Alors, s'il te plaît... supporte la pour l'instant et ne prends rien de ce qu'elle dit personnellement. D'après Carlisle, elle devrait redevenir à la normal d'ici quelques semaines, si on peut se fier à sa dernière grossesse. »

Emmett tendit la main vers le meuble à côté de son lit et prit son verre d'eau. Il en but une gorgée.

Rosalie roula des yeux. « Allooooooooo ? Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Partez d'ici tous les deux. Vous vous immiscez dans notre temps en tête à tête et mon père et Esmée vont bientôt revenir avec Milly. J'étais à deux doigts de tailler une pipe à Em quand vous nous avez interrompus. »

Emmett s'étouffa en buvant et se mit à tousser.

Je me remis à rire. « Eh bien, bonne chance, Emmett. Et je _pense_ qu'on se reverra. »

Edward sourit et nous sortîmes de la chambre main dans la main.

Rosalie descendit du lit et ferma abruptement la porte derrière nous. Sa voix était un peu étouffée mais on la comprenait quand même.

« Alors... où en étions nous, Sergent... » grogna-t-elle d'un ton séduisant.

Edward secoua la tête, exaspéré et je rigolai.

Nous remontâmes le couloir et il me lâcha la main pour poser la sienne dans le bas de mon dos, me ramenant un peu plus près de lui.

Nous vîmes Gianna en approchant du poste des infirmières et je le sentis se tendre.

**({'})** _Il est à MOI ! Dégage, sale garce !_

Elle le regarda comme un prédateur, sans sembler remarquer notre proximité intime. Je devinai aussitôt qu'elle allait le draguer devant moi alors je nous fis ralentir. Il me regardai avec curiosité et je me penchai pour lui parler tout bas.

« Joue le jeu. »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, je posai ma main sur sa nuque et amenai sa tête à mon niveau. Je me penchai et l'embrassai avec tout le désir que j'avais en moi.

Il fut surpris au début mais se reprit rapidement. Il me rendit mon baiser avec autant de passion. Sa main tint ma tête alors que sa langue me demandait à entrer.

Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent bien volontiers et pour la première fois, nos langues se rencontrèrent.

Soudainement, j'entendis un orchestre jouer.

Libby chantait.

**({'}) **_The hills are alive with the sound of music... with songs they have sung for a thousand years._

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'avais la tête qui tournait et j'étais excitée.

Lorsque le baiser s'interrompit un instant, je laissai échapper un gémissements. Je réalisai soudainement que je ne touchais plus terre et que mon corps était plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Une de mes jambes se trouvait autour de sa taille et il faisait courir sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Est-ce qu'elle est partie ? » demanda-t-il entre deux halètements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ! » murmurai-je en plaçant ma deuxième jambe autour de sa taille. Je l'embrassai une fois de plus.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Edward de gémir. Ce son résonna entre mes jambes.

Libby en profitait sans se retenir.

**({'}) **_Gah !_

Nous étions dans notre petite bulle de bonheur lorsque j'entendis vaguement quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière Edward.

Edward réalisa que nous nous donnions en spectacle et me relâcha de manière à ce que je retrouve le sol. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de ma taille avant de se tourner vers l'envahisseur.

Gianna n'était nulle part.

Au lieu de ça, devant nous se trouvait une autre infirmière, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Heureusement, elle souriait d'un air amusé.

Elle nous parla d'un ton faussement exaspéré tout en secouant la tête. « Oh, Edward... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

« Tu pourrais me passer les clefs de la salle de physiothérapie. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton suggestif tout en arquant un sourcil.

Je me mis à rigoler et l'infirmière éclata de rire. « Ouais, je ne crois pas. »

Je me tournai pour faire face à la femme lorsqu'Edward nous présenta. « Bella, j'aimerais te présenter Zafrina et j'aimerais préciser que c'est la meilleure-superbitude des infirmières de cet hôpital. »

« N'essaye pas de m'embobiner, Edward. Tu nous as déjà promis à mon mari et moi, un vol jusqu'au Mont Rainier pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Hey, Bella, je suis contente de te revoir. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je te ferais dire que Bella était la_ meilleure-superbitude _pathologiste que cet hôpital ait jamais connu. » lança Zafrina en imitant Edward d'un air moqueur. « Bella, ne me dis pas que ce dépravé arrogant est ton copain ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Qui ? Tu veux dire ce mec ? » plaisantai-je en le désignant. « Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant. Il m'a accosté dans le couloir et tu es arrivée. Tu ferais mieux d'appeler la sécurité. »

« Et toi... » grogna Edward.

Soudainement, il me souleva et me jeta par dessus son épaule. « Bye Zafrina. » dit-il alors que nous quittions la salle.

Je baissai la tête et admirai le spectacle.

**({'}) **_Joli p'tit cul ! Donne lui une tape ! Attrape le !_

Je fis ce que Libby venait de me dire et il poussa un petit cri avant de tortiller des fesses.

Je me redressai et fis signe à Zafrina qui nous regardait en riant. Avant de passer la porte, je lui criai au revoir. « À plus Zaffy. Hey, au fait, il me semble qu'Emmett et Rosalie voulaient te voir. On venait chercher une infirmière quand on a été troublé. »

Zafrina hocha la tête et partit en direction de la chambre d'Emmett.

Edward éclata de rire. « Tu es très vilaine, Bella Swan. »

« Quand je suis gentille, je suis très gentille. Tu apprendras très vite que quand je suis méchante, je suis très méchante. »

« Eh bien, il me tarde de voir ça. Mais je te préviens, les vilaines filles reçoivent la fessée. »

**({'}) **_Oui, s'il te plaît !_

Et ensuite, il me donna une tape sur les fesses d'un air joueur.

**({'}) **_Oh oui ! Je peux en avoir une autre ?_

Je gémis et Edward se remit à rire.

-oo00oo-

Nous riions toujours alors que nous marchions main dans la main en direction du Starbucks. Notre moment fut brisé par une voix masculine qui nous appela depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

« Edward ! »

Nous nous tournâmes et vîmes Carlisle, assis près de la fenêtre. Il avait Milly dans les bras et lui donnait le biberon.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de parler tout bas. « Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites ça à moi ? »

« Alors, dieu a lui aussi décidé de s'en prendre à toi ? » lançai-je.

« On dirait bien. Ces derniers temps, j'ai pas un moment de répit. »

Pour ne pas avoir l'air impoli, nous allâmes rejoindre Carlisle.

« Colonel. » le salua Edward avec un petit sourire.

« Capitaine. » rétorqua Carlisle à demi-sérieux. Il fit passe le biberon dans son autre main et serra celle d'Edward. « Je vous que vous vous êtes calmé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. »

Je ris intérieurement de les voir interagir ainsi. Même s'ils n'étaient plus dans l'Armée, les hommes de cette famille semblaient apprécier de s'appeler par leur grade.

« Et Bella ! » dit joyeusement Carlisle. « On dirait bien qu'on se retrouve. Vous êtes ici ensemble ? »

Milly lâcha son biberon et me sourit, laissant couler du lait sur son menton.

Je lui rendis son sourire parce qu'il en était impossible autrement.

Edward répondit pour nous deux. « On a rendu visite à Emmett et maintenant on a faim, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir déjeuner. » Il me regarda. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer le reste de l'après-midi sur le bateau et peut-être même qu'on pourrait prendre le large ? »

**({'}) **_Tu peux m'emmener ou tu veux, Capitaine ! Sur l'eau, dans l'eau, sur le pont, le trampoline, ta couchette, la couchette d'ami avec tous tes vêtements. Et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'on peut ajuster la hauteur de la table ou qu'on peut reculer le siège jusqu'à être allongé_.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondis-je distraitement. Je faisais semblant de me concentrer sur Milly, alors qu'en fait, j'imaginais dans un brouillard de désir, Edward nu, assis sur son siège de capitaine.

Tel un gentleman, Edward m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de Carlisle. Il se tint à côté de moi, la main sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il se mit ensuite à me caresser la nuque du bout des doigts mais malheureusement, je portais un col roulé noir à manches longues.

« Où est Maman ? » demanda-t-il sans même avoir conscience de l'effet que me faisaient ses doigts.

« Elle est allée à la voiture chercher la susu de Milly. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Carlisle essaya de nourrir Milly, mais elle était bien trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle tout en agitant les mains. Du lait coulait sur son menton et son cou, trempant sa jolie petite robe rose.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas mis un bavoir ? » demanda Edward. « Tu sais que Rosie va te tuer pour l'avoir laissée salir sa robe. »

« Oups. Oh eh bien, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Je ne suis pas un expert. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire ça avec Rosie quand elle était bébé. »

Je dus avoir l'air intrigué parce qu'il s'expliqua.

« Lily, la mère de Rosie, a commencé à lui donner le biberon, pendant la Guerre des Malouines. Je n'étais pas à la maison, je faisais voler des hélicoptères Sea King. Je transportais les troupes. Même si ça a été une guerre brève, j'ai raté ça. » conclut-il en agitant le biberon. « J'ai aussi manqué ses premiers pas et la fois où elle a dit ''Papa'' pour la première fois. Heureusement, j'ai la chance de pouvoir rattraper tout ça avec ma petite fille et avec le nouveau bébé qui arrive, ça sera vraiment un grand bonheur. » Il sourit à Milly. « Tu joues avec le biberon, pas vrai ma puce. »

« Edward ? » C'était la voix d'Esmée.

« Salut Maman. » Il se tourna et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer.

« Bonjour Bella ! Comme c'est marrant de te croiser ici. » dit-elle surprise.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence. Nous rendions visite à Emmett. Edward voulait que je le rencontre. En plus, il avait des choses à m'expliquer à propos de vos familles. »

Esmée hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait que j'avais beaucoup d'informations à absorber.

Mon ventre se mit à gronder et je fus gênée.

« On devrait se dépêcher de te nourrir, ensuite, on pourra y aller ? » dit Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

Je lui passai ma commande,un sandwich à la dinde et au gruyère, ajoutant un Macchiato venti au Caramel avec du sirop de vanille. J'aimais le fait qu'il ne jugeait pas pour mes goûts en café comme le faisait Éric. En fait, il déclara qu'il allait prendre la même chose que moi mais sans le sirop de vanille parce qu'il était déjà assez doux comme ça. Esmée et moi roulâmes des yeux en entendant ça.

Il alla chercher notre déjeuner au comptoir.

Carlisle se leva et passa Milly à Esmée. « Est-ce que tu veux un café à emporter, mon amour ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. Le même que d'habitude, merci. » Esmée prit la chaise que Carlisle venait de libérer.

Elle observa son mari partir. Je réalisai qu'elle matait ses fesses lorsqu'elle poussa un petit soupir. J'eus un petit rire et elle me regarda honteusement avant de redevenir sérieuse.

« Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, Bella mais j'espère que tu as l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre Edward, Paul et Rosie. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit puni parce qu'il a fait quelque chose pour Paul. Il l'aimait comme son frère et vice versa. Je suis sûre que si l'un d'eux avait eu besoin d'un rein ou d'un poumon, l'autre aurait été le premier à se faire tester. Ils étaient très proches en grandissant. » sourit-elle.

Son regard me fit penser qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour ces deux petits garçons du passé.

« Mais faire un don n'a pas été une décision facile. Il m'en a d'abord parlée. Je lui ai dit que s'il arrivait à voir ce don d'enfant comme un don de cellules, alors je n'avais aucun problème avec sa décision. Et fais moi confiance, Edward ne considère pas du tout Milly comme sa fille. Il a juste aidé Rosie comme le reste d'entre nous. Quand on vit dans une maison avec un bébé, on n'a pas d'autre choix qu'aider. Le temps qu'Emmett est à l'hôpital, Edward reste le tuteur légal de Milly mais une fois qu'Emmett l'aura adoptée, il redeviendra Oncle Eddie. »

Je rassurai rapidement Esmée. « Au départ, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait beaucoup à accepter parce que j'ai tout appris d'un coup, mais j'ai eu quarante minutes pour y réfléchir. J'ai réalisé que si la situation avait été inverse, j'aurais voulu que mon partenaire accepte la décision que j'ai prise par le passé. Si j'avais donné des ovules à ma meilleure amie parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, j'aurais voulu qu'il respecte mon choix parce qu'à l'époque, il n'était pas encore présent. Alice est comme une sœur pour moi, et si par malheur elle ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé, je lui dirais oui sans réfléchir et je voudrais que mon partenaire le comprenne. »

« Même si faire un don d'ovules est une procédure invasive et douloureuse avec des injections ? » demanda Esmée.

« Oui, parce que la douleur finirait par disparaître mais la douleur de ne pas avoir d'enfant resterait et je ne supporterais pas de la voir traverser ça en sachant que je pourrais la rendre heureuse. »

Esmée me sourit, les larmes au yeux. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Nous nous tournâmes en direction du comptoir où Edward et Carlisle attendaient. Ils durent sentir nos regards sur eux, parce qu'ils se tournèrent.

Et nous firent un sourire.

**({'}) **_Wow ! C'est le sourire qui fait mouiller les petites culottes en stéréo !_

C'était ce sourire lent et sexy qui faisaient fondre vos vêtements.

Esmée poussa un soupir.

Et moi aussi.

Je remarquai que plusieurs femmes du café les regardaient aussi.

Esmée me parla d'un air conspirateur. « Carlisle lui a appris ce sourire quand il était ado. Ça s'appelle ''Le Tueur de Petites Culottes à la Cullen'' et c'est mortel. »

Je me mis à rire. « Ah-ha, alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Moi je l'appelais ''Le Sourire Qui Fait Fondre les Petites Culottes. »

Esmée rigola. « Pas mal. Ça me plaît. »

« Vous savez que Jazz a fait ce sourire à Alice quand elle est tombée dans la piscine. Est-ce que Carlisle lui a appris à lui aussi ? »

Esmée hocha la tête en riant. « Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Elle a complètement craqué elle aussi. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire pile au moment où Edward et Carlisle revenaient.

Edward souriait, visiblement amusé et soulagé à la fois.

« Pourquoi vous riez toutes les deux ? » demanda Carlisle avec curiosité.

« Pour rien. » Esmée et moi avions répondu en cœur avant de repartir dans une crise de rire.

Puis Milly se joignit à nous, simplement parce qu'elle aimait participer.

-oo00oo-

« On va devoir y aller. » dit Esmée. « Il faut qu'on aille voir Emmett puis on rentrera à la maison pour la sieste de Milly. »

Elle se leva et installa Milly dans sa poussette, laissant sa place à Edward. Carlisle nous dit au revoir et sortit du café en poussant le bébé.

Edward me passa mon sandwich et mon café et je mélangeais aussitôt la sauce au caramel et la mousse.

Esmée mit l'énorme sac à langer sur son épaule avant de prendre la parole. « En quittant la chambre d'Emmett pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, on est tombé sur le médecin d'Emmett. Il nous a dit qu'il devrait pouvoir sortir vendredi. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une petite fête samedi, un déjeuner avec toute la famille. Si tu es libre Bella, nous aimerions beaucoup que tu viennes. »

Je regardai Edward et son expression m'assura qu'il aurait été heureux que j'accepte l'invitation.

« Ça serait super. Je viendrai. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'apporte quelque chose ? »

« Est-ce que tu as une spécialité ? »

« Eh bien, on m'a déjà dit que mon gâteau à la mousse au chocolat avec de la ganache au chocolat est une tuerie. » avouai-je fièrement.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina. « Oui ! Apporte ça ! Apporte du gâteau au chocolat. Mais tu devrais sans doute en faire deux parce que je suis prêt à me battre avec les autres pour avoir ma part. »

« Bravo ma chérie. Tu viens de trouver sa faiblesse. Il est fou de chocolat. Si ton gâteau est aussi délicieux qu'il en a l'air, tu n'arriveras jamais à te débarrasser de lui. » sourit Esmée.

Je regardai Edward et lui fis un sourire. « Ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas prévu de me débarrasser de lui pour l'instant. »

« Alors Maman... tu partais... »

« Ne sois pas si impoli. » Elle lui tapa l'arrière de la tête d'un air joueur.

Je me mis à rire alors qu'il disait_ ''Aie''_ silencieusement. Il exagérait, Esmée l'avait à peine touché.

« Il me tarde de te voir samedi, Bella. » Elle se tourna vers Edward. « Tu restes sur le bateau ce soir ou tu rentreras à la maison ? »

« Je serai à la maison. J'ai déjà passé trois nuits sur le bateau cette semaine. » répondit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu vas rentrer tard alors. Tu as ta clef. Fais juste en sorte de ne pas faire autant de bruit que ce matin. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil entendu.

« Oui, Maman. » dit-il exaspéré.

On tapa à la vitre.

« Esmée. » dit Carlisle. « Pour l'amour du ciel, femme ! Viens ici et laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille. »

« Je savais que j'aimais Carlisle pour une bonne raison. » déclara Edward.

Elle souffla et embrassa son fils sur la joue. Puis comme toutes les mamans, elle essuya le rouge à lèvre sur sa peau avant de quitter le café.

Elle rejoignit Carlisle et ils nous firent un petit signe de la main.

Edward et moi en fîmes autant.

« Enfin seuls. » dit-il soulagé.

« Aw. Ne sois pas comme ça. J'aime bien ta famille. Tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir. »

« Eh bien, parle moi de ta famille. Tu sais tout à propos de moi et je ne sais quasiment rien à propos de toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu est Pathologiste du langage et que tu donnes des cours de natation. Hier soir, j'ai aussi appris que tu as un connard d'ex et je jure que si je le revois lui ou un de ses amis, il regrettera le jour où il est né. » Il se tut et réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter. « Je sais aussi que tu portes des sous-vêtements super sexy et que parfois, tu n'en mets pas. » Il me fit un sourire malicieux. « Allez, mystérieuse fille... instruit moi. »

Je ris et rougis.

« En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. En ce qui concerne ma famille, je suis fille unique. Je suis née à Forks où mon père était flic avant qu'on ne déménage à Olympia quand j'avais un an. Il est maintenant le Chef de la Police. Ma mère, Renée, nous a laissés mon père et moi quand j'avais cinq ans. Elle est tombée enceinte jeune et n'a épousé mon père que parce qu'elle n'avait pas choix. Évidemment, ça n'a pas marché. Renée ne me donne pas souvent de ses nouvelles et d'après ce que je sais, elle vit à Sydney, en Australie, avec un mec. »

« Alors, pas d'autre famille ? Pas de demi-frères ou de demi-sœurs ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non. Renée s'est remariée et a divorcé deux/trois fois mais elle n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il semblerait que mon père ait une copine mais je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée. Je suis contente qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un. Je commençais à croire qu'il ne changerait jamais parce que la dernière femme avec qui il est sorti était mariée et avait quatre enfants. »

Nous continuâmes à déjeuner tout en discutant de mon choix de carrière, du fait que je détestais le métier de mon père quand j'ai essayé d'être une ado rebelle. Edward fut surpris d'apprendre que je n'avais jamais quitté le pays et que je n'avais même pas de passeport.

Évidemment, lui avait été sur tous les continents quand il était dans l'Armée.

« Avant qu'Emmett me propose de rejoindre son entreprise, je prévoyais de naviguer en direction de la Turquie. J'avais décidé de partir seul de Portsmouth, sur la Côte Est de l'Angleterre, avant de longer les côtes de France et du Portugal. Je voulais ensuite passer par Gilbratar. J'avais prévu de continuer le long de l'Espagne et de l'Italie, puis de la Grèce et de la Turquie à travers la mer Méditerranée. »

« Ça a l'air à la fois génial mais effrayant de faire ça seul. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. « Une fois que j'ai eu accepté l'offre d'Emmett et Carlisle, j'ai décidé qu'après la fin de mon contrat avec l'Armée, je rejoindrais Boston en traversant l'Atlantique au départ de Portsmouth. J'avais ensuite prévu de traverser le pays jusqu'à Washington en caravane avec mon bateau. »

« Mais évidemment, ça n'est pas arrivé. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu étais venue à Seattle avec Rosie et Milly, une semaine avant la fin de ton service. »

Il hocha la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de son café.

« Comment tu as fait venir ton bateau à Washington ? »

« J'ai engagé un équipage de deux personnes, un couple marié et ils sont venus avec. Une fois que Carlisle a quitté l'hôpital, j'ai pris l'avion pour aller à Boston, je suis revenu en Volvo. J'ai pris mon temps pour rentrer, je m'arrêtais quand j'étais fatigué ou que je voyais quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Tu prévois toujours de partir au soleil couchant sur la mer un jour ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Je ne sais pas où j'irais mais j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de faire un voyage en mer un jour ou l'autre. » Une fois que j'eus fini mon déjeuner, Edward me regarda. « Tu es prête à retourner à la marina ? Le temps est parfait et il me tarde de prendre la mer avec toi. »

« Ouaip'. Ça me tarde à moi aussi. Je ne suis jamais montée sur un bateau plus gros qu'un canot. »

Edward se leva, prit mon sac et me tendit la main. Je la pris et il m'aida à me lever.

Il tint mes deux mains dans les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard brillait d'excitation.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te montrer, Bella. Ça va être génial. Bienvenu dans mon monde, matelot Swan. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement.

Même si ce baiser était bien plus chaste que le précédent, Libby réagit de la même façon et elle se mit à chanter.

**({'})** _Love, exciting and new… come aboard, we're expecting you. Love, life's sweetest reward… Let it flow, it floats back to you_.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, parce que sérieusement... elle était obligée de choisir la musique du générique de _la Croisière s'amuse _?

Je l'insultai dans ma tête parce que maintenant, j'allais avoir cette foutue chanson dans la tête toute la journée.

-oo00oo-

Edward et moi étions en mer depuis seulement une heure, mais je comprenais déjà comment on pouvait être accro à la navigation.

Nous étions tous les deux installés sur un fauteuil double, très confortable. J'étais assise de côté de manière à ce que mes jambes reposent sur ses cuisses.

Son bras gauche se trouvait autour de mes épaules et ma tête reposait sur son torse.

Une fois de plus, ses doigts magiques traçaient des cercles sur ma peau. C'était la peau de mon bras gauche qui recevait cette attention.

De sa main droite, il manœuvrait le bateau à travers les divers bassins de Puget Sound.

J'avais l'impression que nous volions sur l'eau.

D'après Edward, nous allions à une vitesse d'environ quinze nœuds, soit vingt-sept km/h.

Ça semblait aller beaucoup plus vite.

Le bruit du trimaran qui glissait sur l'eau et la force du vent sur nos visages ajoutaient à l'impression de vitesse.

C'était exhalant.

Cette sensation de liberté était phénoménale.

J'avais l'impression de planer.

Grâce à ma position, je pouvais inspirer l'odeur d'Edward tout en sentant le sel dans l'air.

J'avais envie d'inspirer à plein poumons parce que je voulais me souvenir de ce moment pour toujours.

Il avait l'air si à l'aise et serein.

Heureux.

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, c'était aussi le cas pour moi.

Mes cheveux volaient dans tous les sens et étaient sans aucun doute emmêlés mais je m'en fichais.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais été aussi à l'aise avec un homme sans avoir besoin de parler pour combler le silence.

Avec Edward, il n'y avait pas de moments gênants.

Nous semblions apprécier autant l'un que l'autre, le moment et le fait d'être ensemble sur le bateau.

C'était une magnifique journée.

Le ciel était plus bleu que jamais; l'eau aussi.

Il y avait des petits nuages blancs par ici par là, qui brisaient l'immense ciel bleu.

Peut-être que c'était parce que j'étais très heureuse, mais tout me semblant plus vivant et brillant.

C'était comme si jusque là, ma vie avait été dans les tons sépia et soudainement, je découvrais la couleur.

Le Mont Rainier et ses monts recouverts de neige éternelle, dominait l'horizon.

Il y avait quelques phoques qui traînaient sur les côtes et je les pointais du doigt.

Il souriait. Tout était parfait dans ce monde.

Et je voulais que cette journée ne se termine jamais.

Là, dans les bras d'Edward, et de temps en temps, sentant ses lèvres douces sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé le Paradis.

* * *

Voilà un moment parfait... un bâteau, un ciel bleu, une mer calme, un Edward... c'est ce que je devrais faire aujourd'hui ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	32. Chapitre 32

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on rentre dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que la première ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Lundi... 18 juin, mi-journée. **

« Bon, Mr Banner, je vais vous donner à manger pour voir votre façon de déglutir. Je veux que vous preniez une cuillère de compote et que vous la gardiez en bouche. Ensuite, je veux que vous inspiriez, que vous reteniez votre respiration avant d'avaler. Pour finir, je veux que vous toussiez. » expliqua Renata.

J'étais en train d'observer la nouvelle étudiante d'Orthophonie. Je n'étais pas encore très sûre de savoir si elle était bien compétente.

_Bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip. _

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour faire taire mon biper qui était attaché à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

D'après le numéro sur l'écran, je sus que c'était Maggie, la réceptionniste du Service Paramédical et je me demandais pourquoi qu'elle m'appelait.

J'avais de l'avance sur mon emploi du temps et je n'avais pas à me rendre à l'hôpital de jour avant 14h.

Reneta plongea une culière de compote dans la bouche de Bert.

« Inspirez. Retenez votre respiration... et toussez. »

Bert toussa de façon très modéré.

« Très bien. » l'encouragea Renata.

J'avais demandé à Renata de réaliser une série de tests pour déterminer la capacité à déglutir et à tousser de Bert. S'il arrivait à protéger son système respiratoire, il allait pouvoir recommencer à boire et à manger. Nous voulions pas prendre le risque qu'il s'étouffe ou qu'il attrape une pneumonie parce qu'il venait de faire une crise cardiaque. Il était nécessaire que nous fûmes méticuleux.

_Bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip. _

Une nouvelle fois, je coupai mon biper et l'ignorai. Je partis à la recherche de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Mr Banner pendant que Renata déterminait s'il était capable de supporter l'eau d'une cuillère.

Lorsque les tests furent finis, je fus satisfaite de constater que Bert allait être dans la capacité de protéger son système respiratoire s'il recommençait à manger des purées et des liquides.

« On va commencer par voir comment vous supportez ce régime pour l'instant et on se reverra jeudi pour définir comment vous allez. J'ai appelé la diététicienne et elle va venir préparer un menu pour vous. Vous allez pouvoir dîner ce soir et si tout se passe bien, on pourra retirer le tube de votre nez à notre prochain rendez-vous. »

Bert hocha la tête et pressa mon poignet de sa main non blessée. Un de ses yeux chassieux se plissa et il me fit un sourire en coin.

Il ne pouvait plus parler mais sa gratitude se voyait sur les traits de son visage.

Je retournai à la salle des infirmières et écrivit mes recommandations dans le dossier du patient. Il fallait aussi que je contacte Kebi, la diététicienne pour qu'elle prévoit le menu de Bert.

_Bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip. _

Foutu bipeur.

Je le coupai une fois de plus.

Je le défis de ma ceinture et regardai autour de moi s'il y avait un téléphone qui n'était pas pris par une infirmière ou l'équipe médicale. Les cinq téléphones étaient tous occupé.

Je regrettais de ne pas encore avoir récupéré mon iPhone.

Je fis une prière silencieuse pour mon téléphone chéri qui était encore en réparation.

Pendant ma pause café du matin, je m'étais rendue au centre commercial tout proche pour le faire sécher comme il fallait.

Le vieux gars derrière le comptoir avait jeté un coup d'œil à mon iPhone dans son bocal de riz et avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de s'adresser à moi. « Toilettes, baignoire, évier de la cuisine, flaque d'eau ou océan ? »

Il avait ensuite dit que j'allais pouvoir le récupérer après le boulot.

**({'}) **_Tu devrais aussi prier pour que la personne qui s'occupe de ton téléphone ne jette pas un coup d'œil dans les applications GoodReader ou Pocket Fiction. _

Merde !

Libby avait raison. Certaines des histoires coquines qui s'y trouvaient pouvaient lui provoquer une crise cardiaque à ce pauvre petit vieux.

Un des téléphones se libéra enfin et j'appelai Maggie.

« Mags ? C'est Bella. Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent pour que tu me bipes trois fois ? »

« Bella, il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça. » dit-elle avec excitation. « Il y avait un canon en costard qui t'attendait mais tu n'as pas répondu. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé de t'avoir loupée mais il avait un rendez-vous important. Il t'a laissée un petit quelque chose sur ton bureau. Rapplique ici tout de suite ! »

« D'accord, je serai là d'ici une minute. »

Elle devait parler d'Edward.

Du moins, j'espérais que c'était lui.

**({'})**_Edward était là ! Et on l'a loupé. C'est pas juste !_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soit venu me voir là. Mon cœur fit un petit saut périlleux sous l'excitation.

« Renata ? Tu pourrais appeler la diététicienne pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Tu peux lui dire que Mr Banner pourra reprendre un menu de purée avec des compotes de fruits le soir. Ensuite tu pourras prendre ta pause déjeuner et on se retrouve dans le service. »

Je lui passai le téléphone et finis de faire le résumé de l'évaluation de Mr Banner dans son dossier.

En arrivant à la réception de l'hôpital, je vis Maggie qui sautillait littéralement sur sa chaise.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella. Le mec qui était là... c'est ton petit-copain ? » Maggie me fit une description plus détaillée de mon visiteur surprise. Ça ressemblait bel et bien à Edward.

Néanmoins, le terme _petit-copain _paraissait enfantin. On aurait dit qu'on était encore au lycée.

Nous n'avions passé qu'une demi-journée ensemble et je ne savais absolument pas ce que nous étions encore. Nous étions juste d'accord sur le fait que nous voulions nous revoir. En plus, sa mère m'avait déjà invitée pour le déjeuner du dimanche qui venait.

Maggie agita sa main devant son visage comme si elle allait se mettre à fondre. Je comprenais très bien sa réaction.

« Je suis plus ou moins sortie hier avec lui pour la première fois. » expliquai-je.

« Wow... ça a dû être un sacré rencard alors. Va jeter un coup d'œil dans ton bureau. »

Je remontai le couloir et ouvris la porte de mon bureau. C'était une pièce que je partageais avec deux autres orthophonistes, Nettie et Tia.

Dans le coin de mon bureau, je repérai mon bon vieux pot de pâquerettes dont trois rouges avaient éclot.

Néanmoins, au centre de ma table se trouvait une tasse taille Venti de chez Starbucks.

Je savais déjà que c'était un macchiato caramel avec de la vanille.

Il y avait une rose devant la tasse.

Et une petite carte blanche y était attachée.

_**''Edward xx'' **_était inscrit sur la carte dans une écriture élégante noire.

Sans prendre la rose, je retournai le papier.

Un mot bleu se trouvait derrière.

_**Bella,**_

_**S'il te plaît, appelle moi quand tu auras récupéré ton téléphone.  
Je ne pense pas que je peux attendre samedi pour te revoir.**_

E – xx

**({'}) **_*****__Fonds*_

Et même s'il m'avait déjà donnée son numéro la veille, il était à nouveau écrit sur la carte.

Maggie surgit dans mon bureau et se tint à côté de moi.

« Alors, Bella, dis moi comment tu as fait pour faire craquer ce canon en seulement un rendez-vous. » Elle joua des sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Je me tournai pour la regarder, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ? »

Elle prit la rose et me la tendit.

J'inspirai son parfum si charmant.

« Tout est dans le choix des couleurs. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Tu sais ce que signifie une rose jaune sans épine avec les bords rouges, pas vrai ? »

Je secouai la tête.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Et c'était surtout parce que personne ne m'avait jamais offert de fleurs avant.

-oo00oo-

Je fixai la magnifique rose que je tenais à la main et inspirai une nouvelle fois son parfum alors que Maggie m'expliquait sa signification.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, donner une rose sans épine à quelqu'un, peu importe la couleur, signifie _coup de foudre_. »

Je la regardai d'un air surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? » me demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je me souvins de notre première rencontre à Edward et moi et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il considérait ça comme un coup de foudre.

Pour moi, il y avait certainement eu du désir au premier regard... mais de l'amour ?

Je haussai les épaules. « Alors, qu'est-ce que signifie la couleur ? »

« En fait, ça veut dire deux choses. Ça peut indiquer l'amitié avec une promesse de plus, ou ça peut signifier, tomber amoureux. Vu que cette rose n'a pas d'épines, je dirais qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux. Apparemment_ Mr. Foutrement-torride-en-costume_ en pince à mort pour toi. »

« Comment tu sais tous ces trucs sur les fleurs ? »

« Ma tante est fleuriste et il m'est arrivé de travailler dans son magasin pendant les vacances quand j'étais ado. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Allez, Swan, crache le morceau. Comment tu as fait pour mettre le grappin sur Mr Foutrement-Canon ? Tu as une sorte de vagin magique qui l'a mis à genoux et l'a fait prononcer son amour éternel pour toi en seulement un rencard ? »

**({'})**_Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi tu parles, ma grande. Malheureusement, Edward non plus. J'aurais __**voulu**__ qu'il tombe à genoux._

Je rougis comme une tomate à cause de ses sous-entendus.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On ne s'est embrassé et enlacé que quelques fois. On a décidé d'y aller doucement, pour qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître comme il faut. »

**({'})**_L'idée la plus conne qui ait JAMAIS existé !_

« Eh bien, si j'étais toi... je mettrais le grappin sur Mr Foutrement-Canon et je ne le laisserais jamais partir. Ne le laisse pas filer, chérie. J'aimerais que mon homme soit à moitié aussi attentif et adorable. Il recevrait plus d'affection de ma part s'il m'envoyait des fleurs et un café. »

« Il s'appelle _Edward_, d'accord et le fait que tu as six enfants qui n'ont même pas encore dix ans laisse entendre que ton mari n'a pas vraiment de problème de ce côté là, Mags. »

Elle se mit à rire. « C'est vrai. Lui refuser ça reviendrait à me refuser un peu de plaisir. Et tu sais qu'être enceinte fait que je suis excitée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

**({'}) **_Oui... c'est ça, vante toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. *soupir* J'aurais voulu être le vagin de Maggie parce que je suis sûre que son hymen n'a pas repoussé à elle... à moins, qu'il soit seulement plein de toiles d'araignée et de moutons._

Je regardai la carte et relus le message. Je décidai qu'attendre de récupérer mon portable à la fin de la journée était bien trop long.

Je voulais lui parler tout de suite.

« Tu veux bien m'excuser ? J'ai un coup de fil à passer et ensuite, je vais déjeuner dans mon bureau. »

« Alors tu vas appeler Mr Foutrement-Canon ? » me questionna-t-elle avec excitation.

Je roulai des yeux et hochai la tête. Maggie leva les pouces et sautilla hors de mon bureau.

Je composai le numéro d'Edward et il répondit à la quatrième sonnerie. « Cullen-McCarty Charters, Edward Cullen à l'appareil... » J'entendais le bruit de la route derrière lui. Il devait être en chemin pour sa réunion.

« Edward ? »

« Bella ! »

« Hey, j'ai reçu ton message et la superbe rose. Merci. C'est magnifique. Personne ne m'avait jamais offert de fleurs. »

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Non. Et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« Eh bien, je suis content d'être le premier... et pour ton information, il est possible que je t'envoie d'autres fleurs pour te faire savoir que je pense à toi. »

Je poussai un soupir parce qu'il était tellement adorable. « Merci aussi pour le café. Tu me sauves la vie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir loupé. J'étais avec un patient et je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi qui venait me voir. J'espère que Maggie n'a pas trop bavé sur toi pendant que tu attendais en vain que je répondes à mon bipeur. »

Il se mit à rire. « Elle était sans danger et je comprends que tu sois occupée. En fait, je suis passé, simplement parce que j'avais envie de te revoir avant samedi. Je me demandais si tu avais prévu un truc ce soir après le boulot ? »

En rentrant la veille, après qu'Edward et moi ayons partagé une pizza tout en nous détendant sur le trampoline du bateau, je m'étais souvenue qu'il fallait que j'emmène ma voiture à réparer ou j'allais devoir prendre le bus pendant un moment.

J'avais appelé mon père pour savoir s'il connaissait quelqu'un. Au fil de la conversation, il avait fini par m'inviter à boire un café après le travail.

« J'ai prévu d'aller chez mon père. Hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler d'un truc mais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire au téléphone. J'ai le sentiment que ça a un rapport avec sa copine alors j'ai dit oui. »

« Oh... »

**({'})**_Et voilà... tu le déçois à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

« Mais... si ça ne te dérange pas de rencontrer mon père, je suis sûre que ça ne le contrarierait pas trop que tu viennes avec moi. On pourrait faire un truc ensemble après. »

En fait, ça pouvait très bien marcher. Si Edward venait chez mon père, ce dernier ne serait pas prévenu et il y aurait peu de chances qu'il ouvre la porte en uniforme, avec son arme chargée autour de la taille.

Par le passé, mon père s'était servi de son poste de Chef de la Police pour menacer mes copains. Mon seul regret était que lorsque je lui avais présenté Éric, mon père ne l'avait pas fait fuir.

**({'}) **_Ou ne lui avait pas tiré dans l'entrejambe._

Je l'entendis couper le moteur de sa voiture, il devait être arrivé à destination. Il descendit.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ton père. Tu connais ma famille de malade alors je suppose que ça ne serait que justice que je rencontre la tienne. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que ma famille est folle ? » le taquinai-je. « Parce que le Chef est l'homme le plus sain et le plus sérieux que t'as jamais rencontré – et il a une arme, plusieurs en fait. »

« Quoi ? Non... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire... »

« Je plaisante. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. » ris-je.

« D'accord, alors, à quelle heure tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »

« Je finis à quatre heures aujourd'hui et il faut que j'aille chercher mon portable. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver devant le centre commercial vers quatre heures trente ? »

« Bien sûr. Il me tarde d'y être. »

Je donnai l'adresse à Edward et il raccrocha à contre cœur en me disant qu'il devait aller à sa réunion.

Je mangeai le déjeuner que j'avais préparé chez moi et bus mon café porte bonheur. Je pris la rose et la fixai.

Je me demandai en silence si Edward avait réalisé ce que cette rose signifiait ou si c'était juste un choix au hasard.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Voilà une question qu'elle est bonne ! ^^ Alors, Edward est-il un pro des fleurs ou lui a-t-il offert cette rose par hasard ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! :)

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme vous l'avez deviné, Edward va rencontrer Charlie dans ce chapitre... reste à savoir si ça va bien se passer ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Lundi après-midi... 16:15**_

Je quittai le travail un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que mon dernier rendez-vous avait été annulé.

J'étais un peu en avance pour retrouver Edward, alors je m'assis sur un banc libre.

J'allumai mon iPhone réparé et séché par un professionnel, pour regarder mes mails.

J'avais plus de cinquante nouveaux mails dont une partie d'entre eux me proposaient d'acheter une copie Rolex de luxe, c'était d'ailleurs un oxymore à lui tout seul.

Il y avait plusieurs mails qui m'informaient que je pouvais obtenir 80% de réduction sur du Cialis, du Levitra ou du Viagra pour régler mon problème d'érection.

Et il y avait un autre mail qui me fournissait un lien pour que je me rende sur un site qui offrait le meilleur des produits au cas où j'aurais voulu faire agrandir mon pénis.

J'avais aussi reçu deux invitations pour m'envoyer en l'air. L'une venait de _BlondSasha_ et l'autre de _littlemisslily_.

Ouais...

Bizarrement, ça m'intéressait pas vraiment.

Je vérifiai ensuite mes messages.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient datés du samedi matin, c'était Alice qui exigeait que je réponde ''à ce foutu portable'' et il y en avait aussi un de la veille dans lequel elle me demandait de l'appeler dès que j'aurais fait réparer mon portable parce qu'elle voulait en savoir plus à propos d'Edward et moi.

J'envisageais de la faire poireauter encore un peu.

Comme si mon corps avait senti sa présence, je levai la tête et tombai sur Edward qui traversait le parking dans ma direction

**({'}) **_Boom-chicka-wow-wow ! Maggie avait raison à propos d'Edward en costume !_

Foutrement. Canon.

Je n'avais pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Le costume était gris charbon et allait parfaitement bien avec sa stature.

De larges épaules, une taille fine, de longues jambes... ungh !

Sa chemise était blanche et sa cravate fine était noire avec des bandes diagonales blanches, argent, lavande et bleues.

**({'})**_ Ooooooh ! J'adore la cravate._

À cause de Libby, j'eus soudainement une vision d'Edward, nu, étalé sur mon lit, ne portant rien d'autre que la cravate... et un bandeau sur les yeux.

Perdue dans un nuage de désir, je me levai pour le saluer et laissai échapper de ma main, mon portable.

Heureusement, il avait de bons réflexes et mon téléphone se retrouva dans sa poigne au lieu de s'écraser par terre.

« Tiens, tu as fait tomber ça. » me dit-il à l'oreille tout en glissant mon iPhone dans mon sac ouvert.

La rose dépassait de mon sac à main. J'avais précieusement coincée sa longue tige, enroulant le bout dans un mouchoir humide avec du scotch pour ne pas qu'elle se fane.

Il enroula alors ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres pour me saluer.

Je fermai les yeux et mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas si j'allais un jour me faire à la présence de ce splendide homme qui m'embrassait et me touchait.

Un côté de moi s'attendait presque à se réveiller de ce merveilleux rêve.

Il mit fin à notre baiser et m'embrassa sur le front. Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer ma peau alors qu'il parlait.

« Est-ce que ça serait bizarre de dire que tu m'as manqué ? » demanda-t-il. « Je sais qu'on s'est vu hier soir, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. » Il recula un peu et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, ça ne serait pas du tout bizarre. Je ressens la même chose. J'étais vraiment triste que notre journée se termine hier soir quand tu m'as raccompagnée chez moi. »

C'était la vérité.

La veille, j'étais restée dans mon allée pour l'observer jusqu'à ce que sa moto disparaisse au coin de la rue.

À ce moment là, j'avais eu l'impression d'être une junkie qui retombait de son délire. Je ne pouvais même pas expliquer avec quelle rapidité j'étais devenue accro à sa présence. Il me tardait toujours de voir Edward.

J'étais tellement heureuse de ne pas avoir dû attendre trop longtemps.

Edward regarda mon sac et effleura de la main les pétales de la rose. Il me fixa ensuite dans les yeux.

En voyant son expression, je sentis qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose mais qu'il avait changé d'avis. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers le parking et me prit la main.

« Tu es prête à aller chez ton père ? » sourit-il.

« Tu es prêt à affronter le peloton d'exécution ? » plaisantai-je à moitié alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Volvo.

« Tu oublies un truc. J'ai déjà affronté des fronts de guerre. Je suis sûr que je pourrais gérer un homme seul avec une arme. »

« Est-ce que j'ai précisé que c'est un tireur d'élite et qu'il possède aussi quelques fusils de chasse ? »

Il se contenta de rire. « Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter, Bella. Les pères m'adorent. Tu verras. »

-oo00oo-

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon père faisait ça.

La seule chose qui aurait pu rendre ce moment encore plus gênant, ça avait été si mon père avait placé une lumière sur le visage d'Edward pendant qu'il lui posait des questions.

« Est-ce que tu as une femme, une ex-femme, une ex-copine qui te harcèle ou des enfants en bas âge ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu souffres d'une quelconque maladie mentale ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été arrêté ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu as un travail à plein temps ? »

« Je suis pilote d'hélicoptère et je suis associé avec mon père et mon beau-frère dans une société de transport aérien. Avant ça, j'étais pilote d'hélicoptère dans l'Armée... monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Edward marqua une pause. « Oui... dans l'exercice de mes fonctions et ce n'est pas un sujet que je souhaite aborder car c'est confidentiel. »

« Est-ce que tu prends une quelconque substance illicite ou est-ce que tu participes à leur distribution ou vente ? »

« Absolument pas, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu bois beaucoup d'alcool de façon régulière, voir à l'excès ? »

« Il m'est déjà arrivé de boire un peu trop mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas prendre le volant ou de manipuler une machinerie lourde..., monsieur. »

« Hmmmm. T'as réponse à tout, pas vrai, _mon garçon_ ? » déclara mon père en observant Edward d'un air suspicieux.

Soudainement, le tintement de la machine à café libéra Edward de l'interrogatoire de mon père. Il lança un dernier regard mauvais à mon ami avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour prendre le café.

Edward se tortilla mal à l'aise sur le fauteuil une place qui était en temps normal, réservé à mon père.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Il n'est pas si horrible d'habitude. » m'excusai-je.

« C'est rien. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Il ne fait que s'assurer que je suis assez bien pour sa fille unique. »

« Il essaye surtout de gâcher ma vie. » gémis-je.

Edward se tortilla sur place comme s'il avait quelque chose dans le dos et passa sa main derrière lui. Il regarda l'objet dans sa main et rigola avant de ranger le truc dans sa poche.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il foutait lorsque mon père revint avec un plateau sur lequel ce trouvait du café, du lait et un bol de sucre.

Je fis le service avant de me rasseoir. J'attendais toujours de savoir pourquoi mon père voulait me parler en personne et j'allais lui demander mais il attaqua Edward avec une autre question.

« Est-ce que tu as des tendances homosexuelles ? »

« _Papa !_ Ça suffit ! » criai-je.

Mon père m'ignora, continuant à fixer Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il se comportait aussi mal.

« Mr Swan, monsieur. Puis-je vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il respectueusement à mon père même si ce dernier se comportait comme un connard.

Mon père hocha la tête. « Sortons, _mon_ _garçon_. »

Ils se levèrent et en passant devant moi, Edward effleura ma joue du bout des doigts tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« N'aies pas l'air aussi inquiète. » lança-t-il d'un air amusé.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était aussi sûr de lui.

Si mon père réussissait à faire fuir Edward, j'avais juré devant dieu que j'avais prévu de ne plus jamais lui parler. Il n'avait même pas été impoli avec Éric la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Je les regardai entrer dans la cuisine puis j'entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir avant d'être claquée.

Je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'Edward disait à mon père. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle il allait se prendre une balle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir et repérai le Smith & Wesson semi-automatique de mon père. Heureusement, il était sagement rangé dans son étui qui était attaché à sa ceinture.

-oo00oo-

Après plusieurs minutes mortelles et deux tasses de café, j'étais sur le point de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour m'assurer que mon père n'était pas en train d'enterrer le corps d'Edward dans le jardin lorsque j'entendis des rires.

J'allai à la cuisine et les vis revenir.

Mon père souriait et sa main était posée sur l'épaule d'Edward dans un geste de camaraderie.

Edward leva la tête et me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire. Il vint vers moi et dès qu'il fut à mes côtés, il déposa un petit baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

« Tu vois... pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » dit-il tout bas avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

Mon père alla au frigo avant de lancer par dessus son épaule. « Tu veux une bière, Edward ? »

« Bien sûr, Charlie... ça serait super. »

Mon père lui passa une bière avant d'aller au salon, la sienne à la main. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un.

**({'})** _Charlie ? Depuis quand ton père n'a pas autorisé un de tes copains à l'appeler par le prénom... et encore pire, n'a pas offert une bière ?_

La réponse c'était jamais. Je fixai Edward d'un air incrédule.

Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait réussi à éblouir mon père.

« Au fait... j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas mais on a été invité à rester dîner. Charlie va inviter sa fiancée et elle amène des plats chinois. » m'informa-t-il comme si c'était normal. « Apparemment, ils ont une petite annonce à faire. »

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux et ma mâchoire tomba grande ouverte.

Il alla tranquillement au salon et se mit à parler bateau et pêche avec mon père. Ils papotaient comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date tout en buvant une bière et regardant la chaîne sport.

J'avais l'impression d'être entrée dans la quatrième dimension.

**({'})** _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Fiancée ?

Mon père était... fiancé ?

Et il s'entendait fabuleusement bien avec mon nouveau... peu importe ce qu'Edward était.

Je secouai la tête, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne rêvais pas. Je m'assis à côté de mon père sur le canapé.

-oo00oo-

_**Quarante minutes plus tard...**_

La sonnette de la porte interrompit la conversation de mon père et Edward. Charlie se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Il avait l'air si détendu et heureux... et malicieusement sûr de lui.

Depuis le salon, j'entendais des voix dans l'entrée.

Plus que deux voix en faite.

« Entrez, entrez. Je veux que vous rencontriez ma fille et son petit-ami. » dit mon père avec excitation.

**({'})** _Tu vois... ça ne dérange pas du tout Edward d'être appelé ton petit-ami._

Je le regardai et constatai qu'il me fixait avec tendresse.

Mon père réapparut dans le salon et derrière lui, je vis trois personnes – deux femmes et un homme.

Je reconnus une des femmes et ma mâchoire se décrocha.

Elle me reconnut aussi et se mit à rire. « Apparemment, on est sur le point de devenir sœurs, Bella. »

**({'})** _Oh, non mais vous vous foutez de moi !_

-oo00oo-

* * *

Hmm... une fin en forme de cliffy, ça faisait longtemps ! Quoi que c'est un gentil cliffy ^^ Des idées sur la _nouvelle_ soeur de Bella ?

Finalement, Edward a su séduire Charlie, tout comme il a séduit Bella... On ne peut pas lutter contre le charme Cullen XD

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici donc la fin du mystère ! Qui était à la porte ? Que veut annoncer Charlie à Bella ? Réponse maintenant ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Rien que voir Leah Clearwater devant moi me donna envie de croiser les jambes dans un geste protecteur.

Le souvenir encore vif de la façon dont elle avait dénudé mon jardin intime était encore trop dérangeant pour que j'arrive à l'assimiler.

Aujourd'hui avait été la première fois depuis mon accident d'épilation à la brésilienne que j'avais supporté de prendre une douche chaude et que j'avais pu me passer d'appliquer une crème anesthésiante sur ma partie blessée.

Comme je savais que Leah avait tout raconté à Jacob Black, je me levai rapidement et traversai la pièce. Je la pris dans mes bras comme si nous étions amies depuis toujours.

« Si tu mentionnes quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir, je dirai au Chef et à ta mère que ton rencard mineur et toi avez été viré du Broho samedi soir. » soufflai-je à son oreille.

« Comment tu as... ? » Elle regarda par dessus mon épaule et reconnut Edward lorsqu'il se leva.

« Ça marche. » répondit-elle rapidement.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda mon père.

« Leah est une amie d'Alice. On s'est rencontré une fois ou deux. » expliquai-je, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

**({'}) **_Deux fois serait plus proche de la vérité._

« Bella, j'aimerais te présenter Sue Clearwater et ce jeune homme est le fils de Sue et le frère jumeau de Leah, Seth. C'est une de nos dernières recrues au commissariat. C'est comme ça que Sue et moi nous sommes rencontrés. » dit-il.

Sue devait avoir la quarantaine. Seth, comme Leah, avait la vingtaine.

Seth me serra poliment la main tout en me disant bonjour.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. » me salua chaleureusement Sue. « Ton père m'a tellement parlée de toi que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître. » Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Euh... c'est marrant parce que jusqu'à maintenant je ne connaissais pas votre nom et il y a quelques minutes, j'ai appris que mon père et vous êtes fiancés. Et en fait, ce n'est même pas lui qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai appris de la bouche de mon petit-ami. » lançai-je d'un ton accusateur en regardant mon père d'un air mauvais.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum... il est possible que ça me soit sorti de la tête. » répondit-il honteusement.

« Alors, c'était ça la grande annonce que tu avais à me faire ? Sue et toi allez vous marier ? » le questionnai-je.

« Euh... non... enfin, oui, nous allons bien nous marier mais nous avons autre chose à vous dire. » me contra mon père.

Il approcha de Sue et posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé. » annonça doucement Sue.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le choc et trébuchai en arrière. Je sentis le canapé derrière moi et me laissai tomber dessus.

Je n'en revenais pas.

J'étais heureuse pour mon père... mais je n'en revenais pas.

**({'}) **_Ouais... C'est toujours triste quand tu réalises que ton père, un homme d'âge mûr s'envoie en l'air... et pas toi !_

-oo00oo-

* * *

Pauvre Bella... ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup XD Espérons qu'Edward sera la pour la soutenir ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir été surprises par l'annonce faite par Charlie et Sue au dernier chapitre... autant dire que Bella s'est prise une claque... la pauvre, rien ne lui sera épargné ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Quand j'étais adolescente, je pensais avoir tout prévu.

J'allais rencontrer et épouser Han Solo et ensuite, nous allions avoir des bébés.

Toute une ribambelle de bébés.

Enfin, au moins trois bébés. J'étais fille unique et trois me semblaient être beaucoup.

Ne me jugez pas.

J'avais douze ans quand j'avais fait cette prévision de vie.

Lire le premier baiser d'Han et Leia dans ''_L'Empire Contre-Attaque_'' m'avait fait ressentir toute sorte de choses. J'avais dû relire ce chapitre en particulier une bonne centaine de fois.

Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas marché entre Han et moi.

Je n'avais jamais été _précoce_ et socialement parlant, j'étais un peu timide.

De plus, Han Solo était un personne de fiction et il était impossible qu'il quitte quelqu'un d'aussi sophistiqué que la Princesse Leia pour quelqu'un comme moi... même si elle avait des cheveux bizarres.

Leia faisait partie de la royauté et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça.

J'avais vingt-deux ans quand Mr Brandon avait racheté le centre aquatique à Mr Greene. J'avais alors rencontré Alice qui avait tout juste dix-sept ans.

Malgré notre différence d'âge, Alice était rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie et elle m'avait aidée à sortir de ma coquille. Ou pour citer Alice, elle avait aidé à ''Transformer le vilain petit canard en cygne.''

J'avais perdu mon _innocence_ à l'âge de vingt-trois ans avec Randall Henderson, un mec qui ne m'avait servi qu'à me débarrasser de ma virginité.

Randall m'avait semblé être un gars plutôt sympa quand on s'était rencontré mais après trois mois ensemble, j'avais réalisé que c'était un fils à sa maman. Il cherchait une fille pour prendre la suite de sa mère, le sexe n'étant qu'un petit plus.

J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand Mary, sa mère, avait découpé son poulet avec amour alors que nous mangions tous à table.

Pas douée putain. Pitiiiiiiiiié.

Bizarrement, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être à la hauteur.

Je veux dire... elle lui repassait même ses foutus sous-vêtements !

Mary n'était rien d'autre que l'esclave de sa famille et j'avais décidé que je voulais être avec un homme qui me traiterait autrement que comme si j'étais une servante.

Et je ne vous raconte même pas la façon dont il me comparait en permanence à sa mère.

Le jour de notre rupture, Randall s'était plaint que je n'avais pas coupé son sandwich de la bonne façon... c'est à dire de la façon dont le faisait sa mère.

J'avais alors jeté le couteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine et lui avais dit que j'en avais assez de lui. Si sa mère était si géniale que ça, il n'avait qu'à aussi lui demander de lui sucer la queue et de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que je ne serais plus là pour être comparée à elle.

J'étais partie sans me retourner.

Ce qui avait suivi après ça, de mes vingt-trois à mes vingt-cinq ans, était une série de rencards avec des mecs qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Mes amis et mes collègues essayaient de m'organiser des rendez-vous à l'aveugle ou m'invitaient à sortir avec eux, je me retrouvais alors avec la seule autre personne célibataire du groupe mais ça n'était jamais allé au delà du premier rendez-vous.

Et puis j'avais rencontré Éric.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'avais vu chez lui au delà de son physique et ses costumes de luxe mais bizarrement, après seulement quelques semaines ensemble, il avait emménagé chez moi et dans ma vie.

Je suppose que je m'étais dit qu'il voulait simplement vivre avec moi, qu'il s'engageait dans notre couple.

Après un an de vie commune, j'avais commencé à avoir de sérieux doutes.

Lorsque j'avais dit à Éric que j'envisageais de rompre avec lui, il avait retourné la situation et m'avait demandée en mariage.

Avec le recul, j'avais fini par réaliser que c'était juste sa façon à lui de me faire marcher pour les deux années qui avaient suivi. À chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet d'une date pour le mariage, il me servait des excuses et disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Nous repoussions alors notre mariage à_ l'année suivante_.

Et évidemment, nous avions fini par rompre.

Avant ce jour là, j'ignorais qu'il me trompait.

Et j'en étais là, deux ans plus tard.

Dans quelques mois, j'allais avoir trente et un ans. Je n'étais pas mariée, je n'avais pas d'enfants et d'ici six mois, j'allais devenir grande sœur.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être mon père qui m'annonçait la grossesse de sa fiancée.

Ça aurait dû être moi.

J'étais heureuse pour mon père et Sue mais un côté de moi était triste de ma situation.

_Je_ voulais vivre ce qu'il vivait.

En plus, un côté de moi était persuadé que mon père faisait une erreur.

Mon père avait épousé Renée après l'avoir mise en cloque et j'avais l'impression que l'histoire se répétait.

Est-ce que cette nouvelle relation avec Sue allait se terminer de la même façon ou leur enfant allait pouvoir profiter de l'amour de ses deux parents, quelque chose que je n'avais pu jamais vivre ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à des choses aussi négatives ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi putain ?

**({'}) **_Tu es jalouse._

J'étais jalouse.

Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être une fille et une personne horrible.

Alors que j'essayais d'avaler mon dîner qui restait coincé dans ma gorge, je sentis soudainement une main effleurer mon genoux sous la table.

De longs doigts tracèrent un dessin familier sur mon genoux et cela me calma aussitôt.

Je me tournai vers Edward et vis qu'il m'observait avec inquiétude.

Il se pencha vers moi et me parla tout bas. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un petit sourire.

Il m'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe.

Peu après le dîner, la table fut débarrassée et Edward nous excusa, annonçant notre départ.

J'étais reconnaissante, je voulais être avec Edward... seule.

Il fallait que nous parlions.

J'allais jouer cartes sur table parce que j'avais la sensation que ma vie m'échappait.

Mon père m'enlaça pour me dire au revoir mais seulement après que Sue m'ait pris dans ses bras.

Et ce fut bizarre – parce que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où mon père m'avait enlacée.

-oo00oo-

Alors qu'Edward me raccompagnait chez moi, je me rejouais la soirée dans ma tête, à partir du moment où mon père nous avait ouvert la porte jusqu'au moment où il m'avait enlacée pour me dire au revoir.

« Tu es très silencieuse. » dit-il.

« Ouais... désolée, c'est juste que je n'avais pas prévu de devenir grande sœur à trente et un ans. »

Visiblement surpris, il tourna la tête vers moi.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Hmm. Comment dire sans que tu le prennes mal ? » Il se tut une seconde avant de continuer. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais la trentaine. En fait, je pensais que tu avais mon âge, voir peut-être un an de moins. »

**({'})**_Est-ce qu'Edward portait des lentilles ? Des lunettes ?_

**({'})** _Mmmm... des lunettes. Dis moi des choses intelligentes, Edward. _

« J'aurai trente et un ans au mois de septembre et je savais déjà que tu as quelques années de moins que moi. Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi – sortir avec une femme plus âgée ? » lançai-je avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

**({'})** _S'ilteplaitdisnon. S'ilteplaitdisnon. S'ilteplaitdisnon._

Il se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que non mais tu viens de confirmer ce que je dis. Je te dis que tu fais plus jeune que ton âge et au lieu de ça, tu ignores mon compliment, et tu te concentres sur le fait que tu es plus âgée que moi. J'ai remarqué que tu as du mal à accepter l'admiration. »

Je rougis et lui tirai la langue d'un air joueur.

Il tendit la main et prit la mienne. Il entrelaça nos doigts et amena ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il la reposa ensuite sur sa cuisse.

**({'}) **_Ta main... est juste... à quelques... centimètres._

**({'}) **_Bouge la. Plus haut. Étire tes doigts, Bella. _

Nous continuâmes notre trajet dans un silence confortable.

Je me souvins alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à certaines de mes questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans le canapé et pourquoi tu as demandé à mon père à lui parler en privée ? »

Il éclata de rire et me regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Je pourrais te le dire mais tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre. »

« Laisse-moi en décider. »

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que je te préviens, il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous, Edward. Ma dernière relation était basée sur des secrets et j'ai été blessée. Si tu es sérieux avec moi, alors il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi tout le temps. »

Il hocha la tête et soupira.

« J'ai demandé à Charlie de sortir pour deux raisons, premièrement, il fallait que je lui rende ses menottes. »

Bon... j'étais perdue.

« Pourquoi tu avais besoin de sortir pour ça ? Mon père se sert tout le temps de menottes à son travail. Il a dû les faire tomber de sa ceinture ou un truc dans le genre. C'est une chance que tu les aies trouvées ou mon père aurait dû déclarer leur disparition. »

Edward rigola doucement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son sourire.

« Hum... les menottes ne respectaient pas vraiment les standards de la police. » Il arqua un sourcil. Il essayait clairement de me faire comprendre un truc mais...

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Il éclata de rire... parce que ouais... je venais de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Appelez moi l'escargot.

Ma main libre se posa sur ma bouche.

Il me semble même que mon dîner chatouilla le fond de ma gorge.

« Beeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuurk. Noooooooon ! »

**({'}) **_Putain... Et voilà un fantasme de foutu. *boude*_

« Je t'avais prévenue que ça ne te plairait pas. »

« Bon, ignore ce que j'ai dit. À partir de maintenant, mens moi. Oh mon dieu, c'est trop gênant. »

Edward était mort de rire et même si j'étais complètement horrifiée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

Après une minute ou deux, nous nous calmâmes et nous continuâmes en silence avant qu'il ne reparle.

« Alors, d'après toi, qui met les menottes ? »

« La ferme, Edward. »

Il sourit.

« Elles étaient violettes avec de la fourrure. »

« La ferme, Edward. »

« Je parie que c'est Sue qui fait la méchante flic. »

« La ferme, Edward. »

« Je me demande si Sue porte son... »

« Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré et saint, s'il te plaît arrête ou je te jure que je vais prendre ta cravate sexy et que je vais t'étouffer avec. »

« Alors le bondage et les trucs bizarres, c'est un trait récurrent chez les Swan ? » sourit-il en jouant des sourcils.

Je lâchai sa main et frappai son bras. La voiture dévia légèrement et il reprit le volant.

« _Aie_. C'est pourquoi ça ? » dit-il, exagérant.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Oh arrête. Je t'ai fait rire, non ? À partir du moment où Charlie a commencé à m'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient annoncé la grossesse, tu as à peine souris. J'aime te voir sourire, Bella, tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

Il me reprit la main et entrelaça à nouveau nos doigts. Je posai alors nos mains jointes sur sa cuisse.

Edward poussa un soupir de bonheur.

Après une minute ou deux, il recommença son manège.

« Alors... tu trouves que ma cravate est sexy, hum ? » Il me fit ensuite un sourire à faire mouiller les petites culottes et arqua un sourcil, plein de sous-entendus.

Et j'éclatai de rire parce que je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. « Ugh... t'es vraiment un mec. » Je poussai sa cuisse d'un air joueur sans lâcher sa main.

« Et pour info, il faudra que tu fasses semblant que je ne t'ai rien dit pour les menottes. J'ai plus ou moins promis à Charlie que je ne dirais rien, si en échange il me laissait tranquille. » dit-il en remontant mon allée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses chanter le Chef de la Police ! »

« Euh... ouais... je suppose que oui ! » répondit-il honteusement.

Et maintenant, je souriais de toutes mes dents. « C'est vraiment _trop_ cool. »

-oo00oo-

* * *

Heureusement qu'elle a Edward finalement :) Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Rien ne lui a été épargné ! Les menottes de Charlie ? Beurk XD

C'était sympa ce petit retour sur la vie de notre Bella, non ? Et je peux vous le dire, puisque c'est vous, même si je suis beaucoup plus jeune que Bella, avant Edward Cullen, pour moi aussi il y a eu Han Solo ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Attention la température monte dans DNW... en même temps, pour la santé mentale de Bella _et_ de Libby, il était temps ^^ C'est aussi l'explication de la conversation entre Edward et Charlie :) !

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Edward vint me rejoindre du côté passager. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée, main dans la main.

« Tu veux entrer, pour qu'on discute un peu plus ? »

**({'}) **_Et par discuter, tu veux dire, s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit, pas vrai ?_

**({'})** _S'ilteplaitdisoui. S'ilteplaitdisoui. S'ilteplaitdisoui._

Il sourit. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Je mis nerveusement ma clef dans la serrure de la porte. J'essayais de me souvenir si j'avais ranger mon appartement avant de partir travailler en bus le matin.

J'ouvris la porte et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas si mal. Il y avait un panier de draps pliés sur le canapé mais à part ça, tout semblait à sa place.

Ça avait ses avantages d'être du signe astral vierge.

**({'}) **_Le mauvais côté, c'est que tu es incroyablement difficile en ce qui concerne les hommes. _

« Fais comme chez toi. » dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur mon canapé trois places. « Je vais juste ranger ça. » Je pris le panier de linge et allai dans ma chambre.

Une fois là bas, j'enlevai mes talons et retirai mes vêtements de travail, un pantalon et un col roulé gris. J'enfilai un pantalon de yoga confortable et un t-shirt noir tout doux.

Je me regardai dans la glace et fus contente de voir que les marques sur mon cou avaient commencé à disparaître. La veille, avant d'aller me coucher, je m'étais souvenue que j'avais acheté de la crème apaisante après qu'Alice, Jake et moi étions allés à Elma paintball pour une de leurs soirées à thème. C'était les vampires contre les loups-garous, un scénario un peu bête et notre équipe avaient carrément déboîter. Le lendemain, j'avais tellement de bleus sur le corps que je ressemblais à un dalmatien.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, je remarquai qu'Edward avait posé sa veste sur le bras du canapé. Il avait aussi enlevé sa cravate et l'avait coincé dans la poche. De plus, il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et avait remonté ses manches.

Libby se remit à fredonner.

Cette fois-ci, c'était ''The Stripper'' par le David Rose Orchestra.

**({'})** _Woohoo ! Enlève tout !_

« Tu veux un peu de café ? » proposai-je.

« Bon sang, oui ! J'en meurs d'envie. Je suis debout depuis 5h et je n'ai bu que deux tasses. »

« Tu t'es levé si tôt pour une raison particulière ? » demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la machine à café dans la cuisine.

« Ouais, quand Milly décide de se réveiller, on doit _tous_ être réveillés. Elle commence juste à sortir de son berceau et ce matin, elle est venue dans ma chambre et s'est redressée en prenant appui sur ma table de nuit. Elle a réussi à renverser mon verre d'eau et ensuite, elle m'a frappé avec la télécommande jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. »

Je me mis à rire en imaginant la petite Milly en train de le terroriser violemment à la première heure ce matin là.

« Sérieusement, il me tarde que Rosie et Milly emménagent dans la maison d'Emmett. Peut-être que je pourrais dormir de temps en temps. » se plaignit-il.

Je revins au salon et m'assis à côté de lui. Il plaça aussitôt son bras autour de moi. Je remontai mes jambes sur le canapé et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« C'est sympa. » dit-il en me blottissant contre lui. « Juste toi et moi. »

« Dans la voiture, tu as dit que tu avais deux raisons de parler seul à seul avec mon père. C'était quoi l'autre raison ? »

« Je voyais bien que le comportement de Charlie te gênait et ça ne me plaisait pas. Moi ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout mais j'ai bien vu que tu était contrariée. C'est surtout pour ça que je voulais lui parler en privé.

Quand on est sorti, Charlie m'a dit qu'il_ ''savait quel genre de mec j'étais''_ et que si j'avais prévu de coucher avec toi avant de te plaquer ou que si j'avais prévu de te tromper, eh bien, j'avais intérêt à y repenser à deux fois. Il m'a dit que si je te faisais du mal, il trouverait un moyen de me mettre en prison si vite que j'en aurais la tête qui tourne. Charlie m'a dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire. »

« Quo... whoa, attends une seconde... qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire ? »

« Il est au courant pour ton ex. »

Avant hier, Edward était la seule personne en plus d'Alice qui savait qu'Éric m'avait trompée avec un homme.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

Visiblement, je sous-estimais mon père.

« Charlie n'est pas idiot, Bella, c'est un flic. Il savait que tu n'allais pas lui dire la vérité à propos de votre rupture. Il m'a dit que même petite, tu étais déjà mauvaise menteuse – il savait que tu voulais des enfants. »

Entendre Edward dire qu'il savait que je voulais des enfants me fit me demander s'il pensait toujours la même chose que lorsqu'il était dans l'Armée. Je déglutis difficilement parce qu'une relation sérieuse et des enfants étaient tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'espérais que cette révélation n'allait pas le faire paniquer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était au courant ? »

« Charlie s'est dit que tu avais tes raisons pour mentir. Il admet volontiers que votre relation père/fille est un peu gênante depuis que tu es ''devenue une femme''. Il m'a dit que c'était plus facile pour lui de te parler quand tu étais petite et que quand tu as commencé à grandir, il ne savait pas comment gérer une adolescente grincheuse et pleine d'hormones. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et effrayant parce que c'était faux, je n'avais jamais été pleine d'hormones ou grincheuse.

**({'}********) **_Pas tant que ça..._

« Hey ! Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit – c'est ses mots. Ne tire pas sur le messager. » lança-t-il sur la défensive avant de continuer. « Enfin bref, quelques mois après votre rupture, Charlie a reçu un rapport de police qui traitait d'un incident qui avait eu lieu devant un bar gay. Le nom d'Éric était mentionné. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a organisé une planque non loin du bar et apparemment, Éric a été arrêté pour sollicitation de prostitués. Le policier lui a dit que c'était un homme et c'est comme ça qu'il a su que tu lui avais menti à propos de votre rupture. Il s'est dit que tu étais gênée alors il n'a rien dit. »

« Au lieu de ça, il a décidé d'utilisé son ton paternel sur le pauvre mec qui est entré dans ma vie par la suite. » Je me sentais bizarrement coupable que mon père se soit comporté ainsi avec Edward.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai dit à Charlie ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il_ ''avait besoin d'entendre''_ exactement, parce que je crois que j'ai besoin de l'entendre moi aussi. »

Il posa un doigt sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête. Nous étions face à face, nos lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres.

« J'ai dit à Charlie que je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement et même si on commence tout juste à sortir ensemble, je tiens déjà à toi... beaucoup. » Il m'embrassa rapidement. « Et ensuite, je lui ai rendu ses menottes sexy. »

Il sourit et je me mis à rire. « Il a dû faire une drôle de tête. »

« Ouais, c'était hilarant. Il a même rougit encore plus que toi. Tu aurais dû le voir. Mais je lui ai promis que je ne te dirais rien pour les menottes s'il me laissait une chance de prouver que je ne suis pas du tout comme ton ex. Il a accepté et les choses sont devenues étrangement calmes. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai aperçu le bateau qu'il répare dans son garage alors j'ai changé de sujet. Charlie était tout excité et on a parlé bateau et pêche. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on a réussi à se lier. »

« Tellement qu'il a fini par te dire qu'il allait épouser sa copine qu'il a mis en cloque. » dis-je agacée.

« Non. Il n'a rien dit de précis. Il a juste mentionné sa fiancée quand il a décidé d'inviter Sue et sa famille à dîner, alors j'ai cru que tu le savais déjà. Il a aussi dit que ça serait l'occasion de parler aux enfants de Sue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils allaient annoncer. Je me suis dit qu'ils allaient annoncer qu'ils emménagent ensemble ou un truc dans le genre. » Il haussa les épaules.

J'entendis que la machine à café avait fini alors j'allai pour me lever mais Edward me garda contre lui, à genoux sur le canapé de manière à ce que je me retrouve presque à califourchon sur lui.

« Pas si vite. » Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, me reposant sur ses cuisses. « J'ai pensé à te tenir comme ça contre moi toute la journée. »

Il leva la tête et m'embrassa.

Une fois, puis une deuxième fois.

Deux baisers chastes et rapides.

Je me penchai, laissant mes mains courir sur ses épaules, remontant sur son cou puis sa nuque. Ses cheveux étaient si doux et soyeux. J'y passai mes doigts tout en fixant ses yeux sombres.

Nous nous lançâmes dans un troisième baiser. Cette fois-ci, sa langue toucha ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris la bouche, le laissant approfondir le baiser.

Ses mains quittèrent ma taille pour se poser sur mes fesses et il me caressa gentiment avant de me ramener contre lui, pelvis contre pelvis.

Nous nous embrassions sur le canapé comme un couple d'adolescents... et ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai quelque chose.

La queue d'Edward était dure sous moi.

Je gémis et mon désir prit le dessus.

Je voulais le sentir davantage.

J'avais besoin de friction.

Je me mis alors à bouger les hanches.

**({'}********) **_Oh ! Oh ! El Capitán..._

-oo00oo-

Je bougeai les hanches, frottant mon sexe contre l'érection d'Edward. Les grognements sourds qui lui échappaient étaient sans doute la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu.

Nous nous embrassions et ses mains caressaient mes fesses tout en me plaquant contre lui.

Nous nous séparâmes pour respirer et il se mit à haleter. « Bella ? Où est-ce que ça va tout ça ? »

Il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou.

Perdue dans un brouillard de désir, le seul son qui m'échappa fut, « Euh ? »

Il parla en un murmure contre ma peau tout en l'embrassant, la suçant et la mordillant. « Pas que je m'en plaigne... parce que _c'est_ incroyablement bon. » Il me donna un coup de hanche pour bien me faire comprendre de quoi il parlait. « Mais... je suis un mec... et j'ai besoin de savoir... jusqu'où tu... veux que j'aille... avant qu'on... perde le contrôle et que je... m'emporte un peu trop. »

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque et éloignai son visage de mon cou.

Je sentis sa queue frémir et il devint encore plus dur.

**({'}********)** _Hmm... intéressant. Apparemment, Edward aime qu'on lui tire les cheveux. C'est bon à savoir. _

Je frottai ma chatte contre lui, savourant les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi et les soupirs qu'il poussait.

Il avait l'air si excité.

Ses lèvres enflées, ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues rouges.

J'eus une brusque montée de courage et je jetai toutes les convenances par la fenêtre. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

« Peut-être que j'ai envie que tu t'emportes. » soufflai-je.

Je mordis ensuite son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Il serra ma taille et poussa une fois de plus ses hanches contre moi.

J'embrassai sa mâchoire, remontant une fois de plus à son oreille. « Et Edward... peut-être que j'ai envie que tu me prennes. »

Le monde se figea.

**({'}********) **_D'accord ? C'est quoi le problème, Edward ?_

Son expression était insondable. J'espérais que je ne l'avais pas fait fuir en étant trop directe.

**({'}********) **_Elle te parle en Français. Toi pas comprendre, hombre ?_

Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre, c'était les battements de mon cœur.

« Quo... ? Tu es sûre ? »

Je hochai la tête et relâchai ses cheveux.

Je reculai légèrement pour sonder sa réaction.

Il souriait mais semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Alors pour être sûre qu'il saisisse bien le message, je pris mon t-shirt et le fis passer au dessus de ma tête.

Je le jetai par dessus mon épaule, laissant ma poitrine vêtue d'un soutien-gorge au niveau de ses yeux. Je lui fis ce que j'espérais être un sourire sexy.

Edward me fixait avec une expression qui semblait être de l'émerveillement.

**({'}********) **_En fait... il est juste en train de mater tes seins._

Il se lécha les lèvres et réussit à me retourner en un instant. Je me retrouvai alors sur le dos, allongée sous lui.

Ses hanches se trouvaient entre mes cuisses et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui pour le ramener au plus près de moi.

Il soutint son poids sur ses avants-bras et plongea son visage dans mon décolleté. « Mhmm... Paradis. » l'entendis-je murmurer, mais en fait, ça ressemblait plus à « Mpphf... Puffleffis. »

La sensation me fit rire et il releva la tête en souriant avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je pris sa mâchoire en coupe alors qu'il serrait ma taille. Il se mit à bouger les hanches en rythme contre moi.

La sensation de sa langue contre la mien en plus de ses coups de reins m'amena au bord du précipice.

Je rompis le baiser et posai les mains sur les boutons de sa chemise.

« Elle... doit... dégager. » haletai-je.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et recula pour s'agenouiller entre mes jambes.

Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise en partant du haut. Je me redressai pour défaire les boutons en partant du bas.

En un clin d'œil, sa chemise vola par dessus le canapé.

Lorsqu'il arqua le dos pour retirer ses chaussures, je fis courir mes doigts sur ses pectoraux, m'extasiant sur la sensation de ses muscles.

J'avais envie de goûter sa peau, alors je me relevai et embrassai son torse.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Je passai ensuite ma langue sur son téton.

Je passai à l'autre téton mais cette fois-ci, je le suçai et l'effleurai de mes dents.

Il gémit bruyamment et me poussa pour que je me rallonge sur le canapé.

Il attrapa la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il le descendit sur mes hanches et je levai les fesses pour l'aider.

Soudainement, mon pantalon vola dans l'air, atterrissant dieu seul sait où, mais au bruit, il me sembla qu'il se retrouva sur la petite lampe de la table.

Il y eut un bruit sourd.

Mais ça n'intéressait personne !

C'était dans des moments comme ça (pas que ça arrivait souvent) que je remerciais Alice de m'avoir appris l'importance de porter des sous-vêtements assortis. Ça et le fait que ma mère m'avait envoyée sans raison de la lingerie d'Australie.

Parce que je me retrouvais maintenant vêtue d'un soutien-gorge en satin et dentelle avec un shorty assorti.

Edward m'observa avant de murmurer un putain, il se mit ensuite à caresser la peau de mon ventre avec ses lèvres.

**({'}********) **_À moi ensuite ! Moi. Moi... moi moi moi moi ! Alloooooo, Capitaine Edward ? Je suis là !_

**({'}********) **_Non. Ça c'est mon bassin. Plus bas !_

Il lécha et mordilla ma peau, me faisant frissonner de désir. Ses mains caressaient fermement mes cuisses.

**({'}********) **_Ce n'est pas le moment d'être un gentleman, officier !_

Sa bouche descendit un peu plus bas et ses lèvres dépassèrent la bordure de ma culotte.

**({'}********) **_Plus bas... oui... plus bas... Oh !_

-oo00oo-

* * *

Piouff... il fait chaud là, non ? ^^ Je sais, c'est cruel de s'arrêter là mais ça ne dépend pas de moi... heureusement, le prochain chapitre reprendra au même endroit ;)

Finalement Charlie était beaucoup moins naïf que ce que Bella pensait... et en plus, il l'a vengée d'Eric... c'est le meilleur ce Charlie ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

On s'était quitté pendant un moment plutôt chaud alors vous serez contentes d'apprendre qu'on reprend au même endroit... à moins que...

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Mes mains se posèrent à l'arrière de la tête d'Edward et je l'observai avec anticipation. Je gémis lorsqu'il lécha ma chatte à travers ma culotte en satin.

J'étais tellement humide qu'il pouvait sans doute déjà me goûter.

Il saisit le bord de ma culotte, prêt à me la retirer. Son regard croisa le mien comme pour me demander la permission.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça allait enfin m'arriver... et pour une fois, je n'avais pas eu à supplier !

Il le voulait.

Et j'avais attendu tellement longtemps.

« Oui. » haletai-je en relevant les hanches vers sa bouche.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser langoureux sur mon mont de vénus, me faisant gémir.

Il leva la tête et me regarda d'un œil alors que je me tortillais d'impatience.

« Arrête de m'allumer. » pleurnichai-je d'un ton pathétique.

Il partit d'un rire sombre. C'était le son le plus cochon et sexy du monde.

Je me mis à rire à mon tour. « T'es méchant. »

Il savait que j'étais à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie à cause de lui, il ignorait simplement pourquoi.

Il baissa un peu la tête.

Et soudainement, j'entendis de la musique.

_**Tonight I'll dream while in my bed **_

_**When silly thoughts go through my head **_

_**About the bugs and alphabet**_

_**And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet **_

_**That you and I will walk together again **_

_**Cause I can tell that we're going to be friend **_

C'est toi, Libby ?

**({'})** _Hum... non ?_

« Edward ? » murmurai-je.

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je murmurais.

Il ne me répondit pas, joyeusement occupé.

Il avait les yeux fermés et faisait courir son nez et sa langue le long de ma cuisse, avant de suivre la ligne de ma culotte.

« Edward ! » dis-je un peu plus fort.

Il leva soudainement la tête.

« C'est pas ton portable ? » demandai-je.

Il se tourna vers sa veste et la regarda d'un air accusateur.

La chanson des White Stripes jouait encore et encore.

« C'est juste Rosie. Ignore la, elle finira bien par se lasser. » Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire à faire mouiller les petites culottes. « Bon... où est-ce que j'en étais avant d'être interrompu comme ça ? »

Sa bouche rencontra ma cuisse droite, juste au dessus de mon genou et il reprit le chemin de mon sexe. Il entreprit une ascension lente, déposant des baisers bouche ouverte et me léchant.

Il me rendait folle. À tel point que j'étais prête à parier que lorsque ses lèvres ou sa langue allaient enfin atteindre mon clitoris, j'allais aussitôt jouir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le bruit de guitares électriques, de batteries et de musique électronique qui envahit notre bulle.

_**Yeah…  
You can't front on that.  
So what so what so whatcha want?  
(So what you want?)  
So what so what so whatcha want?  
(So what you want?)  
So what so what so whatcha want?  
(So what you want?)  
So what so what so whatcha want?  
(So what you want?)**_

Même si en temps normal j'étais fan des Beastie Boys, sur le moment, j'aurais voulu qu'ils la ferment parce que je savais déjà ce que je voulais.

Je voulais la bouche d'Edward sur ma chatte nue !

Edward releva la tête et fit la moue avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air agacé.

**({'}) **_Vous vous foutez de moi !_

« C'est pas possible, ils se foutent de moi. » dit-il, exaspéré tout en reposant son visage contre ma cuisse.

« C'est qui cette fois-ci ? » demandai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« C'est Carlisle. Et il ne m'appelle jamais sans bonne raison. »

Il se redressa et passa la main derrière lui pour attraper son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

Il répondit à son appel, toujours à genoux entre mes cuisses.

« Carlisle ? » Son expression passa d'inquiète à énervée. « Rosie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à m'appeler avec le portable de Carlisle ? » s'exclama-t-il les dents serrées.

Il se tut pour écouter et son expression se fit à nouveau agacée.

« Attends une seconde, d'accord ? »

Il appuya sur un bouton. Il pressa le téléphone contre son front, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Merde, putain, crotte, fait chier, enculé, foutre, zut, enfoiré, putain de connard. »

Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton.

Il remit calmement le téléphone et son ton se fit incrédule.

« Hors de question ! Je refuse de mettre 100$ dans la boîte à gros mots. Je croyais que mon portable était en silencieux et de toute façon, ça ne compte pas si Milly n'est pas dans la pièce... et quatre de ces mots n'étaient même pas des insultes ! »

Il l'écouta à nouveau parler.

« Pourquoi elle est toujours réveillée alors et pourquoi je suis sur hauts parleurs ? »

Un autre moment d'écoute.

« Écoute... passe ce foutu téléphone à Carlisle, tu veux bien... et au fait, foutu ne compte pas comme gros mot. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Carlisle, je te jure que tu as intérêt à être en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole ou je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

La conversation continua et il devint clair que nous n'allions plus jouer.

Je roulai sur le canapé et me levai mais lorsque j'essayai de récupérer mon pantalon qui était tombé sur la lampe cassée, Edward me saisit par la taille avec son bras libre. Il blottit son visage contre mon ventre.

Il ferma les yeux de bonheur alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, le tenant contre moi.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et dit au revoir à Carlisle. Il jeta le téléphone sur le canapé.

« Alors, tu vas devoir partir. » dis-je, résignée en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais. Le devoir m'appelle. Carlisle est malade. Il a l'air vraiment mal. Il était censé faire un vol privé pour un réalisateur et un cadreur au dessus de Seattle – ils devaient faire des repérages pour un tournage. Le film devrait contenir des scènes de nuit, c'est pour ça que ce temps est parfait. Il leur faut quelques heures de tournage tant que leur autorisation est encore valable. »

Je regardai l'heure, il était presque 20h30.

« Tu es debout depuis cinq heures ce matin. Tu es sûr que ça va aller, voler aussi longtemps ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme j'étais dans l'Armée, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, de longues heures sans dormir. Je survivrai. Je vais juste boire du café et ça ira. »

Je me penchai pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrassai passionnément.

« Un café qui roule, Capitaine. »

Je me tournai pour attraper mon t-shirt sur la table basse et souris lorsque je l'entendis gémir.

Il me donna une tape sur les fesses pour l'avoir allumé.

Je fis comme si j'étais indigné par son geste mais évidemment, c'était exactement la réaction que j'espérais.

Je récupérai le t-shirt d'Edward derrière le canapé et nous nous observâmes nous habiller.

Lorsqu'il se mit à quatre pattes pour récupérer sa chaussure manquante sous le canapé, je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses.

Il couina de surprise et se mit à rire alors que je me précipitais à la cuisine.

-oo00oo-

J'ouvris les placards de la cuisine à la recherche de deux choses : un vase fin pour ma rose et un mug de voyage pour Edward.

Je pris la rose d'Edward dans mon sac et remplis le vase d'eau. Je pris un moment pour admirer la fleur avant de poser le vase au milieu de la table de la salle à manger.

Je trouvai mon mug de voyage préféré dans la machine à laver et essuyai la condensation.

C'était un cadeau d'Alice lorsque j'avais eu mon Master.

Il était en céramique blanche et dessus il y avait une inscription en lettres colorées :

**10 Bonnes Raisons de Sortir avec une Orthophoniste :**

10. On vous prouvera que le faire lentement est mieux.

9. On peut vous faire crier de la meilleure des façons.

8. On sait se servir des mots.

7. On vous apprendra à bien mimer le ''OH''.

6. On sait comment faire travailler vos muscles les plus puissants.

5. On sait à quel point la fréquence est une chose importante.

4. On aime quand c'est intense.

3. On sait bien avaler.

2. On sait comment bien positionner notre langue.

1. On adore faire des trucs oraux !

J'ajoutai juste un peu de lait à son café. Edward vint derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Il embrassa ma nuque.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

« Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais à quel point votre affaire est importante pour la famille. Vous êtes encore en train de vous installer alors vous avez besoin de cette opportunité. » Je me tournai pour lui offrir le café à emporter.

Il prit le mug et se mit à lire ce qui était écrit. Je souris en voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

« La prochaine fois, tu me montreras chaque étape de cette liste, d'accord ? » déclara-t-il en désignant le mug.

« Hmmph. Qui dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Je suis désolée mais cette offre n'était valable qu'une fois. Tu l'as loupée, mon pote. » lançai-je d'un air sérieux.

« Ah ouais ? » Il arqua les sourcils d'un air de défi.

« Ouais. »

« D'accord, à plus, mon cœur. J'étais ravi de te rencontrer. Je te renverrai ce mug par la poste, ça marche ? »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte mais je l'arrêtai en le retenant par la ceinture.

« Pas si vite, Mr Cullen. Il faut d'abord que vous me payiez ce café. »

Il se retourna et posa le mug sur le meuble de la cuisine.

Il tapota ses poches comme s'il cherchait son porte-feuille mais ne la trouva pas.

« Hmm. Comment puis-je vous rembourser ce que je vous dois, Mlle Swan ? » dit-il d'un air séduisant.

Je jouai des sourcils et me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon sourire.

Il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille. Il me souleva sans effort et m'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il se tint alors entre mes jambes et je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et reposa son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

Il soupira d'un air malheureux.

« Voilà un indice.. tu peux commencer par me donner un baiser d'adieu... sur les lèvres. » suggérai-je.

Il me regarda et m'embrassa chastement.

« Oh, il va falloir que tu fasses bien mieux que ça. » le grondai-je.

Il rigola doucement et me donna un autre baiser. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un baiser plus long mais toujours tout public.

Je soufflai agacée et le poussai pour l'éloigner de moi. Il recula de quelques pas.

Je soulevai mon t-shirt pour lui montrer rapidement ma poitrine. « Si tu veux revoir ça un jour, je te conseille de m'embrasser comme si tu le pensais vraiment. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il se rapprocha de moi. Il me saisit par les fesses et me ramena au bord du comptoir. Il prit ensuite mes jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille.

Il prit mon visage en coupe. Son baiser fut tendre et délicat au début puis soudainement, il l'approfondit passionnément et nos langues se mêlèrent en une danse.

L'instant suivant, je me retrouvai allongée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il grimpa aussi dessus. Il déposa alors des baisers dans mon cou tout en suçant ma peau.

Une fois de plus, ses hanches se retrouvèrent entre mes cuisses. Je relevai les genoux de manière à ce que mes pieds reposent au bord du comptoir.

Il était à nouveau dur et je posai mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'amener à bouger contre moi.

Il le fit avec joie et je levai les hanches pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il se soutins d'un bras et passa son autre main sous mon t-shirt pour palper mon sein.

Je gémis à la sensation délicieuse.

Nous étions en train de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre sur le comptoir de ma cuisine. Il ne m'était jamais rien arrivé du même genre en dehors de la chambre.

J'étais incroyablement excitée.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de ses fesses.

_**Yeah…  
You can't front on that.  
So what so what so whatcha want ?  
(So what you want ?)  
So what so what so whatcha want ? **_

Edward gémit mais ce n'était pas un gémissement du genre, _''Oh mon dieu, je suis trop excité''_.

Il s'arrêta de bouger et se laissa tomber sur moi.

« C'est injuste. » gémit-il contre ma poitrine.

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête et passai la main derrière moi. J'attrapai le mug et l'amenai au niveau de ses yeux.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant d'être signalé disparu au combat. »

Il se leva et arrangea son érection dans son pantalon.

« J'étais très heureux du combat que j'étais en train de mener. » bouda-t-il. « Maintenant, la seule action que je vais avoir, c'est quand le réalisateur va crier ''Action'' juste avant de commencer à filmer. »

Je lui passai le café et descendis du comptoir.

Nous allâmes au salon. Il prit sa veste de costume et répondit au téléphone. Il promit à Carlisle qu'il était en route et ne serait pas en retard. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Il monta, ferma la portière et ouvrit aussitôt la vitre.

Le ciel était clair et l'air était frais.

Je frissonnai.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, ma belle. Il fait trop froid pour sortir sans pull et je ne veux pas que tu sois malade avant vendredi soir. »

« Vendredi soir ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer vendredi soir ? »

« Je t'emmène pour un vrai rendez-vous. Ça sera juste toi et moi, et je te promets qu'il n'y aura aucune interruption. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

« Je préférerais que tu t'en souviennes maintenant mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Viens par ici. »

J'approchai et il leva la tête pour m'embrasser.

« Ce travail va me prendre la plupart de mes nuits pour les jours à venir alors je dormirai la journée. Je pourrais t'appeler quand je me réveille ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux ou envoie moi un texto. Les messages dans le ciel marchent aussi. Peu importe. »

Il sourit et me donna un baiser rapide. « Rentre et réchauffe toi, s'il te plaît. On se parle demain soir avant que je retourne travailler, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'éloignai de la voiture.

Il démarra et recula dans l'allée.

Je lui fis au revoir de la main avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Libby commença à râler.

**({'})** _Ugh... Incroyable putain ! On était à deux doigts._

« Ouais... à deux doigts mais pas de cigare. »

**({'}) **_En parlant de cigare... tu t'es déjà demandée ce que Bill Clinton fumait quand il ''n'avait pas de relations sexuelles'' avec Monica Lewinski ?_

« Euh... non ! Beurk. »

**({'}) **_Ouais... hum... moi non plus. _

« Parfois, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, Libby. » dis-je en allant dans ma chambre. J'allumai la lampe sur la table de nuit.

**({'}) **_Je m'inquiète aussi pour moi. *soupir*_

**({'}) **_C'est quoi l'équivalent des couilles bleues pour une Libby ?_

Je m'allongeai mon lit et fixai le plafond. « J'en sais rien... une chatte bleue, je suppose ? Pourquoi ? »

**({'}) **_Parce que je pense que je vais en mourir.  
_

« Ouais... je pense que tu as raison. »

Je roulai sur le ventre.

Et me mis à crier dans mon oreiller.

**({'}) **_Tu te sens mieux ?_

« Non. »

**({'}) **_Ouais, moi non plus._

« Tu veux que j'aille au salon pour trouver B.O.B. ? »

**({'}) **_Crois le ou non... J'ai très envie que mon prochaine ''O'' arrive grâce à Edward._

**({'}) **_Tu peux juste me tenir ?_

« D'accord. »

Je roulai sur le côté et posai ma main sur mon sexe jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne pas penser à Edward et à quel point il me manquait.

Ça ne fonctionna pas.

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, nous étions le lendemain matin et j'étais toujours allongée sur mon lit, complètement habillée, la main fermement entre mes jambes.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Pauvres Bella et Libby ! Finalement, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite de l'histoire se met en place et vous découvrirez bientôt de nouveaux personnages et tout et tout ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici un chapitre plutôt court mais vraiment adorable, alors ça compense ^^ Comme je le disais la dernière fois, on est plus ou moins à un tournant de l'histoire alors préparez vous bien ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Mardi... 19 juin, 10:40**_

_Bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip... bip-bip-bip._

Je regardai mon biper. J'avais un message de la réception du Service Paramédical.

Soudainement, je me fichai d'être en retard et la seconde suivante, je passai les portes de l'hôpital de jour pour rejoindre le bureau et répondre à l'appel.

« Où t'étais passée, bon sang ? On a ouvert il y a dix minutes. » se plaignit Nettie.

Je l'ignorai et pris le téléphone, composant frénétiquement le numéro.

« Service Paramédical, Maggie à l'appareil. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Mags... C'est Bella. » dis-je légèrement à bout de souffle.

« Bella ! Tu as reçu une nouvelle livraison, ma chérie. »

« Est-ce qu'Edward est là ? » demandai-je en essayant de retenir l'excitation dans ma voix.

« Non. Tu as juste reçu des fleurs. Apparemment, elles viennent d'un des fleuristes du coin. »

« Des fleurs... tu veux dire qu'il y en a plus d'une cette fois-ci ? »

« Ouaip'. Il t'a envoyée un bouquet de sept roses oranges. »

« Sept roses ? C'est un drôle de chiffre pour des fleurs... Tu sais si ça signifie quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Absolument ! Envoyer sept roses est une façon de dire_ ''Je suis épris de toi''_ et les roses oranges représentent le désir passionnel, l'enthousiasme, la fascination et l'attirance. » m'expliqua Maggie. « Ton Edward sait comment faire la cour à une fille. »

_Mon Edward..._

Mon cœur fondit et je poussai un soupir.

Soudainement, une main passa devant mon visage. C'était la réceptionniste de la clinique et elle n'avait pas l'air amusé. Elle me mimait de_ ''lâcher le putain de téléphone'' _tout en me disant ces paroles exactes.

Puis Nettie se mit à parler tout en faisant claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. « Allooooooo ? La Terre à Bella... est-ce que tu vas finir par travailler ou tu vas rester là toute la matinée, le téléphone à la main, à fixer le vide d'un air idiot ? »

Je quittai ma stupeur Edwardienne et parlai rapidement. « Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Maggie. Je viendrai les chercher quand j'aurais fini à la clinique. Est-ce que tu pourrais les mettre dans de l'eau pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pas la peine. Elles sont déjà dans un vase, c'est splendide. Il y a aussi un mot. Tu veux que je te le lise ? »

« Putain non ! » criai-je dans le téléphone. Soudain, toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent pour me regarder. « Je veux dire, non, merci. » répondis-je plus tranquillement. « Je le lirai plus tard. »

Je raccrochai et passai le reste de la matinée, le sourire aux lèvres.

-oo00oo-

_**12:00**_

J'entrai dans le bureau que je partageais avec Nettie et Tia et admirai le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait dans un magnifique vase en cristal sur le bureau. Parmi les roses oranges fleuries, il y avait de la gypsophile et de délicates feuilles de fougères.

« Apparemment, tu as un admirateur. » dit Tia en arquant un sourcil.

Je hochai la tête en souriant.

« Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, tu ne le connais pas. C'est mon hum... nouveau copain, Edward. »

Tia et Nettie me regardèrent d'un air excité alors que je soulevai le vase pour inspirer le parfum des roses.

Nettie prit la parole. « Tu ne lis pas la carte ? »

Attachée au vase avec un nœud blanc, il y avait une enveloppe scellée.

Je posai le vase et ouvris le mot avec impatience.

Je lis le message en silence.

_**Top 10 des raisons de sortir avec un (ex) soldat :**_

_**10. On est capable de se faufiler dans des endroits étroits et on ne se perd jamais dans le noir.**_

_**9. On s'assure toujours que notre équipement est en parfait état de marche. **_

_**8. On porte toujours des protections.**_

_**7. On est toujours au garde à vous quand on nous le demande et on sait comment suivre des ordres. **_

_**6. On est capable de tenir plusieurs rounds sans jamais se fatiguer.**_

_**5. On a aucun problème à recharger nos batteries.**_

_**4. On est agile de nos doigts.**_

_**3. On aime fredonner plus que la plupart des gens.**_

_**2. On est doué pour manœuvrer dans le noir et pénétrer des endroits profonds.**_

_**1. On a pas peur de se salir. **_

_**E – bizz **_

_**P.S. : Je t'appelle ce soir.**_

**_P.P.S. : Ne pense pas que je vais te rendre ton mug de voyage de si tôt. À chaque fois que je le regarde, il me fait sourire parce qu'il me fait penser à toi._**

_**P.P.P.S. : J'espère que mon message ne t'a pas offensé. Et par ça, je parle du fait que je kidnappe ton mug... pas les points 1 à 10.**_

_**P.P.P.P.S. : Tu es encore en train de lire ?**_

_**P.P.P.P.P.S. : Tu t'ennuies déjà ?**_

Ses bêtises me firent rire.

Je retournai la carte.

_**P.P.P.P.P.P.S. : Nop'. Y'a rien à voir par ici non plus... Retourne travailler ! Bizz **_

J'éclatai de rire et décidai de téléphoner à Alice ce soir pour lui demander où elle avait acheté mon mug. Je voulais acheter le sien à Edward.

« Eh bien, lis nous la carte, Bella. » m'encouragea Tia alors qu'elles s'installaient à leur bureau pour déjeuner.

Je rougis avant de répondre. « Hors de question. » Je rangeai rapidement le mot dans l'enveloppe.

« Ça doit être super cochon alors. » rétorqua Nettie. Mon air gêné semblait l'amuser.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » répondis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir mon sourire.

Juste au moment où j'allais commencer ma pomme, le Docteur Gerandy frappa à la porte de notre bureau.

« Bonjour mesdames. J'espère que je n'interromps pas votre déjeuner mais je voulais vous demander si l'une d'entre vous serez intéressée de faire une présentation à la conférence internationale qui aura lieu dans six mois. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes de manger et ramenâmes toute notre attention sur lui.

« Je viens de recevoir un mail du Conseil Orthophoniste d'Australie. Ils nous ont envoyés une invitation pour un intervenant pour les quatre jours de la conférence, mi-décembre. J'espérais que l'une de vous accepterez de présenter l'article que nous avons écris avec l'équipe multi-disciplinaire sur la façon de gérer les patients qui ont fait une attaque et le rôle de l'Orthophonie. » dit-il. « Les vols et l'hébergement sont payés par les organisateurs de la conférence. Il y aura des repas et des activités. »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas y aller. » répondit Nettie d'un air désolé. « Je me repose déjà beaucoup sur ma mère pour m'aider avec mes quatre garçons depuis que mon ex-mari est parti. Si je partais et que je lui laissais les gamins, elle me tuerait. »

« Eh bien, c'est surtout Bella qui a écrit l'article. Je pense que c'est elle qui devrait le présenter. » intervint Tia. « En plus, je vais déjà présenter l'article à la conférence sur les Troubles Auditifs d'Hong Kong au mois de janvier. »

« Où exactement en Australie se passera la conférence ? » demandai-je.

« Sydney. »

Je pris une seconde pour y réfléchir.

Je n'avais jamais quitté les États-Unis et ma mère vivait à Sydney alors ça allait me permettre de passer du temps avec elle. Ça faisait plus de cinq ans que je n'avais pas vu Renée et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la possibilité d'y aller tout en étant hébergée gratuitement.

« Ouais. Bien sûr. J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Je suppose que j'allais finalement me faire faire un passeport.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais le voyage en Australie se prépare donc :) Néanmoins, c'est pas pour tout de suite...

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé des 10 raisons de sortir avec un (ex) soldat ? C'est plutôt des bonnes raisons je trouve XD En plus de ça, il lui offre des roses _*soupir*_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé les raisons d'Edward de sortir avec un (ex) soldat... Il sait bien y faire ^^ Il n'est pas physiquement présent dans le chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas le temps de le regretter ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Jeudi, fin d'après midi – 21 juin, 18 heures**_

« S'il te plaaaaaaaît, dis le moi. » gémis-je pathétiquement tout en me débattant avec mon portable et le caddie que je poussais.

Je tombais toujours sur le caddie dont les quatre roues n'étaient pas toutes coopératives.

Le rire d'Edward me taquina. « Non... ça gâcherait la surprise. »

« Je devrais te prévenir, je n'aime pas les surprises. »

**({'})**_ Mensonge, mensonge..._

« Bella... je te promets que celle-ci te plaira. »

« Tu sais, je suis toujours fâchée que tu ne m'aies pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire hier. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire. En plus, de toute façon, je travaillais... »

« Tu peux te rattraper en me disant ce qu'on va faire. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées. »

Je suppliais Edward de me dire ce qu'il avait prévu pour vendredi soir à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait en fin de journée mais il refusait toujours de céder à ma curiosité.

Je m'arrêtai dans le rayon des gâteaux et cherchai l'étagère de ceux au chocolat noir.

« Eh bien, donne moi juste un indice. Sinon, comment tu veux que je saches quoi mettre ? Il _faudra_ que je porte des vêtements demain soir, non ? » demandai-je d'une manière suggestive.

La vieille bonne femme à côté de moi me lança un regard dédaigneux. Je lui tirai la langue lorsqu'elle tourna les talons.

**({'}) **_On a le droit de flirter avec notre copain au téléphone si on en a envie, espèce de vieille bique._

« Même si j'adorerais te voir en tenue d'Ève, je dirais qu'il faudra que tu portes des vêtements. »

**({'}) **_Merde !_

« Cet indice ne m'aide pas du tout. Je devrais porter une tenue habillée ou plus décontractée ? Il faut que je mette un pantalon ou une robe ?

**({'}) **_Ou de la lingerie... Demande lui pour la lingerie ! Ou peut-être que je ne devrais rien mettre ?_

La ferme, Libby. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

« Peut-être les deux... »

« Les deux ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Edward, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Ça en aura. »

« Arrrrrrgh ! Tu es agaçant. »

Edward se remit à rire. « Disons juste que je m'en suis occupé et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de ça. »

Un caissier passa une annonce dans le magasin.

_« Besoin d'un prix à la caisse numéro deux. » _déclara la voix masculine._ « Le prix de... la boîte de 36 tampons, Tampax Peal; sans parfum avec applicateur, taille... euh... super plus. »_

Tout le monde se retourna pour les fixer.

Immédiatement, toutes les femmes lancèrent un regard de sympathie à la pauvre cliente horrifiée tout en ayant envie de casser la gueule au caissier insensible qui venait de passer une telle annonce dans tout le magasin.

« T'es où ? » demanda Edward. « T'es encore à Walgreens pour acheter des préservatifs extra-larges ? » se moqua Edward. Je savais qu'il pensait à notre conversation téléphonique de la dernière fois.

Nous parlions du fait que mon père allait se marier et la conversation avait dérivé sur le fait que Leah et Seth allaient faire partie de ma famille. Comme l'idiote que j'étais, j'avais raconté à Edward comment j'avais rencontré Leah. Je lui avais aussi avoué pourquoi je ne portais pas de culotte sur le parking du Walgreens la nuit où je lui avais dévoilé mes fesses par accident.

Edward avait ri si fort qu'il avait fini par recracher son café sur sa chemise.

Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. Avec le recul, j'étais persuadé que je pourrais même en rire un jour. Néanmoins, je ne lui avais pas parlé des esquimaux faits maison avec des préservatif.

C'était un petit secret que j'allais emporter dans la tombe.

« Ha-ha. Très drôle. Pour ton information, je suis au magasin. J'achète les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour faire le gâteau au chocolat que je vais faire samedi matin. J'ai promis d'en faire un pour la fête d'Emmett chez ta mère, tu te souviens ? »

« Merde. » souffla-t-il si bas que je ne l'entendis presque pas. « Ça va te prendre combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures ? Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut une pause de l'autre côté de la ligne. J'entendis ensuite le bruit de pneus et d'un moteur de voiture qui démarre.

« Hum... rien. Juste un léger changement de programme. »

« Edward... » fis-je d'un ton d'avertissement tout en attrapant un paquet de chocolat en poudre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien du tout. Fais moi confiance... d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Je dois y aller, Bella. On se voit demain. Bye ma belle. »

« Bye Edward. »

-oo00oo-

_**Vendredi après-midi – 22 juin, 16 heures**_

Alors que je passais les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, j'entendis le bruit agaçant d'un klaxon. Je levai la tête et repérai la Porsche Boxster jaune canari d'Alice, garée sur une place interdite au stationnement.

Elle me faisait frénétiquement signe.

J'étais perdue et inquiète quant à sa présence ici alors je me précipitai vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Grimpe ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je te raccompagne à la maison. Il faut que je t'aide. »

« M'aider à quoi ? »

« À te préparer pour Edward, idiote. »

-oo00oo-

_**Quinze minutes atroces plus tard...**_

**({'}) **_Plus jamais, Bella. PLUS. JAMAIS !_

Après un trajet les fesses et les poings serrés, je descendis de voiture, les jambes tremblantes et me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée.

Je fis le vœux solennel de commencer à chercher une voiture la semaine suivante pour ne plus avoir à prendre le bus pour me rendre au travail... ou pour ne plus avoir à accepter qu'Alice _''vire-du-foutu-troittoir-je-suis-au-volant'' _Brandon me conduise quelque part.

Malheureusement, mon vieux pickup était être euthanasié et les pièces allaient être vendues. Le mécanicien du garage où je l'avais emmené, m'avait informé mercredi que le problème au distributeur n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Apparemment, il aurait fallu que je dépense plus de trois cents dollars en réparations pour que mon pickup puisse reprendre la route de façon sûre. Ça ne valait pas la peine de garder ce monstre buveur de carburant. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de plus sûr et de plus pratique.

« Alors, est-ce que tu sais où est-ce qu'Edward m'emmène ce soir ? » demandai-je en rentrant la clef dans la serrure de la porte.

« Je sais tout. »

« Et ? »

« Je ne suis pas censée te le dire. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ouvris la porte.

Alice me poussa pour entrer et se dirigea droit sur ma chambre mais avant que je puisse la suivre à l'intérieur, elle me claqua la porte au nez et ferma le verrou.

« Alice ? » Je frappai à la porte. « Alice ! Laisse moi entrer. »

« Va prendre une douche. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Edward en sentant un mélange de malades, de bouffe d'hôpital et de préservatifs ! » rétorqua-t-elle à travers la porte.

« Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? L'odeur vient des gants en latex que je dois porter... c'est pas des préservatifs, idiote. »

« C'est ça. C'est ça... Si tu le dis... Prostituée. » rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

J'entendais qu'elle ouvrait et fermait des tiroirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques là dedans ? »

« Je cherche tes jouets. »

« Alice ! » criai-je en frappant à nouveau à la porte avec frénésie.

« Je plaisante. » gloussa-t-elle. Écoute, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant, va prendre une douche, Miss Crado. »

-oo00oo-

Après m'être douchée et séchée les cheveux, j'allai dans le couloir, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, je vis qu'Alice avait mis des vêtements sur mon lit.

Il y avait mon jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt noir tout simple, une veste noire légère et des sandales.

Ça semblait plutôt décontractée et confortable comme tenue.

Puis je repérai ensuite les sous-vêtements.

C'était un soutien-gorge noir et rouge Valkyrie avec une culotte assortie.

Ils étaient de la même marque Playboy que ceux qu'Edward avait essayé de récupérer à Jasper sur le parking du centre aquatique.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour là. En réalité, c'était arrivé il y avait à peine deux semaines.

« Alice ? » criai-je.

« Quoi ? » l'entendis-je me répondre depuis les profondeurs de ma cuisine. Elle ouvrait et fermait des placards.

Alors que j'allais partir à sa recherche, je remarquai la housse à vêtements qui était accrochée à ma porte et le sac de voyage qui se trouvait par terre.

J'approchai de la housse et l'ouvris. Je haletai lorsque je découvris ce qu'elle contenait.

À l'intérieur se trouvait la plus jolie robe d'été que j'avais jamais vu.

Alice entra dans la pièce et se mit à me gronder. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore habillée ? »

« D'où vient cette robe ? Elle est splendide ! » Je sortis la robe de la housse pour mieux l'apprécier.

J'approchai du miroir et tins la robe devant moi.

Apparemment, elle allait m'arriver juste au dessus des genoux. Elle était blanche et le bustier était embelli par des imprimés de coquelicots rouges. Elle avait de fines bretelles et un décolleté en v. Mes seins allaient être complètement dévoilés.

Elle tombait ensuite en une forme empire et fluide. Les coquelicots remontaient sur le bord avant d'atteindre le bustier. Cette robe était tellement douce et féminine.

« Je l'ai faite pour toi. »

Je la fixai émerveillée avant de regardai à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir. Il arrivait à Alice de faire quelques croquis pour passer le temps mais ça n'était jamais allé plus que quelques taies d'oreiller ou des couvertures.

« Mais comment... ? »

« Un des garçons que j'entraîne au centre, eh bien... sa mère ne pouvait plus payer les cours alors il fallait qu'il arrête. Il a beaucoup de talent pour son âge alors je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête à cause du manque d'argent. J'ai appris que sa mère avait été couturière alors je lui ai dit que je voulais apprendre à créer et coudre une robe parce que j'avais dû mal à trouver des vêtements à ma taille. Elle m'a donné des cours ces huit derniers mois en échange de cours de natation pour son fils. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Elle approcha de moi et me parla en me regardant dans le miroir.

« J'ai fait cette robe avec l'intention de te l'offrir à ton anniversaire mais Edward m'a dit que tu allais déjeuner avec sa famille demain alors j'ai décidé que tu devrais l'avoir maintenant. Je t'ai préparée un soutien-gorge sans bretelle pour que tu puisses la mettre. » dit-elle en désignant le sac de voyage à côté de la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward t'a parlé du déjeuner ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de vêtements de rechange pour demain ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil.

**({'})** _Woohoo ! On va passer la nuit quelque part !_

« Il y a une glacière dans la cuisine, il faut que tu la prennes aussi. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai mis tous les ingrédients nécessaires là dedans. J'ai aussi mis tes moules et des tasses pour prendre les mesures, juste au cas où... »

Apparemment, je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi ce soir et je n'allais pas non plus préparer de gâteau au chocolat dans ma cuisine le lendemain matin.

Soudainement, je réalisai qu'elle avait tout manigancé avec Edward et qu'il était question de plus qu'une soirée.

« Il y a combien de vêtements de rechange dans le sac ? »

« Quelques uns. » éluda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je vais passer le week-end sur le bateau d'Edward ? » demandai-je tout excitée.

« Je ne dirai rien de plus. » rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive en récupérant la robe pour la remettre dans la housse.

Je vins vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Merci, Ali. Merci pour la robe et pour avoir aidé Edward à organiser... peu importe ce qu'il a organisé. »

« Ne me remercie pas trop. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en quittant mon étreinte. « J'avais mes propres raisons. » Elle joua des sourcils comme si je devais connaître les raisons en question. « Jazzy. »

« Est-ce que Jazz sera en ville ce week-end ? »

Alice hocha la tête toute excitée avant de couiner et de se jeter dans mes bras. Elle se mit alors à sautiller sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que je ne portais qu'une serviette de bain.

Gênant.

**({'})** _Je crois que quelqu'un espère bien s'éclater ce week-end._

« Bella, dépêche toi de t'habiller. » Elle regarda sa montre. « Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre – active toi ! »

Je me tournai pour regarder les vêtements qu'elle avait posé sur mon lit.

« Alors, je suppose que je dois porter ça maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que je vais porter ça toute la nuit ou je vais devoir me changer une fois sur place ? »

« Je suppose que ça dépendra... » sourit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Je pris mon ensemble de lingerie noir et rouge et arquai un sourcil. « Et ça alors ? C'était ton idée ou une requête d'Edward ? »

« Je te laisse deviner. Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus ! » rit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Alors que j'étais assise sur le bord du lit pour mettre mes sandales, j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée.

« C'est le mooooooment ! » cria Alice depuis le salon.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Alice est quand même une super amie... tout préparer comme ça avec Edward, c'est super adorable, non ? ^^

Si vous voulez voir la robe qu'elle a faite à Bella, c'est par ici - (http)(:/)(/bit.)ly/sqOtIr _(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses !)_

Le rendez-vous tant attendu commence au prochain chapitre alors sortez vos plus belles tenues ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	40. Chapitre 40

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à Bower_Of_Bliss, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous êtes prêtes pour le rendez-vous d'Edward et Bella ? Alors montez en voiture avec eux ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Je quittai ma chambre pour aller chercher ma brosse à dents à la salle de bain et j'entendis Edward qui passait la porte.

« Salut, Alice. Elle est prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Presque. Elle arrive dans une seconde. Entre. Oh wow... elles sont superbes ces fleurs. Bella va les adorer. »

« En fait, elles sont pour toi. »

Hein ?

**({'})** _C'est quoi ce bordel !_

« Pour moi ? Vraiment ? » s'extasia Alice.

**({'}) **_Grrrrrr._

« C'est ma façon de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour m'aider. Surtout avec les changements de dernières minutes. »

« Awww. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Mais merci. Elles sont magnifiques. »

Je tournai dans le couloir avec mon sac et les vis dans le salon.

Alice tenait un bouquet de roses roses et ils s'enlaçaient. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, elle le relâcha.

**({'}) **_Grrrrrr._

« Regarde, Bella. Tu ne trouves pas ces roses magnifiques ? » dit-elle en me les mettant sous le nez.

**({'}) **_Grrrrrr._

Je comptai mentalement le nombre de fleurs.

Quatorze.

Je me demandais ce que ça signifiait ?

**({'}) **_Regarde sur Google !_

Plus tard.

« Oui, elles sont... elles sont splendides. » dis-je. Je regardai Edward et lui fis un petit sourire.

Je priai pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma jalousie.

**({'}) **_Grrrrrr._

« Alors, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Je crois. » répondis-je d'un ton hésitant.

« Il y a une glacière dans la cuisine, il faut que vous la preniez avec vous. » dit-elle à Edward.

« D'accord. Eh bien, je vais te prendre ça... » Il saisit mes sacs de voyage. « Et, je vais les mettre dans la voiture. Je reviens prendre la glacière dans une minute. »

Edward tourna les talons et sortit.

Alice m'enlaça tendrement. « Amuse toi bien ce week-end. Il me tarde de savoir comment ça va se passer pour vous. »

Le bouquet de roses étaient à seulement à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

**({'}) **_Grrrrrr._

Arrête un peu, Libby !

Alice était ma meilleure amie. Elle n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu me blesser.

Je lui rendis son étreinte.

Elle me relâcha lorsqu'Edward revint. Il alla à la cuisine.

« Bye Bella. » chantonna-t-elle d'une voix qui me fit sourire. « Bye Edward. »

« À plus Alice. » répondit-il en portant la glacière dehors. « Et merci encore. » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

« Pas de problème. » Je pris mon sac à main et mes clefs.

Nous suivîmes Edward hors de la maison et je fermai la porte derrière nous.

« On se voit dimanche matin. Merci pour tout, Ali... surtout la robe. »

Elle se contenta de rigoler et me sourit ensuite d'un air énigmatique avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture.

**({'}) **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? _

J'allai vers Edward qui m'attendait à côté de sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me fit signe de monter.

Mon regard se posa sur le siège passager et je vis un bouquet de roses.

Je me tournai pour le regarder et tombai sur son sourire amusé.

« Ne mens pas. J'ai vu la tête que tu as fait. Tu pensais que je n'avais pris des fleurs que pour Alice. »

Je rougis parce que visiblement, je ne savais pas bien cacher ma jalousie.

« Ouais... eh bien... »

Il rigola doucement et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. « Tu es adorable. »

« Allumeur. » rétorquai-je en prenant les fleurs avant de m'asseoir.

Il rigola et se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de fermer la portière.

Pendant qu'il contournait la voiture pour monter derrière le volant, je fixai le bouquet.

Dix roses rouges bordeaux.

-oo00oo-

_**Vendredi après-midi – 18h**_

J'étais prête à abandonner.

Je ne savais absolument pas où nous étions et où nous allions.

Au début, je croyais que nous allions passer le week-end sur le bateau d'Edward.

Il avait quitté ma maison et était parti en direction de la marina où se trouvait son bateau, néanmoins, il m'avait indiqué de l'attendre dans la voiture. Après quelques minutes, il était réapparu avec sa propre valise.

Et puis nous avions quitté la marina.

Ensuite, j'avais cru que nous allions prendre un hélicoptère et j'avais été toute excitée à l'idée qu'Edward nous fasse voler jusqu'à un endroit mystérieux mais finalement, il avait juste besoin que Carlisle lui passe des clefs.

Carlisle m'enlaça pour me saluer et me dit qu'il lui tardait d'avoir l'occasion de parler plus avec moi au déjeuner du lendemain.

Et puis, nous quittâmes l'héliport.

Notre arrêt suivant fut le Brotherhood Lounge et une fois de plus, je crus que nous allions y passer la nuit.

Un petit dîner et un peu de vin... quelques slows.

Au moins, j'avais raison sur un point.

À l'intérieur du Broho, Edward donna des clefs à sa mère (c'était sans doute celles que Carlisle lui avait passé) et en échange, elle lui passa une glacière et deux bouteilles de vin.

Esmée m'enlaça elle aussi et mentionna qu'il lui tardait de m'aider à faire mon gâteau au chocolat.

Et nous quittâmes le club.

Alors, je trouvais ça parfaitement logique qu'il se mette en route pour la maison de sa mère au port de Boston. Ça me semblait logique qu'on passe la nuit ici vu que je devais préparer le gâteau avec Esmée le lendemain matin.

Encore faux.

Il me dit d'attendre dans la voiture.

Edward prit mon sac et la glacière dans laquelle se trouvait les trucs pour le gâteau. Il les porta à l'intérieur.

Alors que j'attendais dans la voiture, Rose vint me voir. « Salut. »

Tout en tenant une Milly agitée dans les bras, elle me dit qu'Emmett était rentrer de l'hôpital avant midi alors il faisait une sieste. Apparemment, ils allaient emménager dans la maison d'Emmett à la fin de la semaine suivante.

Je me souvenais qu'Edward avait dit que lorsque Rosalie était enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas garder un secret, même si sa vie en dépendait. Alors je lui demandai si elle savait ce qu'Edward avait prévu pour la soirée.

Apparemment, j'avais un jour de retard.

Hallelujah. Ô miracle... Rosalie semblait capable de se retenir – au grand soulagement de tout le monde – sauf moi qui ne savait toujours pas ce qui allait se passer pendant notre rendez-vous.

Puis... à mon grand regret, il me banda les yeux.

J'entendis beaucoup de bruits alors qu'il chargeait différents trucs dans la voiture.

Puis nous quittâmes la maison.

Je me retrouvai, assise là, les yeux bandés avec la cravate sexy d'Edward, me demandant où je pouvais foutrement être et où il m'emmenait.

Tout ce que je savais... c'était que la route n'était pas goudronnée. Une autre voiture s'arrêta à côté de la notre. Edward baissa sa vitre.

Il discuta et rit avec un homme. Ils parlaient dans une autre langue – c'était de l'italien, je crois...

Leur conversation se termina et j'entendis la voix d'une femme. « Ciao Edward. »

« Ciao. » répondit-il avant de reprendre la route.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? » plaisantai-je. « Parce que si je dois continuer à rouler les yeux bandés, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Il se mit à rire. « Tu peux retirer ton bandeau. On est arrivé. »

Je l'entendis ouvrir la portière.

Je soulevai la cravate et regardai autour de moi.

Nous étions garés près d'un point d'eau qui faisait sans doute partie de Puget Sound.

À quelques mètres de là, il y avait un brasero remplit de charbons ardents.

Entre deux arbres, quelqu'un avait installé un hamac double coloré.

Je tournai la tête de l'autre côté.

Là, se trouvait une maison imposante à étage, entourée par une pelouse très bien entretenue.

L'arrière de la maison qui était dominé par trois rangées de grandes fenêtres, donnait sur le Sud. L'avant de la maison s'ouvrait sur des kilomètres de bois.

C'était magnifique par ici.

« Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ? » demandai-je en sortant de la voiture.

« Gallagher Cove. C'est une anse non loin de Totten Inlet. »

« À qui appartient cette propriété ? » Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que l'endroit était plutôt isolé.

« Tu sais le réalisateur avec qui j'ai travaillé toute la semaine, celui qui est très discret ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est sa propriété. Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait soit s'installer dans la maison, soit camper dehors sous étoiles. Il m'a indiqué qu'il y a une grande tente dans le garage mais je me disais qu'on pourrait juste se garer près de la baie. On pourrait baisser les fauteuils de la voiture et dormir à l'intérieur.

**({'}) **_Ou s'envoyer en l'air. _

« Oh... j'adore camper. » m'exclamai-je enthousiasme en approchant du coffre de la voiture en même temps que lui. « J'allais souvent camper et pêcher avec mon père quand j'étais plus jeune. »

« Ouais, je sais. Alice me l'a dit, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que ça te plairait sans doute d'être ici. » Il ouvrit le hayon. « Après dîner, on pourrait faire une promenade ou regarder un dvd ici. » Il désigna le plafond de la voiture et j'y vis un écran incrusté. « Ou on pourrait danser près du feu en écoutant de la musique à la radio. »

**({'}) **_Ou s'envoyer en l'air._

Alors, le programme allait être dîner, vin et danse ainsi que promenade romantique au clair de lune suivi, d'un feu, puis d'une version moderne des drive-in.

Edward était en train de pourrir tous mes futurs premiers rendez-vous.

**({'}) **_Avec un peu de chance, ce rencard sera ton dernier premier rendez-vous._

« Alors... comment s'appelle ce réalisateur ? Est-ce qu'il est possible que j'ai déjà vu un de ses films ? »

Il se mit à rire et je le regardai d'un air surpris. Il me passa la couverture et les bouteilles de vin.

« Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses un de ses films parce qu'il n'a fait que des films en langue étrangère mais tu le reconnaîtrais si tu le voyais. C'est un de tes fans, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'invite à venir ici quand tu le souhaites. »

« Euh ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Cette propriété appartient à Aro Volturi... Il me semble que tu as donné des cours à sa fille Jane, avec les Bébé Nageurs. »

Il éclata de rire lorsque ma bouche tomba grande ouverte.

-oo00oo-

* * *

Ahhh Libby a toujours de bonnes idées, vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^ Enfin, Edward est plutôt doué pour organiser les premiers rendez-vous... La suite au prochain épisode ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
